Eh bah, mon pauvre chou
by a.a.k88
Summary: L'histoire d'amour de Jon et Dany est quelque chose qu'ils ne peuvent pas éviter, qu'importe le coût. Que se passe-t-il quand la plus grande histoire d'amour de leurs vies commence dans les moins nobles des conditions? A qui feront-ils du mal et comment cela les affectera-t-il? Spoiler: Des humains avec d'énormes défauts arrivent droit sur vous. Dénouement final: Jonerys
1. Chapitre 1

_Je n'aurais jamais cru que je me relancerai dans la traduction d'une longue fic à chapitres. Encore moins une histoire qui se passe dans un contexte aussi différent et n'ayant absolument rien à voir avec la série d'origine. Mais j'ai eu un coup de cœur foudroyant pour cette fanfiction et je me rends compte que je ne peux pas ne *pas* la traduire !_

 _Vous connaissez la chanson : cette fanfic ne m'appartient pas et aucun mérite ne me revient. Je me contente de la traduire. Si vous pouvez, lisez en VO !_

 **Titre :** Eh bah, mon pauvre chou

 **Auteurs :** InBoccaAlLupo et Razbrylimedragons

 **Lien de l'original :** A demander par MP

 **Traductrice :** Aurélie (a.a.k)

 **Rating:** PG-15

 **Fandom:** Game of Thrones

 **Résumé:** L'histoire d'amour de Jon et Dany est quelque chose qu'ils ne peuvent pas éviter, qu'importe le coût. Que se passe-t-il quand la plus grande histoire d'amour de leurs vies commence dans les moins nobles des conditions? A qui feront-ils du mal et comment cela les affectera-t-il?

Spoiler: Des humains avec d'énormes défauts arrivent droit sur vous.

Dénouement final: Jonerys

 **Relations:** Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow&Daenerys Targaryen et Jon Snow/Ygritte

 **Tags supplémentaires:** Univers Alternatif - Moderne: Pas de Pouvoir

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

"Alors c'est ton bar préféré dans tout Boston?" Ygritte sourit d'un air sournois contre l'épaule de Jon tout en tirant sur leurs mains entrelacées.

Il lui donna une ferme pression en retour avant de la regarder et de rouler les yeux malicieusement. "Ca ne fait même pas deux heures que tu es dans ma ville et tu juges déjà les établissements?"

Elle se mordit la lèvre, "Je jugerai un établissement quand tu m'auras emmenée dans l'un d'entre eux," Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

"On verra si tu changes ton fusil d'épaule après une ou deux Guinness."

Un sourcil levé, un demi sourire et une tête légèrement penchée sur la gauche fut toute l'affirmation dont il eut besoin pour détacher sa main de la sienne et se diriger vers le bar pour passer la commande de leurs boissons.

"Jon!" Une main se claqua dans son dos tandis qu'une autre se tendait vers la sienne en salutation, "Content que tu te sois enfin décidé à nous rejoindre! On a réussi à choper un des boxes montants au fond. On vit comme la royauté ce soir! Où est cette dame dont tu nous as parlé?"

"Tu m'as qualifiée de dame auprès de tes amis, n'est-ce pas?" Taquina Ygritte avec un sourire et un rapide coup de coude à Jon, "Moi, c'est Ygritte, je suis trop bien pour lui, mais je ne l'ai pas encore réalisé." Elle sourit et tendit la main.

"Pyp," dit l'homme, lui tendant sa main gauche tout se couvrant le cœur de la main droite, une expression d'émerveillement lui traversant le visage. "Doux Jésus, Jon, comment tu as réussi à la dégoter, celle-ci?"

Jon se tourna, tendant sa boisson à Ygritte, "Je l'ai trouvée quand elle était première année, avant qu'elle ait un peu plus de jugeote." Il signa le bordereau pour leurs boissons et remit son portefeuille dans sa poche. "Sam est là?" Demanda-t-il en regardant dans le fond.

"Oui," Pyp se tourna, pointant vers l'arrière du bar bondé. "Il garde le fort. Je m'éclipse pour une rapide cigarette et pour prendre une autre tournée." Une expression de choc feint lui traversa le visage, "Oh non, vous venez de prendre à boire! On dirait que vous allez faire l'impasse sur ma tournée alors!" Il fit un clin d'œil et se dirigea vers la porte.

Jon prit une gorgée, leva les yeux au ciel et fit signe à Ygritte de le suivre alors qu'il partait dans la direction que Pyp avait pointée.

"Eh bien, regardez qui est enfin arrivée à Boston!" Ygritte sourit et contourna Jon pour faire un câlin à Sam. "Tu es en ville pour combien de temps?"

"Jusqu'à Dimanche, je repars en train." Déclara-t-elle, plaçant sa boisson sur la table et ôtant sa veste. "Je n'arrive pas à croire comme il fait chaud à cette période de l'année!" Elle se glissa dans le box.

"Je préfère ça à l'hiver dernier." Maugréa Jon de mauvaise grâce en se glissant à côté d'elle, lui plaçant une main dans le bas du dos et le caressant distraitement. "Tu avais de la chance d'être à l'étranger. C'était un enfer. Je n'ai jamais vu autant de neige de ma vie. C'était un foutoir avec les trains." Il prit une longue gorgée de sa boisson.

"Ohh pauvre petit, tu as dû dégager ta voiture à la pelle par toi-même? Ca devait vraiment pénible de ne pas avoir une allée qui se nettoyait pour toi comme par magie!" Elle ricana en prenant une autre gorgée de sa bière.

Jon se renfrogna, "En fait, tu n'as pas idée à quel point. Je dois te rappeler que mes parents refusaient de payer l'adhésion au Club de Yacht et nous ont forcés à prendre des leçons de voiles au Club de Voiles public?" Malgré les paroles, sa voix trahissait sa bouffonnerie à peine voilée.

Ygritte enroula ses mains autour de son dos et s'appuya contre lui, souriant, "J'aime quand je peux être témoin de ta blague biannuelle!" Il pencha la tête vers elle quand elle se tourna vers lui; leurs fronts se frôlèrent et leurs nez se touchèrent. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et ils se firent un sourire complice.

"Eh bien, content de voir que vous êtes aussi amoureux que jamais," déclara Sam d'un air gêné.

"Alors, puisque Rouquine et moi sommes meilleurs amis maintenant," commença Pyp en arrivant à la table et tenant en équilibre quatre pintes pleines de Guinness, "J'ai décidé de jouer au gentleman en renonçant aux règles traditionnelles des tournées et je vous ai pris un deuxième verre." Il plaça prudemment les quatre verres sur la table, le liquide se renversant sur les côtés pour chacune, malgré l'effort.

"Alors Rouquine, est-ce que Jon était aussi extraverti à l'école qu'il l'est ici?" Il ricana à sa propre blague tout en tendant la main vers le verre le plus rempli. "Je peux te dire, les demoiselles de Londres tombaient en pâmoison devant son charme."

Jon leva les yeux au ciel et finit le reste de son premier verre avant d'attraper un deuxième. Ygritte lui pressa la cuisse et regarda par-dessus la table, "Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a déjà trouvé aussi drôle que tu penses l'être, Pyp?"

"Une fille qui répond à une question par une question; il ne faut pas lâcher cette fille-là, mon ami!" Pyp parla d'une voix traînante avec son meilleur accent de Boston et il leva son verre vers Ygritte. Elle sourit, trinqua son verre avec le sien et termina le reste de sa première bière.

La conversation était décontractée, les boissons étaient bon marché et la nourriture était acceptable. Le peu d'appréhensions qu'Ygritte avait eues en entrant dans le bar furent abandonnées avant que la quatrième Guinness soit passée devant elle.

Quand le moment arriva pour un cinquième verre, elle essaya d'insister pour payer, seulement pour se voir rabrouée par les trois hommes à la table. Elle décida de les laisser se disputer pour savoir qui aurait l'honneur de lui payer son verre alors qu'elle s'excusait pour aller aux toilettes.

Ce ne fût que lorsqu'elle se lava les mains qu'elle entraperçut son reflet dans le miroir. Ses yeux étaient vitreux et ses joues étaient rosées. Elle prit une minute pour s'éclabousser de l'eau froide sur le visage en une tentative pour retrouver sa contenance. "Et j'étais censée y aller mollo ce soir," pensa-t-elle en se séchant les mains et le visage et elle sortit des toilettes.

En se dirigeant vers la table, elle remarqua que les deux occupants étaient Jon et Sam et souleva ses sourcils en question en reprenant sa place à côté de Jon.

"Pyp a accepté d'aller chercher les boissons puisqu'il devait se lever pour aller fumer de toute façon." Offrit Sam avec un sourire.

"Je n'aurais jamais cru que je serais content de l'habitude qu'il a prise à l'étranger, mais à sa santé!" Dit Jon avec entrain en levant son verre presque vide au milieu de la table.

Alors qu'ils trinquaient, Jon lança un regard en coin à Ygritte et lui accorda un sourire décontracté. "Tu as l'air aussi bourré que moi," Dit-elle en posant dramatiquement sa tête sur son épaule et en le regardant en coin. En tout honnêteté, il était peut-être plus saoul qu'elle. Elle était toujours en plein milieu de sa dernière année à la fac, buvant souvent quatre soirs par semaine. Il arrivait à la fin de sa première année à ce boulot très exigeant et, en se basant sur ce qu'il lui avait dit, avait peu de temps pour les sorties les weekends, encore moins les soirs de semaine.

Il haussa les épaules, "Je suppose que tu as une mauvaise influence sur moi, alors."

Elle ricana; ça lui avait tellement manqué. Elle appréhendait déjà leur au revoir pour Dimanche. C'était toujours ce qu'il se passait. Tout était parfait quand ils étaient ensemble; puis la séparation était horrible. L'excitation de le revoir à nouveau était ce qui lui permettait de tenir bon quand ils étaient séparés mais, quand ils étaient ensemble, tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser, c'était leur au revoir inévitables. Était-ce normal? Elle soupira. Elle avait déjà définitivement bien trop bu.

"Alors, Sam," Commença-t-elle après un silence prolongé, "Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec votre bande de l'école? J'ai l'impression que vous étiez unis comme les doigts de la main et maintenant tu es le seul dont j'entends Jon parler."

"On se parle tous de temps en temps, on essaye d'organiser un weekend au casino cet été avec les gars." Marmonna rapidement Sam, "On a tous été un peu occupés et éparpillés. J'étudie pour l'examen d'entrée en médecine, en fait, c'est aussi mon premier weekend de libre depuis un moment. Tu as choisi un bon weekend pour être en ville." Il prit une gorgée. Puis ajouta après coup, "malgré la chaleur insoutenable, évidemment."

Elle hocha la tête, "Eh bien, c'est excitant, Sam! Tu as une idée de là où tu vas aller pour la Faculté de Médecine?"

"Je ne suis pas encore certain. J'aimerais rester à Boston avec toutes les écoles d'enseignement et les hôpitaux affiliés, mais New York a aussi de super programmes et écoles."

"N'importe quelle école aurait de la chance de t'avoir!" Lui sourit-elle, sincère.

"Merci, Ygritte."

"Il y a quelqu'un de ton groupe de la fac à New York?"

Sam fit une pause pensive, "Je suis certain que pourrais trouver quelqu'un." Il prit une gorgée. "Où est Pyp avec ces boissons?"

Ygritte réfléchit une minute, "Non, il doit y avoir quelqu'un." Elle regarda Jon, "Non?"

"Je parle à quatre personnes de l'école, dont deux sont autour de cette table." Dit-il, cherchant autour de lui, après Pyp.

"Attends!" Se rappela soudainement Ygritte, "Et Daenerys?" Ygritte pensa avoir senti Jon se raidir à côté d'elle et le regarda curieusement. "Elle n'allait pas à l'université là-bas?"

"Elle pourrait y avoir été." Dit Jon de façon évasive.

"Pourrait y avoir été? Elle y allait ou elle n'y allait pas, Jon? Tu aides beaucoup." Ygritte roula les yeux, agacée, et sortit son téléphone. "Attends, je vais vérifier sur Facebook."

"On est obligé de faire ça maintenant?" Demanda Jon, la voix légèrement tranchante.

"Oui. Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?"

"Je préférerais passer du temps avec mes amis plutôt que d'être sur mon téléphone." Dit-il en tendant la main vers son appareil, mais elle se montra plus habile que lui.

"C'est une bonne chose que ce soit mon téléphone!" Dit-elle, amusée.

"Ygritte," gémit-il.

"Ok." Elle leva les yeux du téléphone pour regarder Sam. "Oui. Elle étudie à Fordham." Son regard retourna vers son appareil puis vers Jon. "Intéressant." Dit-elle en soulevant un sourcil et elle leva les yeux vers Jon.

"Quoi?" Demanda-t-il en se déplaçant près d'elle.

"Des quinze amis mutuels que j'ai en commun avec elle, toi, petit-ami chéri, tu n'en fais plus partie." Le sourire d'Ygritte s'effaça lorsqu'elle vit Jon se détendre de manière apparente.

Ignorant la sensation dérangeante dans son ventre, elle demanda "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que ça arrive?"

"J'en ai aucune idée, elle a probablement fait le ménage dans sa liste d'amis quand elle a quitté la fac."

Ygritte secoua la tête, "Ce n'est pas possible. Je ne la connais que par toi. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? Tu t'es couvert de ridicule après la semaine des Terminales?" Elle taquinait à nouveau. La plupart du temps, il était timide, mais il y avait quelques rares occasions où il buvait juste assez pour s'embarrasser et ne pas s'en souvenir.

Il se pencha sur la table et posa sa tête dans ses mains, "Ugo. Je ne sais vraiment pas. On peut arrêter de parler de ça, s'il vous plait?"

"Arrêter de parler de quoi?" Demanda Pyp, arrivant en titubant, clairement plus bourré qu'il ne l'était quand il était parti, "J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop manqué, les filles Jack Daniels sont là et m'ont convaincu de boire quelques verres au bar." Il était miraculeusement parvenu à quand même ramener quatre pintes remplies jusqu'à la table. "Et voilà, madame et messieurs!"

Jon prit gracieusement sa Guinness et prit une énorme gorgée.

"Alors, pourquoi on met Jon mal à l'aise?" Demanda Pyp à Ygritte.

"On parlait de ce qui s'était passé entre Daenerys et lui et ça le met à l'aise." Déclara Ygritte de façon détachée.

"Tu es au courant de ça?" demanda Pyp d'un air incrédule, "Wow, il ne te mérite pas."

"PYP!" s'exclamèrent simultanément Jon et Sam.

Ygritte se glissa hors du box pour se lever. "Ok, qu'est-ce qui m'échappe là, exactement." Elle fit une pause, elle pouvait entendre le tremblement dans sa voix. "Qu'est-ce que je ne sais pas?" Elle regarda Jon, "Qu'est-ce que tu ne veux pas que je sache?"

Jon, qui montrait soudainement un intérêt à jouer avec le papier abandonné d'une paille, prit une profonde inspiration et leva les yeux, "Ygritte, je—"

Sam interrompit, "Jon et Daenerys ont couché ensemble en première année."

La tête d'Ygritte se tourna brusquement vers Sam, "Quoi?"

"Je suis désolé, Jon. Tu aurais dû lui dire." Commença Sam, regardant Jon, puis bougeant pour fixer Ygritte, "Jon se sent coupable depuis des années de ne pas te l'avoir dit. Crois-moi, en tant que colocataire, je n'ai pas arrêté d'en entendre parler. C'était notre première semaine à l'école et ils étaient tous les deux très bourrés."

"Sam." Essaya de couper Jon.

Sam continua, "Ils n'ont pas échangé leurs coordonnés et ne se sont plus vus avant le deuxième semestre au cours de Shakespeare appliqué; à ce moment-là Daenerys sortait avec ce type, Drogo. Ils ont bien rigolé en parlant de leur première rencontre et sont devenus amis."

Ygritte se détendit, "C'est tout ce que c'était?"

"C'était un an avant même que tu ne sois à l'école," déclara Sam.

Ygritte sentit du soulagement, elle connaissait Jon depuis plus de quatre ans maintenant. Elle avait été dans la maison de sa famille pendant les vacances et dans la résidence secondaire de sa famille pendant des semaines en été. Sa sœur Sansa était comme une sœur pour elle. Sa mère l'appelait à l'occasion pour prendre de ses nouvelles. C'était un type bien, elle lui faisait confiance. C'était lui qui avait essayé de la convaincre de venir lui rendre visite de l'école. Il lui envoyait plus de SMS qu'elle ne lui en envoyait.

Il parlait de leur avenir ensemble.

Et pourtant…

Jon baissait de nouveau les yeux.

"Pourquoi elle t'a supprimé de Facebook quatre ans plus tard?"

Il baissait toujours les yeux.

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

"Jon?"

Un hoquet de Pyp brisa le silence et un déclic se fit dans la tête d'Ygritte à cet instant-là.

"Pyp," Elle le regarda, les mains tremblantes et son cœur battant la chamade, "Comment, exactement, est-ce arrivé jusqu'à toi que Jon et Daenerys ont une histoire d'un soir en première année de fac?"

Pyp la regarda avec des yeux lourds et s'avachit sur le banc, "Tu sais comment ces trucs viennent sur le tapis," fût tout ce qu'il put dire.

Ygritte fit passer son regard de Pyp à Sam, et puis vers Jon. "Est-ce que ça pourrait être parce que, pendant que vous étiez à Londres avec Jon et Daenerys, Jon et Daenerys ont redécouvert peu importe ce qui s'était passé entre eux en première année?" Alors que la question lui sortait de la bouche, ses yeux étaient rivés sur Jon.

Quand il parvint enfin à lever les yeux de la table, l'expression sur son visage fut une confirmation suffisante.

Elle n'arrivait pas à respirer. Elle crut qu'elle allait vomir.

Elle baissa les yeux sur ses pieds. Pourquoi avait-elle choisi de porter ses bottines d'hiver? Elle aurait dû regarder la météo avant de monter dans le train cet après-midi.

Elle ferma les yeux et prit une profonde respiration. Voulant que ce soit un mauvais rêve.

Elle ouvrit les yeux sur une vue trouble de la même scène et des larmes sur ses joues.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, "… Je..." Elle resta sans voix.

Elle tendit la main pour prendre sa veste et son sac et sortit précipitamment du bar.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle arriva dehors qu'Ygritte réalisa qu'elle ne savait pas où elle allait. Elle tourna à gauche et commença à marcher, puis s'arrêta, se retourna et commença à marcher, puis s'arrêta et resta immobile pendant une minute.

"Ygritte," Elle reconnut la voix de Jon derrière elle mais, d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle sembla complètement étrangère. "Ygritte, je t'en prie, parle-moi."

Elle n'avança pas, elle ne se retourna pas, elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

"Ygritte," Souffla-t-il, "Je suis désolé. Je…" Il s'interrompit.

Elle tournoya sur elle-même.

"Tu es désolé." Accusa-t-elle. "Tu es désolé?"

Il avait touché un point sensible.

"Dis-moi, si le sujet n'était pas venu sur la table ce soir, est-ce que tu me l'aurais dit un jour?"

Il fit un pas en avant, elle fit deux pas en arrière et leva la main, l'implorant de garder ses distances. Il obéit.

"Réponds-moi!"

"Je t'aime."

"Ce n'est pas une réponse."

"Je voulais le faire," Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, "Je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de quoi que ce soit de toute ma vie."

"Pourquoi?"

"Je me le suis demandé une centaine de milliers de fois."

"Est-ce qu'il y a eu quelqu'un d'autre?"

Il s'avança à nouveau, "Non! Jamais, bien sûr que non."

De nouvelles larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. "Qui est-tu?" Elle fit une pause, "Je te faisais confiance. Je t'aime. J'aime ta famille. J'aurais plus vite cru que tu avais dormi nu dans un lit avec une femme. Je…." Elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

Il tenta un autre pas et quand elle ne bougea pas, il l'attira dans une étreinte. "Ygritte, ce que Sam a dit est vrai. Je me suis détesté chaque jour."

Un sanglot lui secoua le corps tandis que ses bras s'enroulaient autour de lui et le serraient fort; rapidement, et puis le relâchaient. Elle se recula d'un pas.

"Tu m'as prise pour une imbécile, Jon."

"Non, Ygritte, jamais."

"Tu m'as menti, pendant des années. C'était un secret dont combien de personnes étaient au courant?"

"Je… Je ne peux pas trouver d'excuse. Mais de toutes les erreurs que j'ai faites, c'est la plus grosse."

"Mais ce n'était pas qu'une fois."

Silence, à nouveau.

"Combien de fois?"

"Quoi?"

"Combien de fois est-ce que tu as fait cette erreur particulière?"

"Ygritte, ça ne sert à rien de—"

"Ca ne sert à rien de quoi, admettre que ce n'était pas l'affaire d'un soir? Combien de fois as-tu baisé Daenerys à Londres?" Défia-t-elle, "Tu as perdu le compte?"

Il baissa à nouveau les yeux.

"Oh mon Dieu, il y a plus?" Elle secoua la tête, "Evidemment qu'il y a plus. Vous avez couché dans mon dortoir?"

"Non, bien sûr que non."

"Oh, bien sûr que non." Se moqua-t-elle. "Eh bien, quoi alors. Ca suffit avec ces demi-vérités. Je veux tout savoir. C'était quand la première fois et c'était quand la dernière fois?"

"La première fois, c'était comme Sam a dit, en première année."

"Et la dernière?" Elle croisa les bras.

Il soupira et ferma les yeux, "En terminale."

"Enfoiré."

"Oui." Il n'avait pas de défense

"En première année, une fois. Ta deuxième année?"

"Non!" affirma-t-il, sur la défensive.

"Le début de notre relation, comme c'est galant de ta part." Bouillonna-t-elle. "Troisième année à Londres, le deuxième semestre, quand tu es revenu?"

"Seulement une fois."

"Tu n'as pas compté à Londres, mais tu l'as fait ici. Bien entendu…"

"On n'avait pas l'intention …" Il s'arrêta, réalisant l'erreur de ses paroles.

"Pas l'intention de le faire à Londres, mais bien ici?" Sa voix s'élevait, "Où est-ce que j'étais le weekend où tu as couché avec elle à la maison? J'étais partie?" Son ton était accusateur mais elle était presque certaine d'avoir raison.

"Oui," Il ferma les yeux et fit passer son index et son pouce sur l'arête du nez, "Ygritte, rentrons dans mon appartement pour finir ça, s'il te plait. Les gens commencent à—"

"Commencent à quoi? Je te fais honte?"

"Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire…"

"Combien de fois en terminale?"

"Ygritte…"

"Combien de fois."

"Je ne sais pas!" Aboya-t-il. C'était la première fois que sa voix s'était élevée de toute la soirée, "C'était quand tu étais en Italie, d'accord? C'est ce que tu veux entendre? Bon sang. Tu crois que j'en suis fier? De tout ça? J'ai été à confession après chaque fois, mais ça n'y a pas mis un terme."

"Eh bah, mon pauvre chou."

"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire et tu le sais."

"Est-ce que tu l'aimais?" _Dit non_ , la prière silencieuse dans le fond de son esprit.

"Putain, c'est quoi ce genre de question?"

 _C'est une question à laquelle mon petit ami devrait pouvoir répondre._ Elle rit. "Mon petit-ami qui, jusqu'il y a une heure et demi d'ici, j'étais certaine que j'allais épouser. Qui était en moi il y a cinq heures, qui est la seule personne qui ait jamais été en moi, me dit qu'il a eu une relation de plusieurs années avec l'une de nos amies mutuelles et c'est absurde de ma part de demander s'il l'aimait?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?"

 _Je veux dire que tu dises que tu ne l'as jamais aimée,_ pensa-t-elle. Mais elle dit, "Je veux que tu sois la personne que je croyais tu étais il y a une heure," Avec ça, elle tourna les talons et commença à s'éloigner de lui.

"Ygritte, je t'en prie, ne t'en va pas comme ça."

"Pourquoi? Tu as peur que je tourne le dos trop longtemps et que tu tombes entre les cuisses de Daenerys?"

"Ce n'est pas juste."

"Pour qui ?"

"Ecoute, il est tard. On a bu. Tu es dans une ville que tu ne connais pas. Au moins, viens rester chez moi." Il se pressa pour rester à sa hauteur.

"Non." Dit-elle sans même le regarder.

"Je dormirai sur le divan, tu peux prendre le lit. Ou tu peux prendre le divan, je m'en fiche. Comme tu veux."

 _Je veux que tu répondes à la question_. "Non."

"Je vais rester chez Sam, tu peux avoir mon appartement pour toi toute seule."

"Non."

"Je vais te payer l'hôtel."

"Non."

"Je vais…"

"Arrête. Casse-tout loin de moi, bordel."

"Ygritte, tu ne peux pas me fuir dans cette ville, tu n'es encore jamais venue ici. Ton sac de voyage est dans mon appartement."

"Garde-le, je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec toi." Elle accéléra le pas; elle courrait presque.

Jon tendit la main pour lui attraper le bras; aucun des deux ne s'attendit à ce qui se passa ensuite. Soudainement, sa main se serra en un poing et entra en collision avec son visage avec une force qu'aucun des deux ne savait qu'elle possédait. Pris au dépourvu par le coup, Jon tituba en arrière et se pencha en avant.

Ygritte s'arrêta un instant, juste un instant, pour confirmer qu'elle ne l'avait pas véritablement blessé. "Reste. Loin. De. Moi." Elle ne réalisa ce qu'elle avait dit que lorsque les mots avaient quitté sa bouche et qu'elle avait déjà mis un pâté de maison entre eux.

Il n'avait jamais répondu à la question. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu simplement répondre à la question?

 _Parce que, Ygritte_ , pensa-t-elle, _s'il n'avait pas aimé Daenerys, tu n'aurais pas eu besoin de demander…_

* * *

Jon essaya de suivre son rythme ou de rester à la traine derrière elle, pour essayer de s'assurer qu'il ne lui arrivait rien, mais il perdit sa trace. Il essaya de l'appeler, lui laissa des messages vocaux, lui envoya des SMS. Il essaya de contacter ses colocataires et ses amies les plus proches. Les supplia de juste lui confirmer qu'elle allait bien. Tout fut ignoré et resta sans réponse.

Samedi matin, il se réveilla avec le soleil sur le visage, une gueule de bois (à la fois émotionnelle et physique) et aucune notification sur son téléphone. Après une autre série d'appels, de messages vocaux et de SMS, il se força à sortir du lit pour prendre de l'Ibuprofène et de l'eau. Il en était à son troisième verre d'eau quand son téléphone vibra enfin. La vague de soulagement qu'il ressentit diminua rapidement quand il vit l'expéditeur et le contenu du message…

Ca venait de Daenerys et ça disait "Je suppose que les choses ne vont pas super bien avec Ygritte?" et il y avait une capture d'écran d'un message posté par la colocataire d'Ygritte sur le mur Facebook de Daenerys qui disait "Pour ceux qui se demandent le genre de Personnes que Jon Stark et Daenerys Targaryen sont, ils ont couché ensemble en douce dans le dos d'Ygritte Snow pendant trois ans. N'hésitez pas à partager ça avec toute personne qui devrait être au courant."

La tête de Jon bourdonna un peu plus à cet instant. "Putain!" S'exclama-t-il à personne en particulier.

Son téléphone vibra à nouveau:

"Aujourd'hui est probablement une journée difficile pour toi. Et j'en suis vraiment désolée. Mais si ça peut te remonter un peu le moral, je viens littéralement de devenir amie avec le type qui m'a tapé dans l'œil dans mon cour d'éthiques. Donc je suis assez certaine que c'est fichu. En plus, Jon, cette fille a écrit le "P" de personnes en majuscule. Au milieu d'une phrase. WTF."

Malgré lui, Jon sourit et répondit, "La génération du millénaire…"

 _A suivre..._


	2. Transgresse une Règle, Jon

**Chapitre 2: Transgresse une Règle, Jon.**

"Bon, Dany, c'est à ton tour." Pyp fit un hochement de tête de l'autre côté de la table.

"Pyp," Réprimanda-t-elle, "Je viens juste de passer."

"Ecoute, ce n'est pas ma faute si personne d'autre ne veut jouer." Il haussa les épaules. "Soit c'est toi qui y vas, soit c'est moi. Mais si c'est moi, je peux t'assurer que tu vas prendre une autre lampée de ta boisson." Il termina avec un sourire tout en dents.

"D'accord, je n'ai jamais…" Elle fit une pause, se mordant la lèvre en réfléchissant.

A ce moment-là, le verrou cliqueta et la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit, révélant un Jon à l'air épuisé. Il entra, ôta sa veste humide et laissa tomber son sac par terre, tout en menant un combat perdu d'avance avec son parapluie. "Et où étais-tu passé toute la journée, jeune homme?" Demanda la voix accusatrice de Pyp de sa place en face de Dany à ce qui pouvait à peine être appelé leur table de "cuisine".

Jon leva les yeux de ses efforts, énervé, "J'essayais de faire quelques recherches pour le cours de cette semaine." Le parapluie s'ouvrait et se fermait légèrement, faisant voler des gouttelettes de pluie à terre.

"Jon," Commença Dany, "Tu réalises qu'on est Samedi et que ce sont des cours pour des études à l'étranger, n'est-ce pas? Même les professeurs ne les prennent pas autant au sérieux que toi."

"Putain!" S'exclama Jon avec frustration et il jeta le parapluie à terre, admettant enfin la défaite. Il quitta la porte pour traverser le salon et s'asseoir à la table avec eux.

"Dure journée, mon chéri?" Demanda Pyp avec un sourire narquois.

"Et merci d'avoir enlevé tes chaussures mouillées et de ne pas avoir laissé une traînée de flaques dans l'appartement." Renchérit Dany.

Jon se passa le pouce et l'index sur les yeux et inspira profondément. "Pas maintenant, les gars. S'il vous plait?"

"D'accord, raconte." Pyp se leva, "Pourquoi tu nous chies une pendule?" Terminant la question en se déplaçant dans la cuisine pour aller se chercher une autre bière et en prendre une pour Jon.

"C'était juste une sale journée."

"Eh bien voilà, ça va t'aider. Ordres du médecin." Pyp plaça une cannette sur la table devant Jon avec un gros tintement.

"A ta santé," Dit Jon en inclinant la cannette en direction de Pyp avant de prendre une longue gorgée.

"Ahem. Quelqu'un m'a oubliée ?" Demanda Dany avec une surprise simulée.

"Oh, vraiment désolé!" Se moqua Pyp, "Est-ce que la Dame de la maison a besoin qu'on lui serve un nouveau cocktail? Au temps pour moi." Il prit son verre vide de la table. "Je vous demande pardon, nous, les plébéiens, ne somment pas habitués à être en présence de membres de la famille royale avec des goûts aussi raffinés. Je vais préparer votre boisson à votre convenance, super forte, gratuite. Je vous en prie, ne vous plaignez pas à la direction à mon sujet." Il se déplaça jusqu'à la cuisine et prit la vodka.

Dany leva les yeux au ciel mais gloussa légèrement. "Que ça ne se reproduise plus."

"Bon Jon," Appela Pyp de la cuisine, "On était en plein milieu de la pré-soirée en faisant quelques parties de 'je n'ai jamais'. C'était au tour de Dany mais puisque tu t'es joint à nous, pourquoi tu ne grimpes pas dans le train en marche."

"Je crois que je vais passer mon tour. Je n'ai pas envie de sortir ce soir."

"Ecoute-moi bien, Papy, je fais un cocktail sophistiqué à la princesse. Je ne fournis pas ce genre d'effort pour rien." Déclara Pyp en revenant à la table et il présenta son verre à Dany avec fioriture. "Et puis," Continua-t-il en s'asseyant, "Grimm sera seulement 'peut-être' là ce soir. Si tu nous lâches, ça donnera l'impression qu'on est ensemble ensemble."

"Que Dieu nous en garde!" Taquina Dany, prenant une gorgée de sa boisson. "Purée, Pyp, est-ce que tu as mis ne serait-ce qu'un peu de Canneberge dedans?"

"Ecoute-moi bien, Boucles d'Or, tu t'es plainte de pas pouvoir goûter l'alcool dans le premier." Pyp tourna son attention vers elle, "Maintenant, celui-là est trop fort. La bonne nouvelle pour moi c'est que, quoi qu'il arrive, le prochain sera juste bon." Il donna un petit coup de coude à Jon, "J'ai pas raison? Hein? Hein?" Il fit un clin d'œil.

"Et c'est censé me donner envie de traîner avec toi ce soir?" Jon se déplaça jusqu'à la cuisine pour aller chercher une autre bière dans le frigo, pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas sortir ce soir, il suivait bien le rythme niveau boisson.

"Grimm et quelques personnes du programme parlaient d'aller au bar ce soir, ça pourrait être chouette de rencontrer de nouveaux visages." Dit Dany quand Jon revint, "Tu ne peux pas rester trois mois dans un pays étranger et juste passer du temps avec Pyp et moi. Diversifie-toi. Vis une expérience!"

Jon inhala avec un "huh," audible et prit une longue lampée de sa boisson. "C'est ça que tu fais?" Il la regarda d'un air sceptique.

Elle fronça les sourcils vers lui, curieuse. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là?"

Jon la regarda dans les yeux, bière en main. "Très bien, je vais jouer, Pyp." Dit-il, son regard ne quittant jamais le sien. "Je n'ai jamais eu une aventure d'un soir dans un pays étranger."

"Baaaaah, il se trouve que." Pyp prit une gorgée de sa boisson. Ni Dany ni Jon ne firent attention à lui.

Jon souleva un sourcil vers Dany, qui n'avait pas encore bougé, d'un air provocateur. Durant un instant, Dany resta immobile, observant Jon avec une posture parfaite et un visage impeccablement impassible. Finalement, elle cligna des yeux, baissa le regard une fraction de seconde et souleva son verre juste assez pour que la paille lui touche les lèvres alors qu'elle prenait une gorgée délicate avant de reposer son verre sur la table. "A mon tour?" Demanda-t-elle d'un air innocent.

"Tout à toi, princesse."

"Je n'ai jamais perdu un combat avec un parapluie." Elle sourit d'un air suffisant.

"Elle t'a bien eu, là." Dit la voix détachée de Pyp. "Pas moi, cependant."

Jon leva les yeux mains avec défaite et prit une longue gorgée de sa boisson.

"Ok, laissez-moi voir." Commença Pyp, "Qu'est-ce que je n'ai jamais fait… Accrochez-vous, les gars, ça va me prendre une minute."

Pendant que Pyp radotait, Jon s'affaissa sur sa chaise, un bras légèrement posé sur le dossier, son attention focalisée sur la main autour de la cannette sur la table devant lui. Son pouce dessinant de petits cercles dans la condensation.

"Je n'ai jamais menti à ma moitié." Dit Jon d'une voix lointaine.

"Je veux dire, c'était à mon tour mais, bien sûr, je t'en prie."

Jon leva les yeux. Personne n'avait bu.

Il tourna le regard vers Dany. Elle ne broncha pas.

"Je n'ai jamais oublié d'appeler ma moitié le jour de son anniversaire."

"Attends, c'est l'anniversaire de qui?" Demanda Pyp, "De plus, c'est toujours techniquement à mon tour."

"Tu n'as pas bu."

"Toi non plus."

"Moi non plus, j'aurais dû? Personne ne m'a appelé le jour de mon anniversaire, les gars."

"Hier, c'était l'anniversaire d'Ygritte." Expliqua Dany.

"Eh bien, ça explique l'humeur de Jon." Il y eut un petit rire et une insistance quand Pyp prononça le mot 'ça.' "Je vais prendre quelques gorgées et nous chercher deux autres bières."

"Dany a un petit copain."

"Et où tu veux en venir?"

"Il est au courant de ta marche de la honte à 5 heure du matin, aujourd'hui?"

"Alors quoi, Jon, tu as eu une journée merdique parce que tu as oublié d'appeler ta petite-amie et tu veux projeter ça sur moi et ma relation?"

"Tu ne te sens pas coupable?"

"Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi," Pyp plaça une bière devant Jon et recula jusqu'à la porte de la cuisine, "Je vais juste aller chercher un peu de popcorn pour ça."

"Peut-être que je n'ai pas de raison de me sentir coupable." Dany haussa les épaules et repoussa sa chaise, un ton calme dans la voix. "On part à huit heure? Je dois terminer de me préparer." Elle regarda entre Jon et Pyp, "Essayez que je ne vous manque pas trop," et quitta la pièce avec un sourire.

"Elle t'agace vraiment, hein, Stark?"

"Quoi?" Jon détourna son regard de la direction dans laquelle Dany était partie pour regarder Pyp. "Non, je ne voudrais juste vraiment pas être son petit-ami, là tout de suite."

Pyp regarda Jon de haut en bas et rit dans sa barbe, "Moi non plus, mec, moi non plus." Avant que Jon ne puisse exprimer la question dans ses yeux, Pyp se bougea de son perchoir contre le chambranle de la cuisine. "Je vais jouer à un nouveau jeu pour boire, appelé boire de la bière devant la TV."

Jon ferma les yeux et prit quelques profondes inspirations. Rationnellement, il savait que ça n'aurait pas dû autant le déranger. Dany et lui s'étaient toujours bien entendus. Il appréciait son petit-ami, Ygritte et elle étaient copines. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils allaient tous les quatre jouer à des charades en couple ni quoi que ce soit, mais quand même, ils s'entendaient assez bien dans leur groupe élargi.

Cela ne faisait pas encore deux semaines complètes qu'ils étaient à Londres et l'atmosphère entre eux deux avait drastiquement changé. A cause de quoi ? Est-ce que Jon essayait d'être soucieux de la protéger, comme avec ses petites sœurs? Non ce n'était définitivement pas ça. Il y avait quelque chose, dans les recoins éloignés de son esprit, il le savait et il pouvait presque le saisir, mais c'était tout juste hors de sa portée. Peut-être que c'était le brouillard d'alcool qui lui embrouillait le cerveau, peut-être que c'était quelque chose qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à savoir.

Comment pouvait-elle être aussi cavalière à propos de tout ça, cependant? Il avait vu Drogo la déposer à l'aéroport et l'embrasser pour lui dire au revoir. De plus, c'était quoi pour un putain de nom, Drogo? Pourquoi ça l'agaçait autant ? Peut-être que c'était plus facile de s'énerver sur ça plutôt que sur le fait qu'Ygritte n'avait pas répondu à son coup de fil aujourd'hui. Ampoule qui s'allume! Pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt, c'était toujours plus facile de se concentrer sur n'importe quoi d'autre que la chose qui contrariait vraiment.

Une fois qu'ils partirent au bar, la tension s'était dissipée, ne serait-ce que de façon minimale et temporaire. Les trois avaient trinqué à une bonne soirée avec un shot de vodka et s'étaient frayés un chemin dans les rues très animées.

Par chance, Grimm était déjà dans le pub quand ils y entrèrent.

"Ravi que vous vous joignez à nous!" Salua-t-il avec un sourire.

"On a été un peu retardé par une petite querelle d'amoureux à l'appartement," Marmonna Pyp du coin de la bouche et il pointa son pouce par-dessus son épaule en direction de Jon et Dany.

L'ignorant, Jon salua Grimm avec un tape ferme dans le dos, "Il te faut un verre? J'ai été forcé de boire la merde que ce type prétend être de la bière toute la soirée. J'ai besoin d'une bière d'homme pour m'en bouger le goût de la bouche."

"Merci, mec, ce serait cool. Peu importe ce que tu prends."

Jon se tourna vers Pyp, souleva les sourcils de façon interrogatrice et pointa du menton.

"Oh ça tu peux me croire que, après une insulte comme ça, tu vas me payer plusieurs verres, Stark."

Jon leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers Dany, "Je sais que tu ne vas pas boire une Guinness, alors qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour parler, il l'interrompit, "En fait, ça te dérange de venir au bar avec moi? Je ne vais jamais me souvenir de la boisson froufrou que tu commandes." Réalisant la rudesse de sa voix et se souvenant de leur tension de tout à l'heure, il ajouta un clin d'œil après, espérant avoir l'air espiègle.

Elle fit un petit sourire, "Bien sûr."

Le pub en lui-même était ce qu'on pouvait appeler 'un trou à rats,' si on était enclin aux clichés; un endroit bien trop petit et bien trop bondé. Etant en troisième place pour arriver au comptoir pour passer commande, Jon et Dany se tinrent l'un à côté de l'autre en silence; aucun de ne voulant reconnaître le malaise et tous les deux reconnaissants du bourdonnement de conversations autour d'eux.

Incapable de le supporter plus longtemps, Jon se tourna vers elle. "Ecoute, je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure ou peut-être pour comment je l'ai dit." Il fit une pause. "Je ne sais pas. C'était une journée merdique aujourd'hui et je me projetais probablement."

Dany fit un sourire en coin alors qu'ils avançaient, plus qu'une personne devant eux maintenant. "Tu as une façon intéressante de t'excuser."

Il fit courir ses mains dans ses cheveux, ayant l'air découragé.

"Purée, Jon, je plaisantais." Elle leva la main. "Crois-moi quand je dis qu'il en faut bien plus qu'une légère colère pour m'offenser."

Il fronça les sourcils, "Comment tu fais ça?"

C'était à leur tour. "Fais quoi?" Demanda-t-elle, avant de se tourner vers le barman. "Salut! Il va nous falloir trois Guinness, une vodka soda avec un soupçon de Chambord et un citron vert, c'est lui qui va payer pour ça, et puis deux shots de Grey Goose, c'est moi qui vais payer pour ceux-là." Elle lui tendit l'argent.

Il la regarda, légèrement étonné, "Ca. Tu fais juste avec, pour tout. Rien ne te dérange. C'est pour qui les shots?"

"C'est pour toi et moi. Il t'en faut un pour te calmer, bordel, et il m'en faut un pour te supporter." Sourit-elle. "Je ne m'inquiète pas des petites choses." Elle haussa les épaules.

Le barman plaça les shots devant eux et alla préparer le rester de leur commande. Elle souleva un verre et le tint dans sa direction, lui indiquant de faire de même. Il suivit son instruction. "Au fait de se lâcher et de se rappeler que tu as vingt ans, pas cinquante." Elle vida son shot comme une championne, Jon dut attraper son cocktail pour faire partir le brûlant dans sa bouche.

"Et c'est moi que vous appelez princesse." Taquina-t-elle en lui reprenant sa boisson des mains. Tandis que Jon tendait sa carte pour payer la note, Dany commença à se diriger vers le groupe mais s'arrêta un instant, "Jon."

Il leva les yeux vers elle. "Ouais?"

"N'oublie pas," Sourit-elle, "C'est juste du sexe." Avec ça, elle s'en alla, emmenant les yeux stupéfaits de Jon avec elle.

Quand Jon eut repris son sang-froid et se fraya un chemin jusqu'au groupe, tendant leurs boissons à Grimm et Pyp, Dany était en pleine conversation avec l'un des types que Grimm avait ramenés avec lui. Il était bien trop hors de portée de voix pour savoir de quoi ils discutaient, il parlait de façon animée et elle était en train de rigoler, avec une main sur son épaule, faisant une pause de temps en temps pour respirer et boire une gorgée de son verre. Le verre que Jon avait payé pour elle.

Quand Dany souriait, tout son visage s'illuminait. Quand elle rigolait, rigolait vraiment, il y avait ce pétillement dans ses yeux. Il pouvait le voir là maintenant, même dans le noir, parce qu'elle avait attaché ses cheveux ce soir, de sorte qu'aucun de ses traits n'étaient cachés derrière ses longs cheveux. Non pas que ses cheveux n'étaient pas beaux à voir.

Qui était ce type de toute façon? Et pourquoi il se penchait vers elle et lui chuchotait dans l'oreille? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui chuchotait dans l'oreille maintenant?

Comme si elle avait senti son regard sur elle, Dany leva la tête et regarda Jon dans les yeux. Était-ce du soulagement qu'il voyait?

"Jon!" Appela-t-elle. "Viens rencontrer Max."

"Hey," Jon tendit la main en venant se tenir à côté de Dany, "Ravi de te rencontrer. Tu es dans le programme?"

Max lui rendit son geste, serrant la main de Jon juste un peu plus fort, "Ouais, je viens d'Ohio State. J'ai rencontré Grimm à notre cours de litté du Mardi. Où est-ce que vous êtes inscris?"

"Dany et moi venons d'Amherst," Jon se tourna, "Pyp, là-bas, est mon meilleur ami d'enfance et il est aussi dans le programme. Il vient de l'UVM."

"T'avais peur de ne pas te faire des amis, alors tu en as amené avec toi?" Questionna Max.

"Max! Fléchettes!" Appela une voix inconnue.

"Je suppose qu'on devra reprendre ça plus tard."

"J'y compte bien." Marmonna Jon alors qu'il s'en allait.

"Merci mon Dieu!" Dit Dany d'un air dramatique une fois qu'il fut parti.

Jon la regarda, perplexe.

"Quoi?"

"Tu semblais bien t'amuser avec lui il y a quelques minutes."

"Oui. Au début. Il me racontait une histoire drôle."

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"

"Il a commencé à avoir les mains baladeuses. Et il était définitivement très bourré."

"Tu es bourrée."

"Pas si bourrée que ça."

"…Pas encore!" Dit la voix de Pyp, leur tendant un autre verre à chacun.

Ils sourirent tous les deux et placèrent leurs verres vides sur une table tout près.

"Donc, ce soir, tu voulais que je vienne à ta rescousse." Défia Jon.

Dany se mordit la lèvre, "Ne te lance pas des fleurs. L'égo masculin est fragile, tu vois. Je ne voulais pas risquer d'offenser le pauvre garçon. Donc à la place, j'ai été furtive en amenant un casse-coup."

Jon souleva un sourcil, "Oh? Vraiment?"

"Oui. Tu vois, quand il racontera l'histoire de pourquoi il ne m'a pas ramenée chez lui ce soir, ce ne sera pas parce que je n'étais pas intéressée, ce sera parce que tu lui as cassé son coup."

"Wow, je suis un connard." Dit Jon avec un petit rire et il but une gorgée de son verre.

"Vraiment, oui." Le rire de la réponse de Dany atteignit ses yeux. Jon crut sentir des papillons dans son ventre.

Juste à ce moment-là, quelqu'un passant derrière Dany perdit l'équilibre et trébucha, la poussant contre Jon. Elle arrêta sa chute contre son torse, renversant sa vodka à elle et sa Guinness à lui avant de les faire tous deux tomber à la renverse, elle au-dessus de lui.

Pendant quelques secondes, ils se fixèrent, trempés d'alcool et entourés d'étrangers mais, d'une façon ou d'une autre, complètement seuls. Quand le moment fut passé, ils partirent dans un fou rire, le genre qu'on a seulement après avoir bu quelques verres de trop.

"Vous allez bien?" demanda Pyp, tendant la main pour les aider à se lever.

"Ouais." Dirent-ils à l'unisson tout en se levant et en se dépoussiérant, essayant toujours de contrôler leur rire.

"Vous êtes dans un état."

"Bon," Dit la voix sévère du gérant, "On doit nettoyer et vous deux," Pointa-t-il du doigt, "Vous devez partir."

Pyp commença à protester, "Eh, attendez une seconde là—"

"—Pyp, c'est bon, on est tous les deux trempés de toute façon. Je suis d'accord de partir, et toi?" Jon regarda Dany.

"Ouais, je suis toute plaquante de toute façon. On a quand même de l'alcool à l'appart."

"D'accord, on va rester ici un petit peu et puis on vous rejoint là-bas plus tard."

En une demi-heure, Jon et Dany étaient retournés à l'appartement, avaient tous les deux enfilés leur pyjama respectif, ou pyjs comme Dany les appelait, et étaient dans la cuisine en train de préparer quelque chose à grignoter.

"Un verre?" Demanda Jon, soulevant la bouteille de vodka à moitié vide.

"Je ne devrais probablement plus boire de vodka ce soir."

"Loseuse."

"Je n'ai pas dit que je n'allais plus boire. J'ai juste dit que je n'allais pas boire de vodka."

"Alors la princesse va boire de la bière?" Taquina-t-il.

"Beurk. Non. Jamais." Grimaça-t-elle.

"Pourquoi tu ne bois pas de la bière?"

"Ca a un goût dégueulasse et bien trop de calories."

"Tu réalises que tu me dis ça alors que tu es sur le point de te goinfrer avec un sachet de Chex Mix, n'est-ce pas?"

"Ca s'appelle l'EQUILIBRE." Dit-elle de façon sarcastique.

"Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux boire alors?"

"Ca te dit du champagne?"

"Si Pyp était ici, là maintenant, tu n'arrêterais jamais d'en entendre parler, tu le réalises?"

Elle sourit. "Mais Pyp n'est pas ici, là maintenant…"

"Je ne sais pas si j'aime bien le champagne."

Elle se déplaça jusqu'au réfrigérateur et sortit une bouteille, "Y a qu'une façon de le savoir. C'est dommage qu'on n'ait pas les verres appropriés." Elle attrapa deux verres droits de l'armoire, "Je m'occupe de ça, prends les encas et suis-moi," et le mena jusqu'au divan dans le salon.

Elle ouvrit la bouteille avec un 'pop' bruyant et versa une quantité généreuse dans chaque verre, lui en tendant un. Elle s'installa confortablement dans le divan ses jambes repliées sous elle, et prit une longue gorgée et ferma les yeux. Finissant avec un 'Ahhh,' exagéré, elle dit, "Le nectar des dieux."

Durant ce temps-là, il avait pris place à côté d'elle sur le divan. Il prit une gorgée et fit tourbillonner le liquide dans sa bouche, s'habituant au goût, "En fait, ce n'est pas mauvais." Il prit une autre gorgée. "Pas mauvais du tout."

Elle lui sourit en retour, "Je te l'avais dit." Ces papillons à nouveau.

"Tu préfères ça à la vodka?"

"Est-ce que quelqu'un aime vraiment la vodka?"

Il réfléchit une minute, "Je suppose que tu n'as pas tort sur ce point-là." Après une pause, il dit, "Alors pourquoi tu n'en bois pas plus souvent?"

Elle ricana. "Je dois déjà supporter que vous m'appeliez 'votre majesté' et 'reine' et 'princesse,' je ne vais pas alimenter le ridicule."

"Ca t'embête?"

Elle se pencha en avant et baissa les yeux, plaçant le verre sur le divan entre ses jambes. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure et faisant une pause d'un instant avant de lever les yeux vers lui tandis qu'un sourire triste passait sur ses lèvres. "Je t'ai dit, il y a très peu de choses qui m'embêtent."

Elle n'était pas tout à fait honnête. Il ressentit l'envie soudaine de la serrer dans ses bras. A la place, il se rapprocha et insista, "T'es sûre?"

Son sourire sembla plus ferme maintenant, "Oui. En fait, c'est presque mignon, un peu comme être taquinée par mes frères."

"Tu sembles triste."

"L'alcool est un dépresseur, tu ne savais pas?" Elle prit une autre longue gorgée.

"Dany,"

"Je n'ai pas envie de faire ça."

"De faire quoi?"

"Je n'ai pas envie de me saouler et de te raconter mes blessures et de pleurer et de te faire te sentir mal. Contentons-nous de continuer à boire et à nous amuser."

Il prit une longue inspiration, il savait que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il venait juste d'effleurer la surface de quelque chose. "Eh bien, tu te trompes sur une chose."

"Quoi dont?"

"Tu es déjà saoule."

"Touché!" Elle sourit et trinqua son verre avec le sien.

"C'est quoi le truc le plus débile que tu ais jamais fait en étant bourré?" Lui demanda-t-elle.

Il réfléchit une minute. "Je veux dire, j'ai fait beaucoup de trucs débiles."

"Je veux celui qui remporte la palme d'or."

Il soupira et prit une gorgée, puis tendit son verre vide vers elle, elle le remplit à nouveau.

"Ok, je suppose que c'est les dernières vacances de Noël. J'étais à Boston avec des amis et on squattait chez le frère ou le cousin de quelqu'un, je ne sais pas vraiment. On avait un endroit où squatter et on avait tous des fausses cartes d'identité. Mon grand frère Robb a été assez aimable pour me donner la sienne l'année dernière. Bref, on quittait le bar et je devais payer pour le vestiaire."

Dany interrompit, "Qui met son manteau au vestiaire dans un bar?"

"C'était une toute nouvelle veste Marmont que j'avais reçu pour Noël!"

"Et vous me taquinez sur le fait que je sois née avec une cuillère d'argent dans la bouche!" Dany roula les yeux et lui piqua l'épaule du doigt.

"Bref," Il lui lança un regard éloquent, "Tout ce que j'avais, c'était un billet de vingt et ils m'ont rendu quinze billets d'un dollar. Littéralement, juste une poignée de uns!"

"Quelle horreur!" Se moqua Dany.

Jon continua comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendue, "Donc j'essayais de les plier et de les mettre dans mon portefeuille quand ils m'ont glissé des mains et j'ai lâché mon portefeuille. Evidemment il y avait du vent, donc ils commencé à voler sur le trottoir comme des feuilles durant l'arrière-saison."

"Tu viens juste de dire arrière-saison?"

"Ahem,"

"Désolée, je t'en prie, continue. Je pense que nous parlions d'arrière-saison."

"Donc je ramasse mon portefeuille et tout s'était renversé. Je rassemble tout et je réalise qu'il me manque ma carte d'identité."

"Attends," Interrompit-elle encore, "Ta carte d'identité ou celle de Robb?"

"Celle de Robb."

"Oh non."

"Donc j'ai commencé à arpenter les rues, en ramassant les billets de un quand je passais à côté. Dany, j'avais l'air d'un cinglé. Mes amis criaient après moi mais j'étais trop paniqué pour m'arrêter et expliquer ce qui s'était passé." Il fit une pause. "Ensuite, je vois ce billet de un au milieu du passage piéton, et il s'agite comme si quelque chose le maintenait en place. Dans mon état bourré, la seule explication logique, c'est que ma carte d'identité est la chose qui le maintient en place. Donc sans réfléchir, je coure au milieu du passage piéton pour le ramasser."

Dany haussa les épaules, faussement d'accord avec lui, "Evidemment. Comme on fait dans ces cas-là."

"Attention, spoiler: elle n'était pas là."

"C'est choquant."

"Tu sais ce qui était là?"

"Quoi?"

"Une Jeep."

"Oh mon dieu. Jon!" Dany se pencha plus en avant, ramenant ses genoux sur sa poitrine.

"Heureusement, elle était arrêtée quand j'ai fait ma course folle sur le passage piéton donc, quand ils ont commencé à avancer au feu rouge, ils ne m'ont pas heurté trop fort."

"Fort comment?"

"Je veux dire, assez fort pour me faire tomber à terre quelque mètres plus loin et me laisser avec des mains écorchées et quelques bleus —principalement pour mon égo."

"Wow."

"Il y a mieux." Jon leva la main en signe de pause, puis la plaça distraitement sur son genou alors qu'il continuait l'histoire.

"Comment?"

"Ils avaient clairement bu et ils flippaient. J'étais bourré et je ne voulais pas qu'ils croient que je risquais ma vie pour un billet de un dollar, donc je n'arrêtais pas d'essayer d'expliquer que je cherchais mon permis de conduire." Dany rigolait maintenant. Ca le fit sourire et rire un peu avec le souvenir.

"Tu as fini par le retrouver?"

"Non," Il fit une pause pour un l'effet dramatique, "Mais la police de Boston oui, juste là où j'avais fait tomber mon portefeuille, et ils l'ont renvoyé à la maison avec une note."

"Eh bien, au moins, c'était celle de ton frère."

"Sauf que mon frère était en Australie à cette époque-là."

"Uh oh." Dany se pencha en arrière et souleva les sourcils. "Est-ce que quelqu'un a eu des ennuis?"

"J'ai eu une remontrance sévère de mon père. Un sermon sur l'importance de faire de bons choix et de connaitre ses limites avec l'alcool."

"Ca ressemble beaucoup à un moment DMCV." Taquina Dany. "Pas de punition?"

"J'avais dix-neuf ans, qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire?" Jon haussa les épaules.

"Tu étais l'enfant sage, pas vrai?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

Dany roula les yeux, "Tes parents t'ont probablement fait la morale mais, quand tu as quitté la pièce, ils ont fêté ça silencieusement. Ce n'est pas qu'ils ne t'ont pas puni parce que tu avais dix-neuf ans, c'est parce qu'ils savaient tu te punirais probablement assez tout seul pour t'être laissé aller."

"Je me laisse aller."

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et leva un sourcil, "Je te connais depuis deux ans maintenant et je peux dire, sans l'ombre d'un doute, que c'est certain que c'est faux."

"Qu'est-ce que je fais ce soir?"

"Tu bois du champagne?"

Jon se pencha en arrière, leva les bras de façon exagérée et cria "Je me laisse aller!"

Dany se couvrit la bouche pour couvrir son gloussement, "Tu es ridicule."

"Quoi?"

Elle le regarda de façon condescendante, "Oh mon chou. C'est assez adorable que tu suives tellement les règles que tu penses que c'est ça se laisser aller."

Il se pencha plus près d'elle, replaçant sa main sur son genou, un sourire sur le visage et une lueur dans les yeux. "Depuis quand c'est une mauvaise chose de suivre les règles?"

Son regard rencontra le sien, "Ca ne l'est pas. Je pense juste que ton cerveau casserait si jamais tu transgressais une règle, auto-imposée ou autre."

"On a des règles pour une raison." Il était si près d'elle. "Elles nous protègent." Il ne la regardait pas.

"Certaines règles entravent notre développement," Il releva la tête au son de sa voix, "Mais comment peut-on le savoir si on ne les teste jamais? Si on ne les transgresse jamais? Même juste une fois?" Son pouce avait commencé à tracer de petits cercles sur le côté de son genou. Il n'était pas sûr de quand il avait commencé mais en était maintenant parfaitement conscient, regardant le motif invisible sur le pantalon de son pyjama en flanelle.

Combien de temps ils restèrent comme ça, il ne pouvait pas le dire; des empires auraient pu naitre et s'effondrer et il n'en aurait pas eu la moindre idée. A cet instant, la seule chose dont il était certain, c'était sa main sur sa jambe, le doux son de sa respiration à elle et le son de ses battements de cœur, à lui, s'accélérant dans sa poitrine. Il se dirait plus tard qu'il essayait de se dissuader de faire ce qui vint ensuite, mais il y avait une force plus grande qui l'attirait à cet endroit précis, à ce moment précis.

Quand il prit enfin une longue inspiration et prit le risque de la regarder, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et ils eurent un millier de discutions silencieuses en un instant.

Elle couvrit sa main avec la sienne, arrêtant ses mouvements.

"Dany, je…"

"Transgresse une règle, Jon."

Sans plus d'hésitation, il bondit sur elle comme un prédateur sur sa proie, utilisant son genou comme levier pour se jeter sur elle. Son autre main se déplaça pour capturer sa joue, lui donnant une légère caresse tendre avant d'écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes en un baiser explosif. Ses mains se faufilèrent dans ses cheveux, l'attirant plus près d'elle tandis que leurs bouches exploraient un nouveau territoire.

Lorsqu'il embrassa l'endroit juste derrière son oreille, elle émit un léger gémissement et une profonde inspiration, et il en prit note mentalement. Alors que leurs baisers devenaient exploratoires et mouillés, leurs mains commencèrent à se balader.

Il interrompit le baiser et se redressa, baissant les yeux sur sa peau rougie et ses lèvres gonflées. "Putain de merde." Dit-il, la respiration difficile. Elle lui sourit en retour, essayant aussi de reprendre son souffle.

"On ne peut pas continuer ça ici."

Elle hocha la tête, "Ma chambre." Ce n'était pas une question.

Il se leva et elle suivit le mouvement, lui prenant la main et le menant au bout du couloir. Quand ils atteignirent sa porte, elle se tourna et s'appuya contre, baissant les yeux sur leurs mains entremêlées, puis les relevant vers lui. Elle le menait jusqu'à l'eau, mais c'était lui qui allait devoir boire. Il se pencha sur elle et l'attira pour un baiser, tendant la main derrière eux pour ouvrir la porte de la chambre et la pousser à l'intérieur.

 _A suivre..._


	3. Some Nights

**Notes de l'auteur:** Chansons que j'encourage pour ce chapitre (à tout moment):

 _Desire_ \- Ryan Adams  
 _Homecoming_ \- Josh Ritter  
 _Some Nights_ \- Fun

* * *

 **Chapitre 3: Some Nights**

"Le retour des clients, c'est qu'ils veulent plus de temps en face à face avec nos employés, mais ils veulent aussi que leurs points de contact soient disponibles quand ils envoient un mail ou qu'ils téléphonent. Ils ont l'impression de toujours avoir un message d'absence. C'est pour ça que nous sommes là aujourd'hui étant nos employés de première ligne, nous pensons que vous pourrez nous donner un retour précieux pour nous aider à mieux servir nos clients."

Jon se mordit la lèvre et ferma les paupières pour cacher le roulement de ses yeux qu'il ne put réprimer. C'était la même fichue histoire à chaque fois que la haute saison arrivait. Les clients se plaignaient de pas pouvoir entrer en contact avec leur agent, la direction demandait un retour, affirmant qu'ils comprenaient que c'était une période chargée et qu'ils cherchaient des manières uniques de résoudre le problème. La réponse au problème était soit d'engager plus de personnel, soit de compenser le personnel existant de manière équitable.

Si seulement Jon dirigeait la société, pensa-t-il de façon satirique, comme si c'était aussi simple que ça.

"Eh bien, on pensait à…" La tête de Jon tournoya vers la voix douce de sa collègue, dernière arrivée en date, puis vers l'équipe de direction à l'avant de la pièce, qui animait la réunion.

"Oui, allez-y, on cherche des idées!"

"Eh bien, pourquoi pas le partage des ressources?"

Oh nom de Dieu, Jackie. (C'était son nom, pas vrai?) Génial, parce qu'on n'y avait jamais pensé avant. Il regretta soudainement sa décision d'être venu au bureau directement après son vol de nuit de L.A.

"C'est une excellente suggestion! Vous avez une idée de comment on peut approcher la question de façon proactive?"

Jon s'affaissa sur sa chaise et plaça le capuchon de son stylo dans sa bouche et commença à le faire tourner, son autre main commençant à tracer des cercles sur le couvercle de son gobelet de café vide. Il allait avoir besoin d'encore au moins un pour survivre à cette journée.

Quand la réunion fut enfin ajournée, Jon ne perdit pas de temps pour se diriger vers la porte, ayant l'intention d'arriver avant tout le monde à la cafétéria pour un café quand une voix l'appela.

"Mec, tu as une tête de déterré." Dit son collègue Edd avec un grand sourire, rattrapant le pas pressé de Jon.

"Au moins j'ai l'air mieux que toi, alors?"

L'ignorant, "Alors, comment était le voyage? Tu as passé un peu de temps à la plage?"

Leur allure ralentit lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'ascenseur, "Je n'ai pas pris la peine d'essayer de la trouver." Jon haussa les épaules.

"Allez, mon gars, ton premier voyage sur la côte ouest et tu ne prends pas la peine d'aller enfoncer tes orteils dans le Pacific?"

"Après les réunions avec les clients, la dernière chose que j'avais envie de faire, c'était de rouler en voiture."

"Est-ce que tu as même quitté l'hôtel?"

"Oui, en fait." Dit Jon avec un sourire suffisant, juste au moment où l'ascenseur arriva jusqu'à eux. "Il s'avère que mon hôtel était juste à côté de l'Universal Lot, alors je me suis baladé là un moment, j'ai pris un hamburger et une bière et j'ai enfin vu Inception."

"Je pense que tu es la dernière personne sur terre à avoir vu ce film."

"Peut-être, à moins que tout ça ne soit un rêve."

L'ascenseur sonna, indiquant qu'ils avaient atteint le hall d'entrée. Mais surtout, indiquant qu'ils étaient d'autant plus près de la caféine.

"Eh bien, si ça te dit, certains d'entre nous allons aller dans un bar à South End pour relâcher la pression après le boulot ce soir."

"Mec, tu sais à quel point j'aime un bon Jeudi assoiffé, mais j'aurais de la chance si je ne m'endors pas sur mon bureau avant le déjeuner aujourd'hui."

Jon disait une demi-vérité, espérant que son apparence extérieure camouflait son mensonge.

"Tu réalises que tu vas devoir avoir une sorte d'interaction sociale avec elle à un moment donné, n'est-ce pas?"

Grillé.

Les pieds de Jon arrêtèrent de bouger, collés sur place. Maintenant, ils s'étaient servi un nouveau café et marchaient en chemin inverse vers les ascenseurs.

"Mon gars, ce n'est pas un drame. Tu dois juste lui dire bonjour, faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et on en parlera plus."

"Elle a dit quelque chose à ce sujet?" Jon était légèrement embarrassé, mais surtout honteux de son indiscrétion ivre avec une collègue après le début de leur activité de travail d'été. Juste une autre à ajouter à la liste, s'était-il réprimandé par après.

Edd souleva un sourcil, "On est où là, en cours moyen? J'en sais foutrement rien. Tu veux qu'elle ait dit quelque chose?"

"Mon Dieu, non!" Implora Jon, c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait. Il avait déjà eu assez de mal à garder son nom à l'abri du moulin à ragots du bureau, la dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était de se jeter dans la fosse aux lions. "Je préfèrerais qu'on n'en parle pas, mais je devrais aussi probablement lui présenter mes excuses."

Edd leva les yeux au ciel, "D'abord, tu viens volontairement travailler après un vol de nuit, maintenant tu rougis à cause de l'honneur d'une femme adulte. Tu essayes de ternir notre image, à nous autres, ou c'est juste un talent naturel, Stark?"

Jon sourit et leva les mains avec un haussement d'épaules exagéré, "Mais je porte un jeans un Jeudi."

Remarquablement, Jon finit par être à jour dans son travail en début d'après-midi. Il est vrai qu'il avait dû travailler durant son déjeuner pour réaliser cette prouesse, mais l'excitation de de voir sa boite de réception vide en valait la peine. Son estomac gargouilla, lui rappelant que la dernière fois qu'il avait mangé, il avait été dans un autre fuseau horaire.

S'il partait maintenant, il aurait le temps de s'arrêter au magasin pour prendre vite quelques trucs, éviterait la foule de l'heure de pointe, et il pouvait emmener son ordinateur à la maison pour faire le point sur certaines choses. Il n'était même pas techniquement censé être au bureau aujourd'hui et il devait aller tôt en visite chez un client demain matin.

Résolu avec sa décision, Jon commença à fermer ses programmes et à éteindre son ordinateur. Alors qu'il cherchait après le sac du portable, un téléphone commença à vibrer sur son bureau Instinctivement, il tendit la main vers son BlackBerry fourni par la société, seulement pour réaliser que c'était son téléphone qui sonnait. Qui pouvait l'appeler, pour l'amour de Dieu?

Incapable de discerner le nom sur son IPhone fissuré et plein de traces de doigts, il répondit tout en continuant de ranger ses affaires, distrait. "Allô?"

"Jon?" Cette voix. Son cœur s'arrêta. Son ventre se tordit. Son pouls s'accéléra. "Jon?" La deuxième fois, sa voix fût bien plus incertaine.

"Ou-ouais, ouais, c'est moi." Bégaya-t-il.

"C'est Dany."

Il interrompit, "Je sais." Non, ne dis pas ça espèce d'idiot. "Je veux dire, hey, salut. Comment vas-tu?" Il appuya son coude sur le bureau, le visage dans sa main. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui?

"Eh bien, c'est drôle que tu poses la question…" Semblait-elle nerveuse? "Ecoute, c'est un peu une longue histoire, mais je suis à Boston et je me retrouve comme qui dirait sans endroit où dormir. Je sais que c'est vraiment à l'improviste et je ne veux vraiment pas m'imposer, c'est juste… Je ne connais personne d'autre dans cette ville."

"Oui." Attendez, quoi?

"Tu es sûr?"

Ouais, idiot, tu es sûr? "Oui." Non. "C'est bon. En fait, j'étais en train de terminer au boulot de toute façon, donc je peux venir te retrouver. Tu es où?" D'accord, tu as un peu sauvé la face avec ça.

Silence à l'autre bout de la ligne.

"Dany?" Est-ce qu'elle remettait l'appel en question maintenant?

"Désolée, j'essaye de m'y retrouver."

"Oh, d'accord. Ok, bon, tu es en ville, c'est ça?"

"Je suis dans un parc?"

"Tu as pris le train? Si oui, la ligne de quelle couleur?"

"Bordel, quoi, vous utilisez des couleurs ici?"

"Dany."

"Ok, désolée. Non, j'ai pris un taxi de l'aéroport."

"Tu vois l'eau? Quelle est la grandeur du parc? Tu vois le siège de la législature?"

"Peut-être ? Je vois un peu d'eau?"

"Comment tu naviguais à Manhattan, bon sang?"

"Il y a un homme habillé en ours en peluche géant avec un clavier guitare portable?"

"Ah, d'accord. Tu es au centre-ville. Tu es dans le Common."

"Je ne te crois foutrement pas. Ce n'est pas un point de repère."

"C'est Keytarbear, c'est un point de référence de la ville!"

"Attends," Il pouvait entendre le sourire dans sa voix, "C'est une blague."

"Je ne plaisanterais jamais avec Keytarbear." Il fit une pause. "Rends-moi un service et vas jusqu'à l'intersection entre Tremont et Park, je te retrouve là-bas dans vingt minutes."

Vingt-trois minutes plus tard, Jon trainait sa valise et son sac de travail en haut des escaliers de la gare de Park Street et dans l'humidité étouffante de la journée de fin Août. Laissant enfin tomber son sac à terre et pouvant le faire rouler, il fit une pause et s'essuya le front, souhaitant avoir choisi de porter une chemise à manches courtes durant son petit acte de défi du code vestimentaire ce matin.

Le soleil insistait pour entrer par le côté de ses lunettes, faisant tout apparaître légèrement déformé et flou. Jon plaça une paume sur sa tempe, empêchant les rayons de se réfléchir sur les lentilles de ses lunettes de soleil et balayant le trottoir bondé du regard. Ca ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit qu'elle pouvait peut-être avoir l'air légèrement ou totalement différente. Et s'il ne la reconnaissait pas?

Lorsque cette pensée entra dans son esprit, ses yeux se posèrent sur elle.

"Putain." Murmura-t-elle en la voyant.

Elle se tenait là, à moins de deux mètres, sa tête tournée loin de lui. Elle portait une robe mauve clair (ou était-ce rose? Sansa disait toujours qu'il était nul pour différencier les deux) en matière fluide avec ses cheveux blonds tirés en une tresse qui retombait sur une épaule. Elle avait l'air d'avoir sa place dans un conte de fée, pas debout dans la rue à côté d'un sans-abri.

Elle l'aperçut, sourit et lui fit signe.

En deux pas, mais qui sembla être dix ans, il fut dans son espace personnel.

"Salut." Dit-il d'un ton gêné.

"Salut."

Devrait-il l'enlacer?

"Tu as une valise. J'espère que tu n'es pas aussi SDF?" Elle essaya d'apaiser la tension avec une blague.

"Hein?" Il baissa les yeux, "Oh. OH! Non, je suis juste revenu d'un voyage en avion pour le travail ce matin et j'ai dû aller directement au bureau."

Elle sourit. "On dirait que tu es important."

"Crois-moi quand je te dis que je ne le suis pas." Il fit un sourire timide en retour. Pourquoi ne savait-il plus comment lui parler?

"Alors…"

"Alors…" Il la regarda. Il remarqua soudainement le sac sur son épaule et les deux à ses pieds et celui à roues.

"Attends, c'est à toi tout ça?"

Elle se mordit nerveusement la lèvre.

"Mince, Dany, je sais que tu n'as jamais voyagé léger mais, qu'est-ce que tu as avec toi, pour l'amour de Dieu?"

Elle rencontra son regard, "Tout ce que je pouvais porter ou qui semblait bon à prendre de mon appartement au 4ème étage, sans ascenseur?"

Tout? SDF? "Merde, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" De l'inquiétude se mêla à sa voix.

"Oh mon Dieu, non, non, non!" Elle leva sa main pour mettre en pause, "Non, rien de ce genre. Je ne suis pas là pour essayer de te supplier de me donner de l'argent pour de la drogue ou quelque chose comme ça."

Il lui sourit et son regard devint immédiatement chaleureux, "Je suis content que c'est la direction qu'a pris ton esprit."

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, "C'est la direction qu'a pris TON esprit!" Ses paroles accusatrices, mais son ton jovial.

"Ok, d'accord." Reconnut-il, "Alors comment quelqu'un de vingt-cinq ans, récemment diplômée et non toxicomane se retrouve dans une ville inconnue sans endroit où dormir?"

"Je t'ai dit, c'est une longue histoire."

"La version courte?"

"Disons juste que, il se trouve que, si une bonne affaire pour un logement semble trop belle être vraie, c'est probablement le cas."

Jon inspira et serra les dents, faisant une grimace.

"De plus," Continua Dany, "Si tu veux être précis, j'ai bien un endroit où dormir." Elle fit une pause, "C'est juste un sous-sol avec un lit de camp tâché et plusieurs colocataires à quatre pattes, qui ne sont ni félins ni canins."

"Eh bien, dans ce cas, je suppose que leur malheur fait mon bonheur." Il lui sourit. Curieusement, c'était toujours comme ça. Tellement facile de retomber dans une discussion confortable, comme si le temps ne s'était pas écoulé. La regardant maintenant, la voyant dans l'un de ses moments vulnérables extrêmement rares, il lui vint à l'esprit qu'elle lui avait vraiment manqué. Ca allait être dangereux. C'était probablement une idée épouvantable. "Tu vas arriver à descendre les escaliers si je prends un de ceux-là? Mon appartement est situé près du train et seulement à quelques arrêts d'ici." Il jeta un œil à sa montre, "A cette heure-ci, les routes vont être embouteillées."

Elle étira sa main en direction des escaliers, "Je te suis."

Il souleva un sac sur son épaule, "Bon sang, tu fais un trafic d'enclumes?"

"Désolée, c'est celui avec les livres et quelques cubis de vin."

"Cubis? Tu bois du vin en cubi maintenant?"

"Ne me regarde pas comme ça! Je refuse toujours de toucher à la bière!"

"Eh bien, au moins je sais que tu ne voleras pas la bonne bière que j'ai dans mon frigo, alors."

"Et quoi qu'il en soit," Elle lui lança un regard sévère. "Ca a commencé après l'épisode de l'intervention de Frank de It's Always Sunny l'automne dernier. Mes amies d'école et moi sommes devenus un peu obsédées et on a commencé à acheter du vin en boîte et à le boire dans des cannettes."

A ce moment-là, ils avaient atteint le quai et le panneau clignotait pour indiquer que leur train approchait.

"Eh bien, elles sont plus propices aux gestes violents de la main. Personne ne faisait d'intervention sur lui à cause d'un manque de bonnes idées." Dit Jon, l'air de rien. Alors que le train approchait, son regard en coin rencontra le sien et ils échangèrent un rire.

Le train était rempli de passagers, mais pas plein à craquer comme il l'aurait été au pic de l'heure de pointe. C'était un petit trajet et Jon se retrouva incertain de comment poursuivre leur conversation. La brève lune de miel de leur retrouvaille s'estompait et le souvenir de leur dernière rencontre revenait lentement dans son conscient. Devrait-il dire quelque chose? Arracher le pansement préverbal pour qu'ils puissent passer outre ? Ou est-ce que ça empirerait les choses?

Quand le train s'arrêta à Kendall/MIT, il remarqua un visage familier embarquer.

"Merde." C'était le premier mot prononcé depuis qu'ils étaient montés à bord.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" Demanda Dany avec un front fripé.

"Quoi que tu fasses, ne regarde pas cette femme dans les yeux, ne te lance pas dans une discussion et ne crois pas à sa connerie d'histoire."

"De quoi tu…" Dany fut interrompue.

"Excusez-moi, puis-je avoir votre attention." Appela la femme familière dans le train vide.

Dany se tourna vers Jon, "Oh Seigneur, une de ces personnes. Vous en avez aussi ici?"

Jon roula les yeux, "J'ai littéralement entendu une itération différente de l'histoire de cette femme à chaque fois que je suis dans le train. Assez ironiquement, elles semblent toutes impliquer un besoin d'argent pour acheter une pizza."

"J'ai l'impression qu'elles semblent toujours impliquer un besoin d'argent pour acheter une pizza." Sourit Dany.

"Heureusement, elle descend à Central." Jon leva sa main sur la barre pour se tenir et s'appuya contre, baissant les yeux sur Dany. "Je suis vraiment content que tu sois là." Les mots se déversèrent de sa bouche avant qu'il ne réalise ce qu'il disait.

Prise de cours soit par les paroles de Jon soit par l'accélération soudaine du train pour s'éloigner de la gare, Dany trébucha légèrement en avant, se rattrapant contre le torse de Jon. Retrouvant son équilibre, elle recula et plaça une main ferme sur la barre, juste en-dessous de celle de Jon.

Après un petit retard, qui, d'après une annonce du conducteur, devait régler un problème d'horaire, ils débarquèrent à Davis Square.

'Quelqu'un t'as déjà dit que vos trains sont nuls ici?" Demanda Dany alors qu'elle peinait à équilibrer tous ses sacs sur une marche de l'escalator.

Jon sourit, "Oh, tout le temps. Notre système de transport merdique et démodé est une imperfection qu'on porte avec fierté. Ca endurcit." Il pointa un panneau sur le mur indiquant l'horaire des navettes de weekend du mois prochain. "Je sais que vous, les sudistes, vous avez tout le truc du charme, mais ici, dans le Nord Est, on sympathise en se plaignant des choses qui nous rendent mécontents. Les Sox ont perdu hier soir, on prévoit un mètre de neige demain, le train a été retardé sur les rails pendant quarante-cinq minutes sans explication apparente, mon café de chez Dunkies est définitivement sucré alors que j'ai spécifiquement demandé sans sucre, etc, etc…"

"Jon, j'ai déjà vu de la neige. En fait, je dirais qu'il y en a probablement plus dans l'ouest du _Massachusetts qu'ici à_ Boston."

"Dis ça à tes nouveaux collègues à la première prévision de tempête cette année. Fais-moi savoir comment ça se sera passé pour toi."

"Tu essayes de me dire comment me faire des amis à l'école?"

"Ok, ma rue est juste là derrière," Dit Jon, les menant en dehors de la gare. Première à droite et première à gauche et puis il sortit ses clés de sa poche.

"On sait pratiquement voir le train de ton appartement!"

"Ouais, j'ai eu pas mal de chance. Robb et moi avons déménagé juste après l'université et on a, d'une façon ou d'une autre, déniché une très bonne affaire. Heureusement, le propriétaire a à peine augmenté le loyer et je le paie mensuellement maintenant."

Alors qu'il la conduisait à l'intérieur et qu'ils peinèrent à grimper les escaliers jusqu'à son appartement.

"Dis-moi que tu as la climatisation."

Déverrouillant la porte avec succès, Jon jeta pratiquement les sacs par terre. "La bonne nouvelle est que oui, je l'ai, la mauvaise nouvelle est que puisque je suis parti quelques jours, il n'était pas allumé."

Une vague de chaleur frappa Dany quand elle entra à l'intérieur. "C'est assez joli, en fait, Jon." La porte s'ouvrit sur une cuisine en forme de U étonnement spacieuse.

"En fait? Quoi, tu t'attendais à un taudis?" Jon poussa du pied les sacs rejetés plus loin dans la cuisine et tendit la main pour aider Dany à se décharger. Elle entra complètement et ferma la porte derrière elle. "Le salon est par-là," Il pointa par-dessus le comptoir de la cuisine "Comme tu peux manifestement le voir. La porte juste en face est ma chambre, la porte qui est perpendiculaire est la salle de bain et la porte qui est parallèle à la mienne est la chambre d'ami."

"Chambre d'ami? Je croyais que tu avais dit que tu vivais ici avec ton frère?"

"On a emménagé ici ensemble, mais sa société l'a transféré à Londres pour le travail, donc c'est juste moi depuis environ un an."

"Est-ce que ça veut dire?" Dany le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés.

"Oui, tu peux dormir dans un lit. Tu n'es pas obligée de pioncer dans mon divan."

"Je te ferais bien un câlin là maintenant, mais il fait chaud et tu es tout transpirant. Mais sache que je suis reconnaissante."

"Oh, je suis le seul à être transpirant?" Se vexa-t-il.

"Je scintille."

"Donc, tu ne veux pas que j'allume la clim alors?" Sourit-il.

Elle répondit du tac au tac, "Lance cette salope aussi haut qu'elle peut aller." Elle fit une pause, "Ou bas? Peu importe ce que tu dois faire pour que je puisse arrêter de scintiller autant."

"Il va quand même falloir un peu de temps pour que l'appartement refroidisse, tu as faim? Tu veux peut-être qu'on aille manger un bout et qu'on se remette à jour en attendant?"

Et c'est comme ça qu'ils se retrouvèrent là, à manger une pizza et à boire à 3h30 de l'après-midi. Leur conversation devenant lentement plus confortable tandis que leurs inhibitions diminuaient.

"Je peux vous amener autre chose?" La serveuse essayait clairement de libérer la table avant le rush de cinq à sept.

"Je vais en prendre une autre," Jon fit un signe vers la grande chope, maintenant vide.

"Pour vous?"

"Je ne sais pas…" Elle regarda le verre qui avait contenu son vodka soda, "Je suis presque tentée de prendre l'une de ces bières géantes."

"Vas-y! Tous les jeunes branchés le font!"

"Ok, je vais prendre la même chose que lui."

"J'arrive tout de suite."

"Tous les jeunes branchés le font." Jon répéta à nouveau sa blague avec un peu plus de sarcasme.

"Tu te souviens le seul soir où tu as réussi à me faire boire une Guinness à Londres, n'est-ce pas? Tu te souviens le lendemain matin?"

Jon se raidit en y pensant. Il se souvenait bien de la soirée; c'était leur dernière semaine à l'étranger.

"Tu te sens toujours coupable?"

C'était la question pour laquelle il n'était pas préparé.

"Pas toi ?" Son ton sortit plus accusateur que prévu.

"Je n'ai aucune raison de me sentir coupable."

Il la regarda, incrédule. Ils avaient blessé des gens, ils avaient blessé quelqu'un qu'il aimait.

Il inspira profondément et ferma les yeux; il n'avait pas le courage d'avoir à nouveau cette discussion après autant de temps.

"Je suis coupable." Marmonna-t-il doucement, de façon passive-agressive, dans sa barbe.

"Et voilà, bonne dégustation." La serveuse fit claquer leurs bières sur la table.

Reconnaissant, Jon tendit immédiatement la main vers la sienne.

"Ecoute, Jon, je n'ai pas envie de te mettre mal à l'aise."

"Dany, je—"

"Je comprends," Interrompit-elle, "Je te promets, je ne serais pas un fardeau pour toi trop longtemps. J'ai juste besoin de prendre mes marques au boulot pendant deux ou trois semaines et puis je pourrais focaliser mon attention sur une recherche d'appartement. Je te le jure, je ne serais plus dans tes pattes avant que les feuilles ne commencent à changer de couleur."

Daenerys Targaryen parlait avec assurance. Peu importe si elle faisait une présentation sur la signification des thèmes de la mortalité dans Hamlet ou si elle discutait d'un évènement de sa propre vie — ne montrant jamais de faiblesse. C'était un trait de personnalité qu'il avait trouvé incroyablement séduisant et, en même temps, exaspérant.

Le matin de la remise de leur diplôme de la fac, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, il avait réalisé que c'était un mécanisme de défense, une armure qu'elle avait construite autour d'elle. C'était le plus près qu'ils avaient jamais été de se disputer et, tout ce temps-là, elle était restée calme et sereine et, à la fin, lui avait fait un sourire bref, l'avait félicité et s'en était allée.

Elle était exaspérante.

"Bon," Sa voix fit passer son attention de la condensation sur le côté de son verre à ses profonds yeux bleus, "Puisque je suis déjà partie pour une gueule de bois demain, ça te dit qu'on boive ça cul sec et puis qu'on aille boire un peu de mon vin en cubi dans des cannettes?" Elle lança ce sourire qui illuminait tout son visage et qui lui donnait la chair de poule.

Il leva son verre pour trinquer, "J'ai déjà les Sunny dans mon lecteur DVD."

Il était foutu.


	4. To Be Alone

**Notes de l'auteur:** Je recommande grandement que vous écoutiez ou que vous lisiez les paroles de "To Be Alone" par Hozier ; honnêtement, s'il y a bien une chanson qui résume la relation que j'essaye de construire avec Jon et Dany, c'est cette chanson.

Petit avertissement, ce chapitre est la raison pour laquelle l'histoire est estimé PG-15.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4: To Be Alone**

Jon leva les yeux vers le conducteur, surpris.

"Monsieur, je pense que vous vous êtes endormi."

Ca ne pouvais pas être vrai, il cligna des yeux et leva les mains sur ses yeux.

"C'est bien l'endroit?"

Il regarda et réalisa qu'ils étaient devant son appartement. Était-ce bien ça? Passer les deux dernières semaines dans un autre fuseau horaire à sauter d'une réunion d'admission libre à une autre l'avait tout retourné. Quel jour on était? Vendredi? Si c'était Vendredi, alors il était à la maison.

Sa tête se cogna involontairement contre le siège derrière lui. La maison. Il ne verrait pas l'intérieur d'un avion pendant une semaine et demi, bénis soient les sept.

"Oui, désolé." Il tendit sa carte de société au conducteur et attendit un reçu. En général, il prenait le train ou conduisait pour aller à l'aéroport mais, étant donné que cette fois, il partait pour presque trois semaines, il avait décidé que l'agence de taxi serait moins chère que garer sa voiture, même dans le parking économique.

Après avoir signé et obtenu une copie du reçu pour le compte rendu de ses frais, Jon parvint tant bien que mal à sortir ses sacs de la voiture et à les monter en haut des escaliers. En ouvrant la porte de son appartement, il fut accueilli par un silence sinistrement serein. Regardant autour de lui, il remarqua à quel point il était propre.

Bien que le soleil d'après-midi brillait au travers des grandes fenêtres, Jon ne put rien faire d'autre que laisser ses sacs près de la porte de la cuisine et tituber légèrement jusqu'à sa chambre ouverte; laissant une traînée de vêtements abandonnés et salis par son voyage dans son sillage.

L'entrée dans sa chambre lui fit faire une pause, cependant. Il n'avait pas fait son lit avant de partir. Il n'avait plus fait son lit depuis le lycée, quand sa mère lui suspendait son argent de poche. Tandis que son cerveau tentait de donner du sens à la scène devant lui, il remarqua de l'eau de coco et ce qui semblait être un flacon de vitamines sur sa table de nuit.

Curieux, Jon se déplaça pour examiner le flacon, seulement pour remarquer une note placée en-dessous.

 _"Bienvenu à la maison, voyageur fatigué! Bien que le logement ne correspond probablement pas à celui des hôtels de luxe auxquels tu t'es habitué, tu trouvas ci-dessous notre meilleur combinaison d'hydratation/potassium et un flacon de comprimés de vitamine B. Tout traitement pour la gueule de bois devrait vraisemblablement aussi fonctionner pour la fatigue due au décalage horaire (si non, ce n'est pas ma faute, j'ai étudié la littérature à la fac, pas la médecine)._

 _Repose-toi bien et rêve de femmes bien en chair._

 _(Super excitée de retrouver mon colocataire.)_

 _-Daenerys "_

Jon sourit et replaça le papier sur sa table de nuit, arrachant ses couvertures et se noyant dans le parfum de ses draps fraichement lavés.

"Merde!"

Jon se réveilla après la tombée de la nuit, ayant toujours besoin d'un moment pour rassembler ses pensées et se souvenir de là où il était.

Enfilant rapidement un pantalon de pyjama en flanelle et un t-shirt, il tituba hors de sa chambre, un parfum charmant atteint ses narines lorsqu'il avança à pas feutrés dans le salon.

"Eh bien, regardez qui a finalement décidé de rejoindre le pays des vivants!" Sourit Dany de là où elle se tenait dans la cuisine.

"Il est quelle heure?"

"Un peu plus de neuf heure."

"Nom de Dieu. Tu n'aurais pas dû me laisser dormir."

Dany l'accueillit avec un regard sceptique. "Bon écoute, la piste que j'avais pour un appartement à Southie s'est avérée être n'importe quoi," Elle fit une pause, prenant une casserole de pâtes pour l'égoutter et le regardant, "Ce que je suis sûre que tu as déduit par le fait que je suis toujours là."

"Dany, je te l'ai dit, reste aussi longtemps que tu en as besoin."

Il le pensait, aussi. Il avait refusé d'accepter de l'argent pour le loyer en Septembre et Octobre, lui assurant que son dédommagement pour ses voyages compenserait largement le peu d'électricité et d'eau chaude en plus qu'elle utilisait. Ils avaient tous deux su à quel point elle avait pris un coup dans l'aile financièrement à l'université et, bien que Jon ne roulait pas exactement sur l'or, il s'en sortait assez bien avant qu'elle ne vienne occuper sa chambre d'ami. Il savait qu'elle se sentait coupable toutefois, elle détestait avoir l'impression de devoir quelque chose à quelqu'un; toujours inquiète qu'un débiteur vienne encaisser.

"Eh bien, ne t'y habitue pas mais, en honneur de ton retour, j'ai fait l'un des seuls trucs que je maîtrise dans la cuisine." Il souleva un sourcil, sa curiosité piquée, "Des pâtes à la sauce Bolognaise."

"Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire un Vendredi soir?" Demanda-t-il avec légèreté.

"Je veux entendre parler de tes voyages, et puis il y un marathon de films Batman à la TV, qu'est-ce qui serait mieux que ça?"

"Nolan ou Burton, ou ces deux autres merdiques ?"

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, simulant de l'exaspération, "Il n'y a qu'un seul véritable militant portant une cape dans mon cœur, Jon, on le sait tous les deux."

"Ah, donc c'est Clooney alors?"

"Tu veux ces pâtes ou pas? Je pourrais tout aussi bien me faire une portion et congeler le reste pour déjeuner au travail."

Il se résigna, "Ok, ok, quelle chaine?"

Elle serra les dents en laissant tomber les pâtes dans la casserole, "TNT?"

"Ugh. Dany," Pleurnicha-t-il, "Ils coupent tous les bons moments."

Elle roula les yeux vers lui, "Eh bien, je peux regarder toute seule si ça te convient alors? Purée, c'est qui la princesse, maintenant." Taquina-t-elle.

"Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour aider?" Céda-t-il.

"Tu peux choisir une bouteille de vin à ouvrir?"

"C'était ça ton super plan? M'envoyer des glucides et Batman et me faire boire du vin?"

"Tu aimes bien le vin!" Défendit-elle.

"Le goût de la bouteille que tu buvais avant que je parte en voyage d'affaire ne me dérangeait pas. Ca ne veut pas dire que je veux boire du vin."

Elle leva les mains, "Oh excuse-moi." Elle fit une pause, se déplaçant jusqu'au frigo, "Tu préférerais une Shipyard Pumkinhead pour faire ressortir les fines herbes que j'ai soigneusement choisies pour cette sauce?"

"Tu as trouvé de la Shipyard? Je n'en ai pas bue une seule cette année."

Elle refusa de le regarder, se déplaçant maintenant jusqu'au four pour sortir le pain à l'ail.

"Et attends une minute," Il s'avança de manière accusatrice, "Ne prends pas tes grands airs, là. Je vois clair dans ton jeu."

Elle le regarda, un défi dans les yeux.

"Tu as trouvé cette recette de sauce Bolognaise au dos d'un paquet de nouilles de Trader Joes." Il ne put empêcher la façon dont son menton se souleva, montrant sa fierté.

Elle le regarda, puis tourna les yeux vers le pain à l'ail devant elle, pressant les lèvres avec un bas "humph."

Il inspira, "Alors, quelle bouteille de rouge tu veux ouvrir ce soir?"

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le petit cellier, il fit une pause pendant le plus bref des instants pour entrevoir son travail pour mettre leur nourriture sur des assiettes. Il n'était pas exactement certain de comment ils en étaient arrivés à cette camaraderie confortable, mais ça lui plaisait. L'avoir dans son appartement semblait juste.

Attendez, ça sortait d'où, ça?

Il entendit un tintement derrière lui, "Remplis-les autant que tu veux. Je n'ai pas bu un verre de la semaine et c'était le bordel au travail." Elle plaça les verres sur le comptoir derrière lui.

Il n'était pas exactement sûr de comment, mais un verre avec le diner se transforma en trois, et puis une autre bouteille fut ouverte. Et maintenant ils débattaient des mérites des acteurs qui avaient joué Batman sur le grand écran.

"Jon, combien de fois on doit revenir sur le sujet. Tu ne peux pas comparer le Batman de Burton avec celui de Nolan. Je refuse d'en débattre avec toi."

Il s'affaissa sur le divan, irrité. "Tu refuses de voir le véritable génie du Batman de Burton. Nolan se focalise sur l'externe, Burton se focalise sur la fatigue mentale que Bruce Wayne supporte à cause de sa double personnalité."

Dany s'allongea sur le divan en un geste exagéré, faisant semblant de s'endormir. Se redressant, elle roula les yeux et plia sa main comme une bouche, "Bla bla bla bla."

"Disons simplement la vérité, là tout de suite."

"Oh, et qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Tu aimes le Batman de Nolan parce que c'est Christian Bale qui l'incarne."

"Eh bien, au moins en partie." Admit-elle, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

Il sourit en la regardant, soulevant son verre, "Excuseee-moi."

"Hey!" Elle tendit la main vers son verre vide, "Partage la richesse."

"Quelle richesse?" Demanda-t-il, sirotant son vin.

"Je pensais que tu n'aimais pas?"

"J'apprends à apprécier." Il pencha la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Le vin lui était vraiment monté à la tête; ce n'était définitivement pas une sensation qu'il se souvenait d'avoir eue avec quelques bières.

Avant de réaliser ce qu'il se passait, il sentit le poids de son corps se presser sur lui et, quand il ouvrit les yeux, il réalisa qu'elle se penchait au-dessus de lui pour attraper la bouteille à moitié vide sur la table à côté du divan.

La rapidité de ses mouvements emplit ses narines de l'odeur de son parfum, ou de sa lotion ou de gel douche; quoi que c'était, c'était une odeur familière qui le ramena à des nuits remplies de douces caresses et de baisers passionnés, de peau contre peau et de sons auxquels il pensait souvent quand il était seul.

Il prit une profonde inspiration pour essayer de retrouver son sang-froid.

Sa position s'était, d'une façon ou d'une autre, contorsionnée de telle façon que la plus grande partie de son poids était pressée sur son avant-bras, juste à côté de sa tête.

Avant de réfléchir aux implications ou aux complications, Jon tendit le bras et lui prit la bouteille des mains, la faisant légèrement sursauter.

Rencontrant son regard, il replaça la bouteille sur la table, faisant une pause pour voir si elle émettait une objection. Quand aucune ne vint, sa main se déplaça sur sa cuisse, la caressant doucement de haut en bas, remarquant quand elle se mordit la lèvre mais ne se dégagea jamais.

En un geste fluide, sa paume s'enroula autour de l'arrière de sa jambe et l'attira par-dessus ses genoux, son autre main glissant le long de son petit corps et atteignant la base de son cou. Avec une dernière profonde inspiration, il attira son visage vers lui et libéra sur elle toute l'affection accumulée qu'il avait cachée pendant deux mois et demi.

Répondant immédiatement, son corps se fondit contre le sien; ses mains attirant son visage plus près du sien et un léger gémissement échappant à ses lèvres.

Involontairement, leurs hanches commencèrent à bouger ensemble, se poussant l'une contre l'autre et implorant la libération de la friction croissante alors que leurs baisers devenaient plus profonds et plus passionnés.

Avant que Jon sache ce qu'il se passait, ses mains étaient placées directement sur ses hanches, sous la robe classique qu'elle portait, la pressant contre la pression montante dans son aine.

Il lui embrassa le cou, se délectant des sons miaulant qu'elle fit lorsqu'il atteignit l'endroit juste près de son oreille qui, il le savait, la rendait dingue. Il fit un effort pour ne pas négliger sa clavicule et les lobes de ses oreilles, s'amusant à essayer d'immobiliser ses hanches voraces.

Elle n'alla pas jusqu'à mendier, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive aux lobes.

Sachant ce qu'elle voulait, ses mains atteignirent la taille de son pyjama, une petite main se glissant en dessous pour s'enrouler autour de son désir pour elle, lui faisant briser leur baiser.

"Putain. Dany."

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent tandis que sa main commençait à caresser sa queue dure.

Il y avait un millier de raisons au pourquoi ils ne devraient pas faire ça, là maintenant. Probablement un millier et une. Ils s'étaient bien entendus en tant que colocataires sans tension sexuelle pendant deux mois et demi maintenant, ça allait certainement tout gâcher.

Quoi que.

Alors que ses doigts se faisaient un chemin à l'intérieur du tissu de sa culotte en coton —la trouvant humide, oh tellement humide, et se frottant contre ses caresses— son esprit rejoua les deux mois et demi d'"innocence" qu'ils avaient partagée.

Bien qu'il ne pouvait pas parler pour elle, il s'était certainement retrouvé dans sa main, ayant besoin d'une serviette ou d'un mouchoir après une sortie ou une soirée tardive ou une discussion ordinaire de Dimanche matin. (Qu'y avait-il avec la façon dont elle était assise, décoiffée, le matin qui le rendait immédiatement dur et prêt à y aller?)

Se ramenant dans le moment présent, Jon commença à pousser son index et son majeur en elle; la regardant au-dessus de lui, en train de se mordre la lèvre et de faire involontairement ruer ses hanches.

Son baiser remonta jusqu'à son cou et le long de sa mâchoire, retrouvant enfin son oreille, il dit d'une voix rauque "J'avais oublié à quel point tu mouilles pour moi." Son souffle lui chatouilla la peau avant que ses lèvres ne pressent des baisers légers comme des plumes.

En réponse, sa tête se cambra en arrière tandis que sa main allait sur son poignet, l'agrippant alors qu'elle le chevauchait avec l'orgasme qui submergea son corps.

Jon eut un mal de fou à ne pas s'astiquer avec cette vision. Seigneur, ça lui avait manqué, la vision de cette femme constamment si calme et sereine, se désintégrant sur ses doigts. Ca ne fit qu'accroitre le désir dans ses propres entrailles.

Tandis que son corps redescendait des hauteurs de l'extase, Dany se pencha lentement en avant et rencontra le regard de Jon avec des pupilles fortement dilatées et un sourire enivré et paisible. Sa bouche fut soudainement à nouveau sur la sienne, ses mains replaçant les siennes sur ses hanches, une invitation.

Jon poussa ses hanches contre elle, sentant l'humidité qu'il avait provoquée gouter contre sa chair dure.

Sa main retrouva son chemin autour de lui, le frottant lentement contre son centre trempé. Elle savait qu'il ne ferait jamais le premier pas à nouveau donc, alors qu'elle plaçait son extrémité à son entrée, ses baisers tracèrent un chemin de sa mâchoire à son oreille, seulement pour murmurer, "Baise-moi, Jon."

Ayant maintenant l'invitation dont il avait besoin et se forçant à s'inquiéter des conséquences plus tard, Jon se poussa fort en haut et à l'intérieur, tirant les hanches de Dany sur lui et capturant ses lèvres.


	5. Une Dernière Fois

**Chapitre 5: Une Dernière Fois**

 _"Je suis désolée qu'on n'arrête pas de se rater! Mes colocataires et moi venons de passer dans un cybercafé en sortant de la gare et je voulais au moins t'envoyer ça. On va passer le weekend à Rome._

 _Rome, Jon!_

 _Apparemment notre hôtel est à quelques minutes à pied du Vatican (je sais à quel point tu seras jaloux, donc je promets de prendre plein de photos:))_

 _J'essayerai de t'appeler demain vers 2 heures de ton fuseau horaire, mais je ne suis pas sûre que je serais en mesure d'accéder à un téléphone public, donc ne me prends pas au mot._

 _Je t'ai déjà que j'ai enfin pu joindre Sansa? On a passé en revue les commentaires que j'avais sur sa dissertation pour l'université (elle est très bonne, à propos!)._

 _Je viens d'avoir un avertissement qu'il ne reste que quinze minutes — Je te parle bientôt!_

 _3 Ygritte"_

Lisant le mail pour ce qui sembla être la centième fois, Jon recliqua sur le document vierge qui était censé contenir les réponses de son examen maison. Habituellement un étudiant attentif, sa concentration était ailleurs depuis qu'il était arrivé à la bibliothèque et qu'il avait vérifié ses mails.

"Tu en es où?" La voix de Sam le ramena dans le présent.

"Wow, Sam. Je croyais que tu étais en cours jusqu'à une heure?"

Perplexe, Sam répondit, "Je l'étais. Il est et quart?"

La tête de Jon retomba dans ses mains tandis qu'il laissait sortir un grognement exaspéré. "Bordel."

"Je croyais que tu avais dit que cet exam était censé être un A facile?"

Sans bouger, la réponse de Jon fut étouffée, "Ca l'était. Ca l'est. Tout ce fichu cours est censé être un A facile."

"C'est quoi le problème alors?"

Jon se redressa et referma abruptement son ordinateur portable. "Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer! Je ne devrais pas gâcher mon temps et mon énergie sur des cours facultatifs alors que j'ai des cours dans ma matière principale que je suis en train de négliger."

"Tu es sûr que c'est ça?" Dit Sam, marchant sur des œufs.

Jon tourna brusquement la tête, "Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire?"

Laissant tomber le sujet, Sam ouvrit son cartable et sortit son matériel d'étude.

Qu'est-ce que c'était censé vouloir dire? La jambe de Jon bougeait nerveusement tandis que son stylo commençait à taper de façon imprévisible contre le bureau en acajou.

"Tu permets? Je suis assez sûr que toute la pièce est en train de trembler."

"Désolé." Il immobilisa ses actions un instant, permettant à son esprit de vagabonder. Un soupir exagéré lui dit que ses mouvements avaient repris pas beaucoup de temps plus tard. _Et puis merde_ , pensa-t-il, fourrant ses affaires dans son sac et se levant de façon abrupte.

"Où tu vas maintenant?"

"Je sors courir. Je n'arrive pas à rester en place, donc je peux tout aussi bien canaliser cette énergie en _quelque chose_ de productif."

Six heures et huit kilomètres plus tard, Jon avait non seulement terminé son travail, mais il avait aussi fait un saut à la blanchisserie, avait fait le plein d'alcool (pour après les exams, évidemment), et avait pris une douche.

Se félicitant d'avoir remis sa journée —et son humeur— sur le bon chemin; Jon s'autorisait à se faire plaisir avec une heure de TV avant de se remettre au travail sur le dernier devoir qui lui sortait par tous les trous quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

"Hey!" Jon se tourna vers la voix inattendue de la petite-amie de son colocataire, Missandei.

"Oh, hey Missy, je n'avais pas réalisé que vous restiez ici ce soir." Commença-t-il, éteignant la TV et bougeant pour se lever du divan, "Je devrais probablement terminer mon travail de toute façon. Elle est toute à toi."

"Non, non! Grey m'a invitée et aussi quelques autres pour un peu de fun tout public et pour déstresser ce soir, il ne te l'a pas dit?"

Merde. Autres?

"Oh, hum. Je ne sais pas, il l'a peut-être mentionné, j'ai été un peu distrait." Jon mit ses mains dans ses poches et tenta d'avoir l'air penaud.

"Tu restes tellement renfermé ces derniers temps. Reste avec nous pour regarder quelques films et ne pas penser aux examens, ni aux épreuves écrites, ni à l'avenir." Encouragea-t-elle.

"Jon, ne pas s'inquiéter? Ce n'est pas demain la veille." Grey entra d'un pas nonchalant et glissa une main autour de la taille de Missy par derrière, se penchant pour lui faire un bisou rapide sur la joue.

Un coup fort fut frappé contre la porte, "Désolé, les gars, ce soir n'est pas la bonne soirée pour moi. Définitivement après les vacances de Noël. C'est sûr."

Se déplaçant rapidement, Jon se retrouva en toute sécurité derrière la protection de la porte de sa chambre. La seule mauvaise décision qu'il allait prendre ce soir était de boire de la caféine après 6 heures.

Pourquoi avait-il présenté son colocataire à la meilleure amie de Dany?

Se laissant emporter par les recherches et les citations, avant que Jon ne s'en rende compte, il était presque dix heures et il fut soudainement assoiffé. Jon était fier de son devoir, mais ce n'était pas encore _tout à fait_ _ça_ _._ Réalisant qu'il lui faudrait probablement encore deux bonnes heures, il se demanda s'il restait du Pepsi dans le frigo. Rafraichi et rempli de sucre et de caféine, tout juste ce qu'il lui fallait là tout de suite.

"Tu vas te cacher dans ta chambre toute la soirée?" Surpris, les épaules de Jon sursautèrent, faisant claquer sa tête contre le haut du réfrigérateur. Tout en se reculant, une main alla masser l'endroit sensible à l'arrière de son crâne, souhaitant pouvoir faire quelque chose pour le coup que son égo venait aussi de prendre.

"Désolé, j'ai ce travail qui me tourmente." Ne rencontrant pas son regard, il ouvrit la cannette dans sa main avec un spritch bruyant et la souleva à ses lèvres, reculant immédiatement quand le liquide toucha sa langue. "Putain." Il éloigna la cannette, voyant maintenant qu'il avait ouvert une Bud Light.

"Pas ce à quoi tu t'attendais?"

Plaçant la cannette incriminée sur le comptoir, il secoua la tête, "Je croyais que j'avais enfin trouver un Pepsi là-dedans."

Dany se mordit lèvre pour réprimer un rire, "Pourquoi tu cherchais un Pepsi?"

"Oh, euh, je ne bois pas ce soir."

"Ca n'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu vas prendre un _Pepsi_." Défia-t-elle.

Sentant la tension se dissiper de ses épaules et de la cuisine, Jon sourit devant son regard, "Pepsi est le Coca bien supérieur."

Elle croisa les bras, "Dans quel univers? T'as déjà remarqué, au restaurant, quand quelqu'un demande un Coca, le serveur demande 'ça va si c'est Pepsi?' ouais, c'est parce que personne ne veut jamais du Pepsi!"

"Tu ne bois même pas de soda."

"Mais j'ai une âme!"

"Tu préférerais boire une Bud Light ou un Pepsi?" Jon souleva un sourcil vers elle.

Son visage se tordit avec dégoût, "Beurk, aucun."

"Tu dois choisir un des deux."

"D'après qui?"

"Les règles."

"Eh bien, alors je déclare forfait." Elle haussa les épaules.

"Tu ne peux pas déclarer forfait!"

"Ok d'accord, Pepsi, t'es content?"

"Je suis impressionné, en fait."

"Et puis je le jette à la poubelle devant toi."

"Attends une seconde."

"Tu n'as jamais dit ce que je devais faire avec une fois que j'aurais choisi, Jon."

"Elle t'a bien eu, là." Tous deux se tournèrent pour voir Grey sur le pas de la porte de la cuisine. "Dany, l'entracte est terminé, la deuxième partie du programme commence dans cinq minutes. Jon, tu te joins à nous?"

"Qu'est-ce que vous regardez?" demanda Jon, tenté.

"Just Friends." Grey lui fit un sourire narquois.

Les yeux de Dany rencontrèrent ceux de Jon durant le plus bref des instants avant de se détourner rapidement, "Nan, je dois vraiment terminer ce travail." Ses joues rougirent.

"Comme tu veux." Son colocataire tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce.

Un silence mal à l'aise recouvrit la pièce, Jon n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment se sortir de là. "Eh bien, je devrais probablement y retourner." Dit-il après un battement, pointant du doigt la porte, en direction de sa chambre.

"Ouais, moi aussi." Dany fit mine de s'en aller et puis fit une pause comme si elle se ravisait. Revenant en arrière et s'emparant de la bière qu'il avait déjetée sur le comptoir, le quittant avec un clin d'œil et un sourire en coin.

Se réprimandant, il attrapa un verre et ouvrit le robinet, remplissant un verre avec quelque chose de rafraichissant mais définitivement pas rempli de sucre, ni de caféine. Il allait se retrouver frustré de plus d'une façon ce soir.

 _Tu n'as pas le temps pour ça_ , marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe tout en retournant dans sa chambre.

* * *

C'était quoi, ça? Jon se retourna dans son lit, ses yeux s'ajustant à l'obscurité. Il venait juste de se coucher dans son lit et de fermer ses yeux il y a une minute. N'est-ce pas?

Une ombre traversant sa chambre, sur son plancher grinçant, attira son attention. Avant qu'il ne puisse demander qui était là, il sentit un renfoncement dans le matelas et vit les couvertures être tirées.

"Dany?"

"Chut." Elle pressa son doigt contre sa lèvre et se glissa dans le lit à côté de lui.

"Je me suis endormie sur le divan pendant le film, je suppose. Je veux juste dormir ici. Promis."

"Dany, ce n'est pas juste." Soupira Jon. Elle testait sa résolution, à nouveau.

"Si ça te met mal à l'aise, je retourne sur le divan. C'est juste plus confortable ici." Malgré ses paroles, elle se pelotonna plus en profondeur contre l'oreiller.

Inconsciemment, Jon se rapprocha d'elle, se collant à elle par derrière, enroulant un bras autour d'elle et enfouissant sans menton dans le creux de son cou, inspirant son odeur. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il avait perdu le compte des raisons pour lesquelles c'était mal, forçant son esprit à être béatement ignorant tandis qu'il était couché là et qu'il savourait ce moment.

La sentant se blottir un peu plus près de lui, Jon ne put s'empêcher de placer un petit baiser contre sa peau avant de fermer les yeux.

 _"Je suis désolée qu'on n'arrête pas de se rater!"_

 _"Rome, Jon!"_

 _" 3 Ygritte"_

Le mail aurait tout aussi bien pu être tatoué à l'intérieur de ses paupières.

Les yeux de Jon s'ouvrirent brusquement et il se détacha de Dany.

Surprise, elle se tourna pour lui faire face, tendant le bras vers lui, sa main changeant de direction en plein vol, pour atterrir sur son avant-bras avec une caresses douce, rassurante.

"Tu veux que je m'en aille?" Il n'en était pas certain, mais il semblait y avoir la plus légère touche de vulnérabilité dans sa question. Quoi que cela était, ça lui tirailla le cœur. Ignorant le monologue interne de son sens morale, il l'attira à nouveau contre lui; leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Sa main passa de la vallée de sa hanche, le long de la courbe de sa cage thoracique, faisant une pause pour tracer des cercles avec son pouce au-dessus de ses bras, atterrissant finalement pour enlacer le côté de son visage.

Soupirant et fermant fermement les yeux, Jon tenta d'expliquer, "Non… si… mais non?" Il la sentit hocher la tête avec compréhension. Il l'entendit, plus qu'il ne la vit, se mouiller les lèvres.

"J'aimerais…" Elle fit une pause, "J'aimerais que ça ne soit pas obligé d'être aussi compliqué." Sa main se dirigea vers son flanc, le pressant affectueusement.

Il ne voulait rien de plus que de l'embrasser.

 _Mais._

"C'était qui ce type avec qui tu étais au bar hier soir?"

Son corps se raidit. "Quoi?"

 _Putain._

"C'est toi qui n'est pas juste, maintenant." Sa voix masquée, à nouveau. La vulnérabilité de quelques instants plus tôt avait disparu.

"Je n'avais pas l'intention de…"

Sa main se déplaça pour lui masser le flanc à nouveau.

"Je sais. Mais on était d'accord. Halloween était censé être la dernière fois." Elle se mordit la lèvre. "Et puis Ciderfest était censée être la dernière fois… et puis la semaine avant Thanksgiving…" Elle n'alla pas plus loin.

Elle avait raison. "Je sais. Je suis désolé." Il frotta son nez contre le sien.

Elle bougea pour lui ôter ses cheveux ébouriffés de son visage et il ne souhaitait rien d'autre qu'un instant de lumière, pour voir les émotions reflétées dans ses yeux, juste à cet instant.

"Je ne m'en plains pas." Quand elle parla, il entendit le sourire dans sa voix. "Tu es mignon quand tu es jaloux, cependant."

N'étant pas certain de comment répondre, Jon ouvrit la bouche et laissa les mots se déverser. "Une dernière fois?"

"Une dernière fois."

* * *

"C'est Daenerys qui est sortie en douce au lever du jour, ce matin?"

Surpris, Jon fit presque déborder son bol de céréales. Plaçant la boîte sur le comptoir, enroulant le sachet et le refermant, il se tourna vers Missy. "Oh, euh, ouais. Elle a dit qu'elle s'était endormie sur le divan pendant le film."

Elle le regarda du coin de l'œil tandis qu'elle se déplaçait pour remplir une tasse de café, secouant la cafetière vers lui en une offre.

"Ouais, merci." Il échangea le lait pour une tasse pleine de café de sa part.

Une tasse dans chaque main, elle bougea pour sortir de la cuisine, "C'est ça qu'elle faisait en plein milieu de la nuit? Dormir?" Elle sourit et ajouta avec un clin d'œil, "Et encore une fois ce matin?"

Avant que Jon ne puisse réagir, elle était partie.

Dany et lui savaient tous deux que la nature de leur amitié n'était pas un secret dans l'appartement, ni dans leur groupe d'amis. Le fait que la meilleure amie de Dany avait commencé à fréquenter l'un des colocataires de Jon ce semestre n'avait pas aidé leurs piètres tentatives pour rester discrets.

Leurs amis leur faisaient plaisir cependant, et se prêtaient à la mascarade que la relation de Jon et Dany n'était rien de plus que platonique. Ils n'étaient pas contre les insinuations, par contre. Non, c'était quelque chose qu'ils partageaient avec abondance.

Maintenant assis sur le divan dans le salon Jon tenait son bol sous son menton alors qu'il commençait à avaler ce qui était maintenant en fait de la bouillie.

"Tu nous as manqué hier soir," Dit la voix de Sam alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce à pas feutrés. "Est-ce que tu as terminé ton travail, au moins?"

Plaçant le bol maintenant vide sur la table basse, au milieu des cannettes vides et des assiettes abandonnées, Jon s'installa confortablement dans l'étreinte du divan. "Presque, heureusement." Il prit une gorgée, "La seule chose qui me reste à faire, c'est compléter mes sources et relire une dernière fois, le rendre et j'aurais officiellement terminer le premier semestre de dernière année."

"Tu as toujours l'intention de partir après avoir rendu ton travail?" Jon hocha la tête dans l'affirmative. Sam appréhendait ces vacances de Noël tout autant, si pas plus, que Jon mais pour des raisons totalement différentes. Ayant été rejeté de l'Ivy League préférée de la famille, Sam était un embarras aux yeux de son père. Ca allait être pire ces vacances-ci, sachant que son petit frère venait tout juste de recevoir une pré-admission. Jon compatissait vraiment avec son meilleur ami.

"C'est demain ton dernier examen?"

"Ouais."

"Tu devrais venir me voir pendant les vacances. On pourrait se faire une soirée en ville, à Boston, et tu pourrais voir comment c'est."

"Merci, peut-être. Ca pourrait être fun."

"Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on n'a plus qu'un semestre après celui-ci."

"Je sais, je ne suis pas prêt à devenir adulte." Plaisanta à moitié Sam. Et après un moment, il leva ses yeux de ses mains pour rencontrer ceux de Jon. "Quand est-ce qu'Ygritte rentre?"

La mâchoire de Jon se serra de façon involontaire, "La fin de la semaine prochaine." Il prit une autre gorgée de son café.

"Vous allez vous voir pendant les vacances?"

Jon avait l'impression que la pièce se refermait sur lui; comme s'il était assis dans une salle d'interrogatoire derrière un miroir sans tain. Sans réaliser ses actions, il tendit la main et inclina sa tasse de café vers lui à un angle, le fixant avec le même degré d'intensité qu'il avait utilisé sur ces images 'Œil Magique' quand il était gosse. Malheureusement, comme dans son enfance, la réponse du casse-tête n'apparut jamais sous ses yeux.

"Jon?"

"Oh, euh. Ouais, après Noël, je pense. La maison de sa famille à Burlington n'est pas si loin de notre chalet à Killington donc je pense qu'elle va venir passer le Nouvel An avec nous."

"Tu es impatient de la voir?"

"Evidemment."

"Jon…"

"Sam, arrête."

"Je m'inquiète pour toi. Tu as l'intention de faire quoi le semestre prochain?"

"Mêle-toi de tes affaires." Aussitôt que les paroles eurent quitter sa bouche, Jon sut que sa voix était trop virulente. "Ecoute, je suis désolé. J'ai juste… Je maîtrise la situation, ok?" Il se leva, ramassant sa vaisselle abandonnée. "Je dois y aller si je veux finir de faire mes valises et je dois passer par l'église avant de déposer mon travail"

* * *

"Jon! Ton téléphone sonne!"

"C'est qui?"

"Tu t'appelles Jon?"

"Arya, arrête de faire la casse-pied!" Pleurnicha Sansa, "C'est Ygritte? Elle est presque là?!" Sansa fit mine de saisir le téléphone de Jon qui était branché dans la prise du mur séparant la cuisine et le salon.

"Tu ne peux pas répondre au téléphone de quelqu'un d'autre. C'est impoli!" répondit Arya d'un ton sec, attrapant le téléphone avec des réflexes de chat.

"Il va rater l'appel." Arya croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, un sourcil arqué, perplexe. "Arya!" Sansa tira sur le poing fermé de sa sœur, mais ses mouvements étaient trop lents. Simultanément, Arya sauta en arrière et recula la main qui agrippait le téléphone, le mettant hors de portée de Sansa.

"Nom de Dieu, vous allez devoir vous entendre un jour dans votre vie!" Haleta Jon, ayant couru du premier étage du logement, trois volées d'escaliers plus haut.

"Jon Stark, fais attention à ce que tu dis! Je t'ai mieux élevé que ça!"

Soupirant, "Désolé, Maman. Mais…" Il fit un geste vers le spectacle devant lui.

"Les filles. Je ne veux plus rien de tout ça aujourd'hui! Sansa, regarde la pagaille que tu as faite, il y a de la farine partout dans la cuisine!"

Tête baissée et épaules affaissées, Sansa capitula, marmonnant un bref "Désolée," et retourna à sa tâche de pétrissage de pâte à pizza; Arya se penchant et tirant la langue à la forme battant en retraite de Sansa.

"Tu n'es pas innocente dans tout ça Arya." Fut l'avertissement sévère de Catelyn. "Va chercher du bois à brûler. Ton père fera un feu quand il rentrera."

"Pour info, Jon." Dit Arya alors qu'elle lui rendait sournoisement son téléphone et descendait les escaliers, criant derrière elle "C'était Ygritte."

Ignorant les plaintes supplémentaires de Sansa, Jon se dirigea à l'autre bout du salon, aussi loin que possible de la cuisine, et appuya sur rappel.

"Je pensais que tu avais peut-être changé d'avis sur l'invitation de passer le Nouvel An avec ta famille," Fût comment elle répondit au téléphone. "Donc j'ai déjà fait demi-tour et je suppose que tu vas simplement devoir attendre le deuxième semestre pour me voir."

"Très drôle." Il fit une pause, "Mais je suis désolé. Les filles se disputaient mon téléphone." Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Sansa de l'autre côté de la pièce.

"Eh bien ça veut dire qu'au moins une des Stark est excitée à l'idée de me voir." Il entendit le déclic de son clignotant puis, soudainement, un coup de son klaxon. "Connard!" S'exclama-t-elle. "Désolée, un type vient de me couper la route. Bref, je suis en train de tourner à l'entrée de la montagne. Si cet endroit est aussi facile à trouver que dans mes souvenirs, je devrais être devant d'un instant à l'autre."

"Je te retrouve à la porte."

Jon était toujours en train d'attacher ses bottines quand il vit Sansa franchir sa porte ouverte. Comme si cela n'était pas un indice suffisant, le grand cri de joie qu'il entendit quelques secondes plus tard lui dit qu'Ygritte était arrivée.

Dans le couloir derrière leurs silhouettes enlacées, une forme indistincte de longs cheveux roux avec des bras, il se racla la gorge.

Se séparant, les filles échangèrent un regard entendu avant qu'Ygritte ne roule malicieusement les yeux alors qu'elle passait à côté de la Stark plus jeune mais plus grande, pour qui elle avait beaucoup d'affection, marchant d'un pas nonchalant vers Jon, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de lui. "Maintenant tu es content de me voir." Elle ne parvint pas réprimer le grand sourire qui s'étendit sur son visage, coupant ses taquineries.

"Je suppose." Il simula la nonchalance avant de l'attraper et de la soulever dans une étreinte, leurs sourires se reflétant l'un l'autre. Il la tint plus près de lui alors qu'il l'attirait dans un baiser qui fut interrompu par Sansa quand elle passa rapidement à côté d'eux, perturbant l'air. "On se voit en-haut."

Gloussant, Ygritte frotta sa joue contre celle de Jon. "Tu m'as bien manqué et je suis tellement contente de te voir, malgré ce nouveau look que tu as." Elle fit un geste vers ses cheveux plus longs et sa barbe.

Plaçant un bisou rapide sur ses lèvres et la libérant de son étreinte, "Tu m'as tellement manquée." Un nouveau sentiment s'abattit sur lui quand il prononça les paroles, un sentiment qu'il n'aurait pas pu exprimer s'il avait essayé. C'était un mélange de honte, de culpabilité, de déception et de nervosité. En la regardant, en la voyant là, en personne, il savait que les paroles étaient vraies. Elle lui avait manqué et il était content de la voir.

"Donc, je suppose qu'on n'aura pas du temps pour nous ce soir?" Ses sourcils gigotèrent de façon suggestive.

"Maman et Papa ont clairement fait comprendre que tu dois rester avec Sansa cette nuit." Elle fit une moue, "Mais je crois qu'on peut parvenir à quelque chose demain pendant que tout le monde sera parti skier."

Sa main se plaça sur sa poitrine, "Ugh! Tu crois que je suis venue ici pour passer la journée avec toi alors qu'il y a des nouvelles pistes à faire le matin?" Dit-elle avec légèreté.

"Si vous avez fini de vous lécher, Maman voulait que je vous dise que le diner est presque prêt et que c'est à ton tour de mettre la table," Appela la voix d'Arya du haut des escaliers, deux volées de marches plus haut.

"Salut Arya! On arrive tout de suite." Ygritte se dirigea vers les escaliers et se tourna pour regarder Jon. "Oh, sois gentil et va chercher mes affaires dans la voiture." Elle fit un clin d'œil. "Il y a un sac bleu sur le siège passager devant, prends-le avec toi, d'accord? Ne t'en fais pas, je vais mettre la table."

Hormis ses skis et le sac bleu, tout ce qu'Ygritte avait dans la voiture était un sac en toile et son sac à main, il songea —non pour la première fois— à quel point il appréciait la façon concise dont elle faisait les valises.

Montant les escaliers et tournant au sommet pour se diriger vers la cuisine, il fit une pause pour examiner la vue devant lui. Ygritte se tenait dans la cuisine, déjà engagée dans une discussion animée avec sa mère et sa sœur et tenant un grand verre de vin rouge. Ca le frappa à quel point elle s'intégrait parfaitement dans la scène; comme si sa place était là. Elle portait un simple pull bordeaux à col roulé et un jeans foncé sur des bottines fourrées, les cheveux à moitié tirés en arrière. La connaissant comme il la connaissait, elle avait peu réfléchi à sa tenue, mais elle ressemblait quand même à une pub Gap.

Faisant enfin une pause dans sa longue histoire pour apercevoir Jon, "Oh! Parfait! Jon, amène le sac, j'ai des cadeaux pour tout le monde!"

"Ygritte, chérie, tu n'étais pas obligée." Réprimanda tendrement Catelyn.

"Ouais, Jon ne nous a même pas ramenés des cadeaux de Londres." Sansa l'avait dit avec sarcasme, mais il savait qu'il y avait un peu de vérité dedans. Honnêtement, de ses trois frère et sœurs, c'était avec Sansa qu'il se prenait le plus la tête. Robb et Jon s'étaient toujours bien entendu en raison de leur âge rapproché et du fait que c'étaient des garçons. Sansa avait été tellement excitée d'accueillir une fille dans leur famille, mais on lui avait donné Arya. Depuis son jeune âge, Arya n'avait aucun intérêt à se faire belle ni pour les poupées ou les histoires de princesses et, à cause de ça, elle avait eu tendance à suivre Jon comme son ombre.

Avant de la présenter à sa famille, Jon était sûr Ygritte s'entendrait le mieux avec Arya. Etant toutes deux un peu garçon manqué et aimant les jeux vidéo, elles s'appréciaient beaucoup. Mais cependant, en les regardant maintenant, il voyait la connexion. Il était souvent difficile de les séparer une fois qu'une discussion sur la littérature ou la politique commençait.

Peu importe la raison, sa relation avec Ygritte l'avait rapproché de sa sœur et il en était reconnaissant.

"Je sais! Mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, je n'ai pas arrêté de voir des choses qui me faisaient penser aux Stark et, finalement, j'étais obligée de les acheter."

Pour sa mère et pour Sansa, elle avait ramené des colliers assortis ornés de verre de Murano, pour Arya elle avait ramené un livre sur les gladiateurs de Rome et, bien qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore rencontré, elle avait ramené à Robb une photo encadrée du Colisée.

Sortant la dernière babiole de son sac, elle la tendit à Catelyn, "Je sais que les sulfates dans le vin vous dérangent, mais on m'a assurée qu'il n'y en avait pas et on en a bu des bouteilles et des bouteilles. Je n'étais pas certaine de quoi ramener pour Ned, donc je me suis dit que deux bouteilles de ceci suffiraient?"

"C'est parfait, il va aimer pouvoir le partager avec nous. Robb et lui devraient rentrer de leur ski de nuit d'une minute à l'autre, en fait."

"Oh, j'aime le ski de nuit!"

Sansa fronça le nez, "C'est tellement dangereux!"

"C'est _exaltant!_ " Sourit Ygritte et elle tira sur le bras de Sansa, reliant leurs coudes.

Catelyn sourit chaleureusement, "Ygritte, tu es toujours la bienvenue pour venir skier avec nous au Nouvel An."

"Eh bien, je suis là maintenant. Et je suis impatiente de voir à quel point je suis meilleure que Jon." Elle fit un clin d'œil. "Et puis, l'année dernière, je n'aurais pas su exactement quand glisser son verre de champagne à Sansa."

Sansa se requinqua, "Vraiment? Maman, s'il te plait!"

"Eh bien," Commença Catelyn, "Je suppose que tu seras partie pour l'école avant qu'on ne s'en rende compte." Céda-t-elle, "Mais juste un seul!"

Aux vues de l'expression sur son visage et de l'air avec lequel elle avait prononcé les mots, Jon savait que sa mère était bien consciente que Sansa allait boire bien plus qu'un verre de champagne.

Sansa et Ygritte étaient en train de glousser et de chuchoter d'un air conspirateur et, soudainement, elles se dirigèrent vers les escaliers. Lorsqu'elle passa, Jon attrapa la main d'Ygritte. "Et moi? Je n'ai pas droit à un cadeau?"

Elle sourit et lui souffla un baiser "Le fait que je suis à la maison est ton cadeau," et elle termina avec son clin d'œil.

"Evidemment."


	6. Fidelity

**Notes de l'auteur:** Je vous recommande fortement de vous familiariser avec la chanson "Fidelity" de Regina Spektor.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6: Fidelity**

"Te voilà!" S'exclama Dany vers Jon alors qu'il se faisait un chemin jusqu'à elle dans le bar bondé. "Tu es en retard!" Réprimanda-t-elle, arquant le cou pour lui faire un bisou.

"Ugh, le boulot était un cauchemar total et mon patron n'a pas aidé." Se plaignit Jon en laissant tomber son sac à terre.

"Je t'ai commandé une bière, mais elle est probablement un peu chaude maintenant." Elle hissa une grande chope du bar et la lui tendit.

Il l'accepta avec un rire, "Ce truc est plus grand que toi." Il prit une gorgée et sourit, "C'est parfait. Merci." Il se pencha pour un autre bisou rapide. "Comment était ta journée?" Sa main trouva son chemin jusqu'à la sienne, entrelaçant leurs doigts.

Ca avait été une journée merdique mais, être là avec elle, comme ça, faisait disparaître toute la frustration de la journée, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

"Chargée mais curieusement ennuyante. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, je veux profiter de ce soir." Dany détestait son travail, détestait son salaire et détestait aussi ses collègues, pour la plupart.

"Daenerys?" Un serveur arriva près d'eux.

"Oui."

"C'est l'autre membre de votre soirée?"

"Oui, merci!" Dany se leva de son tabouret, utilisant l'épaule de Jon comme levier.

"D'accord, suivez-moi."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" Jon était curieux.

"On a du monde aujourd'hui et on attend une grande fête, donc on désigne les tables au lieu de les laisser au choix." Annonça le serveur par-dessus son épaule alors qu'il les menait à l'arrière du bar.

"Tu veux manger ici?"

"C'est ton bar préféré, donc je vais passer outre mes appréhensions pour ce soir et te faire plaisir." Elle haussa les épaules.

Alors qu'ils atteignaient le fond du bar, un rideau était tiré devant la parfois "salle privée," qui était juste vraiment une alcôve au fond du bar.

"Laissez-moi simplement ouvrir le rideau pour vous libérer de l'espace pour tous les deux." Le serveur tira la ficelle et les rideaux commencèrent à se séparer.

A cet instant, Jon ne fut pas tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il ressentit. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Sam en premier. Puis se posèrent sur Pyp. Pyp! Alors qu'il scannait la pièce, il réalisa qu'elle était remplie de visages familiers, trop pour estimer durant les quelques secondes qu'il eut pour réagir.

"SURPRISE!"

Attendez, quoi. Il se tourna vers Dany, qui portait le plus grand sourire qu'il avait jamais vu.

"Je—quoi? C'est toi qui a fait ça?"

Elle se mordit la lèvre. "Je suis désolée pour la comédie que personne ne pouvait traîner avec toi pour ton anniversaire, mais quand Pyp m'a envoyé un message pour dire qu'il allait être à Boston ce weekend, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher."

"Je t'—J'adore. Merci."

"Certains d'entre nous n'ont pas la chance de te voir tous les jours! Partage un peu l'amour, mon pote." Pyp attrapa la main de Jon et le tira dans une demi étreinte. "Merde, Stark, tu deviens vieux. Vingt-six ans? Plus comme soixante-deux." Il se déplaça pour placer un bisou sur la joue de Dany et l'attira dans un câlin amical, "Bien joué princesse, tu l'as bien mené en bateau. Quoi que, il est tellement long à la détente qu'il n'aurait probablement pas capté les allusions même si tu lui avais envoyé une invitation."

Une silhouette bougeant derrière Pyp attira l'attention de Jon. _Putain de Merde._ "Pas possible. Foutrement pas possible!" S'exclama-t-il, poussant Pyp sur le côté. "J'arrive pas à y croire."

"Crois-y, mon frère." Dit Robb avec un sourire content de lui.

"Robb Stark."

"En chair et en os." Ils s'enlacèrent dans un gros câlin féroce, se séparant mais continuant de se tenir les bras, l'un l'autre.

"Comment je n'ai pas su que tu venais! Putain. Est-ce que Maman et Papa savent que tu es là?"

"Je n'étais pas censé venir jusqu'à Boston, en fait. Juste un rapide séjour de trois jours à New York et puis de retour à Londres, mais Pyp m'a envoyé un message pour ce soir et le coût pour changer de vol n'était pas épouvantable et je me suis dit, merde pourquoi pas?"

"Tu rentres quand?"

"Dimanche. Je me suis dit que je pouvais tout aussi bien le transformer en un weekend de surprises et me pointer à peu importe quelle fête familiale tu as prévu pour demain."

"Sansa va être vraiment contente de voir."

"Avec un peu de chance, Maman et Papa aussi."

"Le jury n'a pas encore rendu son avis sur la question." Jon fit une pause, "Tu as un endroit où dormir?"

"J'allais m'incruster dans mon ancien appartement à Somerville. J'ai entendu dire que mon frère a ce nouveau colocataire que la famille n'a pas encore rencontré, donc je me suis dit que j'allais pioncer sur le divan et m'assurer que ce type ne se barre pas avec des bijoux de famille précieux."

"Absolument! Il y a plein de place."

"Laisse-moi faire ce qu'il faut en t'achetant une bière d'anniversaire." Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le bar et passaient à côté de Dany, maintenant en pleine conversation avec Sam et sa nouvelle petite-amie Gilly, Jon ne put s'empêcher de lui attraper le bras et de le presser avec une caresse..

"Alors, quand avais-tu l'intention de me parler de Perséphone là-bas?" La question joviale de Robb lui glissa facilement des lèvres. Il souleva deux doigts en l'air pour attirer l'attention du barman, "Deux Harpoon IPA, hein Jon?"

"Oui, parfait, merci."

"Et je vais être un gentleman, que boit la dame?" Demanda Robb avec un sourcil soulevé.

"Oh, hum, ce soir, probablement une vodka soda avec un soupçon de Chambord." Le barman et Robb lui lancèrent tous deux un regard perplexe.

Hochant la tête, Robb dit d'un air sceptique, "Ok, un verre de peu importe ce que c'est."

"Merde, c'est vraiment bon de te voir." Ils s'étaient vus à Noël, mais c'était il y a presque six mois. Il y avait quelque dans le fait d'avoir son seul frère, son meilleur ami de toujours, dans sa ville, avec son groupe d'amis, qui réchauffait le cœur de Jon. "Tu devrais revenir aux USA."

Robb eut un petit rire et tendit sa carte au barman, l'encourageant à la garder active. "C'est un plan pour le long terme, mais n'aie pas l'air aussi excité mon frère, une fois que je serais en ville, les dames se lanceront à la poursuite du plus beau des Stark." Il fit une pause pendant qu'il prenait les boissons, tendant le verre de Dany à Jon. "Quoi que, peut-être que ce n'est plus vraiment un problème?" Il fit un geste vers leur bande et donna un coup de coude à Jon.

Jon suivit le regard de son frère et vit Dany en train de sourire et de rire avec Gilly, dont les mains étaient attentivement enroulées autour de la paume droite de Dany, la tirant près de son visage et la relâchant.

"Eh salut les mecs!" Fit la voix de Pyp alors qu'il enroulait un bras autour de Jon et un autre autour de Robb. "Les réunions de famille me mettent tellement de baume au cœur. Regardez-nous! Les trois amigos, de retour!"

"Pyp, est-ce que notre amigo t'a parlé de la fille qui l'a amené ici?" Questionna Robb en sirotant sa bière.

"La princesse? Ah, Robb mon garçon, c'est la plus grande histoire des histoires. Et moi? Je suis un conteur d'histoire." Pyp avait repris son bras, gesticulant avec sa main droite alors qu'il parlait, la plaçant enfin sur son cœur pour souligner la conclusion.

"Je vais amener sa boisson à la _princesse_." Jon leva les yeux au ciel et tenta de se faufiler loin de la discussion, en vain, les deux le suivant alors qu'il se dirigeait vers Dany et Gilly.

"Mon frère voulait faire bonne impression, donc il t'a payé un verre." Jon tendit sa main vers elle pour le lui offrir.

"Aw, c'est gentil. On a presque fini ici, tu peux le mettre sur la table, là?" Elle fit un signe du menton dans la direction derrière lui.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites exactement?"

Gilly répondit pour elle, "Je lui lis les lignes de la main."

Jon réprima un petit rire et souleva un sourcil avec amusement. "Oh vraiment? Et qu'est-ce qu'elles disent?"

"Eh bien, hormis le fait qu'elle va connaitre un grand succès dans sa carrière," Gilly fit une pause, tournant la main de Dany et l'attirant plus près de son visage pour l'examiner avant de rediriger son attention sur Dany. "Tes lignes relationnelles sont un peu dures à lire, tu en as trois, une qui est longue et prometteuse mais qui se croise avec une autre. Je suis débutante là-dedans, donc je ne sais pas dire de but en blanc ce que ça signifie."

"Mais," Continua-t-elle. "Je peux dire avec certitude que tu as trois lignes d'enfants qui se croisent avec la ligne relationnelle la plus longue."

Dany retira sa main, ne regardant pas Jon. "Merci, Gilly. C'était vraiment amusant."

"Votre Altesse!" Appela Pyp alors que Dany prenait son verre et tournait son attention. "Je suis ravi de présenter mon frère Stark préféré; le seul, l'unique, Mr. Robert Stark!" Finit-il avec sa meilleure imitation du Juste Prix.

Robb tendit la main, "Je n'ai jamais rencontré une fille avec qui Jon sort, mais je dois dire, s'il n'y en a qu'une à rencontrer, c'est définitivement toi."

La main de Dany rencontra celle de Robb, l'attrapant en une prise ferme. "Je n'ai jamais rencontré un autre Stark, mais s'il n'y en a qu'un à rencontrer, c'est définitivement toi."

"Je n'ai pas saisi votre nom, ma dame? A moins que tu ne veuilles que je t'appelle princesse ou votre altesse, comme l'homme de Neandertal?"

"Daenerys, mais tous les gens branchés m'appellent Dany."

Un air de compréhension traversa le visage de Robb. "Je pense avoir entendu parler de Daenerys et de Dany comme si c'était deux personnes différentes. Content de réconcilier les deux. Ton nom sied à ta beauté." Robb bougea leurs mains entrelacées de sorte que ses doigts lui fassent face et plaça un baiser poli sur ses articulations.

"Mes parents étaient obsédés par la mythologie Grecque. Mon père voulait m'appeler Dionysos, mais ma mère avait l'impression que le Dieu du vin était une étiquette qu'il valait mieux tenir à l'écart de la vie d'un enfant."

Robb lui fit un grand sourire amusé, "Dionysos, l'enfant de Zeus et Perséphone?"

Dany prit une gorgée de sa boisson et haussa les épaules, "Si tu le dis." N'étant clairement pas consciente de la blague.

"Jon! Viens par ici, on vient de commander des shots."

Le regard de Jon passa de Pyp et Sam pour revenir vers Dany et Robb.

"Oh nom de Dieux, va boire ton shot, ça va aller, ici." Robb poussa son frère hésitant vers ses amis.

Avant que Jon ne sache ce qu'il s'était passé, plusieurs heures et de nombreuses tournées étaient passées; il y avait tellement de souvenirs à raconter avec Pyp et Sam.

Soudainement, quelqu'un lui tira sur le bras. "Hey, je suis vraiment désolée de faire ça, mais je vais y aller. Tous les autres restent, j'ai juste un coup de barre et j'ai besoin de dormir."

Il la regarda avec des yeux vitreux, "T'es la meilleure. Tu le sais, ça, hein?" Il ne put s'empêcher de s'extasier. Ce soir avait été parfait et c'était grâce à elle.

Sa main lui effleura le côté du visage, un pouce traçant une ligne le long de sa pommette de l'oreille à sa joue. "On va courir le matin, n'est-ce pas?" Fût tout ce qu'elle parvint à dire.

Hochant la tête, il se pencha et plaça un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. "On se voit à la maison."

* * *

Plusieurs heures et de nombreux verres plus tard, Jon et Robb rentrèrent à l'appartement à Somerville en titubant.

"Wow."

"Quoi?"

"Cet endroit a l'air différent." Robb fit un geste dans l'appartement, "Regarde-moi ça?"

"C'est le même. Tu es cinglé." Jon était offensé. C'était son appartement maintenant et c'était le même.

"Alors tu achètes des fleurs et tu utilises des sous-verres et tu as une étagère à vin et un pot pour le compost? Tout ça vient de toi, Jon?"

"Je veux dire, certains des changements viennent de moi."

"Tu es tellement foutu." Rit Robb alors qu'il laissait tomber son sac sur le divan et commençait à chercher son pyjama. "J'espérais que tu aurais au moins acheté un meilleur canapé ces deux dernières années."

"Attends." Jon tituba jusqu'à l'autre bout du salon et poussa une porte déjà entrouverte. Voyant l'absence de lumière et de corps dans le lit, il se retourna vers son frère. "Prends la chambre d'ami; ton ancienne chambre."

Sans attendre d'entendre la résistance ou l'acquiescement de son frère, Jon poussa sa porte à lui, "On se voit demain matin."

Enlevant les vêtements jusqu'à ce que le seul tissu qui reste soit son sous-vêtement, Jon grimpa dans son lit; se glissant jusqu'à ce que son bras s'enroule autour de Dany. Dans son sommeil, elle poussa un soupir de contentement et se blottit plus près de lui.

"J'aime que tu ne fasses même plus semblant de dormir dans ta chambre." Il lui embrassa la tempe et laissa l'alcool endormir son corps.

* * *

Ouvrant les yeux pour être aveuglé par la lumière du soleil, Jon sentit Dany remuer dans le lit. Se tournant, il vit qu'elle était bien réveillée et qu'elle faisait défiler Facebook sur son téléphone.

"Et comment se sent le patient ce matin?" Taquina-t-elle sans le regarder.

Roulant jusqu'à elle et passant un bras autour d'elle, Jon grogna "Tu peux dire au troll dans ma tête d'arrêter son martèlement?"

"Est-ce que tu as bu un peu d'eau, au moins?"

"Ca compte de la Bud Light?"

"Eh bien, une bonne soirée a tendance à vouloir dire un mauvais matin." Elle plaça son téléphone sur la table de nuit et se tourna vers lui, tendant une main pour lui ôter boucles rebelles du front. "Donc je suppose que ça veut dire qu'on ne va pas courir ce matin?"

"Quelle heure il est?"

"Un peu plus de sept heure."

"Bon sang, il est tôt! On peut dormir deux heures de plus et peut-être que je serais assez bien pour courir."

"Dors. Je vais aller à un cours de yoga. Je te réveille quand je rentre."

"Ou, tu pourrais rester au lit avec moi." Proposa-t-il, faisant une traînée de baisers mouillés le long de son cou. "Ca me fait toujours me sentir mieux."

"C'est tentant, mais on ne va jamais courir ce semi-marathon si on ne s'entraîne pas." Elle immobilisa ses mains baladeuses. "Si tu demandes gentiment, je ramènerai même du café noir et des sandwichs petit-déjeuner."

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là, alors? Vas-y." Il la repoussa malicieusement.

Dix minutes plus tard, les baskets de Dany étaient lacées et elle était prête à partir. Se glissant hors de la chambre, elle ferma silencieusement la porte derrière elle.

"Alors, tu es une lève-tôt aussi?" Sursautant, son regard rencontra celui de Robb de l'autre côté de l'appartement. "Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur."

"Non, non, c'est bon, Je n'ai juste pas l'habitude d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre ici le matin."

"Je viens de faire du café, si ça t'intéresse."

"M'offrir du café dans ma propre maison? J'avais raison à ton sujet." Plaisanta-t-elle, se déplaçant jusqu'à l'un des tabourets du côté salon de la péninsule de la cuisine.

"Techniquement, c'était ma maison en premier."

"Touché."

"Où est-ce que tu vas à cette heure-ci, un Samedi matin?"

"Eh bien, on était censé courir dix kilomètres ce matin, mais ton frère va avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour se remettre. Donc j'allais essayer d'aller à un cours de yoga avant que vous vous réveilliez." Elle haussa les épaules, "De toute évidence, tous les Stark n'ont pas besoin de leur sommeil réparateur le Samedi matin."

"Mon corps est toujours à l'heure de Londres. Donc pour moi, se lever à six heures était vraiment comme si je me levais à midi."

"Eh bien, vu de cette façon-là…" Elle eut un petit rire. "Tu es un sacré traînard alors."

"Le plus gros des trainards, en fait." Il tendit la main vers la cafetière, "Alors c'était un oui ou un non pour le café?"

"Je vais devoir décliner pour le moment, ce sera un quelque chose que je me réjouirai d'avoir quand je reviendrai."

"Tu es sûre que je ne peux pas te tenter avec mon fameux pain perdu?"

"Si on avait du pain dans cette maison, bien sûr."

"Tu ne manges pas de pain?"

"Ok," Commença Dany, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde, "On mange du pain, on n'en garde simplement pas à la maison."

"Il doit vraiment être fou amoureux pour te laisser monter une combine pareille."

Dany se raidit, "Je devrais y aller si je veux arriver au cours à temps."

"Merde, Dany. Je suis désolé, j'essayais de faire une blague."

Elle lui sourit, "Non, ce n'est rien. Ne t'en fais pas."

"C'est bizarre. De voir Jon avec toi. Je ne l'ai jamais vu avec une fille avant et tu fais ressortir un aspect de sa personnalité que je ne vois pas souvent."

"Tu n'as jamais rencontré Ygritte?" Ne put s'empêcher Dany.

"Non. Mais je ne suis pas passé loin une fois." Robb s'appuya sur le comptoir en face d'elle, "Mais j'ai fait une sale chute sur les pentes et j'ai fini aux urgences avec mon père à la place."

"Oh, j'ai entendu parler de ce Nouvel An. Tu as perdu l'équilibre sur une bosse, pas vrai?"

Riant de lui et secouant la tête, Robb répondit, "Comment ça se fait que tu sais autant de choses sur moi et que j'ai à peine appris hier soir que Dany, le colocataire de Jon, est une fille?"

"Eh bien—" Un téléphone se mit à sonner.

"Merde, désolé." Robb souleva son téléphone et remarqua l'identité de l'appelant. "Je vais devoir décrocher, attends une seconde?"

Dany bougea de son perchoir sur le tabouret. "Je dois y aller si je veux faire mon cours, en fait. On se voit quand je reviens." Elle fut à la porte en un instant, se tournant et criant derrière elle "Evite le pain perdu aujourd'hui, je vais te ramener un sandwich au lard, aux œufs et au fromage de notre boulangerie préférée."

Alors que la porte se fermait derrière elle, elle entendit la voix de Robb dire au téléphone "Salut, Maman."

Sachant qu'il allait se faire flageller, Dany s'éclipsa pour aller à son cours de yoga.

Fière d'elle pour avoir accompli ce qu'elle avait accompli à seulement 9h13 du matin, Dany fit monter ses jambes bientôt courbaturées dans les escaliers jusqu'à son appartement, clés en main et un plateau de café surmonté d'un sachet de sandwichs de petit déjeuner dans l'autre. Alors qu'elle bougeait pour déverrouiller la porte, elle remarqua qu'il ne fallut qu'une petite pression pour qu'elle s'ouvre.

Ne faisant pas attention à la porte, Dany remit ses clés dans son sac et s'avança dans l'appartement, "Bon les garçons, j'ai du café de luxe et des sandwichs de petit-déjeuner!" En finissant son appel joyeux, elle tourna la tête et se retrouva face à face avec ce qui était de toute évidence l'entièreté de la famille Stark.

"Oh, je suis désolée, hum, je ne—"

"Toi." Fit la voix de la grande rousse.

S'avançant et essayant d'ignorer la virulence, "Moi. Je suis—"

"Je sais exactement qui tu es." Le regard de dégoût n'aurait pas pu être plus pénétrant. "Ce que je ne sais pas, c'est pourquoi tu es là. C'est quoi ce bordel, Jon?"

N'étant pas sûre de quoi faire ou d'où aller, Dany plaça le plateau de café et le sachet de sandwichs sur le comptoir. "Ok. Peut-être que je devrais m'en aller. Vous laissez en famille." Avant que Dany ne puisse faire un pas, la rousse parla à nouveau.

"Vous êtes dégueulasses tous les deux."

"Sansa!" C'était l'homme le plus âgé dans la pièce, vraisemblablement le père de Jon. Dany remarqua que Jon ne dit rien du tout.

"Pourquoi je devrais faire attention à mes bonnes manières," Sansa roula les yeux en parlant, "Ils n'ont clairement aucune considération pour les sentiments de ceux qui tiennent à eux, de toute façon."

"Sansa!" Fût la tentative de réprimande de Catelyn. "Qu'est-ce qui te prend?"

"C'est Daenerys, la fille que Jon baisait pendant qu'il était avec Ygritte." Expliqua Sansa, agitant passionnément sa main en direction de Dany.

"C'est bon, Sansa, ça suffit." Gronda Ned, fendant l'air de son bras. Se tournant vers Dany, il commença, "Je m'excuse sincèrement pour l'emportement de ma fille. Je suppose que vous êtes Dany la colocataire de Jon?"

"Oui." Elle fit une pause, incertaine de la bonne façon de continuer cette présentation embarrassante et se décidant pour, "J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous."

"Jon," Ce fût Catelyn qui parla cette fois, "Est-ce que Sansa a raison à ce sujet? Et est-ce que tu vis avec une femme depuis Août dernier tout en nous laissant penser que c'était un ami nommé Dany?"

La famille Stark avait leurs préférés et Dany sut très rapidement qu'elle n'en faisait pas partie.

Jon baissait les yeux par terre, "Oui."

"Oui à quoi?" Exigea Catelyn.

"Oui aux deux."

"Je parie que ce n'est pas ce que tu avais en tête quand tu as suggéré un dîner d'anniversaire en ville." Railla Arya. Dany réprima un rire, malgré la situation.

"Arya, ce n'est pas le moment."

Soulevant les sourcils, elle répondit. "Papa, regarde cette situation. Quand _serait_ le bon moment?"

Les yeux de Robb rencontrèrent ceux de Dany alors qu'il lui faisait un sourire compatissant. "Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne prend pas tous une minute pour respirer, là?" Suggéra-t-il.

Prenant son café du plateau et attrapant son sandwich du sachet, Dany retrouva son calme, "Vous savez, j'ai des courses à faire et je ne veux pas m'immiscer là, donc je vais m'en aller et vous laisser vous arranger avec," Elle fit une pause, incertaine de ses mots, "ça." Elle fit un geste entre eux tous.

Sans un autre mot, elle s'éclipsa par la porte et s'assura de la refermer totalement derrière elle. S'appuyant contre la porte et fermant les yeux un instant, elle se dit, _putain, c'était quoi ça?_

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur:** Je sais qu'il y a eu un peu de confusion dans la chronologie, donc laissez-moi un peu clarifier les choses:

Jon et Ygritte rompent début 2008; Ygritte est dans sa dernière année d'études.  
Jon et Dany étaient à Londres en Automne 2005, l'automne de leur troisième année.  
Ygritte est partie en Italie en Automne 2006, l'automne de sa troisième année.  
Dany a déménagé à Boston en Août 2010.  
L'anniversaire de Jon est en Juin et, donc, ce chapitre se situe en 2011.


	7. Let Your Heart Hold Fast

_Merci pour la petite review ^^ Ca fait toujours plaisir d'avoir un retour et de savoir que je ne poste pas dans le vide!_

 ** **Notes de l'auteur:** **Chanson pour ce chapitre "Let Your Heart Hold Fast" par Fort Atlantic.

* * *

 **Chapitre 7: Let Your Heart Hold Fast**

"Alors, Sam, tu déménages aussi à Boston?" Demanda Catelyn par-dessus sa salade.

"Oh, ah, oui. Avec un peu de chance, cet été ou cet automne. Je dois commencer à étudier pour l'examen d'entrée et commencer le processus d'envoi des inscriptions aux Facultés de Médecine." Bredouilla Sam d'un ton embarrassé, "Jon a de la chance d'être en bout de parcours. Moi, je ne suis qu'à mi-chemin."

"Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose," Affirma Ned, prenant une gorgée délibérée de sa bière, "Tu sais où tu vas, fiston. C'est une qualité honorable. Ne passe pas trop de temps à t'inquiéter de ce qui doit encore arriver. Tu es arrivé jusqu'ici, tu y parviendras."

"Merci, monsieur."

"Si et quand tu viendras à Boston, assure-toi que Jon t'invite dans notre résidence secondaire un weekend en été. On a plein de place et Cat aime recevoir."

"J'aime effectivement une maison remplie de voix heureuses." Elle sourit à Sam. "Et peut-être que ton ambition déteindra sur notre plus jeune fils, ici présent."

"On peut ne pas faire ça ce soir?" C'était la même discussion qu'il avait avec ses parents depuis presque un an maintenant.

"Jon, il y a toujours une place pour toi dans l'entreprise." Dit Ned sans rien laisser paraître.

"Je le comprends, Papa, et j'apprécie. Mais les finances ne m'intéressent pas. Je suis désolé mais tu vas te retrouver avec un seul fils à qui laisser cet héritage."

"Jon," La voix de sa mère était calme mais ferme, "On ne s'attend pas à ce que tu suives les traces de ton père ou de Robb. On veut juste que tu trouves ta voie. On ne veut pas que tu gaspilles ton talent."

Une main rassurante lui pressa la cuisse. Se tourna pour faire face à sa propriétaire, il fit un petit sourire à sa rouquine préférée. Quand ses parents avaient suggéré de faire son diner de célébration de remise de diplôme le soir avant la remise des diplômes, il avait espéré que cela pourrait signifier un sursis avec cette discussion.

Quand Sam avait sorti la tête de sa chambre et s'était retrouvé face à face avec la famille Stark pour la première fois, alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de partir, ses parents n'avaient rien voulu entendre de son intention de _rester à la maison pour une soirée tranquille._

C'est comme ça qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés ici avec son colocataire et sa petite-amie et sans son frère. Si seulement Robb était là, il aurait aidé à apaiser un peu de la tension avec leurs parents. Ou au moins à attirer un peu de l'attention de la discussion sur l'entreprise familiale loin de Jon.

"On peut mettre cette discussion sur pause au moins jusqu'à ce qu'on m'ait tendu mon diplôme?"

"Oh, donc tu _vas_ en avoir un demain?"

Incapable de cacher son grand sourire, Jon lança un petit bout de pain par-dessus la table à sa petite sœur, qui lui tira la langue en retour.

"Arya, ne pense même pas à lui relancer de la nourriture à la figure par-dessus la table."

"Tu réalises que c'est _moi_ la plus jeune?"

"Sois une gentille fille pour ce soir, petite sœur. C'est _ma_ soirée." Jon lui sourit malicieusement.

"En fait, je pense que _demain_ est ta journée. Mais qui tient les comptes?"

"Ygritte," Interrompit Catelyn, "Est-ce que l'année prochaine sera dure sans Jon?"

Se détournant de sa discussion sur le côté avec Sansa, Ygritte croisa rapidement le regard de Jon avant de répondre, "Ca craint toujours d'être loin de ce visage." Elle lui pressa le menton entre le pouce et son l'index et le secoua d'un côté à l'autre, "Mais on s'est assez bien débrouillé les deux dernières fois. Et puis, qui sait," Elle haussa les épaules, "Peut-être qu'une fois qu'il sera parti, je rencontrerai un garçon sensationnel d'une classe en dessous qui me fera tourner la tête." Elle termina avec un coup de coude et un clin d'œil.

"Je suis sûr que vous vous rendrez souvent visite." Commenta Ned.

"Quand elle ne viendra pas me voir, moi!" Interrompit Sansa, "ou moi, elle."

"Tu es venue à Amherst exactement trois fois durant mes quatre années ici." Jon la regarda d'un air sceptique.

"Oui, mais Wesleyan est plus près d'Amherst que la maison."

"Et elle me préfère à toi." Dit Ygritte dans son verre; souriant à Jon d'un air innocent.

"C'est vrai." La voix de Sansa avait un air taquin mais Jon savait qu'il y avait une part de vérité. Sansa était sa sœur et il l'aimait, mais il ne l'aurait jamais invitée à venir passer le weekend ce printemps sans l'insistance d'Ygritte.

"Jon nous a dit que tu vas passer l'été à D.C.?" Ned brisa le silence.

"Oui! D'une façon ou d'une autre, je suis parvenue à décrocher un stage avec le Député Lincoln du Vermont. Je serai là pendant huit semaines cet été."

"C'est vraiment un travail excellent, tes parents doivent être très fiers." Catelyn sourit chaleureusement.

"Ils ne parlent que de ça aux voisins. Je sens que ça va être très gênant à la maison." Ygritte rayonnait toujours quand elle parlait de politique, un feu s'allumait en elle. Jon admirait ça chez elle, depuis les premiers instants de leur rencontre, elle savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait faire et faisait les efforts pour atteindre cet objectif.

Reconnaissant du changement de conversation, Jon se renfonça dans son siège et s'autorisa à être un spectateur pour le restant du repas.

Avant de se rendre compte de qu'il se passait, ses parents les avaient déposés, lui, Sam et Ygritte à son appartement et leur avaient dit au revoir entre deux blagues obligatoire sur comment, la prochaine fois qu'ils le verraient, il serait diplômé d'université.

Debout sur la terrasse pendant que Sam déverrouillait la porte, Ygritte tira sur la manche de la chemise de Jon. Alors qu'il se tournait pour lui faire face, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer derrière lui.

"Je vais rentrer dans mon dortoir pour ce soir."

"Quoi? Non. Reste."

"Ca me fait bizarre. Je sais comment ta famille est avec tout ça et je vais devoir rester assise à côté d'eux toute la journée demain."

"On a contourné la règle dans la maison de mes parents plein de fois…"

Son regard passa du bois de la terrasse jusqu'où le revêtement rejoignait le toit avant d'enfin rencontrer le sien. "Je sais mais, d'une façon ou d'une autre, ça semble plus…" Elle fit une pause dans ses pensées, ses deux mains glissant dans les poches arrière de son jeans, "…plus comme si ta famille me fait confiance? Comme si, je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'ils ne pensent pas qu'on a déjà contourné la règle quand ils ne faisaient pas attention. Je suppose que quelque chose à propos de ce soir semble important, comme si je pourrais gâcher quelque chose." Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules et se pencha pour placer un baiser chaste sur sa joue, en s'approchant, elle dit, "Je ne veux pas gâcher ceci."

Ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre et sentant un nœud se former dans son estomac, "Laisse-moi te raccompagner alors?" Offrit Jon, tendant son coude, "C'est ce qu'il faut faire pour être galant."

Ygritte sourit et accepta volontiers.

Sur le chemin de retour du campus, Jon décida de prendre son temps. Il flâna devant ses bâtiments préférés, s'arrêtant devant son dortoir de première année et se retrouva à la colline commémorative; le lieu quintessentiel d'Amherst. Du moins en journée. A cette heure-ci, il allait devoir imaginer les arbres tentaculaires et les collines ondoyantes.

Glissant ses mains dans les poches de son polaire et s'asseyant, Jon essaya de ne pas penser à ce que demain allait amener. Qu'allait-il faire après demain ? Pourquoi ça semblait si facile à deviner pour tous les autres?

"Eh bien, n'est-ce pas cliché"

Sursautant, Jon se tourna et vit Dany, se profilant sur les lumières ambres derrière elle. Après avoir laissé une minute à ses yeux pour s'habituer, il remarqua qu'elle portait un jogging et un sweatshirt. Peu typique.

Inhalant un rire, Jon dit "Tu ne pouvais pas résister à un dernier coup d'œil?"

Se déplaçant pour s'asseoir à côté de lui Dany répliqua avec, "J'arrivais pas à dormir."

Expirant profondément, Jon la regarda, elle et derrière eux et la vue imprenable devant eux, "Ca va être dur de quitter tout ça."

"Je ne sais pas. Je pense qu'il y a un temps et un lieu pour tout et je suis prête passer à autre chose."

Légèrement vexé, Jon la regarda "Rien de," Il fit une pause, faisant tracer des cercles à ses mains devant lui, " _ceci_ ne va te manquer?"

Je ne vais pas te manquer? Etait ce qu'il voulait vraiment demander.

"J'y repenserai avec affection, évidemment." Elle haussa les épaules, "J'ai rencontré des gens formidables, j'ai créé de super souvenirs, mais rien dans la vie ne dure pour toujours et essayer de prolonger quelque chose de bien ne fait que le gâcher, Jon."

Décidant qu'il n'était pas partant pour un débat, Jon changea de sujet, "Tu rentres à la maison demain ? Ou est-ce que tu vas directement à New York?"

Leur relation durant ce semestre avait été distante, pour ne pas dire plus, mais ils avaient gardé un contact social poli.

Glissant ses mains sur le devant de son sweatshirt, les poussant vers les bas et se penchant en avant, l'assurance habituelle de Dany était absente. "La maison?" Elle eut un rire amer. "Quelle maison?"

 _Hein?_

"Attends, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

 _"_ Je vais à New York demain. Je vais passer l'été là avant de commencer l'école."

"Pourquoi tu ne peux pas rentrer à la maison?"

Il ne pouvait pas voir son corps sous les vêtements amples, mais il savait que ses muscles s'étaient raidis avec la question.

"La maison est un endroit où les gens qui ont eu une enfance heureuse vont."

C'était le plus qu'elle avait parlé de son enfance depuis qu'il la connaissait. A chaque fois que ça avait été soulevé, elle avait changé de sujet ou fait clairement comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas discuter de son enfance. Il ne savait pas bien s'il devait en demander plus ou la laisser continuer comme elle voulait.

Le silence inconfortable n'ayant jamais été le fort de Jon, il ne put s'empêcher de demander, "Tu as été…?"

"Abusée? Non. Jamais."

"Dany, je—" Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé dire, putain, "Je ne comprends pas." Je t'en prie, dis m'en plus.

"Il y a tellement de choses foireuses qui se passent dans ce monde. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas?" Elle fit une pause pour le regarder, mais pas assez longtemps pour qu'il réponde, "On s'en va d'ici, notre génération se prépare à conquérir le monde," Sa main rentra dans le poignet déchiré de sa manche alors qu'elle s'élevait pour essuyer des larmes non versées de ses yeux.

Larmes?

"…et la seule chose à laquelle je pense, c'est qu'il n'y aura personne pour venir me voir recevoir mon diplôme."

"Personne ne….?"

"Mon père est décédé pendant ma dernière année de lycée."

"Dany. Je suis vraiment désolé. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit?" Jon se rapprocha d'elle, glissant lentement un bras autour de son dos. "Merde, je suis désolé."

S'appuyant contre son étreinte, Dany posa sa tête sur son épaule, "Ma mère me déteste." La déclaration laissait peu de place à la discussion.

"Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas vrai." Jon essaya quand même. Les rares occasions où elle avait brièvement mentionné ses parents, les souvenirs avaient semblé bons. De plus, comment qui que ce soit pourrait détester Daenerys?

Jon la sentit lâcher un petit rire avant qu'elle ne parle. "Oh, je peux te promettre que c'est vrai." Elle laissa sortir un profond soupir, "Mes parents ont essayé d'avoir des enfants pendant des années avant que j'arrive."

"Eh bien, ça ne veut pas dire—"

"—Rien n'a changé jusqu'à ce que ma mère reste plus tard au travail et se fasse agresser sexuellement par un collègue."

Jon se recula immédiatement, baissant les yeux sur son visage. "Quoi?" Fut tout ce qu'il parvint à dire. Son cœur battait plus vite qu'il ne pouvait compter. Il fut immédiatement à bout de souffle. Il se sentit à la fois en colère, le cœur brisé et dévasté.

"Mon père, qui m'a élevée et aimée plus que n'importe qui d'autre ne m'a jamais aimée, n'était pas mon père."

Pause.

"Mes parents étaient tous les deux très religieux donc, quand ma mère est tombée enceinte après, ils ont vu ça comme un signe et je suis devenue une personne. La façon dont il le raconte." Elle s'interrompit, se corrigeant, "Le racontait. A la seconde où il m'a vue, il est tombé plus amoureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été dans sa vie."

"Ton père était quelqu'un de bien alors."

Les mains de Dany s'étaient retrouvées, ses index et ses pouces s'entremêlant et se tirant. "C'était le meilleur."

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"

"Il est mort parce qu'il était âgé et que son cœur était fragile et qu'il aurait pu prendre mieux soin de lui. Mais il ne l'a pas fait."

"Dany—"

"C'est vraiment bizarre. Quand tu apprends qu'un parent est mort." Elle tourna son regard de ses mains pour le lever vers lui, "Ton esprit ne fait pas ce que tu pensais qu'il ferait."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

"La première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé, c'est que j'avais un énorme devoir à rendre cette semaine-là et qu'il n'était pas terminé et que maintenant je n'allais pas avoir le temps de travailler dessus. Puis j'ai réalisé que la seule robe noire que j'avais était sale et que les pressings étaient déjà fermés. J'étais tellement fâchée contre moi-même parce que je n'avais pas été plus responsable en la lavant avant."

"Ca me semble assez normal."

"Ma mère était totalement inutile. Elle ne pouvait pas arrêter de pleurer et s'est assurée que tout le monde à portée de voix savait à quel point elle était bouleversée et pourquoi."

"Elle venait juste de perdre son époux, ça me semble aussi assez normal."

Dany secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel, retenant des larmes. "C'était dramatique. Tout tournait autour d'elle. Elle ne m'a jamais demandé comment je me sentais durant toute cette période. Pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait?"

"Ta mère?" C'était une bête question, il le savait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était censé dire? En quatre années d'intimité par intermittence, il n'avait jamais vu autant de vulnérabilité de la part de la femme devant lui.

"Quand j'étais petite, elle a essayé. Elle a vraiment essayé. Mais quand je suis devenue plus âgée, elle devenait bizarrement jalouse de ma relation avec mon père. Ca s'est simplement empiré quand mon père est mort."

"Comment?"

"Elle me tolérait durant les meilleurs jours." Dany haussa les épaules, "Donc quand le moment est venu pour moi de partir à l'université, elle m'a aidée à mettre les valises dans la voiture et m'a poliment demandé de ne jamais retrouver mon chemin. Elle était vraiment désolée de devoir le demander et elle savait que ça allait me faire du mal. Elle m'a aimée comme elle pouvait, mais me voir était juste trop douloureux. J'étais un rappel quotidien des deux pires choses qu'elle avait vécues dans sa vie. Elle m'a souhaité que tout aille pour le mieux."

Dany se leva et avança jusqu'au rebord, regardant l'obscurité.

Attendant de digérer la nouvelle et réalisant que ça n'arriverait jamais, Jon lui emboita le pas et enroula ses bras autour d'elle par derrière, posant son menton sur son épaule et plaçant un baiser sur sa joue.

"Je suis désolée d'avoir reposé ce fardeau sur toi." Ses mains allèrent couvrir les siennes sur sa taille, "J'avais juste besoin de le dire à quelqu'un."

"Personne n'est au courant?"

"Missy sait. J'ai passé la plupart des étés et des vacances avec elle et sa famille et ils sont formidables et compréhensifs, mais il y a toujours une impression de pitié. Je t'en prie, ne me plains pas, Jon."

"Honnêtement?" Il se pencha sur le côté pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux, "Je t'admire. Je ne sais pas si je serais en route pour Fordham pour mes études supérieures si j'avais été dans les mêmes circonstances que toi. Dany, je sais que les choses ont été," Il s'interrompit, cherchant le bon mot, "Déroutantes entre nous, mais je suis vraiment fier de toi. Je—"

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte et mit de la distance entre eux, "Ne le dis pas, Jon." Sa voix était douce, stoïque.

Rebelle, "Je t'aime." Termina Jon.

"Ca ne change rien."

"Pourquoi pas?"

"Je vais à New York, tu vas à Boston, et tu as une petite-amie quelque part sur ce campus."

"Et si aucune de ces choses n'étaient un facteur? Est-ce que ça changerait les choses?"

"Mais ce sont des facteurs. Tu vas traverser la scène demain et puis tu vas prendre une photo avec Ygritte, et tu vas te sentir coupable pour ça." Elle fit un geste entre eux, "Et puis tu vas te sentir de te sentir coupable."

"Je—"

"Ta trajectoire est tracée, Jon. Tu vas déménager à Boston et dans un an, Ygritte emménagera avec toi et dans trois ans vous vous fiancerez et dans cinq ans vous aurez des enfants et tu feras ce qu'il faut et ce qu'on attend de toi."

"Et si je n'ai pas envie de faire toutes ces choses avec Ygritte?" Cassa Jon. Il n'avait jamais prononcé les mots tout haut, avait à peine permis à la pensée d'entrer dans son esprit. "Je sais que c'est ce que je suis censé faire, ce que tout le monde attend que je fasse, ce que je devrais vouloir. Ygritte s'entend bien avec ma famille, mieux que moi parfois, mais j'ai juste, je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir le choix."

"Tu as toujours le choix. Tu as choisi il y a un an et demi. Moi aussi."

"Donc, c'est fini alors?" La pensée le terrifia soudainement. La reverrait-il un jour?

"Probablement. Demain, on deviendra des personnes différentes, on peut tout aussi bien laisser les erreurs de ces personnes dans le passé." Dit-elle avec finalité.

Marchant jusqu'à elle, Jon lui encadra le visage des mains, caressant ses pouces le long de ses joues et sous ses yeux, où les larmes avaient séché. Sans un mot, il l'attira vers lui, leurs lèvres se rencontrant brièvement en un baiser tendre mais triste.

Après, il maintint l'étreinte un instant de plus, "J'avais besoin de le dire, Dany. J'avais besoin de le dire, même si c'était juste une fois."

Alors que Jon se reculait, la main de Dany traîna le long de son bras avant de lui attraper la main et de la presser fermement.

Jon repartit par là où il était venu, forçant son regard à rester fermement tourné vers l'avenir.


	8. Someday, Someway

**Notes de l'auteur :** Chanson pour ce chapitre: Someday, Someway - Marshall Crenshaw.

* * *

 **Chapitre 8: Someday, Someway**

 _Nants ingonyama bagithi baba_  
Sithi uhhmm ingonyama  
Ingonyama

Dany se tourna dans son lit et tira un oreiller sur sa tête.

 _Siyo Nqoba_  
Ingonyama  
Ingonyama nengw' enamabala

Le volume de la musique alla plus fort.

"Tu te fous de moi, Margaery? Il est trop tôt pour ces conneries un Samedi!"

"Oh, allez Dany, amène tes fesses ici et chante avec moi!"

Se résignant au fait que le sommeil allait lui échapper pour le restant de la matinée, Dany se traîna hors du lit à contrecœur et se dirigea dans la cuisine, arrachant violemment l'iPod de sa colocataire du haut-parleur.

"Eh bien, bonjour à toi." Déclara Margaery d'un ton malicieux.

"J'avais _l'intention_ de faire la grasse matinée aujourd'hui. C'est le seul jour de la semaine où je n'ai pas cours de bonne heure ni le boulot."

"Eh bien, j'ai fait du café et j'ai mis de la cannelle dedans." Margaery s'interrompit et répéta pour elle-même, "Cannelle dedans, cannellededans. C'est assez amusant à dire!"

"Bon, vu que je suis levée, je peux tout aussi bien en prendre."

"Tu es de sacré bonne humeur pour quelqu'un qui n'a même pas encore vu Facebook."

"Pourquoi je devrais me soucier de ce qu'il y a sur Facebook?"

"J'espérais que tu poserais la question, en fait." Margaery sourit d'un air suffisant et ouvrit son ordinateur portable, "Ahem! _Pour ceux qui se demandent le genre de Personnes que Jon Stark et Daenerys Targaryen sont, ils ont couché ensemble en douce dans le dos d'Ygritte Snow pendant trois ans. N'hésitez pas à partager ça avec toute personne qui devrait être au courant_ _."_

Dany lâcha presque la tasse dans sa main. "QUOI." A vitesse grand V, elle fut au comptoir avec Margaery, tirant le portable vers elle.

"Putain de merde."

"Je sais, je n'arrive pas à croire que cette fille a écrit aléatoirement le P de personnes en majuscule."

"C'est sur ça que tu réagis?"

"Etant quelqu'un qui prend les offenses contre la langue Anglaise comme tu le fais, je suis sincèrement surprise que tu ne sois pas plus horrifiée."

"Je veux dire, oui, c'est offusquant, c'est sûr." Margaery avait raison, cette fille avait mis une majuscule à un mot aléatoire, rationalisa Dany.

"Donc, tu veux bien me dire qui est Jon Stark et pourquoi tu as couché en douce avec lui pendant trois ans?"

"C'est un ami de la fac."

"Un ami," Questionna Margaery, "Ou un _ami?_ "

"Un malentendu."

"Madaaaaaaame."

"Ne fais pas ça."

"Ok, honnêtement. C'est quoi le problème? Ce n'est pas le type qui est venu l'été dernier, si?" Margaery tapa ses doigts contre le comptoir en réfléchissant. "Non, ce type. Ugh, c'était quoi son nom?"

"Drogo."

"Oui! C'est ça! Drogo! Ce n'est pas lui, si?"

"Non, Drogo n'est définitivement pas Jon Stark."

"Mais vous êtes sorti ensemble à la fac, pas vrai? Est-ce qu'il est au courant pour ce Jon?"

"Merci de me l'avoir dit." Dany mit un terme à la conversation avant que Margaery n'ait l'occasion de protester, repartant d'un pas rapide dans sa chambre et s'asseyant sur le lit, ouvrant son ordinateur portable.

Les mots la fixaient de l'écran. Elle savait qu'elle devrait supprimer le message, Jon ne le verrait jamais puisqu'ils n'étaient plus amis Facebook; à cause d'elle.

Mais… il y avait une petite partie d'elle, minuscule vraiment, qui était curieuse. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé? Comment ça avait finalement éclaté au grand jour? Après autant de temps?

Incapable de contenir sa curiosité, Dany souleva son téléphone et attendit que Facebook s'ouvre, après tout le brouhaha sur ce nouvel iPhone magique, le truc était vraiment lent.

Naviguant enfin sur la page et prenant une capture d'écran, elle hésite une fois de plus, sa conscience lui disant de simplement laisser tomber, mais une autre partie d'elle —quelle partie, elle n'en était pas sûre— avait besoin de savoir. De l'entendre de la bouche l'intéressé lui-même.

Sans réfléchir davantage, elle ouvrit un message, heureuse de n'avoir jamais effacé le numéro de Jon, et colla la photo.

Que dire cependant?

Merci à ta petite-amie de m'avoir jetée en pâture? _Non, c'était trop agressif_.

Je suis là si tu as besoin de parler? _Mais était-ce vrai?_

Pourquoi je me retrouve entraînée là-dedans? _Tu sais pourquoi._

"Je suppose que les choses ne vont pas super bien avec Ygritte?" _Ca pourrait aller. C'est jovial et légèrement amical mais ça pose aussi la question à laquelle elle voulait la réponse._

Poussant sur envoyer avant de perdre son courage, Dany reposa son téléphone. Mais, et s'il se faisait de fausses idées? Merde. Non, je ne peux pas le laisser penser que je m'en réjouis —mais est-ce le cas? Je ne peux pas être trop enthousiaste. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais attendu que cette relation se termine, pensa-t-elle. J'ai d'autres choses dans ma vie —mais en as-tu vraiment?

Attrapant son téléphone et se sentant légèrement déçue de l'absence de réponse immédiate de Jon, Dany rédigea rapidement un message en plus.

"Aujourd'hui est probablement une journée difficile pour toi. Et j'en suis vraiment désolée." Pause. _Que dire ensuite?_ " Mais si ça peut te remonter un peu le moral, je viens littéralement de devenir amie avec le type qui m'a tapé dans l'œil dans mon cour d'éthiques. Donc je suis assez certaine que c'est fichu." _Ok, c'est parfait._

Mais est-ce que tu devrais ajouter une légère touche de réassurance dedans? La fille a effectivement bien cité, même si, certes, c'était sur ton Facebook.

"En plus, Jon, cette fille a écrit le "P" de personnes en majuscule. Au milieu d'une phrase. WTF."

Appuie simplement sur envoyer, fais-le simplement. Son doigt appuya sur le bouton envoyer (est-ce que ça pouvait même encore s'appeler un bouton?).

Ils n'avaient plus parlé depuis leur échange abrupt le matin de la remise des diplômes. Comment prendrait-il son intervention après autant de mois? Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas dû le contacter.

Son téléphone vibra.

Fermant les yeux et se préparant au pire, Dany souleva son téléphone.

Le message était court, mais léger, "La génération du millénaire…"

Son cœur s'arrêta durant la plus brève des secondes, un battement d'ailes dans son ventre.

Prenant une profonde respiration et fermant les yeux un instant, Dany essaya de calmer ses nerfs. Elle avait du travail scolaire sur lequel elle devait se concentrer, quelque chose de bien plus important que ça.

Sortant de sa chambre quelques minutes plus tard, elle retrouva Margaery installée sur le futon dans leur salon, voûtée par-dessus son ordinateur. Ne levant pas les yeux, elle dit, "Ce cours sur les Enjeux contemporains de l'action humanitaire va finir par me tuer, je peux déjà le sentir."

Attachant sa veste, Dany jeta un œil sur le livre de cours sur la table, "Ce n'est pas aussi mal une fois que tu rentres dans le rythme du cours, je te promets."

"Tu vas courir aujourd'hui? Tu vas geler. Bon sang, si j'avais su que tu étais l'une de ces cinglées qui va courir en plein hiver, je ne t'aurais peut-être pas laissé emménager. Maintenant, je vais me sentir coupable d'avoir mangé des bonbons au beurre de cacahuète pour déjeuner."

"En fait, il fait assez doux dehors aujourd'hui, j'ai juste besoin de brûler un peu d'énergie et de me vider la tête avant de commencer à travailler sur mon devoir."

Intriguée, Margaery se pencha en arrière, poussant ses lunettes jusqu'au bout de son nez, "Serait-il possible que la raison pour laquelle tu dois te vider la tête ait des cheveux noirs et bouclés?"

"Tu l'as traqué sur Facebook?" Il y avait une touche de colère dans sa voix.

"Tu ne voulais pas me donner les détails, donc j'ai dû trouver une réponse par moi-même. Son profil est remarquablement public. Il est mignon, pour ce que ça vaut."

Dany était intriguée, mais ne voulait pas laisser Margaery le voir.

"Mais sa photo est de lui et de, je suppose, Ygritte? Elle n'est pas trop mal non plus. Il semblerait que ton mec ait bon goût en matière de femmes." Elle fit un clin d'œil.

"Ce n'est pas mon mec." Fut seule réponse que Dany parvint à donner tandis qu'elle démêlait ses écouteurs et cherchait une playlist sur son iPod.

"D'accord, profite de ton jogging pendant que je meure au milieu de ces travaux."

* * *

Une clochette sonna au-dessus de la tête de Dany quand elle entra dans le café pittoresque et un afflux rafraichissant d'air froid frappa sa peau chaude. A mi-chemin de son deuxième été à New York et elle n'était toujours pas habituée à la chaleur oppressante qui irradiait du béton. Parcourant les tables bondées du regard, elle trouva le visage familier qu'elle cherchait.

Se tournant et se contorsionnant pour éviter les chaises, les enfants et les poussettes, elle se fraya un chemin jusqu'au fond alors qu'il se levait pour la saluer, "Hey ma belle!" S'exclama-t-il en l'attirant dans une étreinte chaleureuse.

Elle sourit contre son torse, "Est-ce que tu arrêteras un jour de m'appeler comme ça?"

Se dégageant et reprenant sa place, il lui lança un sourire tout en dents, "Ca dépend. Tu arrêteras un jour de ressembler à ça?"

Secouant la tête et lui offrant un roulement des yeux espiègle, elle prit place en face de lui.

"J'ai pris la liberté de commander ton café, avec un peu de chance, tu aimes toujours ce qui est sophistiqué." Sa main s'agita au-dessus du contenu sur la table.

"Lait de soja?"

"Oh, merde, j'ai oublié cette partie-là!" Il souleva malicieusement un sourcil.

Avec une fausse hésitation, elle porta la tasse en porcelaine à ses lèvres et prit une gorgée languide. Un mélange de cannelle, de vanille et de noix de muscade assaillit ses papilles gustatives. C'était la perfection.

Replaçant la tasse extra large sur sa soucoupe, elle songea à quel point leur choix de boisson définissait leur caractère. Elle, un venti dolce latte à la cannelle avec du lait de soja dans une grande tasse à boire sur place, lui un grand café noir avec du sucre dans un gobelet brut à emporter, couvercle enlevé.

"Putain, ça fait plaisir de te voir, Dany." Ses mains bougèrent pour tirer ses longs —bien plus longs— cheveux loin de son visage et derrière ses oreilles.

"Tu m'as manqué aussi, Drogo." C'était vraiment vrai. "Bien que j'apprécie tes séjours annuels à New York qui semblent se transformer en tradition."

"Totalement par hasard en fait. J'avais quelques jours de vacances en plus et GnR était en concert au centre-ville, je ne pouvais pas passer à côté."

"Ou est-ce juste une excuse pour me voir?" Lui sourit-elle.

"Poupée, je n'ai pas besoin d'une excuse pour avoir envie de te voir."

"Tu n'as pas besoin de me flatter autant non plus, alors."

Changeant de sujet, "Comment ça va, l'école? Il te reste encore combien de temps?"

Elle dût étouffer un grognement devant la question, "Encore deux semestres et demi, puis mon stage en entreprise. Donc, si tout se passe comme prévu, j'aurai mon diplôme au printemps 2010."

"Tu crois que tu pourras encore supporter cette ville aussi longtemps?"

"Honnêtement, on apprend à apprécier."

Jetant un œil de façon dramatique, sceptique, à la pièce autour d'eux et il répondit, "Je veux dire, les gens sont tellement gentils et accueillants."

"On s'y habitue. Tu ne peux pas trouver mieux que la livraison à domicile à 2 heures du matin, pouvoir passer prendre une bouteille de vin dans une supérette, la culture à laquelle tu es exposé juste en passant le pas de la porte de ton appartement…"

"Toutes des choses sur lesquelles je ne t'avais jamais entendue t'extasier, j'avoue." Il rit légèrement dans son café, ajoutant, "Surtout la nourriture à emporter à 2 heures du matin."

"La livraison à domicile était un cadeau du ciel pendant les nuits blanches à étudier ou à écrire."

"On dirait que tu as une vie sociale assez excitante, alors?"

"Ha! Ma vie tourne essentiellement autour de l'école, de mon boulot et du travail pour l'école."

"Pas de nouvel amoureux à l'horizon?" Devant son regard suspect, il rigola. "Tu ne peux pas en vouloir à un type de poser la question."

"Si j'en avais un, tu voudrais le frapper ou devenir son ami?"

"Je suppose que ça dépend de qui serait le 'il'."

"C'est une bonne chose qu'il n'y ait pas de 'il' à proprement parler alors, hein?" Il nageait dans des eaux dangereuses et le savait probablement. "Et toi? Comment se passe le boulot ? Comment ça va avec….?" Elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir du nom de sa dernière petite-amie.

"Marie, et ça se passe bien. Il faut que tu la rencontres un jour."

"Un jour." Approuva-t-elle.

"Alors, c'est quoi l'histoire avec le problème sur Facebook d'il y a quelques mois?"

Il ne pouvait pas simplement laisser tomber, pas vrai. "Quel problème?"

"On va jouer à ce jeu-là?"

 _Maudit soit-il, à connaître ses ruses._

Haussant les épaules, "Je ne sais pas. J'ai apparemment foutu une fille en rogne à trois cents kilomètres d'ici."

"Se peut-il que la raison pour laquelle elle était en rogne contre toi ait commencé à quatre mille kilomètres d'ici?"

"Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à ça aussi soudainement?"

Sortant son BlackBerry et faisant défiler l'écran pendant une minute, Drogo sembla trouver ce qu'il cherchait et le lui tendit.

Un email.

D'Ygritte à Drogo.

"C'est quoi ce bordel ?"

"Lis-le."

Réprimant l'irritation qui commençait à se répandre dans son ventre, les yeux de Dany parcoururent le message, n'absorbant que la moitié du contenu.

 _Désolée de te faire ça…. Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée… Je sais que vous êtes toujours proches…. J'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu un mensonge… Je ne peux faire confiance à personne…. Cœur brisé…_

Levant les yeux vers lui, effarée, elle devait savoir. "Tu lui as répondu?"

"Evidemment que oui. Je ne la connaissais peut-être pas, mais cette fille était en souffrance, Dany."

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit?"

"La vérité." Il sirota son café. Elle resta silencieuse, attendant qu'il donne plus de détails. "Je lui ait dit que je l'ai su pratiquement quand ça avait commencé, qu'on avait une relation honnête et j'ai offert de la sympathie pour sa souffrance."

Dany eut envie de vomir. "Je ne m'attendais à ce que tu sois entraîné là-dedans."

"Vraiment?" Défia-il.

"Non, évidemment que non." Assura-t-elle.

"Dany, écoute." Il se pencha en avant et plaça ses mains à plat sur la table. "Tu es un peu bousillée."

"Bah, merci."

"Tu le sais, je le sais. Je t'aime et je tiens à toi, mais j'ai vite réalisé en sortant avec toi que tu n'allais pas rester accrochée à mon bras en m'appelant ton petit-ami. Donc, j'ai pris ce que tu donnais jusqu'à ce que je réalise qu'il valait mieux que notre amour reste platonique."

"Je suis fort bousillée." Céda-t-elle.

"Tu as parlé à Stark depuis tout ce bordel?"

Se préparant à nier tout contact, Dany redressa les épaules.

"Donc oui, alors?"

"Comment tu fais ça?"

"Ton visage impassible n'est pas aussi bon que tu le crois, Targaryen."

"Seulement juste après avoir vu le message."

"Toute la vérité."

"Très bien! Et deux autres fois depuis. Mais c'est complètement inoffensif."

Drogo se pencha en avant sur son coude et lui offrit l'un de ses sourires qui lui prenaient tout le visage. "Je ne saurais jamais comment ce garçon maigrichon a fait pour que tu l'ais aussi profondément dans la peau."

"Ca n'a plus d'importance maintenant, c'est du passé de toute façon."

"La façon dont il m'a montré ses crocs quand je t'ai fait la surprise à la remise des diplômes aurait tendance à sous-entendre autre chose," Défia-t-il. "Le copain dégoulinait carrément de jalousie. Il a de la chance que sa petite-amie ne l'ait pas vu à l'époque."

"Donc c'est de ma faute?"

"Tu n'as pas aidé la situation."

"Ce n'est pas moi qui mentait à ma petite-amie."

"La belle excuse."

Faisant la moue, elle prit une autre gorgée de son café.

"Mets-toi à sa place; c'est une gentille fille d'une petite ville qui rencontre un gentil garçon d'une petite ville, elle tombe amoureuse de lui et lui donne toute sa confiance."

"Eh bien, c'est sa première erreur."

"De lui faire confiance?"

"De lui faire _entièrement_ confiance." Pressa-t-elle. "Tu ne peux jamais entièrement compter sur personne d'autre que toi-même."

"Bon sang, Dany. Ton bagage émotionnel va finir par te tuer."

"J'ai été brûlée, j'ai appris. J'ai grandi. Ce n'est pas ma faute si ce n'est pas son cas. Peut-être que ça sera sa leçon."

"Tu as une vision lugubre de l'humanité, ma chère."

"Je fais une maîtrise en Etudes Humanitaires, j'ai l'intention d' _aider_ l'humanité." Dit-elle, un peu trop sur la défensive. Après coup, elle ajouta, "Mon cher."

Non perturbé par sa froideur, "Tu es en train de dire que tu ne t'en veux pas ne serait-ce qu'un peu par rapport à la situation ? Tu ne ressens pas la plus petite once de culpabilité ?"

Son visage devint stoïque, ses muscles contractés. "Non."

"Tu es si foutrement transparente, c'en est ridicule." Il secoua la tête, "Mais tu as raison, je ne suis pas venu ici pour passer tout mon temps à discuter de ça. Allons nous promener pour prendre un peu l'air, hein?"

"High Line Park n'est pas très loin d'ici, c'est toujours en construction, mais une partie vient juste d'ouvrir le mois dernier et je meure d'envie d'y aller."

"Je te suis."

* * *

Elle rencontra Daario au Nouvel An.

Ce bar où elle travaillait était rempli à craquer, comme on pouvait s'y attendre. Elle allait mettre fin à son service de 12 heures quand son patron lui demanda si elle pouvait aider à couvrir le bar pendant une heure. Epuisée, mais sachant que, en gros, elle jetterait de l'argent par les fenêtres en refusant, elle accepta et bougea sa veste.

Une heure se transforma en deux, puis en trois et, avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, l'ambiance était retombée et la foule diminuait. Il avait attiré son attention plus tôt dans la soirée, avec son sourire prétentieux et ses fossettes.

Il vint à sa rencontre alors qu'elle traversait le bar pour enfin rentrer à la maison.

"Bois un verre avec moi." Ce n'était pas une question.

Elle était tentée mais, "Merci mais pas ce soir."

"Un verre."

"Certains d'entre nous ont travaillé toute la nuit, pendant que tu buvais. Peut-être une autre fois."

"Alors laisse-moi t'offrir un repas." Quand il parlait, il débordait d'assurance.

"Persistant, pas vrai."

"Si c'est ce que tu veux, évidemment."

"Est-ce que bombarder une femme avec des bâtonnets de mozzarella t'as déjà amené dans son lit?"

"Je te le dirai demain matin."

Il y avait quelque chose dans la façon dont il l'avait dit qui la charma; ses paroles n'étaient pas dites avec malice. Qu'est-ce que c'était? De l'amusement suffisant ? Ou était-ce de la suffisance amusée? C'était comme s'il la testait.

Devant un hamburger et des frites dans un petit restaurant en bas de la rue, il expliqua qu'il était le chef de projet sur un chantier de construction au centre-ville. Son équipe avait dû travailler tard ce soir à cause de contretemps imprévus durant la semaine et il avait oublié ses projets de Nouvel An pour leur payer quelques verres.

Discuter avec lui était facile —il aimait parler de lui, ce qui était idéal. Le fait qu'il n'était pas laid à voir ne faisait pas de mal non plus. Cela ne sembla pas le surprendre quand elle s'invita pour passer ce qui restait de la nuit avec lui.

Peut-être que c'était dû au fait qu'elle n'avait plus eu les mains d'un homme sur son corps depuis plus longtemps qu'elle n'aimait l'admettre mais, pour être franche, elle fut surprise d'à quel point il était un amant attentionné. Secrètement, elle s'était attendue à une expérience qui mènerait à une histoire drôle à propos de laquelle elle pourrait commérer avec Margaery ou Missy.

Elle fut encore plus surprise quand il l'appela quelques jours plus tard et l'invita à aller manger du sushi. Il l'emmena dans son restaurant de sushi préféré —il avait un restaurant de sushi préféré— et insista pour qu'elle essaye son sashimi préféré, "Je te promets que tu aimeras." Avait-il dit. "Et si tu n'aimes pas, je t'achèterais tout ce que tu veux d'autre sur le menu." Evidemment, elle avait adoré.

Lorsque son anniversaire arriva dans les environs d'Avril, ils étaient tombés dans une routine confortable. Il était occupé avec son projet et elle avait l'espace amplement suffisant qu'elle désirait pour se concentrer sur le travail pour l'école, son boulot au bar et, de manière générale, ne pas se sentir oppressée.

Quand il la surprit avec un séjour à Lake Placid pour son anniversaire, elle fut sincèrement excitée de passer le week-end avec lui et de ne pas penser au stress de sa vie.

Le paysage était magnifique, malgré le froid constant dans l'air. Il avait prévu une randonnée pour débutant pour eux mais, après moins de quinze minutes, ils décidèrent tous deux qu'ils n'étaient pas si doués que ça avec la nature et firent demi-tour; décidant qu'ils préféraient se perdre dans les courbes de leurs corps plutôt que sur un chemin envahi par la végétation dans la forêt.

Elle se réveilla le Dimanche, le vrai jour de son anniversaire, remplie d'énergie et prête à affronter la journée. Se glissant hors du lit et s'habillant rapidement, elle se rendit jusqu'à la cafeteria pour se procurer du café pour Daario et elle.

Se tenant au comptoir, attendant que les boissons soient prêtes, son téléphone vibra. Le sortant de sa poche et s'attendant à un message de l'une de ses amies, son ventre se tordit et son cœur sembla s'arrêter pendant une seconde.

C'était un message de Jon.

 _Jon Stark._

Ils avaient échangé quelques SMS agréables de temps en temps pendant l'année qui venait de s'écouler, mais elle n'avait plus eu de ses nouvelles depuis avant Noël.

Ouvrant le message, Dany éclata de rire devant le contenu.

C'était une photo d'elle, de leur séjour à Londres, la tête sur la table de l'un des pubs miteux qu'ils avaient fréquentés, en train de comater. En-dessous, il avait écrit, " _Joyeux Anniversaire! J'espère que ta soirée se finira comme ça._ "

Se demandant quoi dire en retour, le barista appela "Daenerys!"

Remettant son téléphone dans sa poche et récupérant les tasses, elle se dirigea jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Ce ne fut que lorsque l'ascenseur sonna pour annoncer son arrivée qu'elle se rappela que Jon et elle n'étaient pas amis sur Facebook et, donc, qu'il s'était souvenu de son anniversaire.

Quand elle retourna dans la chambre, Daario était habillé et avait allumé la TV. Il lui sourit quand elle entra, "Du jus pour se réveiller!" Il lui prit joyeusement le café de la main et l'attira pour un bisou rapide. "Joyeux Anniversaire," Dit-il quand elle se recula.

Elle força un sourire, "Merci." Mais elle fut soudainement agacée par tout ce qui le concernait. Ses cheveux étaient trop longs, cette façon stupide dont il lui faisait presque un clin d'œil quand il souriait et pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas mettre une putain de chemise.

"Je pensais que, peut-être, on pourrait prendre notre temps pour rentrer en ville ce soir?"

"J'aimerais bien, mais je dois vraiment rentrer. Le semestre se finit dans trois semaines et j'ai une entrevue avec mon conseiller demain."

"Dany, c'est ton anniversaire."

"J'avais pas remarqué." Marmonna-t-elle, faisant le tour de la pièce pour prendre ses affaires.

"J'essaye de passer du temps avec toi, pas la peine de prendre ce genre-là."

Il avait raison. "Je suis désolée." Elle lui attrapa la main de façon rassurante, "J'atteins un pic de stress pour le moment. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé de stage pour le printemps prochain et je suis vraiment nerveuse à propos du cours que je vais suivre en automne." Elle savait très bien que ce n'était qu'une partie du raisonnement.

Apaisé, il sourit et lui embrassa la tempe, "Que ça ne se reproduise plus."

* * *

Ce fut après ce séjour que Dany prit de la distance avec Darrio, craignant qu'il se méprenait sur ce qu'ils étaient et ce qu'elle voulait qu'ils soient.

Sur son insistance, après la fin du semestre, ils allèrent manger un diner de célébration. C'est là qu'elle lui dit qu'elle allait passer l'été à voyager; d'abord pour passer du temps avec son amie Missy à Denver et puis pour rendre visite à un ami à San Francisco.

"Tu voudras prendre contact avec moi quand tu reviendras?"

"Evidemment," Elle le pensait, aussi. Elle savait qu'il avait envie d'en dire plus, mais elle n'était absolument pas prête pour cette conversation.

* * *

Dany ne réalisa à quel point sa meilleure amie lui avait manqué que lorsqu'elle fut devant elle à l'aéroport, l'attirant et l'écrasant dans une étreinte folle.

"Tu as l'air épuisée."

"Merci, c'est super de te voir aussi."

"Je suis ta meilleure amie, j'ai le droit de te dire quand tu as une sale tronche."

Alors qu'elles tiraient l'unique bagage à main de Dany et deux valises par la porte, elles retrouvèrent Grey en train d'attendre dans la zone de chargement et de déchargement.

"Daenerys Targaryen, en chair et en os." Elle fut tirée dans une autre étreinte. "Bienvenue dans le désert!"

"Je suppose que je ne m'attendais pas au _désert_."

"On a aussi des montagnes, ne t'en fais pas."

"Je préférerais cette chaleur à l'humidité d'un été à Manhattan n'importe quand." Maintenant, elle était installée à l'arrière de leur voiture, ceinture bouclée.

"Je pensais que tu avais appris à apprécier la ville?" Missy se tourna sur son siège.

"C'est le cas… Je l'apprécie." Elle fit une pause, essayant d'expliquer un sentiment qu'elle ne comprenait pas tout à fait. "Je suis contente d'avoir la chance de vivre là et de faire l'expérience de la culture et de tout ce qu'elle a offrir."

"Mais…." Encouragea Missy.

"Mais je ne sais pas si je resterais encore là longtemps après la fin de mon programme au printemps prochain."

"Où penses-tu que tu iras après ça alors? Serait-ce trop effronté de ma part d'espérer que tu retrouveras ton chemin jusqu'ici?"

"Ne la laisse pas te mettre des idées en tête, Dany." Plaisanta Grey en la regardant dans les yeux par le biais du rétroviseur.

Dany gloussa légèrement, "Honnêtement, tout est possible."

"Ne fais pas semblant de me faire plaisir, je sais que tu ne finiras pas ici."

"Bah, quand j'aurais terminé, que j'aurais postulé et été acceptée pour un boulot, vous aurez re-déménagé sur la côte est."

Missy s'esclaffa, "On est là sur le long terme, ma chère."

Elle rencontra à nouveau le regard de Grey dans le miroir et il lui fit un clin d'œil.

Ils allaient définitivement revenir sur la côte est.

"Bon, la bonne nouvelle c'est qu'on revient pour Noël cette année et j'insiste absolument pour que tu viennes! La famille a demandé après toi."

"Je pense qu'ils t'aiment plus que moi." Plaisanta Grey.

Le temps à Denver sembla passer à une vitesse folle pour Dany. Revivre avec sa meilleure amie était rafraichissant. Elle appréciait la compagnie de Margaery et c'était définitivement bien d'être proche de quelqu'un dans le programme, mais elle n'était pas Missy. Missy la connaissait par cœur, connaissait presque tous les petits secrets qu'elle avait et ne la jugeait jamais.

Ils n'explorèrent pas seulement Denver et tout ce qu'elle avait à offrir —y compris de nombreuses brasseries, malgré les fausses protestations de Dany— ils lui montrèrent aussi Boulder et ils passèrent un week-end à Colorado Springs. Pour leur dernière aventure, ils la forcèrent à faire un peu de randonnée légère dans les Rocheuses après quoi, elle fut récompensée par un tour en voiture venteux, à une bande, jusqu'au sommet du Parc National des Montagnes Rocheuses.

Pour la montée en voiture, Missy avait insisté pour que Dany s'asseye devant "pour avoir une meilleure vue." Mais peu de temps après le début de leur ascension, Dany réalisa que c'était moins un acte désintéressé et plus pour que sa meilleure amie puisse se coucher sur le siège arrière, fermer les yeux et, de temps en temps, attraper la poignée de la portière avec un "oh, merde." Apparemment, sa meilleure amie n'aimait pas les falaises, ni les hauteurs.

Quand Dany sortit de la voiture, enfin au sommet, la première chose qu'elle remarqua était à quel point l'air était plus froid là-haut.

"On se croirait en hiver ici!"

"Je suis sure qu'il fait bien plus froid ici en hiver," Taquina son amie.

"Tu sais, on n'était pas obligée de faire ça. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point tu aurais dû mal à supporter le trajet jusqu'ici."

"Ferme-là tout de suite." La gronda Missy, "J'ai du mal à supporter le trajet, mais la vue est spectaculaire." Elle pointa le doigt en direction du mur de pierre qui surplombait le parc.

Une fois qu'ils furent assez près du bord, Dany sentit son souffle se couper. C'était absolument époustouflant. Le paysage était d'un vert luxuriant avec des lopins de neige éparpillés sur de petites zones, ça ressemblait à une peinture.

"Tu vois? Ca en vaut carrément la peine."

"Là, laisse-moi prendre une photo." Missy se rapprocha de Dany alors qu'elle tendait le bras avec son téléphone, "Ca n'est pas arrivé si tu ne prends pas une photo!"

Tandis que Dany prenait plusieurs clichés, Grey courut derrière elles et se joignit aux photos, faisant des grimaces.

Ce soir-là, le dernier de Dany dans le Colorado, ils restèrent à la maison et firent des margaritas et des tacos et rigolèrent de leurs aventures.

Grey était parti dormir depuis longtemps quand Missy et Dany préparèrent une dernière fournée de cocktails et s'asseyant sur les marches du patio devant l'appartement.

"Mince, tu vas vraiment me manquer."

Dany lui sourit d'un air triste, "Toi aussi. J'avais oublié à quel point c'était amusant de t'avoir tout le temps près de moi."

"Quand je ne t'ennuie pas." Missy fit un clin d'œil et prit une gorgée de sa boisson.

Dany sourit et secoua la tête, "Je vais aller chercher la cruche, on ne voudrait pas que le reste soit gaspillé." Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la table pour prendre la cruche, son téléphone sonnant sur la marche à côté de Missy au même moment.

"Bah, qui t'envoie un message à cette heure-ci?" Missy attrapa le téléphone et lut le message sur l'écran. "Daenerys Targaryen, espèce de sale menteuse!"

S'asseyant avec la cruche dans une main et son verre maintenant rempli dans l'autre, Dany fit mine de prendre son téléphone. "De quoi tu parles?"

"Tu as parlé à Jon Stark?"

 _Et merde._

"Je lui ai envoyé la photo de la montagne aujourd'hui, ça semblait être une bonne idée puisqu'on se connait tous." Dany prit une autre gorgée de son verre, essayant faire comme si de rien n'était.

"Et c'est quoi ces autres messages avec lui?"

"Tu as déverrouillé mon téléphone!"

"Change ton mot de passe mon amour, ou attends-toi à ce que j'aie accès à toutes tes informations. J'ai hâte d'arriver aux photos dénudées." Missy remua les sourcils et continua de faire défiler le texte sur le téléphone.

"Voilà ce que je retire de la confiance que je t'accorde."

Missy tira la langue et la mordit entre ses dents, "Donc ça veut dire que tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il a répondu?"

"Je ne pourrais pas être moins intéressée." Dany haussa les épaules, impassible.

"Ok alors, peut-être que je vais juste supprimer le fil de la discussion alors."

"Bon, peut-être un rapide coup d'œil, juste pour m'assurer qu'il n'a rien dit de terriblement offensant." Dany gloussa et attrapa le téléphone.

Leur conversation en messages était déjà sur l'écran. Passant la photo qu'elle lui avait envoyée tout à l'heure, avec la légende, "Ne sois pas jaloux des gens qui me tiennent compagnie cet été. ;)" Elle vit sa réponse.

" _C'est une sacrée vue. :)_ " Suivie de, " _Les montagnes et les paysages sont beaux aussi. :)_ "

La tête de Dany se pencha sur le côté avec affection tandis qu'un sourire se glissait sur son visage, avant qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher.

"Wow, j'aimerais que quelqu'un soit aussi excité avec _juste un message_ de ma part."

Ne parvenant pas à trouver à une réplique futée, Dany prit une autre gorgée de sa margarita.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrête maintenant?"

"Quoi?"

"A quelle fréquence tu lui parles comme ça?"

"On reste en contact." Voyant que sa réponse n'était pas suffisante, "Je ne sais pas. On ne se parle pas souvent mais, de temps en temps, on s'envoie un peu des messages."

"Quand tu dis parle?"

"Jamais au téléphone, juste par message."

"Est-ce que ce Daario, dont tu m'as parlé, le sait?"

"Quoi? Non. Pourquoi il le saurait?"

"Dany, tu sors avec lui depuis quoi? Sept mois maintenant?"

"C'est pas sérieux."

Sceptique, Missy demanda, "Il le sait?"

Dany poussa un profond soupir, "Je ne sais pas."

"Tu ne peux pas lui donner de faux espoirs, Dany."

"J'ai été honnête avec lui."

"Tu ne peux pas dire une chose, mais faire son contraire."

"Je ne fais pas ça."

"Combien de fois tu t'es retrouvée dans le lit de Jon à la fac? Malgré le fait que tu m'assurais que c'était _juste des erreurs provoquées par l'alcool?_ "

"Et si j'apprécie vraiment Daario? Et si je veux que les choses deviennent sérieuses avec lui ?" Après coup, elle ajouta, "Peut-être?"

"Assure-toi qu'il soit au courant du facteur peut-être."

"Je suppose que je verrai ce que je ressens quand je rentrerai."

"Sois d'abord honnête avec toi-même."

Reposant son verre et se penchant en avant pour enrouler les bras autour de ses genoux, Dany soupira. "Est-ce que je suis une mauvaise personne à cause de ce que j'ai fait ?"

"Quoi? Non!"

"Sois honnête, ça va." Tandis que Dany se penchait, ses cheveux défaits cascadèrent le long de ses bras et devant son visage. Elle se baissa, frottant ses orteils. "Drogo pense que je suis froide. Que je manque d'empathie."

"Il a dit ça exactement ou tu déformes ses paroles?"

"Réponds à la question."

"Je ne cautionne pas tes choix, mais je pense que tu es quelqu'un de bien."

"Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû faire différemment?"

Missy la regarda, impassible. "Ne pas coucher avec Jon alors qu'il était avec Ygritte?"

Dany grogna, frustrée, "Mais pourquoi est-ce que c'est _ma_ faute? Pourquoi est-ce que c'est _mon_ problème? C'est lui qui avait une attache, pas _moi_ _._ "

Son amie inclina la tête d'avant en arrière, son visage montrant son désaccord. Elle leva la main, écarta les doigts et la fit osciller de gauche à droite. "Mas o menos."

"Arrête avec les devinettes."

"Je ne peux pas parler de ce qui s'est passé à Londres, mais la manière dont vous interagissiez l'un avec l'autre quand Ygritte n'était pas là? Même si je n'avais pas été au courant de votre histoire sordide, j'aurais ressenti l'alchimie."

"C'était flagrant à ce point-là?"

"C'était flagrant _à ce point-là_."

"Pour être franche," Commença Dany, les yeux fixés sur le sol devant elle, "Quand j'y pense, je me sens très mal. Je m'en veux. J'ai _pitié_ _d'elle_."

"Et puis tu te détestes parce que tu ressens de la pitié."

"Tu me connais bien." Dany tourna la tête en direction de Missy d'un air penaud, la posant sur ses genoux.

"C'est quand la dernière fois que tu l'as réellement vu? A la remise des diplômes?"

"Ouaip, ce matin-là."

"Tu as un peu été une garce avec lui ce jour-là."

"Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait le soir avant."

"Quoi! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit?"

Dany haussa les épaules, "Ca n'avait pas d'importance. On a créé nos propres problèmes."

"Tu lui as répondu quelque chose?"

"Non."

"Eh bien, ça explique pourquoi il était autant en rogne quand il a vu Drogo."

"Drogo et moi avions déjà réalisé à quel point on était de bons amis." Dit-elle, détachée, "Même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi, il savait que mes parents ne venaient pas à la remise des diplômes."

"Qui est au courant de ta…" Missy dessina des cercles dans l'air avec son verre, "Situation familiale?"

"Toi et Jon."

"Pratique."

"Je ne sais pas à quoi il s'attendait. On avait dit tout ce qu'il y avait à dire le soir avant."

"Peut-être qu'il voulait être là pour toi?"

"Je ne sais pas. Peut-être." Dany prit une gorgée de son verre.

"De mon point de vue, je l'ai vu s'approcher de toi et, en gros, commencer immédiatement à te crier dessus."

"Il était venu pour s'excuser. Il voulait qu'on reste amis."

"HA! Bien sûr, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait."

"Drogo et lui sont arrivés près de moi exactement au même moment. J'étais totalement époustouflée par la surprise de Drogo, je n'attendais personne."

"Est-ce que Jon a dit quoi que ce soit à ce sujet?"

"Il avait l'air tellement fâché, Missy. Il m'a demandé si tout ça n'avait été qu'un faux semblant, à l'époque. Il a dit 'Eh bien, ravi d'avoir pu réchauffer ton lit.' Il était tellement en colère."

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit?"

"Je ne savais pas quoi dire." Dany s'interrompit et haussa les épaules, "Donc je lui ai juste dit félicitation, bonne chance, et je me suis retournée pour enlacer Drogo."

"Donc, la veille au soir, il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait et tu n'as rien dit?" Dany hocha la tête pour confirmer, "Puis ce jour-là, il est venu pour essayer de te soutenir et tu l'as remballé?"

"Je veux dire, si tu veux faire un bref résumé, alors je suppose que tu as raison."

"Ecoute, tu es ma meilleure amie." Commença Missy, réalisant que ses mots étaient légèrement inintelligibles, "Je te soutiendrai dans tout ce que tu fais. Je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi."

"Je suis épuisée."

"Ca doit être dur de gagner sa vie en étant en vacances." Taquina Missy.

"Je vais avoir besoin de vacances pour récupérer de ces vacances-ci." Dany fit un clin d'œil.

* * *

L'arrêt suivant de Dany fut Big Sur, via l'Aéroport International de San Francisco.

Elle passa cinq journées glorieuses et parfaitement injoignables dans la partie reculée du littoral de la Californie du nord. Durant son trajet en voiture, elle s'arrêta au poste d'observation et prit des photos du magnifique contraste entre les falaises et les eaux bleues du Pacific. Elle vit le Pont de Bixby et le fixa avec émerveillement.

Elle passa une après-midi jusqu'au soir à Nepenthe, un superbe restaurant perché sur les falaises. N'ayant eu l'intention de s'arrêter que pour boire un verre et prendre quelques clichés, elle finit par se joindre à une partie de Cornhole et apprécia sincèrement la compagnie de ses nouveaux amis, bien que temporaires.

Lorsqu'elle fut de retour sur la Route 1 allant de Monterey et Carmel à San Francisco, elle était détendue mais prête pour des interactions humaines.

Il n'y avait pas de meilleur ami pour lui procurer cela que le type le plus extraverti qu'elle connaissait, Drogo. Il lui ouvrit sa maison mitoyenne et lui fit joyeusement visiter la ville. Sa première étape, évidemment, fut la maison de La Fête à la Maison. Elle vit le Golden Gate, Bay Bridge, Lower Haight, la Jetée 39 et toutes les otaries, et, sur insistance de Drogo, elle vit le campus de Lucasfilm et la statue de Yoda.

La plus grande partie de leurs visites se passa juste à eux deux, grâce à l'horaire de travail flexible de Drogo. Mais elle eut l'occasion de rencontrer sa petite-amie Marie et certains de ses amis de la région. Marie n'aurait pas pu mieux convenir pour Drogo si elle avait essayé. Elle était prévenante, confiante, indépendant, mais elle était presque aussi pitre que Drogo.

Le soir avant que Dany ne s'en aille, il lui dit qu'il allait demander à Marie de l'épouser. "Je sais qu'on n'a que 26 ans, mais Dany, c'est la bonne pour moi."

N'étant pas quelqu'un qui montrait ses émotions, Dany ne put empêcher les larmes de se former dans ses yeux, "Je suis tellement contente pour toi. Vous allez être tellement heureux ensemble." Elle le pensait sincèrement.

Quand elle atterrit à Logan le soir suivant, elle vit l'annonce sur Facebook que leurs fiançailles étaient officielles.

* * *

Se remettre dans le bain pour son dernier semestre avant que son stage en entreprise ne commence fut plus difficile que Dany ne l'avait prévu.

Ca n'aida pas que Margaery avait abandonné le programme pendant l'été et travaillait maintenant à temps plein en tant que barman, faisant des heures supplémentaires.

Peu de temps après son retour, Daario la contacta, voulant qu'ils se voient pour qu'elle lui raconte comment son été s'était passé.

Elle repoussa aussi longtemps qu'elle le put mais accepta finalement de le voir pour manger des sushis.

"Tu as l'air bien," Lui dit-il par-dessus leur salade d'algues, "Revitalisée."

"Merci. Je pense que j'avais juste vraiment besoin d'un été en dehors de la ville et loin du stress."

Il lui demanda alors où ils en étaient. Elle lui dit qu'elle ne savait pas. La charge de travail pour les cours de ce semestre n'était pas lourde, mais son stage au printemps allait demander beaucoup de son temps. Il était prêt à attendre.

Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment, mais en le voyant de l'autre côté de la table, essayant sérieusement de gagner son affection, elle ne put simplement pas se résoudre à le faire pour le moment. Et puis, _ces fossettes._

Donc elle choisit la solution lâche. Et pour la première fois dans sa vie d'adulte, elle eut un peu de compréhension pour la position dans laquelle Jon avait été mis durant leur…. connaissance l'un de l'autre.

Il allait terminer son projet à peu près au même moment où elle allait terminer sa maitrise. Il était ouvert à l'idée de la suivre peu importe où elle trouverait du travail. "Partout dans le pays, il y a des endroits qui ont besoin d'un chef de projet pour un de leurs sites de construction," avait-il dit.

* * *

Son stage fut difficile. Plus difficile que tout ce qu'elle avait connu auparavant. Ils l'avaient placée dans le programme de Développement et Sensibilisation pour les réfugiés des pays sous-développés. La plus grande partie de son travail consistait à passer des appels spontanés pour solliciter des dons de riches bienfaiteurs, mais une responsabilité tertiaire était d'aider à la rédaction des articles sponsorisés par l'entreprise sur les horreurs que certains enfants avaient endurées. C'était horrible et déchirant et ça la rendait reconnaissante pour le semblant d'enfance normale qu'elle avait eu.

A de nombreuses reprises, elle se prit à chercher le réconfort de Daario, ne serait-ce que pour sentir l'étreinte chaleureuse d'un autre pour essayer de réprimer les émotions suscitées par son travail.

Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse que lorsque les trois mois et demi du long stage se terminèrent. Mais elle avait également été plus déterminée que jamais à s'investir dans sa cause, peu importe le prix émotionnel à payer.

Elle était sûr d'une chose. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer à New York.

Son CV fut envoyé à différents postes disponibles dans des entreprises à travers les Etats-Unis. Même une à l'étranger.

A sa grande surprise, Dany reçut plusieurs demandes d'entretiens, mais l'offre la plus tentante vint d'une petite start-up de Cambridge, dans le Massachusetts.

Le salaire était médiocre et le boulot semblait horrible, mais le conseil était complètement bénévole et le salaire minimum était dû aux efforts de l'organisation pour mettre le plus possible le profit au service des enfants déplacés.

Elle avait été aussi impartiale qu'elle le pouvait dans son processus de prise de décision. Et elle avait décidé de ne pas le dire à Jon. C'était mieux comme ça.

"Je déménage à Boston." Avait-elle finalement dit à Daario après avoir envoyé sa lettre d'acception.

"Je peux déménager là pour Décembre au plus tard." Autrefois une qualité charmante, la ferveur avait laquelle il parlait lui tapait maintenant sur les nerfs.

Bougeant sa main de son poste confortable sur son genou, elle la serra entre les mains. "J'apprécie, mais je pense que c'est là qu'on se dit au revoir."

"Après tout ça?" Avait-il demandé.

"Tu as tellement compté pour moi ces dernières années."

"Dany, je t'aime. Je suis amoureux de toi." Il montra ses fossettes; sauf que cette fois, elles n'eurent pas l'effet escompté.

"Tu auras toujours une place particulière dans mon cœur, Daario."

"Mais tu ne m'aimes pas?" D'une façon ou d'une autre, il était tombé à genoux à ses pieds.

Décidant de suivre la voie de l'honnêteté à la fois dans ses paroles et ses actions, "Je suis désolée. Je tiens beaucoup à toi, mais je ne peux pas dire que je suis amoureuse de toi."

"Ton cœur ne m'a jamais appartenu, n'est-ce pas?"

"Mon cœur n'est pas disponible pour être donné, j'ai bien peur." Elle passa une main sur ses traits typiquement suffisants, "Il était trop brisé pour être disponible aux enchères." Elle se pencha et plaça un doux baiser sur sa joue. "Je te l'aurais donné si j'avais pu."

Il attira sa paume jusqu'à ses lèvres, expirant profondément avant de tirer sa main, le poignet lui faisant face, pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Sans un mot, il se leva et s'en alla.

* * *

Eh bien, ça ne semble pas normal, pensa Dany en descendant péniblement deux volées d'escaliers jusqu'à son nouvel appartement à Boston.

Trouvant enfin la porte marquée "B-103", elle entra le code qui lui avait été donné par l'agent immobilier de Craigslist, sortit les clés et déverrouilla la porte de son nouvel appartement à Boston.

 _Sauf que._

C'était littéralement un sous-sol. Le sol n'était pas en béton, mais il aurait tout aussi bien pu l'être. Elle ne connaissait rien des prix immobiliers à Boston et avait présumé qu'un studio au centre-ville pour $900 était probablement une bonne affaire. Mais en se tenant là maintenant et en voyant la pièce avec un mini frigo, un four à micro-onde et une plaque chauffante, elle réalisa qu'elle aurait peut-être dû un peu plus se renseigner.

Apparemment Boston n'était pas beaucoup plus abordable que Manhattan.

La vue d'une sorte de rongeur détalant sur le sol fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Elle rassembla ses sacs et refit les deux voyages dans les escaliers jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie à nouveau la lumière du soleil. S'éloignant aussi vite qu'elle pouvait de la glauquerie qu'était son soi-disant appartement, Dany se retrouva dans un parc d'un vert luxuriant en plein milieu de la ville.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle était censée faire maintenant?

Elle pourrait trouver un hôtel où dormir.

Ou…

Non, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il ne répondrait probablement même pas à son téléphone.

Mais… _et si?_

S'asseyant sur un banc et essayant de rassembler ses idées, Dany sortit son téléphone.

 _Est-ce que je devrais?_

 _Fais-le. Qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre?_

Sans plus d'hésitation, elle fit apparaitre les coordonnées de Jon Stark et appuya sur appeler.

Il pourrait ne même pas répondre. Ils n'avaient plus parlé physiquement depuis trois ans.

Soudainement, "Allô?"

Il sembla sec et distrait.

"Jon?" _Silence._ Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas entendre parler d'elle…. Mais il _avait_ répondu au téléphone…"Jon?"

"Ou-ouais, ouais, c'est moi." Sa voix trembla. C'était une _horrible_ idée.

"C'est Dany." _Que devrait-elle dire d'autre?_

"Je sais." Eh bien, c'était bon signe? "Je veux dire, hey, salut. Comment vas-tu?"

Je suppose que c'est maintenant ou jamais, pensa-t-elle.

"Eh bien, c'est drôle que tu poses la question…"


	9. I Shall Believe

_Encore merci pour la review! Je suis contente que mon choix de traduction plaise ^^_

 _Niveau chronologie, il faut garder en tête que l'auteur aime faire des sauts dans le temps. On a rarement 2 chapitres de suite qui se passent à la même époque (surtout au début). Mais à chaque fois, des indices ou des détails sont donnés, au fil du chapitre, pour comprendre à quel moment de l'histoire on se trouve, exactement. Donc c'est normal d'être un peu perdu lors des premières lignes de chaque chapitre. Mais, normalement, ça doit assez vite passer en poursuivant la lecture ;-)_

 **Notes de l'auteur:** La chanson de ce chapitre est: I Shall Believe by Sheryl Crow

* * *

 **Chapitre 9: I Shall Believe**

Le son du verrou qui se défait résonna dans l'appartement quelques secondes avant que la poignée ne tourne et que la porte ne s'ouvre. Entrant à l'intérieur, Jon parcourut la lumière de l'appartement du regard, trouvant Dany perchée sur le divan devant son ordinateur portable, une tasse de thé nouvellement servie sur la table devant elle.

Ne sachant pas bien quoi dire ni comment le dire, tout ce qu'il parvint à sortir fut "Hey."

Attirant son attention sur lui, les mains de Dany se levèrent sur le dessus de l'écran de l'ordinateur, hésitant un moment avant de le refermer. "Hey."

Prenant cela comme une invitation à se joindre à elle, Jon traversa la pièce et trouva une place sur le divan à côté d'elle.

"Donc, c'était assez bien le bordel ce matin."

"Au moins je sais où j'en suis avec ta famille."

"Ne fais pas ça."

"Faire quoi?"

"Le balayer du revers de la main. Balayer ceci du revers de la main." Il fit un geste de la main entre eux.

"Je ne balaye rien du revers de la main." Son ton était détaché, comme d'habitude.

Jon pencha la tête en arrière avec frustration, "Sois fâchée. Crie-moi dessus. Tu as le droit de l'être."

"Pourquoi je serais fâchée contre toi?"

"Bon sang, Dany. Tu veux bien virer le putain de stoïcisme pendant 10 minutes."

"Donc tu veux que je te crie dessus parce que ta sœur m'a insultée et que tu n'es pas intervenu pour défendre mon honneur?"

"Je veux que tu me montres des foutues émotions humaines. Je veux savoir que tu ressens quelque chose." A un moment durant cet échange, Jon sentit son corps commencer à trembler avec colère. Ses efforts pour garder son sang-froid se révélèrent futiles.

"Ce que ta sœur a dit n'était pas super sympa, mais rien dans ses paroles n'était techniquement un mensonge. Si j'étais à sa place, je ressentirais probablement la même chose."

"C'est quoi, ça?"

Jon vit la tête de Dany se pencher sur le côté alors qu'elle demandait, "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

"Ca!" Il pointa un doigt sur elle sur le divan, puis agita sa main entre eux deux, "Ca Dany, c'est quoi, _ça_?"

Elle ouvrit sa bouche pour parler mais la referma rapidement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Hein? On dirait que tu veux le meilleur des deux mondes. Tu te comportes comme ma petite-amie quand ça t'arrange, mais tu te dérobes quand ça devient difficile."

"Jon—"

"Non. Je ne joue plus à ce putain de jeu avec toi. Je refuse. A cause de toi, j'ai risqué mon intégrité, foutu en l'air des relations avec ma famille, et je suis là, putain, à en demander encore plus. Je m'implique foutrement à fond. Je n'ai rien dit parce que je sais que ça te met mal à l'aise, mais je ne peux plus faire semblant."

Jon s'interrompit pour reprendre son souffle.

"Cette soirée, hier soir, était incroyable. Etre là, avec toi, m'a rendu heureux. Te voir plaisanter avec mon frère et rire avec Pyp et Sam. Te voir prendre les choses à cœur, Dany, c'est ça que je veux. Si tu ne…" Jon se pinça l'arête du nez, "Si tu ne peux pas être plus sérieuse avec moi et reconnaître notre relation, alors peut-être qu'il est temps que tu reprennes ta recherche d'appartement et que tu trouves un colocataire plus disposé à se soumettre à tes conditions."

"Donc, tu veux que je m'en aille?"

"C'est sérieusement ce que tu retiens de mon soliloque?"

"Techniquement, ce n'est pas un solil—"

"Bon sang, je sais. Arrête."

Echangeant l'ordinateur sur ses genoux pour son thé et tapotant les doigts sur la tasse, Dany refusa de rencontrer son regard.

"C'est moi qui m'imagine des choses? Tu es géniale quand tout va bien, mais à la minute où j'aborde le sujet de nous…"

"C'est quoi, nous?"

"C'est une question sérieuse?" Jon était plus que frustré. "Bordel de merde, Dany. Pourquoi tu es là? Avec moi? Si tu en avais fini avec tout ça il y a trois ans, pourquoi tu m'as appelé quand tu n'avais nulle part où aller? Je suis juste pratique pour toi ?"

Dany se pinça la lèvre inférieure entre l'index et le pouce.

"Je suis désolée."

"Quoi!" La colère de Jon avait programmé son esprit à anticiper une réponse agressive; se calmant et reprenant son souffle, il radoucit sa voix. " _Quoi? Pourquoi_?"

"Je ne sais pas comment faire ça." C'était la première fois qu'il entendait ce qui pouvait ressembler à de l'exaspération de sa part.

"Faire quoi, Dany? Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire?"

"Si je le dis tout haut, alors ça devient réel." Elle se frottait les mains ensemble, distraitement. "Si ça devient réel…" Elle lâcha un profond soupir.

"Si ça devient réel…" Encouragea-t-il.

"Si ça devient réel, alors je vais te perdre." Ses derniers mots furent un murmure.

Jon s'assit à côté d'elle sur le divan, lui prenant la tasse des mains et la plaçant sur la table devant eux.

"Tu ne peux pas sérieusement le penser après ça," Il prit une profonde inspiration, refusant de laisser sa colère prendre le dessus. "Après tout ça, après tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous…."

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir, elle interrompit, "Mais c'est exactement ça le problème. Regarde ce qui s'est passé parce qu'on est, eh bien, _peu importe_ ce qu'on est." Elle haussa les épaules, "Tu veux que j'admette que je m'en veux d'avoir fait du mal à Ygritte? Que je sais que si je n'avais pas été là, tu serais probablement fiancé maintenant? Que si je ne t'avais pas autant poussé la première fois, rien de tout ça ne serait un problème ? Parce que je sais toutes choses, et je l'ai toujours su."

"C'est sérieusement ce que tu penses?"

Elle refusa de le regarder.

"Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis là de mon plein gré." Il s'interrompit, désespéré, "Personne d'autre que moi ne m'a mené jusqu'ici."

"Mais tu l'as dit toi-même. Regarde ce que ça t'a fait d'être avec moi."

"J'ai foiré, oui. Mais les péchés que j'ai commis sont les miens; je vais devoir les expier." Il se glissa encore plus près d'elle, plaçant sa main sur sa mâchoire et lui caressant la joue avec le pouce tandis qu'elle se blottissait contre lui.

"Je sais que je ne t'ai pas toujours traité de la meilleure des façons." Elle se retint d'en dire plus mais rencontra son regard interrogateur avec des yeux tristes.

"Je suis désolé de ne pas être intervenu tout à l'heure."'

"Si on le fait," Sa voix était mal assurée, "Si je succombe à ça, je ne peux pas le faire à moitié." Anticipant son interruption imminente, elle leva la main pour le faire taire. "Tu dois me promettre que tu ne profiteras pas de ça, de moi et de ma confiance."

"Dany, jamais je ne—"

"Mais tu l'as fait. Tu l'as fait à quelqu'un que tu aimais, ou que tu croyais aimer."

Il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, plaçant sa tête dans ses paumes. "Je l'ai aimée, je l'aime — dans le sens que je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle."

"Alors qu'est-ce qu'on faisait."

La conversation tournait en rond et, à ce stade, il était trop fatigué pour se disputer. "Est-ce que je serais toujours avec elle si tu n'avais pas été là? Peut-être. Je ne sais pas. Je l'aime, oui, dans le sens où on ressent de l'amour pour quelqu'un qui n'est plus dans notre vie mais dont on garde de bons souvenirs." Il redressa sa posture et posa un bras sur le dossier du divan, se penchant à nouveau vers elle. "Si la situation avait été inversée, cependant. Si c'était toi que j'avais fréquenté et que j'avais été avec elle à Londres?" Il expira avec un sifflement, "Ca n'aurait même pas été une putain de compétition. Ce que je ressens pour toi, Dany, je n'ai pas de mots pour le décrire. Je n'arrive pas à rester loin de toi même quand j'essaye. Et je n'ai plus envie d'essayer."

"J'en pas envie non plus."

N'ayant pas besoin de plus d'encouragement, il combla l'espace entre eux et lui prit tendrement le visage entre les mains, posant son front contre le sien avant de fermer les yeux et de l'embrasser avec douceur.

A un moment ou un autre, ses mains à elle trouvèrent son cou. Alors qu'il se reculait et ouvrait les paupières, il vit l'affirmation qu'il recherchait depuis longtemps briller dans ses yeux.

Tentant sa chance et décidant de le dire une fois de plus, "Dany, je t'a—"

"Je t'aime, Jon."

Il ne put contenir l'énorme sourire qui s'étendit sur son visage. "Souviens-toi de qui l'a dit en premier." Il se pencha pour un autre baiser, mais elle recula légèrement, cessant ses mouvements.

"Tu dois être patient avec moi. Et tu ne peux pas me laisser foutre tout en l'air." Ses yeux examinèrent les siens.

Ne sachant pas quoi dire, il captura ses lèvres et l'attira contre lui, essayant de communiquer la profondeur de sa dévotion.

* * *

Ils partagèrent son lit cette nuit-là, comme ils l'avaient fait durant la plus grande partie des huit derniers mois, mais c'était différent, d'une façon ou d'une autre. C'était une promesse scellée, un amour enfin consumé.

Ce fut remarquablement facile de passer de la relation ambigüe qu'ils avaient partagée à quelque chose de plus sérieux, de plus _fini._

Dany vint au coup d'envoi de l'été de son entreprise en tant que petite-amie. Elle rencontra ses collègues et les charma avec facilité. Etant au courant de son seul rencard avec une collègue, Eloise, quand la femme et elles se retrouvèrent à discuter, Dany fût l'incarnation de la sympathie et de la politesse; devenant curieusement amicale avec la femme. Rendant curieusement sa vie au travail juste _légèrement_ plus facile.

Il voulut vraiment qu'elle assiste à la cuisson du homard de fin d'été de sa famille durant le weekend de la Fête du Travail, pour prouver que leur relation était plus que des erreurs de jugement de jeunesse. Mais elle s'était déjà engagée à assister au mariage de Drogo.

Il n'avait pas fallu beaucoup de discussion pour que Jon croit que Dany y allait pour apporter son soutien à son ami.

Surtout après qu'elle lui ait dit que Drogo était l'une des personnes qui l'avaient convaincue de faire face à ses sentiments pour Jon.

Même s'il avait toujours été méfiant du type à l'école, et terrifié de lui à Londres, l'homme de deux mètres n'avait jamais ne serait-ce que lancé un regard prédateur en direction de Jon. Et ç'aurait été justifié, surtout après qu'il soit venu leur rendre visite à Londres et que Dany ait avoué que son semi petit-ami était au courant de la relation que Jon et elle avait, déjà même avant qu'il ne prenne l'avion.

Il fallut une quantité significative de persuasion, mais Jon convainquit Dany de renoncer à ses projets habituels de Thanksgiving avec Missy et de venir dans la maison de sa famille; malgré le fait que c'étaient les premières vacances que Missy et Grey passaient de retour sur la côte est.

* * *

"Ok, j'ai pris une bouteille de notre vin rouge préféré et de mon mousseux préféré." Dany radotait alors qu'elle remplissait les sacs de courses réutilisables. "On a le poulet enrobé de bacon, qui doit juste être réchauffé. Le pain à la canneberge et la sauce à l'ail que tu as dit que tes sœurs aimaient."

Elle était tellement débraillée et distraite, il ne put s'empêcher de la repousser malicieusement contre le comptoir pour l'embrasser.

'On n'a pas le temps pour des distractions, tu as pris le bourbon et tu as regardé qu'il y a suffisamment d'eau pétillante dans la voiture?"

Blottissant son nez contre sa joue, il ne put s'empêcher de la taquiner. "Tu es irrésistible quand tu es nerveuse."

Essayant de le chasser, elle réprimanda, "Je pense que tu aurais du mal à me dire à quel moment je suis effectivement _résistible._ "

"Tu as probablement raison," Il sourit dans son cou alors qu'il mordillait et la souleva sur le comptoir, ses mains traçant des lignes le longs de ses jambes couvertes.

Le calmant avec quelques bisous, elle le repoussa, souriant. "Tu réalises que tu as eu ta chance pour ça il y a trois heures."

Se reculant à peine, Jon lui sourit. "Oui, mais je voulais garder mon cardio pour notre jogging."

"Et maintenant?" Défia-t-elle.

"Maintenant, je réalise que je suis en meilleure forme que ce que je pensais." Il se pencha en avant et lui mordit la lèvre inférieure, obtenant un gémissement bas et discret.

Le repoussant, elle dit finalement, "On ne peut pas faire ça maintenant. Je dois faire bonne impression devant ta famille." Après un battement, "Ou essayer de faire une bonne deuxième impression, au moins."

Il l'embrassa brièvement une fois de plus avant de se reculer et de mordre l'air juste devant son nez tandis qu'elle agrippait chacune de ses mains baladeuses, les soulevant entre eux. "Tu as de la chance que je t'aime," Dit-elle avant de lui donner un dernier bref bisou et de glisser du comptoir pour soulever les sacs remplis du sol.

Malgré son rejet flagrant de ses avances, il ne put empêcher le sourire sur son visage. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit, juste cinq mois plus tôt, que Daenerys Targaryen admettrait librement son amour, sauterait de son comptoir et lui ordonnerait de l'emmener au Thanksgiving de sa famille, il ne les aurait jamais cru. Mais c'était exactement ce qui était en train de se passer.

Sa mère et son père lui avaient tous deux assuré que Dany était la bienvenue. Robb était à la maison pour les vacances et avait amené sa petite-amie Talisa, dont la famille avait entendu parler durant l'entièreté de séjour à l'étranger, mais ne rencontrait que maintenant. _Plus on est de fous plus on rit,_ avaient-ils dit.

Thanksgiving se passait dans la résidence secondaire, la propriété avait été achetée quand Robb était au lycée et Jon en dernière année de collège. Juste à l'époque où les Bureaux de la Famille Stark, LLC. avaient décroché de multiples clients fortunés et avaient permis à leur père, non seulement d'étendre son affaire, mais aussi de prendre un peu de recul et de laisser ses employés de confiance gérer les stress les plus importants.

Pendant une journée normale de Novembre, le trajet de Somerville jusqu'à Chatham aurait pris deux heures maximum. Comme c'était Thanksgiving, les routes étaient bondées. Presque trois heures après leur départ, ils étaient assis là, dans l'Explorer défoncée de Jon.

"Tu es sûre que tu es prête?"

Alors que Dany se préparait à répondre, une paire de poings commença à tambouriner sur sa fenêtre, "Frère Stark et Dany, sortez pour vous joindre à la fête!"

Dany le regarda et rigola avant de tirer sur la poignée et de sortir de la voiture.

"Eh bien regardez qui a enfin décidé d'arriver." Taquina Robb.

"On y a été un peu fort avec les boissons du petit-déjeuner, hein?" Rétorqua Dany.

"Seulement parce que mon frère préféré et sa petite-amie n'étaient pas là pour me ralentir." La gaieté de Robb était infectieuse et Jon ne put empêcher l'excitation qui déferla sur lui. Thanksgiving avait toujours été sa fête préférée. Il n'y avait pas d'intentions cachées durant cette journée, pas de recherches de cadeaux ni d'obligations envers l'Eglise. Juste la famille ensemble pour le plaisir d'être ensemble. Et, évidemment, pour manger.

"Salut, moi c'est Talisa," La beauté étrangère de Robb tendit sa main à Dany. "Ca fait plaisir de savoir que je ne serais pas la seule non-Stark ici."

Jon ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'adoration qui brillait dans les yeux de son frère pour cette femme. "Voici Dany, ma petite-amie et compagne de débauche." Il l'attira contre lui, à son grand dam, et lui embrassa la tempe. "Moi c'est Jon. Ca fait super plaisir d'enfin rencontrer la femme qui a inspiré mon frère à prolonger son séjour à Londres." Jon tendit la main et attira Talisa dans une étreinte amicale.

"Bon sang, Robbie, tu ne mentais pas. Les photos ne rendent pas justice à votre ressemblance." Réprimanda Talisa, se dégageant de Jon.

Dany sourit à Talisa, "Eh bien, au moins, on y survivra ensemble, pas vrai?"

"Robb, tu veux me donner un coup de main?" Demanda Jon, penchant la tête vers le coffre de sa voiture.

"Prenons juste ça," Dany se glissa entre eux et attrapa le sac avec le vin, le prosecco et les amuse-gueules, "Vous pouvez vous occuper du reste." Elle fit un clin d'œil à Jon et, d'une manière ou d'une autre, se dirigea d'un pas confiant vers l'intérieur avec Talisa.

"Alors," Robb souleva un sourcil en parlant, "On dirait que les choses se passent bien avec Dany." Son frère sembla sortir une cannette de bière légère de nulle part et la tendit à Jon. L'ouvrant joyeusement et trinquant avec son frère, Jon prit une gorgée.

"Ca va tellement bien." Il s'interrompit, "Trop bien, presque. C'est comme attendre le retour du bâton." Une longue gorgée, "Mais ensuite je me souviens de ce qu'il a fallu pour qu'on en arrive là et ça ressemble à de la gratification différée par excellence."

Tandis que Robb et Jon vidaient leurs boissons et amenaient les courses à l'intérieur, Jon vit Dany sur le seuil de la cuisine, l'air désolée et silencieuse

"Hey." Dit-il, laissant tomber les sacs dans ses bras, "Tout va bien?"

A ce moment-là, Talisa sortit avec un gobelet de vin et le tendit à Dany, trinquant son verre avec elle. "Y en aura plus pour nous alors, pas vrai?"

Curieux, Jon pencha la tête sur le côté et questionna Dany avec un front plissé, "Huh?"

Prenant une grande gorgée de son gobelet, Dany rencontra son regard, "Peut-être que tu aurais pu me dire que ta mère et tes sœurs avaient une intolérance pour les sulfates dans le vin que j'ai acheté?"

"Pour être honnête, je ne suis pas allergique, je déteste juste le vin." Dit Arya, arrivant avec une cannette d'eau pétillante dans les mains, et elle fut immédiatement attirée dans une grosse étreinte par Jon.

"A vingt ans, tu devrais prendre tout l'alcool que tu peux avoir sans poser de question." Jon fit un clin d'œil. "C'est quoi ça? De l'eau pétillante ? Allez, tu ne peux pas laisser les vieux avoir tout le fun."

"Qu'est-ce qu'on raconte sur les vieux?" Ned enroula un bras autour de chacun de ses fils, "C'est bon de vous revoir ensemble les garçons. Peut-être qu'un bon Thanksgiving en famille te convaincra de revenir à la maison." Dit-il à Robb tout en donnant un coup de coude à Jon.

"Bah, en fait, j'ai quelques nouvelles à annoncer."

"Crache le morceau alors."

"J'espérais attendre que tout le monde soit là."

"Ahh, c'est important alors?" Plaisanta Jon.

"Ahem!" Ned appela vers la cuisine, à travers le salon ouvert. "Mesdames, Robb a quelque chose à nous dire."

Cessant leur conversation et se déplaçant pour les rejoindre, Sansa, Catelyn et Talisa arrivèrent jusqu'à eux, intéressées.

"Eh bah, pas de pression, Papa." Recevant un haussement d'épaules de la part de son père, Robb continua, "Pas la peine de tourner autour du pot, je suppose. Je reviens vivre à la maison en Janvier."

Tout le monde poussa des cris de joie et Catelyn se rua sur son aîné, plaçant des baisers maternels sur son visage, "Oh enfin!"

L'agitation retombant maintenant légèrement, Jon ne put s'en empêcher, "Il y a plus, pas vrai?"

Rencontrant le regarde de son frère, Robb sourit et se dirigea vers Talisa, glissant un bras autour de sa taille, "Talisa vient avec moi." Il fit une pause pour un effet dramatique et la pièce resta silencieuse. "En étant ma fiancée!"

Cette fois, ce fut Sansa qui sauta dans ses bras avec excitation tandis que Ned attirait gentiment Talisa dans une étreinte et Catelyn resta immobile, des larmes de joie coulant le long de ses joues.

Jon était fou de joie, son frère était parti trop longtemps et cette femme était parfaite pour lui. Se laissant emporter par l'humeur joyeuse, il réalisa soudainement que Dany se tenait derrière le groupe.

Lui faisant signe de la tête pour qu'elle se joigne à eux, elle prit place à côté de lui. "Félicitations, Robb. Je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi." Elle prit une gorgée de sa boisson, "Ce sera aussi amusant de voir les quatre cent coups que les garçons Stark vont faire en étant ensemble dans la même ville."

"Oh ne t'en fais pas," Sourit Talisa, "Toi et moi, on devra faire nos propres quatre cent coups."

Interrompant leur conversation, Sansa demanda, "Où est-ce que vous pensez que vous allez emménager?"

"Oh, probablement au nord de la ville, Somerville ou Cambridge je crois. On veut rester sur la ligne rouge."

"Pourquoi pas Southie? C'est sur la ligne rouge."

Jon leva les yeux au ciel, "Southie est parfait quand tu viens d'être diplômé de la fac et que tu veux avoir l'impression d'être toujours sur un campus."

"Oh, je t'ai demandé ton avis?"

"Fais attention Jon, elle mord." Lança malicieusement Arya.

"Comme je disais," Sansa fit une pause pour s'assurer qu'une autre interruption n'allait pas se produire. "Comme je disais, le loyer est meilleur marché à Southie et on a la ligne rouge."

Robb eut un petit rire, "C'est BIEN vrai. Mais, il faut prendre le bus pour arriver à la gare et je n'ai pas envie d'affronter ce parking cauchemardesque."

"Ce n'est pas si horrible que ça," Souffla Sansa et elle prit une gorgée de son gobelet.

"Peu importe où on finira, ce ne sera pas loin, je te le promets."

"S'il vous faut un endroit où dormir quand reviendrez, au début, ton ancienne chambre est libre et peut être à toi pour somme modique."

"En fonction de comment la recherche se passe, on va peut-être te prendre au mot."

Sansa s'excusa, ayant apparemment perdu tout intérêt pour la discussion.

"Tant que c'est bon pour la chef, évidemment." Robb fit un signe de tête vers Dany.

"Ca me va tout à fait. Mais fais attention, il me fallait un endroit temporaire où dormir quand j'ai emménagé là et maintenant je suis coincée avec celui-là." Elle souleva son verre en direction de Jon.

Talisa gloussa et enroula un bras autour des épaules de Dany, "Oh, on va s'entendre à merveille." Dany souleva son verre pour trinquer celui de Talisa et lança un sourire rapide mais sincère vers Jon.

 _Putain_ , les choses allaient bien, pensa Jon.


	10. Sleep on the Floor

**Notes de l'auteur:** La chanson de ce chapitre: Sleep on the Floor, The Lumineers

* * *

 **Chapitre 10: Sleep on the Floor**

L'appel arriva juste après minuit.

Au début, Dany fut confuse et agacée, il était tard, un mardi, qui pouvait bien appeler à cette heure-ci. Ayant le sommeil léger, elle dût secouer Jon pour le réveiller.

"Jon, ton téléphone vient de sonner."

Grognant et se réveillant lentement, il la regarda. "Ca ne peut pas attendre le matin?"

"Je ne sais pas vraiment mais, depuis toutes les années qu'on se connait, je n'ai jamais entendu ton téléphone sonner à cette heure-ci. C'est toi qui vois."

'Ughhhh," voyant Jon rouler sur lui-même et chercher après son pantalon, Dany recoucha sa tête et tenta de retrouver le sommeil. A cette heure-ci, c'était sans aucun doute Arya ou Robb, ou Dieu savait qui d'autre, ayant trop bu et ayant besoin qu'on les ramène. Même si elle appréciait les frères et sœurs de Jon, elle devait travailler tôt et apprécierait bien plus l'histoire avec laquelle Jon reviendrait en matinée, de préférence avec du café frais et des bagels.

Piquant facilement du nez, le demi sommeil de Dany fut dérangé par un gros boum de quelque chose frappant le sol et le retentissement de ce qui ne pouvait être que Jon percutant un mur.

Son corps bougea avant que son esprit ne comprenne ce qui se passait, Dany enfila un t-shirt trop grand et retrouva Jon par terre dans le salon, les genoux contre son torse et la tête baissée.

"Jon…" Elle s'assit à côté de lui et lui toucha le menton d'une main tendre.

Après un moment ou deux de silence, il se tourna pour la regarder, son visage mouillé de larmes. "Mon père…"

N'ayant pas besoin de plus pour comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire, Dany lui agrippa férocement les épaules; utilisant sa main droite pour l'attirer dans une étreinte tandis que sa gauche lui caressait le cou de façon rassurante.

"Il était juste… comment je peux… qu'est-ce que je… qui prévoit ces choses? Comment… comment on sait quoi faire…"

Jon était incapable de former une phrase cohérente.

Son cœur se brisa à cause de ce que Jon était en train de traverser, ce qu'il était sur le point de traverser, elle fit la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire à cet instant et attira sa tête contre sa poitrine, lui permettant de pleurer en silence alors qu'elle lui massait le dos et les bras avec soin, plaçant de doux baisers dans ses cheveux.

Après quelques temps, Jon redressa abruptement son corps, sautant presque du sol sur ses pieds, et commença à faire nerveusement les cent pas et à frotter sa main droite d'avant en arrière dans ses cheveux. Peu de temps après, il fut à l'évier, éponge en main, nettoyant les casseroles du diner qu'ils avaient fait plus tôt dans la soirée. Il commença à récurer agressivement la vaisselle dans lesquelles le plat de macaronis avait été cuit.

"Jon." Sa voix était aussi légère et tendre que possible alors que Dany le rejoignait et plaçait sa main au-dessus de la sienne, cessant ses mouvements.

"On ne sera probablement pas à la maison pendant quelques jours. Si on ne la lave pas maintenant, elle va être foutue."

"Alors j'en achèterai une autre. C'est pas grave." La casserole et l'éponge retombèrent dans l'évier.

"Mon sweat préféré est sale."

"Je le laverai pour toi demain."

"J'ai un rendez-vous avec un client le matin que je ne peux pas rater. Oh merde, je dois appeler mon chef." Il passa à côté d'elle et s'assit sur le divan, appuyant sur le bouton d'alimentation de son ordinateur portable. "Ca allait être une semaine chargée. Merde! J'ai cette entrevue Jeudi! Ils ne la reporteront pas et ils choisiront simplement l'autre candidat."

"Jon."

"Après tout le travail de préparation que j'ai fait pour la présentation de demain et être enfin envisagé pour une promotion et… Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça."

"Jon, respire et regarde-moi." L'agonie sur son visage quand il se tourna vers elle lui brisa le cœur.

"Dany, il faut que je—"

"—il faut que tu t'asseyes une minute pour laisser à ton esprit le temps de traiter l'information. Aucune de ces choses ne sont urgentes."

Le téléphone de Jon commença à vibrer de l'endroit où il avait été jeté à terre. Il se rua pour l'attraper, "Allô?"

Dany ne put entendre que le côté de la discussion de Jon. "Oui, Maman m'a appelé… à l'hôpital maintenant… tu as parlé à… ok… il faut venir te chercher?" Jon la regarda dans les yeux, "Elle doit travailler tôt ce matin, mais…"

Elle secoua la tête et enroula son bras autour de lui, chuchotant un doux "Non." S'il croyait qu'elle allait au bureau ce matin, il était cinglé.

"Ok, on va passer la prendre en chemin. Je l'appellerai quand on sera devant… d'ici une heure?…Ok… toi aussi."

Raccrochant le téléphone et baissant les yeux sur Dany, Jon soupira. "Robb va aller jusqu'à Worcester pour aller chercher Arya, on va passer prendre Sansa à Southie en chemin."

"D'accord. On doit faire des valises?"

"On ne va pas jusqu'à la résidence de Cape aujourd'hui. Maman a dit à Robb de simplement aller à la maison et elle va dire à l'agent immobilier de ne pas venir cette semaine."

"Ok. Tu devrais quand même avoir avec un sac cependant. Tu veux que je le prépare pour toi?"

"Putain. Je n'ai pas la clé des nouvelles serrures." Jon fit traîner ses paumes sur son visage.

"Et Sansa, elle l'a?"

"J'en sais rien!"

Dany savait que sa frustration n'était pas dirigée contre elle.

"Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider, là tout de suite?"

Le corps de Jon retomba pratiquement sur le divan. Ses index firent un triangle à la base de son nez et ses pouces pincèrent ses lèvres; son regard focalisé sur le mur devant lui. "Je ne sais pas." Sa voix était vide, absente. "Je ne sais pas ce que je suis censé faire ni ce que je suis censé ressentir. Comment on réagit? Je ne veux pas savoir. Je veux juste aller dormir. Je veux faire une sortie avec Robb et Talisa, comme on le faisait. Je veux que les choses soient normales et ordinaires et…"

Dany s'assit sur le divan le plus près possible de lui, enroulant son bras autour de ses épaules et lui embrassant l'épaule, puis la tempe. "Je sais… je sais… Je suis tellement désolée."

"J'ai l'impression que je ne peux pas rester assis pendant cinq minutes et aussi, la seule chose que j'ai envie de faire, c'est d'être assis sur le divan."

"Je suggère qu'on reste en mouvement. Je vais nous conduire jusqu'à la maison de tes parents. Je vais aller faire chauffer la voiture, on va s'arrêter pour du café en chemin."

Dany ne savait pas comment lui expliquer que c'était la partie la plus facile. Bientôt, il allait être entouré de sa famille et de ses amis et de plus de nourriture qu'il pouvait imaginer. Les jours et les semaines après aujourd'hui allaient être horribles, mais aussi incroyables. Elle ne savait pas comment lui dire que la chose la plus terrible qu'il allait jamais vivre dans sa vie serait immédiatement suivie par la plus grande démonstration d'amour qu'il pourrait jamais ressentir.

Dany parvint, d'une façon ou d'une autre, à faire lever Jon et à le convaincre de s'habiller tandis qu'elle préparait à la hâte un sac de vêtements et de casse-croutes.

Au moment où Dany terminait rapidement de mettre les affaires dans la voiture, Jon sortit de leur appartement et se dirigea vers la portière du conducteur.

"Jon. Je vais conduire."

"Non, je peux le faire. Je sais comment aller chez Sansa."

"Jon. Ce n'est pas une question. C'est moi qui conduis. Sansa vit sur East Eight et Broadway. Tu pourras me donner les directions quand on sera tout près."

Jon envoya un SMS à Sansa quand ils arrivèrent dans son pâté de maisons. Dany fit semblant de ne pas remarquer l'air de déception quand la fille réalisa que ce n'était pas _juste_ son frère dans la voiture.

"Sansa, il y a un gobelet de café noisette à l'arrière pour toi." Dany essaya de rencontrer le regard de la fille plus jeune dans le rétroviseur. "Si tu en as envie. Sinon, laisse-le et je le jetterais."

Les yeux injectés de sang de Sansa refusèrent de rencontrer le regard de Dany, mais elle prit le gobelet dans le support et le sirota.

"Je ne veux pas entrer à l'intérieur." Le commentaire de Sansa n'était adressé ni à Dany ni à Jon, c'était une déclaration pour elle-même, à la volée.

Regrettant soudainement à quel point la maison de parents de Jon était proche de la ville, Dany essaya de donner à Sansa une réponse polie et compatissante, "Je peux rester dans la voiture avec toi, aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra."

"C'est pas _toi_ que je veux." Dit-elle d'un ton mordant, "Je veux mon père."

Dany décida que la meilleure façon de montrer du réconfort était de rester silencieuse.

Ses yeux passèrent brièvement de la route sur le corps mélancolique de Jon, regardant fixement par la fenêtre, sans expression.

Leur voiture fut la première à arriver à la maison; grande et sombre et vide comme elle l'était. Ils déchargèrent les quelques articles qu'ils avaient et s'assirent maladroitement dans le salon, grâce au fait que Sansa connaissait la location du double des clés.

"Je ne sais pas si c'est approprié, mais j'ai fourré notre bouteille de vodka dans le sac." Dany avait besoin de briser le silence, besoin de détendre l'atmosphère.

La tête de Sansa se tourna abruptement vers elle, "Mon Dieu, oui. S'il te plait."

Alors que Dany préparait les boissons au hasard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et révéla Robb, Talisa et Arya —Arya qui courut droit sur Jon et l'enlaça fermement.

"Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai. Dis-le-moi." Sanglota-t-elle contre l'épaule de son frère.

La seule réponse que Jon parvint à donner fut d'attirer sa sœur contre lui et de se joindre à elle dans ses larmes.

Dany hésita à retourner auprès de la famille, la dernière chose qu'elle voulait, c'était interrompre leur chagrin. Ce fut seulement quand Talisa entra dans la cuisine à la recherche d'un verre d'eau que Dany fut forcée de rejoindre tout le monde; plateau de verres en main.

L'alcool avait en quelque sorte atténué le chagrin de tout le monde. Alors qu'ils étaient tous assis, attendant le retour de Catelyn, chacun des membres de la fratrie Stark but sa part et raconta une histoire mémorable sur le grand Ned Stark.

Son attention s'en allant et revenant, Dany ne saisit pas chaque histoire qui fut racontée, mais son cœur fut capturé quand Jon, le plus discret de la famille, se pencha en avant tout en faisant distraitement tournoyer l'alcool dans son verre et se souvint d'une fois dans sa jeunesse où il éprouvait du mal à maîtriser les triangles en Géométrie.

En en effort pour aider, Ned avait demandé à Jon ce qu'était un angle aigu. Sans même s'en rendre compte, Jon avait lu la définition de son manuel, ne comprenant toujours pas.

"Non, Jon." Avait dit Ned, pinçant son index et son pouce, "C'est un petit angle _aiguisé_."

A l'époque, Jon avait levé les yeux au ciel devant son père et retenu un petit rire, mais c'était clairement un souvenir qu'il se rappelait avec tendresse et fréquemment.

A six heure du matin, Catelyn fut enfin revenue à la maison et la fratrie Stark avait savouré assez d'alcool pour les faire tomber dans un sommeil las. Décidant tous qu'ils avaient besoin de repos à cause du chagrin qui les avait submergés, tout le monde avait cherché le confort de la chambre de leur enfance, tentant en vain de se reposer un peu.

Ne sachant pas bien comment aider et étant incapable de dormir, Dany entreprit de nettoyer le désordre de la soirée précédente et d'organiser le fouillis qui venait de pair avec sept personnes. Une fois que cette tâche fut accomplie, elle trouva un papier et un stylo et fit une liste des produits de première nécessité. Comme la maison venait récemment d'être mise sur le marché et rangée pour les visites portes ouvertes, les armoires et le frigo étaient vides

Cochant mentalement les choses dont ils avaient eu besoin quand son propre père était décédé, Dany ne remarqua qu'une autre personne était entrée dans la pièce quand lorsque qu'elle entendu une gorge se racler.

'Oh mon Dieu, Catelyn." La femme plus âgée habituellement bien apprêtée avait l'air débraillée sur le seuil de sa cuisine.

"Est-ce qu'il y a du café?"

"Pas qui soit chaud. On en a acheté pas mal en chemin, mais il a refroidi maintenant. Je peux en réchauffer pour vous? J'étais sur le point de sortir pour aller chercher quelques petites choses. Je peux vous prendre un café frais?"

"Ne t'embête pas, ce qu'il y a dans la maison est très bien."

"Ce n'est pas du tout un problème. Laissez-moi vous en faire un maintenant." Dany fit un geste vers la boîte de café sur le comptoir, l'ouvrant et versant son contenu dans un gobelet en carton. "Vous prenez de la crème ou du sucre? Je suis désolée, on n'a pas pensé à prendre du lait ou du soja…"

"Noir convient très bien, merci."

Dany lui tendit le café alors que Catelyn tirait une chaise et s'asseyait à la table et étendait sa main en une invitation pour que Dany se joigne à elle.

"Ned ne voulait pas vendre la maison. C'est ici que nos enfants ont grandi, c'est la maison, disait-il." Elle prit une gorgée, "Ils ont fait leurs devoirs à cette table."

"Ce genre de décisions n'ont pas besoin d'être prises maintenant."

Catelyn laissa sortir un son qui était à moitié hoquet, à moitié soupir, tandis qu'elle baissait le regard et fermait les yeux, les coudes posés sur la surface devant elle et le gobelet en carton à quelques centimètres de son visage.

"Ces décisions- _là_ n'ont pas besoin de se prendre maintenant, mais tant d'autres si."

"Je peux apporter mon aide, peu importe ce dont vous avez besoin."

"C'est ça, ton idée de l'aide?" Catelyn fit un signe de la tête vers la bouteille presque vide de vodka sur la table.

 _Putain._

"Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais probablement pas dû, mais quand mon père est mort, on est resté réveillé à parler et à boire quelques verres et… Je suis désolée." C'était probablement la dernière chose dont cette femme voulait parler, là tout de suite.

"Je ne savais pas que tu avais perdu ton père."

 _Il y a beaucoup de choses que vous ne savez pas._

"C'était il y a longtemps."

"Ca va être tellement dur pour Sansa."

Dany n'était pas sûre de comment répondre.

"Evidemment, Ned aimait et était proche de tous les enfants, mais elle a toujours été l'intruse en grandissant." Catelyn sirota son café. "Arya courait toujours après Robb et Jon, n'a jamais été intéressée à jouer à la dinette ni à mettre de belles robes ni par les poupées. Avec tout le temps qu'elle passait seule, Sansa s'est trouvé un amour pour la lecture." Un sourire triste passa sur ses lèvres, "Quelque chose qu'elle partageait avec son père. Quand elle a été assez grande, Ned ramenait les classiques à la maison et _seigneur,_ comme Sansa les _dévorait_. Ils parlaient pendant des heures d'Oscar Wilde, F. Scott Fitzgerald, Nathaniel Hawthorne, Aldous Huxley et tant d'autres."

Catelyn s'interrompit pour rencontrer les yeux de Dany, "C'est vraiment une fille adorable avec un bon cœur."

Dany sentit un nouveau genre d'affinité envers Sansa. Bien que les circonstances de leur éducation étaient grandement différentes, elle savait ce que cela faisait de se voir soudainement arracher la seule personne dans la famille qui vous comprenait. Alors qu'elle se demandait si elle devait ou non offrir cette information longtemps gardée secrète à la mère de son petit-ami, l'occasion fut perdue.

"C'est dommage que la seule personne avec qui elle se sentait vraiment à l'aise pour parler, maintenant…." La femme plus âgée ne termina pas sa phrase, le silence en disant plus que n'importe quel mot qu'elle aurait pu prononcer.

 _Vous êtes toujours obligée de me lancer une pique ou l'autre, hein?_ Pensa Dany, irritée. Elle avait tout laissé tomber pour être ici en plein milieu de la nuit.

Comme si elle sentait ses pensées, Catelyn continua, "Je ne veux pas t'offenser, Daenerys. Tu dois juste comprendre que, dès l'instant où Jon nous a présenté Ygritte, elle s'est intégrée comme une pièce d'un puzzle qu'on ne savait pas qui nous manquait. Pour Sansa, c'était comme trouver la sœur qu'elle avait attendu toute sa vie."

 _Oh, ça m'aide à me sentir mieux, merci._ Dany lutta contre l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel.

"Les gens se réconfortent dans des moments pareils, je pense que c'est peut-être un instinct automatique qui fait partie du processus de deuil."

"Hey," dit la voix de Jon du seuil de la porte. Dany fut reconnaissante pour l'interruption. Tandis qu'il entrait à pas feutrés dans la pièce, à pieds nus et portant les vêtements de la veille, Dany tendit la main vers les tasses de café vides.

"Tu veux du café? J'allais justement sortir pour aller chercher quelques trucs; il te faut quelque chose?"

Se tenant derrière sa mère et lui pressant l'épaule de façon rassurante, "Peut-être du café frais et, je ne sais pas, des bagels ou quelque chose comme ça? De la nourriture pour qu'on puisse picorer."

Se mordant la langue sur le fait que la maison était sur le point d'être remplie de plus de nourriture qu'ils ne pourraient jamais en manger, amenée par des proches ne sachant pas bien comment partager convenablement leurs condoléances, Dany secoua la tête, "Bien sûr."

Laissant la mère et le fils seuls, Dany trouva son sac dans la chambre de Jon et se brossa rapidement les dents, s'éclaboussa le visage d'eau et passa une brosse dans ses cheveux avant de les tirer en une queue. Décidant que c'était suffisant, elle glissa son sweat par-dessus sa tête et attrapa sa veste.

Quand elle atteignit le bas des escaliers et eut retiré presque tout le contenu de son sac à main, elle réalisa que Jon avait les clés de la voiture. Partagée entre le fait de ne pas vouloir interrompre mais ayant besoin de faire quelques courses, elle décida de donner la préférence à la caféine et aux provisions et se tourna vers la cuisine, où il semblait que d'autres voix s'étaient rajoutées.

"Le funérarium peut nous voir à 10h."

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait en attendant?"

"On passe des coups de fil, je suppose, pour l'annoncer aux gens."

"On devrait commencer avec la famille en dehors de la ville."

"Il y a encore du café?"

"Dany est partie en chercher. Et des bagels."

"Ugh. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est obligée d'être là."

"Parce que, Sansa, c'est ma _petite-amie_."

"Depuis quoi? Genre cinq minutes? Et pendant combien de temps? Jusqu'à ce que tu trouves une autre fille avec qui coucher à droite, à gauche?"

"Sansa! Je ne veux plus rien entendre à ce propos, pas aujourd'hui."

"Maman, on devrait juste être en famille. Je ne veux pas…"

"Oh, donc tu veux que Talisa s'en aille aussi, maintenant, c'est ça?"

"Non, Robb, Seigneur. Bien sûr que non."

"Attends, en quoi _ça_ c'est différent?"

"Parce qu'ils sont _fiancés_ , elle va faire partie de la _famille._ "

"Pourquoi tu te caches ici?" Dany n'avait pas senti que quelqu'un était arrivé derrière elle et sauta presque en l'air avec la question inattendue et _forte_ d'Arya.

Sans attendre une réponse, la plus jeune des Stark entra dans la cuisine d'un pas nonchalant, ne laissant d'autre choix à Dany que de la suivre.

"Je ne voulais pas interrompre, il me faut juste les clés de Jon." Son bras tressauta dans sa directement rapidement, maladroitement.

"Dany, je—"

"Non, non c'est rien. Les tensions sont élevées pour le moment." Elle fit une pause, "J'ai juste, euh, les clés?"

"J'ai dû les mettre dans le bol près de la porte, désolé, c'est l'habitude."

"Non, y a vraiment pas de souci." Elle fit un signe de la main et fut reconnaissante que les clés soient, en fait, exactement là où Jon avait dit qu'elles seraient.

Fermant la porte derrière elle et marchant prudemment sur la fine couche de gel sur le chemin en briques, Dany remonta sa fermeture éclair, maudissant silencieusement la météo de la Nouvelle Angleterre. Mars n'aurait pas dû être _aussi_ froid.

Décidant que la voiture avait besoin de quelques minutes pour chauffer, en se basant uniquement sur le fait que les sièges en cuir étaient gelés, Dany sortit son téléphone et ouvrit Facebook; une pensée fâcheuse tournant dans sa tête.

"Je ne sais même pas si elle lirait un message que je lui enverrais." Dit-elle tout haut à son propre reflet dans le rétroviseur. "Et avoir des nouvelles de ma part est probablement la dernière chose dont elle a envie. Est-ce que je déshabille Pierre pour habiller Paul?"

Une sensation tiraillante lui rongea l'estomac.

"Ok, d'accord. Si elle ne m'a pas bloquée, je le fais."

Tapant le nom dans rechercher, le premier résultat fut celui qu'elle recherchait. Elle était là, la victime de sa transgression passée la fixait droit dans les yeux. Et elle avait l'option d' _Ajouter comme ami, Envoyer un message ou Bloquer._

Elle a l'air tellement heureuse…

Cela faisait _quatre_ ans qu'elle avait découvert…

Avant de perdre son courage, Dany tapa un rapide message, lui faisant savoir que Ned était décédé et qu'elle savait à quel point Sansa et elle étaient proches. Qu'elle ne savait pas si c'était à elle de dire quoi que ce soit et qu'elle était désolée de s'imposer ou de la déranger.

Dany appuya rapidement sur envoyer et jeta son téléphone dans son sac sur le siège à côté d'elle. La voiture était maintenant suffisamment chaude, elle la mit en position 'Drive' et se mit en chemin, contente quand sa chanson préférée du moment, Some Nights par ce nouveau groupe, Fun, passa à la radio.

Quand elle se gara devant la maison environ une heure plus tard, elle décida de vérifier son téléphone, juste pour voir.

Elle avait un nouveau message Facebook.

D'Ygritte Snow.

"Merci."

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur:** Eh bien, c'était inattendu, hein?

Je suppose qu'on pourrait techniquement considérer ceci comme le début de la "2ème Partie" de l'histoire.

Gardez à l'esprit, avec la narration à la première personne, on a des détails légèrement _biaisés_.

A l'origine, je voulais que ce chapitre ait le nom de la chanson "Carry On" par Fun. (Basé sur l'album que Dany écoute dans la voiture), mais après avoir écouté la chanson, elle semblait juste un peu trop entraînante. Pour ceux qui ne suivent pas, ça veut dire que ce chapitre se passe en Mars 2012.


	11. Explosions

**Notes de l'auteur:** La chanson de ce chapitre est Explosions par The Mary Onettes

* * *

 **Chapitre 11: Explosions**

"Ugh, non, c'est à chier!" Jon mit en surbrillance les trois derniers paragraphes qu'il avait écrits et appuya sur effacer. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il aurait autant de mal avec Civilisation Occidentale, et pourtant, voilà, il peinait à terminer la première page de son premier travail de deuxième année.

Non pas pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était lancé dans cette tentative à s'atteler à ce devoir, il pensa à envoyer un SMS à Dany, juste pour voir comment elle s'en tirait. Mais, comme pour les quelques premières fois où avait évoqué l'idée, son bon sens objecta et rejeta son réflexe.

Décidant que, peut-être, il aurait dû acheter ce livre que le professeur avait suggéré au début du semestre et plus que prêt pour une distraction, Jon enfila un pull et attrapa son portefeuille et ses clés. L'air frais lui ferait du bien de toute façon.

Alors qu'il traversait le campus et voyait les lumières de la librairie, il réalisa qu'ils fermaient à neuf heures et qu'il était moins dix. Il allait se dépêcher et être courtois avec l'employé solitaire qui travaillait un Samedi soir.

La cloche sonna au-dessus de sa tête quand il entra et, comme il le soupçonnait, le magasin était complètement vide et les lumières avaient déjà été diminuées.

"On ne vend pas de Red Bull ici et, au cas où vous êtes un de ceux-là, on ne vend définitivement pas d'alcool."

C'était cette rouquine mignonne qu'il avait vue ici quelques semaines plus tôt, son dos était tourné vers lui tandis qu'elle organisait des livres sur une étagère.

"Des gens pensent vraiment que la librairie de l'école vend de l'alcool?"

Sa tête se tourna par-dessus son épaule, rencontrant son regard alors qu'elle se léchait les lèvres et réprimait un sourire. "Honnêtement, non. Mais un de ces jours, j'espère que quelqu'un le croira, juste histoire de me donner une autre forme de divertissement pour un Samedi."

Elle était maligne.

"Eh bien, je ne suis pas non plus venu voir après un Red Bull."

Elle bougea pour lui faire totalement face, "D'accord. Je mords à l'hameçon. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches?"

"L'Essence de la Vérité par Martin Heidegger."

"Tu passes ton Samedi soir avec Platon?"

"Et, avec un peu d'espoir, Heidegger." Jon lui fit un sourire timide.

"Touché."

"Tu en as encore?"

"Le gérant du magasin a gardé quelques copies des livres qu'il pensait qui seraient populaires plus tard ce semestre. Laisse-moi aller voir à l'arrière."

Elle devait connaître cette arrière-boutique comme sa poche parce qu'elle émergea moins d'une minute après s'y être retirée, livre en main.

"On dirait que tu vas avoir ton plan à trois philosophes ce soir après tout."

"Malin." Il souleva les sourcils vers elle, "Merci beaucoup, désolé de t'avoir dérangée." Il lui tendit sa carte de crédit.

"Pas de souci." Elle tapota ses mains sur le côté de la caisse enregistreuse jusqu'à ce que le tiroir s'ouvre enfin avec un 'ding' et que la souche s'imprime bruyamment.

"Un sac?"

"Nan, je peux me débrouiller pour le porter."

Quand il prit le livre et se dirigea vers la porte, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas envie que leur rencontre se termine. S'arrêtant devant la porte et plaçant une main légère sur la poignée, se demandant s'il devait simplement continuer sa marche jusqu'à son dortoir ou non.

"Je ne peux pas fermer s'il reste un client dans le magasin."

Ne sachant pas bien quoi dire, il ouvrit la bouche et laissa les mots sortir, "Comment tu savais que le livre parlait de Platon?"

"Purée, tu veux vraiment passer ton Samedi soir avec de vieux philosophes."

"Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû… Je vais te laisser aller." Il poussa la porte.

"Attends." Il rencontra son regard, "Je m'en vais de toute façon, si tu veux me payer un cacao chaud?"

"Tu veux passer ton Samedi soir avec de vieux philosophes?"

"Mais tu ne saisis pas l' _idée!_ " Vingt-cinq minutes plus tard et ils étaient assis sur les marches de son dortoir, à elle.

"Non, non, je la comprends!"

"Explique-la-moi alors." Défia-t-elle, d'un ton sarcastique.

"C'est exactement comme dans Matrix." Il reposa son gobelet pour pouvoir parler avec ses mains. "Ces gens ont passé toute leur vie à croire que les ombres réfléchies sur le mur étaient la réalité, quand un seul type s'échappe et voit la vérité et revient pour le dire à tout le monde et pour les libérer, ils refusent d'accepter qu'ils ne voyaient que des reflets, refusent d'accepter qu'il y a plus que ce qu'ils peuvent voir. Au lieu d'essayer de comprendre, ils tuent la menace."

"Le type qui s'est échappé?"

"Oui!"

"D'accord, mais,"

Il mit sa main sur son bras, l'interrompant, "Désolé. Mais tu vois, c'est exactement dans ce sens-là que ça ressemble à Matrix, tous les humains pensent que la matrice est réelle, mais c'est juste une ombre sur le mur."

"Et c'est ton argument pour ton travail?"

"Je veux dire, en partie." Il se sentit sur la défensive. "C'est pour ça que je suis venu à la librairie ce soir. Je dois étoffer l'autre partie."

"Je peux parler maintenant?"

"Oui, désolé." Il tendit le bras pour reprendre une gorgée de son gobelet.

"Donc, je pense que ton argument a du potentiel, mais," Elle leva son index, stoppant son interruption. "C'est trop flagrant. Il faut que tu le rattaches à la réalité, aux vies qu'on vit aujourd'hui."

"D'accord, et comment tu proposes que je fasse ça?"

"C'est quoi l'idée de l'allégorie?"

"Que certaines personnes ne veulent pas croire la vérité, même quand elle est juste devant leurs yeux."

"Ok, c'est une réponse convaincante." Elle souleva les mains et repoussa l'air pour, supposa-t-il, atténuer toute offense, "Mais ce n'est pas juste _certaines_ personnes, c'est tout le monde, nous tous."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" Il fronça les sourcils.

"L'argument, c'est que c'est une tendance humaine naturelle d'ignorer ce qui est devant eux si ça ne s'accorde pas avec leur concept de réalité précédemment formé."

Quand il ne dit rien, elle continua.

"Par exemple, tu crois aux fantômes?"

"Non."

"Donc si quelqu'un te montrait une vidéo d'un fantôme dans sa maison, tu dirais quoi?"

"Ce n'est pas juste, cependant, ça peut facilement être truqué."

"Parfaitement illustré." Elle haussa les épaules.

"Non non non, ce n'est pas juste, tu ne peux pas utiliser ce genre d'exemple."

"A l'époque de Platon, ils pensaient que la Terre était le centre de l'univers. Si on leur donnait une preuve qui indiquait le contraire, les gens auraient prétendu —et ils l'ont fait— que c'était une preuve truquée."

"Nom de Dieux, tu es étudiante en philosophie?"

"Nan, j'ai suivi un cours d'Histoire avancé l'année dernière. Mon travail de fin d'année était sur les formes."

"Tu es en première année?"

"Coupable."

"Eh bien, tu as mis une raclée à celui de deuxième année."

"Est-ce que celui de deuxième année a un nom?"

Comment avaient-ils passé presque une heure ensemble sans qu'il réalise qu'il ne connaissait pas son nom? "J'ai dû égarer mes bonnes manières," Il tendit sa main, "Jon Stark."

Capturant sa main avec une poigne ferme, "Ygritte Snow. Merci pour le cacao chaud, Jon Stark."

Il lui demanda son numéro et l'appela les deux jours standard plus tard, l'invitant à dîner. Elle accepta. Ce fut aussi simple que ça.

Jon n'avait jamais été populaire à l'école. Il s'entendait bien avec les gens, c'était sûr. Mais au lycée, il n'avait pas été exactement le genre de type devant qui les filles se pâmaient. Son frère Robb, toutefois? Fiable avec les dames.

Apprendre à connaître Ygritte était la chose la plus facile qu'il avait vécue. Elle était belle et intelligente et avait la langue bien pendue. Elle avait grandi dans le Vermont et le taquinait quand il se plaignait de la neige. Bien qu'elle avait été agréablement surprise quand elle avait appris que sa famille et lui skiaient. "J'ai fait tourner la remontée mécanique à Stowe durant les weekends ces hivers derniers," avait-elle dit "D'habitude, ils n'aiment pas que des lycéens le fassent, mais mon oncle Tormund a travaillé pour la montagne pendant des années, donc ils ont fait une exception."

Le semestre d'automne passa à une vitesse incroyable et avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, les vacances d'Hiver étaient là.

Il se surprit à détester l'idée de ne pas la voir pendant presque un mois.

"Tu pourras venir dans notre maison à Killington après Noël." Il se surprit à suggérer, le matin où ils devaient partir dans leurs maisons respectives pour les vacances, qu'elle vienne rendre visite au Nouvel An pour rencontrer sa famille.

Il fut vraiment nerveux cette première fois, en la présentant à tout le monde. Mais pas elle. Elle entra dans la pièce et prit possession des lieux; remarquant immédiatement le livre de Shakespeare sur la table et engageant une discussion avec Sansa sur l'idée d'une faculté rationnelle emprisonnée dans un corps corporel. Elle commença à se référer à quelque chose qui s'appelait la Grande Chaines des Etres et la mettre en relation avec Hamlet et la scène dans le cimetière, mais Jon avait perdu tout intérêt à ce stade-là. Heureusement, son père fut en mesure de se joindre à la discussion et partagea sa propre connaissance et sortit une certaine relation avec Dr. Faustus.

Elle lui en mit plein les yeux sur la montagne. Elle skiait comme si elle était née pour le faire. Le défiant de faire des demi-tours et s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour le taquiner sur son rythme. Il était sûr que, s'il ne l'avait pas ralentie, elle aurait, grosso modo, descendu la montagne d'une traite.

Elle était sans peur.

"J'ai grandi sur les pistes." Avait-elle dit quand ils s'étaient arrêtés au gîte pour déjeuner et étaient tombés par hasard sur Arya.

Arya qui, il s'avérait, avait le même désir d'adrénaline qu'Ygritte. Arya qui lui vola sa petite-amie et partenaire de ski pour l'après-midi, à la recherche de pistes plus raides, tandis que Jon se retrouva banni, tout seul, sur les pistes bleues les plus difficiles. Bien qu'il ne pouvait pas dire que ça le dérangeait.

Tout semblait presque trop beau. Une fille qu'il aimait bien et que sa famille non seulement appréciait, mais acceptait facilement, lui remplissait le cœur de joie. Si seulement Robb était là cette année.

Arrivé à la moitié de l'après-midi, Jon était à nouveau assis dans le gîte, cette fois avec ses parents et Sansa. Son père avait gracieusement détourné le regard quand il avait commandé une bière et que le serveur ne lui avait pas demandé sa carte d'identité. Ygritte et Arya arrivèrent à l'intérieur, complètement décoiffées et en gloussant.

"Celle-là ne connait pas la peur, ce qui n'est pas peu dire venant de moi!" Elle balança un pouce par-dessus son épaule et se tint à côté de Jon.

"On peut te commander quelque chose?" Demanda sa mère, toujours soucieuse.

Faisant un signe dédaigneux de la main et prenant une grande gorgée de la boisson de Jon, elle sourit. "Ca va. J'avais juste besoin de me réchauffer avant les dernières descentes de la journée."

"Tu vas y retourner?" Sansa était choquée.

"La poudreuse est super, pas trop de glace aujourd'hui grâce à la chaleur. Je veux en profiter un maximum." Après un battement, "Petite, je vivais dans la montagne comme vous viviez sur l'océan." Elle termina avec un clin d'œil.

"Mais la pire chose qui puisse arriver sur un voilier à la tombée de la nuit, c'est que tu chavires et que tu doives redresser le bateau." Discuta Sansa.

"Je ne connais pas grand-chose sur le chavirement, mais je peux te raconter pleins d'histoires sur mes chutes et mes descentes de jardins à la montagne."

"Malin." Jon lui lança un regard en coin.

"Les filles malignes ont besoin de plus de descentes avant que la journée ne se termine." Elle tira sur les mains de Jon, le faisant se lever du tabouret sur lequel il était confortablement assis. "Une dernière descente?" Elle fit la moue, mais pas trop.

Prenant sa veste et son casque à contrecœur, "D'accord, mais c'est toi qui déclipse mes chaussures quand on revient.'

"Jon, pas devant tes parents!" Plaisanta-t-elle.

Les ignorant, elle et les sourires amusés de ses parents, il accepta de prendre la remontée mécanique une dernière fois et de faire la descente de _conclusion_ avec elle.

Alors qu'ils atteignaient la fin de la remontée, le ciel était d'un mélange de couleurs rose clair, mauve et bleu. Reprenant ses esprits et s'arrêtant avant sa descente.

"Depuis combien de temps tu as le vertige?"

"Quoi?" Il se tourna pour la regarda, les bâtons fermement enfoncés dans la glace.

"Tu es terrifié là tout de suite."

"Je ne dirais pas que je suis _terrifié_."

"Tu crains ta propre mortalité alors, Jon Stark? Ca marche?"

Prenant une profonde inspiration et fermant les yeux pour essayer de se calmer, "Tu es vraiment—"

"—Je sais, je le sais vraiment."

"Tu ne sais pas ce que j'allais dire."

"Bah, dis-le alors."

"Tu es vraiment agaçante parfois."

"Seulement parfois?" Elle remua les sourcils et se pencha en avant pour un baiser, mais leurs casques se touchèrent avant que leurs lèvres ne puissent le faire. Elle recula la tête et se jeta à nouveau sur lui, faisant claquer leurs casques plus fort cette fois.

La main de Jon attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux qui s'était libérée de son casque. "La plupart du temps, tu es agaçante." Il pencha la tête pour pouvoir lui embrasser les lèvres, "Parfois, tu es vraiment agaçante." Il l'embrassa à nouveau et appuya son casque contre le sien et tenta sa chance, "Mais à chaque fois, je t'aime."

"Tu réalises que tu as déjà couché avec moi, beaucoup de fois. Et on ne peut pas vraiment faire grand-chose ici." Elle fit un geste vers le paysage.

Ses épaules se détendirent et elle se mordit la lèvre, "Très bien. Je suppose que je t'aime aussi." Ses pupilles firent face au ciel mais, quand elle finit sa pensée, elle rencontra innocemment son regard et battit des cils.

C'était aussi facile que ça.

Le deuxième semestre fut plus difficile. Ygritte avait officiellement choisi Sciences Po comme matière principale et essayait de vite passer le plus de cours compliqués possible.

Ils se voyaient assez, mais chacun aurait voulu que ce soit plus.

Un ami de Jon organisait une soirée Ides de Mars juste avant les vacances de printemps et c'était tout à fait le genre d'Ygritte. Il fut aux anges quand elle dit oui et fut facilement disposé à préparer leurs costumes.

N'étant pas le plus grand connaisseur d'histoire, il n'avait pas réalisé qu'une soirée Ides de Mars était une soirée Toge glorifiée. Mais la vie était ainsi. Et c'était comme ça qu'ils finirent devant la porte de Grey, tous deux enroulés dans leur drap respectif et pas grand-chose d'autre en-dessous.

Jon fut assez soulagé d'entrer et de voir que la majorité des individus de la soirée était assortis à son accoutrement.

"Jon Stark!" Les mots résonnèrent dans ses oreilles. Une voix qu'il avait essayée si fort d'éviter et d'oublier.

"Daenerys Targaryen, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici."

"Ca fait plaisir de te voir!" Essaya-t-elle de crier par-dessus le bruit de la soirée.

Une grande silhouette s'approcha et tendit un verre en plastique dans sa direction. "Ils n'avaient pas de canneberge, donc j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu."

Dany prit le gobelet avec reconnaissance, "Drogo, je ne pense pas que tu as déjà rencontré Jon."

L'homme plus grand se tourna immédiatement et souleva son verre, "Hey mec! Ravi de te rencontrer."

"Salut." Jon retourna le geste sans enthousiasme.

Qu'est-ce que Dany voyait chez un tel type, de toute façon?

Au moment exact où on avait besoin d'elle, Ygritte revint avec deux gobelets solo remplis. "Personne ne surveillait le fût, donc j'ai tenté ma chance." Elle en tendit un à Jon.

"Salut, moi c'est Ygritte."

Le plus bref des sourires traversa le visage de Dany avant qu'elle ne tourne son attention vers Ygritte. "Dany," Elles se serrèrent la main avec désinvolture, "Ravie de te rencontrer."

Un silence gêné tomba sur leur petit groupe.

"DROGO!'" Hurla quelqu'un.

"Mon tour pour Beruit," Déclara Drogo de façon flagrante, "Stark, ça te dit d'être mon équipier?"

Sans un mot, Jon et Drogo unirent leurs forces et furent apparemment invincibles. Jon se surprit à réellement apprécier la compagnie de l'homme.

Après trois parties et plus d'adversaires, ils supplièrent chacun leur petite-amie respective.

Assises sur le divan l'une à côté de l'autre, les filles sympathisaient grâce à leur amour pour The West Wing. Ygritte pouvait en parler toute la soirée; cette série était la raison de son intérêt initial pour la politique. Aucune des deux n'étant très fan du jeu, les deux filles se levèrent à contrecœur.

"Je ne bois pas cette bière dégoûtante." Annonça Dany en allant se tenir de l'autre côté de la table, balle en main.

"Alors tu vas devoir bien viser, poupée." Taquina Drogo.

"Est-ce qu'il y a de la bière que tu ne trouverais pas dégoûtante?"

Dany répondit à la question de Jon en lui tirant la langue.

"Très distingué."

Les filles se défendirent bien mieux que qui que ce soit ne l'aurait cru mais, à la fin, elles furent battues par Jon et Drogo.

Elles terminèrent le jeu en rigolant ensemble tandis que Jon essayait de déterminer s'il appréciait leur nouvelle amitié,

Leurs adversaires suivants les vainquirent enfin et Jon alla chercher après le fût, et Ygritte. Il trouva le premier plus facilement que la deuxième. Quand il tomba enfin sur sa petite-amie, elle se tenait dans un coin, avec Daenerys évidemment.

"Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez toutes les deux?"

"Daenerys songe aussi à partir étudier à Londres l'année prochaine. Tu le savais?" Il y avait de l'excitation dans la voix d'Ygritte.

"Vraiment?" Fût tout ce qu'il parvint à dire alors qu'il se sauvait avec une gorgée de bière.

"Ygritte m'a dit que tu l'envisages aussi?"

"C'est quasiment certain, en fait. Mon meilleur ami d'enfance y va et on a pensé que ce serait chouette de partager un appartement tant quand on sera là."

"Eh bien, on dirait que j'aurais un ami, alors."

"Si tu décides de le faire." Corrigea Jon.

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne devrait pas? Toux ceux à qui j'en ai parlé disent que c'est la meilleure expérience qu'ils ont vécue."

"J'ai juste voulu dire—"

"Est-ce que tu n'as pas envie que je sois là, Jon Stark?" Jon s'étrangla sur sa gorgée. "Ne t'en fais pas, c'est une grande ville, je suis sûre qu'on ne se marchera pas trop sur les pieds." Dany fit un clin d'œil.

"Est-ce que Drogo pense aussi à y aller?" Il ne put empêcher la question.

"Et être absent durant une partie de sa terminale? Tu rigoles?"

"Il est en terminale?" Questionna Ygritte. "Je suppose qu'on aime toutes les deux les hommes plus âgés, hein?" Son coude se poussa dans les côtes de Dany. "Ok. Je dois faire pipi. Je n'ai pas encore été me vider et maintenant je meure." En partant, elle se tourna et blagua "Faites semblant de vous apprécier."

Ils restèrent dans un silence gêné pendant un moment, aucun des deux ne sachant comment continuer la conversation avec l'autre.

"Je suppose que tu n'es pas doué pour faire semblant."

"Non." Dit-il avant de réaliser ce que ça voulait dire. "Non, je veux dire, je t'apprécie pour de vrai."

Elle lui lança un regard ahuri et sirota son verre. "Tu es mal à l'aise."

"Quoi?" Il fut déconcerté.

"Je comprends," Elle haussa les épaules, "Tu n'as pas envie que ta petite-amie sache comment on s'est rencontré. C'est rien."

Il n'était pas sûr de comment répondre. Elle avait raison, pour la plus grande partie.

"C'est un sacré bon parti, celle-ci. Tu ne voudrais pas faire quoi que ce soit pour tout faire foirer." Elle fit un signe de la main à quelqu'un derrière lui. Quelqu'un qu'il supposait être Drogo. "Si tu veux bien m'excuser."

Il se bougea de son chemin. "C'était sympa de te revoir, Jon Stark."

Trois jours plus tard, Pyp lui envoya un SMS, lui disant d'aller vérifier ses mails. C'était un lien vers un appartement à un prix très raisonnable à Londres. La seule embrouille étant que c'était un trois chambres.

"Tu connais quelqu'un d'autre qui part à l'étranger en même temps que nous?"

L'idée frappa immédiatement Jon et il fut à la fois intrigué et hésitant. Il répondit, "Je pense que oui, en fait."

Je suppose que Londres n'est pas si grande que ça après tout, pensa-t-il en ouvrant un SMS pour Dany.


	12. Just Like Heaven

**Notes de l'auteur:** La chanson de ce chapitre est Just Like Heaven par the Cure

* * *

 **Chapitre 12: Just Like Heaven**

"Merci d'être venue aujourd'hui."

"Evidemment!"

"Tu as vraiment été d'une grande aide avec tout ça; je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi."

Dany fit pivoter sa tête inclinée pour faire face à Talisa, son dos se cambrant légèrement contre le fauteuil de massage pédicure.

"Crois-moi quand je te dis qu'être ici avec toi aujourd'hui est bien mieux que d'être au bureau."

"Je ne parle pas juste d'aujourd'hui, cependant. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais pu faire face à cette dernière année d'organisation de mariage sans ton aide."

"Ou sans ma vodka." Gloussa Dany.

"Oh mon Dieu, ne plaisante même pas avec ça. Je n'aurais jamais survécu."

"Tu es sûre que sure Robb ne profite pas de ce moment de solitude pour jeter un œil à la robe?"

"Il a juré sur notre nuit de noce qu'il ne le ferait pas."

Devant le sourcil arqué de Dany, Talisa lâcha un petit rire, "S'il voit la robe avant le mariage, il ne me verra pas sans pendant notre nuit de noce."

"Tu sais, j'ai entendu dire que beaucoup de personnes finissent par ne pas…." Dany chercha le bon mot, "Consumer leur mariage cette nuit-là, à cause des open bars."

"Qu'est-ce que notre génération du millénaire fait à l'industrie du mariage?"

Dany lâcha un rire poli et retourna son attention vers le magazine sur ses genoux.

"Est-ce que je t'ai offensée?"

"Quoi? Non." Dany secoua la tête.

"Tu penses que Jon et toi allez bientôt vous fiancer?"

Dany ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Sa pensée honnête fut qu'elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Elle connaissait Jon depuis près de huit ans et c'était une question à laquelle elle ne pouvait pas répondre.

"Je suis désolée, est-ce que je m'immisce dans vos affaires?"

"Non, non pas du tout." Dany sourit à son amie. "On n'en a pas parlé."

"Vraiment? Après combien de temps?"

"Ce weekend n'est pas à propos de Jon et moi, c'est à propos de Robb et toi."

"Je ne voulais pas être indiscrète."

Dany put voir l'anxiété dans les yeux de Talisa. "Tu ne l'es pas, ne t'en fais pas."

"Est-ce que Jon est nerveux pour son discours?"

"Il dit que non," Dany haussa les épaules, "Et il est généralement doué pour parler en public, mais à ce sujet, il ne me dupe pas. Je sais qu'il sera génial, je crois juste qu'il ne veut pas décevoir."

"Il s'est entraîné devant toi?"

"Juste les grandes lignes. Je lui ai dit de ne pas y aller avec une récitation mot-pour-mot de ce qu'il veut dire écrite sur des fiches pense-bêtes. Ce serait trop guidé."

"Je suis sûre que peu importe ce qu'il dira, ce sera génial."

"Il a de la matière drôle, il doit juste le prononcer correctement."

Talisa tendit la main par-dessus leurs fauteuils respectifs pour toucher le coude de Dany. "Tu sais que je t'aurais invitée dans ma suite si j'avais pu, n'est-ce pas?"

"Je t'en prie," Dany leva les yeux au ciel, "Tu crois que je suis obligée d'être dans ta suite de mariage pour savoir que je suis une bonne amie?"

"J'ai juste…"

"Tu crois que je me vais me sentir mise de côté parce que tu as pris Arya et Sansa comme demoiselles d'honneur?"

Talisa fit un sourire en coin et baissa les yeux, "Tu vois bien plus de chose que tu ne le prétends."

"Ca ne sert à rien de se vexer pour quelque chose qui n'a pas l'intention de vexer."

"Sansa est jalouse de notre amitié, tu sais."

"Sansa aimerait que je n'existe pas."

"C'est un peu dur, non?"

"Je ne lui en veux pas. A cause de moi, elle a perdu une très bonne amie."

"Je peux être franche pendant une seconde?"

Gloussant, Dany répondit, "Tu ne l'étais pas jusqu'à présent?"

Talisa fit semblant de lui lancer un regard irrité avant de continuer, "Je ne comprends pas ce qui était si foutrement grandiose à propos d'Ygritte."

Dany ne put empêcher le rire qui la secoua et attira un regard sévère de sa pédicure.

"Non, je suis sérieuse. La manière dont les Stark le racontent, cette fille était la putain de résurrection du Christ. Genre, c'est bon. J'en ai tellement marre d'en entendre parler à chaque fois… eh bien, à chaque fois que le sujet est soulevé."

"C'est Robb qui dit ça?"

"Eh bien, non. Mais il a expliqué la…situation. Il est de notre côté."

"Notre côté?"

"Peu importe de quel côté tu es, j'y suis aussi."

"J'apprécie ta loyauté envers moi, vraiment."

"J'ai juste—"

"Je ne serais jamais à la hauteur de l'Ygritte parfaite que les Stark aiment."

"Mais elle ne peut avoir été…"

"Mais là n'est pas la question." Dany leva son café glacé à sa bouche, mordillant brièvement la paille avant de prendre une gorgée. "Jon et moi sommes les méchants dans cette histoire." Dany souleva la main et secoua la tête devant l'éventuelle protestation de Talisa. "Peu importe ce qu'ils disent, Jon et moi, on l'a fait," Dany aspira une longue inspiration avant de laisser sortir un profond soupir, "On s'est vu en douce." Sa tête se pencha légèrement sur le côté, "Pendant des années. "

"Pas juste une fois ni deux fois ni même une douzaine de fois. On l'a fait dans le dos des gens et, non, évidemment, aucun de nous ne voulait blesser qui que ce soit. Mais on l'a fait. Et on savait tous les deux ce qu'on faisait. On savait que c'était mal. Mais, on ne pouvait simplement pas… On n'arrivait pas à…"

"Rester éloignés."

"On n'arrivait pas à rester éloignés."

"Ca ne veut quand même pas dire que tu dois être traitée comme tu l'es."

"Non," Reconnut Dany, sa voix monotone, "Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je m'attends à être accueillie à bras ouverts. Je connaissais Ygritte, j'appréciais Ygritte. C'était —c'est— une fille gentille, charmante et attentionnée."

"Tu la connaissais bien?"

"Je veux dire, assez bien. Je dirais que c'était une amie tertiaire."

"Ca te contrariait de la voir avec Jon?"

"J'avais envie de la démonter, cette garce." Dany lâcha un rire ironique, "Mais ce n'était pas une garce et elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui passait autour d'elle. Comment je pourrais lui en vouloir pour ça?"

"Donc tu penses que c'est juste alors? La méfiance de Sansa envers toi?"

"Juste? Non. Est-ce que je la comprends dans une certaine mesure? Oui."

"Tu crois qu'Ygritte sait que Jon et toi êtes ensemble?"

Dany s'était elle-même posé la question à quelques reprises. La fille devait soupçonner qu'il se passait quelque chose après qu'elle lui ait envoyé un message avec la nouvelle du décès de Ned Stark.

"Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien. Elle nous a tous les deux supprimés de Facebook et m'a bloquée depuis un certain temps."

"Elle vit toujours par ici?"

"Aux dernières nouvelles, qui datent de quand je vivais à New York, elle était dans la région de D.C."

"Ta gorge va un peu mieux?"

"Quelle façon de changer de sujet," Plaisanta Dany.

"Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas dans le mariage que je ne veux pas que tu sois à 100%."

"Ma gorge va bien depuis un jour ou deux, ne t'inquiète pas."

"Donc tu vas boire au mariage alors?"

"Je veux dire, ce sera le dernier jour de mes antibiotiques, quel mal ça pourrait faire ?"

"Ils envisagent toujours de t'enlever les amygdales?"

"Seulement si j'ai encore une angine dans les prochains mois. Donc espérons que non. S'ils bougent certaines parties de moi, je ne serais plus considérée comme un objet de collection."

Le mariage avait lieu Samedi à Chatham Bars Inn et toute la famille s'y rendait tôt le Vendredi. Dany et Talisa avaient, comme par hasard, oublié de dire aux autres qu'elles avaient toutes deux pris congés Jeudi pour faire leurs ongles et peaufiner d'éventuels détails de dernière minute.

Talisa avait été un don du ciel depuis son arrivée avec Robb l'hiver dernier. Aucun des deux n'ayant réalisé à quel point il était difficile de trouver un non-trou-à-rats à un prix semi-raisonnable (comme Robb aimait s'y référer), ils avaient passé le premier mois et demi de leur retour à Boston à profiter de l'offre de Jon pour pieuter dans la chambre d'ami.

Pendant ce temps-là, Dany en avait appris beaucoup plus sur la famille Stark. Principalement, que Jon et son frère étaient bien plus semblables que Jon ne l'avait dit mais aussi que Talisa et elle avaient bien plus de choses en commun qu'elles ne l'avaient réalisé. Aucune n'aimait quitter la maison sans être bien coiffée et maquillée et elles aimaient toutes deux passer des heures chez Sephora; à s'épancher sur les fards à paupière et les fonds de teint et, qui pouvait oublier, les rouges à lèvres.

Dany avait des goûts de luxe quand ça concernait ces choses-là et l'admettait ouvertement. Elle ne serait jamais vue en train de porter des vêtements ternes et quelconques de The Gap et, s'avérait-il, Talisa non plus.

Talisa était devenue l'alliée inattendue de Dany exactement quand elle avait eu besoin d'un ami dans la famille Stark qui n'était pas son petit-ami.

Quand les deux dames revinrent enfin à Somerville, il était passé quatre heures. Talisa ayant convaincu Dany de partager une bouteille de prosecco en mangeant des huitres et des bruschettas en guise de déjeuner tardif, Dany ayant payé, évidemment. Les deux dames montèrent les escaliers jusqu'à l'appartement de Jon et Dany; étant légèrement pompettes à cause de l'alcool, elles partirent facilement dans des fous rires.

La scène qui les accueillit quand elles passèrent le seuil n'était pas si différente de celle qu'elles venaient de quitter. Sauf que c'était totalement l'opposé.

Jon, Robb et Pyp étaient assis sur ce divan blanc que tout le monde détestait; plusieurs bouteilles de bière vides jonchant la table basse et deux boites de pizza sur la péninsule qui divisait la cuisine et le salon.

"Princesse!" S'exclama Pyp en voyant Dany, se levant pour enrouler ses bras autour d'elle. "Ca faisait trop longtemps, Votre Majesté!"

Roulant les yeux et réprimant un sourire, "Il y a une nouvelle reine en ville à partir de ce weekend."

"Ah oui! La très bientôt nouvelle Madame Stark!" Pyp repoussa dramatiquement Dany, en faveur de Talisa.

"Ma dame! Enchanté de vous rencontrer. Heureux de vous servir." Il fit rouler sa main gauche tandis que sa main droite se posait sur son torse, la capturant de toute évidence alors qu'il faisait une fausse révérence.

"Bon sang, Pyp." Jon étira le 'an,' "Tu ne pourrais pas être plus agaçant si tu essayais."

"J'essaye juste de faire bonne impression sur ma future belle-sœur." L'homme fit un clin d'œil à Talisa avant de retourner vers sa place vide sur le canapé.

"Ta belle-sœur?" Talisa souleva un sourcil vers lui.

"Tu n'en as pas entendu parler?" Pyp enroula un bras autour de Robb et un autour de Jon, "On est grosso modo des frères, tu vois."

Jetant un œil à Dany avec une expression amusée, "Si tu es _grosso modo_ mon beau-frère," Taquina Talisa, "Comment ça se fait qu'on vit aux Etats-Unis depuis Janvier de cette année et que je ne te rencontre que maintenant, deux jours avant mon mariage?"

La bouche de Pyp s'ouvrit en un 'O' exagéré, "Votre altesse, je ne pouvais pas me libérer avant maintenant. J'implore votre pardon."

"Ce n'est pas devant moi que tu vas devoir en répondre, j'en ai bien peur." Talisa leva le menton en direction de Robb.

"Lui?"

"C'est bien ça, moi," Affirma Robb, "Et tu ferais bien de t'en souvenir." Il fit claquer son verre presque vide dans sa main sur la table avec une fausse indignation; provoquant un rire dans la pièce.

Le restant de la soirée passa rapidement, grâce, sans aucun doute, à la compagnie qu'ils avaient.

Alors qu'ils étaient couchés au lit des heures plus tard, Robb et Talisa étant partis pour profiter au maximum de leur dernière nuit ensemble en tant que couple non marié et Pyp s'étant effondré dans la chambre d'ami, Jon plaça des bisous taquins le long du cou de Dany de sa position derrière elle en tant que gros câlinneur.

"Tu réalises que je suis toujours techniquement contagieuse?" Demanda Dany sans ouvrir les yeux.

"MmmHmm," Fut la seule réponse de Jon tandis qu'une main se glissait sous l'élastique de son pyjama, "Je vais prendre le risque." Il termina avec une morsure douce mais ferme du lobe de son oreille et une giration rapide de ses hanches; obtenant un doux gémissement de sa part.

Ils ne dormirent pas assez cette nuit-là.

Le matin arriva bien trop rapidement; une précipitation pour faire les valises de dernière minute, un petit-déjeuner rapide, pas assez de café et un Pyp avec une affreuse gueule de bois.

Heureusement pour tout le monde, le trafic de Somerville jusqu'au Cape était pratiquement inexistant durant la première semaine d'Octobre.

Etant donné que la famille avait payé pour un enregistrement anticipé, les chambres étaient prêtes à 11h30 quand ils arrivèrent.

"Tu es sûre que tu ne t'ennuieras pas trop pendant qu'on va tout mettre en place et puis qu'on part à la répétition?" Demanda Jon alors que Dany se mettait à l'aise sur leur lit gigantesque.

"Tout ce que je veux, là tout de suite, c'est dormir. Vas faire ce que tu as à faire."

"Je déteste que tu sois toujours malade." Jon s'assit à côté d'elle, faisant doucement courir ses mains sur son buste.

"C'est ce qui arrive quand le temps passe de quinze degré à moins trente en un jour," Elle s'interrompit, "Du moins pour ceux d'entre nous qui n'ont pas été élevés en Nouvelle-Angleterre."

"Ne force pas trop. La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin, c'est d'une autre semaine où tu pleurniches sur ton rhume."

"Excuse-moi!" Dany leva sa main droite sur son cœur. "C'est une angine."

"Tu es mal placée pour corriger mon hyperbole, il ne faisait définitivement pas moins trente l'autre jour."

"On aurait dit que si." Grommela Dany à voix basse.

Jon leva les yeux au ciel et la quitta avec un bisou léger comme une plume sur son front et une petite tape contre sa hanche.

Soudainement, l'alarme de Dany sonna de l'autre côté de la chambre. Désorientée et ne réalisant pas complètement qu'elle s'était endormie, elle tituba jusqu'où le téléphone était branché sur la commode et appuya sur le bouton arrêt.

Elle n'avait peut-être pas été invitée pour la répétition à proprement parler, mais Talisa avait clairement fait savoir qu'elle était plus que bienvenue au diner de répétition. A ses yeux, Dany avait l'impression d'avoir la meilleure partie du marché.

Le ciel était déjà peint de stries noires quand elle se retrouva dans le hall pour rejoindre la famille.

Robb fut le premier à la remarquer, se dirigeant vers elle et l'attirant dans une étreinte rapide.

"Tu es ravissante, comme toujours." Lui sourit-il.

"Tu es plutôt bien, toi aussi."

Entendant la fin de la conversation, Jon les rejoignit. "Tu complimentais la nouvelle robe de Dany?"

"C'est une très jolie robe."

"Y a intérêt, c'est l'équivalent de son loyer pour Septembre."

"Ca _et_ la robe que je porte demain, ne sois pas aussi dramatique."

"Je croyais que tu ne payais pas de loyer?" Lui demanda Robb.

"Evidemment que tu ne payes pas de loyer." Il n'y avait que Sansa qui pouvait arriver exactement à ce moment-là.

"Quand j'ai d'abord emménagé ici, j'étais fauchée à cause de l'université et Jon refusait de me laisser payer. Au moment où il a commencé à demander, j'ai commencé à refuser." Dany haussa les épaules, "Ils ne voudront pas toute la vache si tu leur donnes le lait gratuitement."

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit le propos de cette métaphore." Cette fois, il n'y avait pas de sècheresse dans la voix de Sansa, elle était sincèrement confuse par la blague de Dany.

Intervenant, Jon dit, "Apparemment, on ne peut pas porter la même robe à un évènement formel plus d'une fois pendant un certain laps de temps. Une loi qui ne s'applique apparemment pas aux mecs."

"Eh bien, tu ne peux pas être photographiée avec la même robe à deux mariages durant la même année." Il était clair par le ton de sa voix que ça semblait être la chose la plus évidente au monde pour Sansa.

"C'est débile. Si je n'avais pas une robe assignée pour demain, je remettrais simplement celle-ci." Arya prit part à la discussion.

Ni Sansa ni Dany ne purent réprimer leur rire devant ce qu'elles présumaient être une blague. Ca ne l'était pas.

Le diner en lui-même fut l'une des expériences les plus extravagantes que Dany avait jamais vécues; payé par les parents de Talisa à leur insistance, au diable la tradition. Les hors-d'œuvre comprenaient tous les types de crustacés comestibles et furent suivis par de la purée de pommes de terre, des choux de Bruxelles, un gratin de macaronis au fromage et qui pouvait oublier le steak?

Le plan de Dany était d'éviter de boire ce soir mais les serveurs remplissaient les verres de vin comme si c'était de l'eau. Elle était assez certaine qu'aucun verre n'avait jamais été moins qu'à moitié rempli.

Même si elle n'en avait jamais douté, ce diner lui avait confirmé que la famille de Talisa avait autant si pas plus d'argent que la famille de Jon.

Le diner se termina à dix heures et Dany n'aurait pas pu être plus reconnaissante. Le vin avait seulement aidé à accroitre sa fatigue. Excitée à l'idée d'avoir un lit énorme pour elle toute seule pour la nuit, elle fut surprise quand sa main la tira vers le bar.

"Les enfants vont au bar, les parents vont au lit." Il inclina sa tête par-dessus son épaule, vers la gauche.

"J'ai pas le courage."

Jon hocha légèrement la tête et pressa les lèvres avec compréhension. "Tu veux que je revienne à la chambre avec toi pour te border pour la nuit?" Elle pouvait voir sur son visage et entendre à sa voix qu'il voulait continuer à boire avec ses frères et sœurs.

"Non, non." Elle balaya son offre de la main, "Ton frère ne se marie qu'une fois. Tu devrais faire la fête."

"T'es sûre?"

"Définitivement, amuse-toi."

"Je ne resterai pas tard." Lui assura-t-il doucement.

 _Si tu vas rester tard_ , hésita-t-elle à lui rétorquer.

Un raclement de gorge derrière eux interrompit leurs au revoirs.

"Jon, un mot?" Fit la voix sévère de sa mère.

Bien que Dany était presque sûre que Catelyn ne la détestait pas, elle n'était pas complètement convaincue que la femme ne la non-détestait pas. Sa position avec deux des quatre Stark qui ne l'avaient pas vue nue était quelque peu précaire. Elle était également certaine que Catelyn était contrariée par le fait que Jon et elle partageaient une chambre.

Du moins pour Samedi.

Vendredi soir, les frères dormaient ensemble; Robb insistant pour maintenir la tradition et ne pas voir sa future mariée avant qu'elle n'avance vers lui devant l'autel.

Bien que Jon et elle avaient grandi dans des situations familiales très différentes dans des états très différents, la seule chose que leurs enfances avaient en commun étaient leurs racines profondément catholiques.

Catelyn pouvait contrôler où ils dormaient, ce qu'elle s'était rigoureusement efforcée de faire respecter, même lorsqu'ils étaient restés ces quelques jours après le décès de Ned; mais elle n'avait aucun contrôle ici. Jon avait insisté pour payer sa propre chambre et, bien que Dany le soupçonnait, elle ne pouvait pas dire avec certitude que la raison exacte était pour qu'ils puissent partager un lit.

Sans grande surprise, peu après une heure du matin, Jon entra en titubant avec peu de grâce; ayant manifestement oublié les arrangements convenus précédemment pour dormir.

"Je t'ai réveillée?" chuchota-t-il en criant quand elle se redressa dans le lit. "Désolé, cette chaise est sortie de nulle part."

Dans le noir, elle put voir les contours de sa silhouette alors qu'il laissait trainer ses vêtements derrière lui.

Une fois au lit, ses avances furent rapides et bâclées.

En temps normal, elle aurait été très heureuse de faire des galipettes au milieu de la nuit. Bien qu'elle se demanda quand une heure du matin était devenu le milieu de la nuit. Elle fit semblant de pas remarquer ses intentions et se blottit contre son oreiller.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle était fâchée contre lui parce qu'il était resté tard ni parce qu'il était bourré.

Elle était fâchée parce que moins de vingt-cinq minutes après qu'elle se soit retirée dans sa chambre, Sansa avait posté une photo avec Robb, Jon, Arya et Talisa sur Instagram et l'avait sous-titrée "la nouvelle fratrie Stark améliorée."

Heureusement, aux vues de l'alcool qu'il avait consommé, les efforts de Jon furent facilement dissuadés et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il s'endorme.

Jon et les gars étaient censés se retrouver à huit heure, heure de départ, le matin suivant mais, quand Dany essaya de le réveiller à sept heure, il gémit simplement et roula sur le côté pendant quelques minutes… avant de se lever et de tituber dans la salle de bain pour vomir.

Robb et Pyp vinrent frapper à la porte quand Jon, presque toujours un lève-tôt, ne fut pas dans le hall en train de les attendre avec un café en main.

"Il est dans la douche," Elle se recula, tirant la porte avec elle en une invitation pour entrer.

Elle gagna un petit rire de la part de Robb.

"Il ne peut plus boire comme avant; on peut sans doute te remercier pour ça."

Dany rencontra son regard avec un scepticisme simulé. "Ca, _ou_ le fait qu'il fait souvent des semaines de travail de soixante heures ces temps-ci et qu'il ne veut pas gâcher ses weekends en se sentant vraiment mal."

"Son Altesse va toujours défendre le garçon." Pyp passa à côté d'eux et tambourina sur la porte de la salle de bain avec ses poings. "Jon-O! Gerbe une dernière fois et enfile ta culotte de grande fille et que la fête commence!"

"Cinq minutes!" Fut la réponse grincheuse de Jon alors que la douche s'arrêtait abruptement.

"Tu réalises que tu me fais attendre le jour de mon mariage, n'est-ce pas, mon cher frère?"

Robb fut répondu par l'ouverture rapide de la porte de la salle de bain, révélant un Jon très décoiffé; des gouttes d'eau cascadant toujours sur sa peau et une serviette rapidement attachée autour de sa taille.

"Arrête tes conneries, tout le monde sait que c'est la journée de Talisa." Il passa à côté d'eux, se dirigeant plus loin dans la pièce. Il leur tourna le dos à tous alors qu'il s'habillait rapidement, ne faisant pas attention à la compagnie.

"Tu as fait de la muscu, mon gars," Siffla Pyp.

"J'espère que vous, les hommes, appréciez le fait que vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez pendant les six prochaines heures alors que les femmes doivent se faire coiffer et maquiller."

" _Doivent_ , princesse?"

"Je t'en prie. Epargne–moi tes conneries misogynes. On sait tous que si les femmes mettaient autant de temps pour se préparer que les hommes, vous auriez tous quelque chose à redire."

"Ce feu en toi m'avait manqué." Pyp l'attira dans une étreinte amicale.

"D'accord, allons-y." Jon était derrière elle, plaçant une main avec douceur dans le creux de ses reins et lui faisant une petite tape caressante avant de passer à côté d'elle.

"Bon Dieu, _tu_ as une tête de déterré."

"On n'est pas tous né avec ta beauté modérée, Pyp."

Sans crier gare, Dany se retrouva face à face avec seulement un des frères Stark.

"Ne t'en fais pas. Il n'aura pas plus qu'un seul Bloody Mary sur le terrain de golf ce matin."

Dany roula les yeux et secoua la tête. "Soyez sages, amusez-vous."

Bien que Dany n'était pas officiellement dans la suite de la mariée, Talisa l'avait invitée à passer dans la chambre de la mariée pour des mimosas et des ragots.

Décidant de ne pas trop s'incruster, elle alla courir sur le tapis de course de la salle de gym de l'hôtel, prit une douche et les rejoignit enfin avec les cheveux toujours humides et une bouteille de prosecco à onze heure.

Quand elle entra, Sansa fut la première personne qu'elle vit. La rouquine tenait une photo de la coiffure qu'elle voulait dans une main et faisait des gestes vers son cuir chevelu de l'autre.

N'étant pas immédiatement remarquée à cause de l'agitation, Dany se racla la gorge et souleva la bouteille d'une main, "Joyeux jour de mariage!"

"Dany, que le créateur soit loué! Aucune de ces deux-là ne veut boire avec moi." Salua Arya de sa chaise contre la fenêtre; son maquillage en train d'être appliqué.

"Je suis trop nerveuse pour manger, encore moins boire!"

Dany occupa le coussin vide à côté de Talisa, prenant un moment pour apprécier la vue de l'eau. "Un peu d'alcool apaisera suffisamment tes nerfs pour manger." Avec ça, Talisa leva les mains en signe de capitulation.

N'ayant pas besoin de plus d'encouragement, Dany déroula le papier aluminium et ôta le métal, faisant péter le bouchon avec la précision de quelqu'un qui avait ouvert beaucoup de bouteilles dans sa vie.

"Est-ce que tes amies viennent trainer avec nous? Je veux m'assurer que tout le monde pourra en avoir." Demanda Dany, secouant rapidement la bouteille dans sa main droite. Elle savait que Talisa avait plusieurs amies d'enfance qui avaient pris l'avion pour le mariage mais qui ne faisaient pas partie de la suite de la mariée parce qu'elle "ne saurait pas qui inclure ou qui ne pas inclure, et Robb ne demande qu'à Jon et Pyp."

"Non, je suis sûre qu'elles sont toujours en train de dormir ou qu'elles viennent tout juste de se lever et essayent de rassembler leurs esprits à cause du décalage horaire."

"Je me souviens bien de cette sensation." Lança Dany de façon malicieuse, remplissant les quatre verres à ras bord. "Le changement d'heure m'a toute détraquée pendant une semaine quand je suis rentrée de Londres." Elle aperçut le regard en coin de Sansa quand elle se tourna pour offrir les flûtes, en offrant une de façon passive agressive à la jeune rouquine et la reculant juste assez loin quand elle fit mine de la prendre. Elle fit un rapide clin d'œil et la plaça dans sa main.

Dany savait que c'était un comportement mesquin et elle savait également que Sansa savait exactement ce qu'elle faisait. Elle n'était pas là pour ces conneries. _Pas aujourd'hui._

Elle leva son verre, "A Talisa et Robb!"

Ne voulant pas s'incruster de trop ni abuser de l'hospitalité, Dany aida les femmes à finir le contenu de la bouteille; pas un exploit difficile entre elles quatre. Alors qu'elle était en train de se retirer, la mère de la mariée et un groupe entrèrent. Elle avait rencontré la mère de Talisa, une femme belle et aimable, pour la première fois le soir précédent.

"J'ai rencontré Cat par hasard en venant ici pour t'aider à enfiler ta robe et elle voulait te voir avant le mariage."

Dany salua les deux femmes avec une brève étreinte et souhaita bonne chance à tout le monde. Aussi délicate qu'était sa relation avec la mère de son petit-ami, elle compatissait avec la femme plus âgée aujourd'hui. Ca ne pouvait pas facile pour elle de vivre cela sans Ned. Jon avait récemment avoué que, aussi heureux qu'il était pour son frère, il avait lui-même des sentiments mitigés à ce sujet; étant donné que cela faisait à peine plus de six mois qu'il était décédé.

Se sentant légèrement étourdie à cause des bulles, Dany fut excitée à l'idée de se faire un café dans la chambre; un acte qu'elle appréciait toujours dans les chambres d'hôtel et pour lequel Jon la taquinait impitoyablement.

Glissant la clé dans la serrure et ouvrant la porte, elle fut accueillie par la vue de son petit-ami uniquement vêtu de son pantalon de smoking, penché vers le miroir de la commode, se mettant du gel dans les cheveux.

"Est-ce que le patient se sent mieux?"

Gardant son attention sur ses mains qui massaient son cuir chevelu dans son reflet, "Un peu de combattre le mal par le mal et de l'air frais ont assez bien aidé."

Se tenant derrière lui et enroulant ses bras autour de son torse nu, elle le sentit frissonner lorsque ses mains touchèrent son ventre, ce qui la fit glousser.

"Tes mains sont _froides!_ "

Elle plaça un baiser sur ses épaules, obtenant une rapide pression de la tête de sa part.

"Je dois dire, tu es beau en étant bien habillé."

Il rencontra ses yeux dans le miroir et ouvrit la bouche pour parler avant de s'interrompre un instant, semblant changer d'avis et répondant avec un simple, "Merci."

"Qu'est-ce que tu allais vraiment dire?"

"J'allais sortir une vanne sur le fait de m'envoyer en l'air avec une demoiselle d'honneur, puis j'ai réalisé que ce sont mes sœurs."

Lui souriant d'un air suffisant et reculant pour ouvrir le paquet de café, "Hey, si c'est ça qui te botte..." Il lui lança un regard impassible pour toute réponse.

"Tu sais, pour toutes les réflexions merdiques que je me prends sur mes cheveux, tu passes vachement beaucoup de temps sur les tiens."

Avec un dernier balayage à la naissance de ses cheveux, il s'essuya les mains sur la serviette qu'il avait placée sur la commode et tendit la main vers la chemise de son smoking, pendue à la tringle du rideau, et lui fit un clin d'œil.

"Aujourd'hui est le jour où tu peux enfin porter la robe avec laquelle tu es obsédée, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne l'as pas encore mise."

Jon l'avait assez bien réprimandée pour la tenue qu'elle projetait de porter ce jour. Ses yeux avaient failli sortir de leurs orbites quand elle lui avait dit que cent cinquante était le prix soldé. Heureusement, c'était passé d'une discussion tendue sur ses habitudes en matière de dépense à presque une plaisanterie entre eux.

Elle ne voulait pas le lui dire, mais une partie de la raison pour laquelle elle avait acheté deux nouvelles robes pour cette occasion était due au fait qu'elle allait rencontrer beaucoup de membres de sa famille pour la première fois aujourd'hui et elle ne doutait pas que beaucoup savaient dans quelles conditions ils s'étaient rencontrés. Et oui, elle avait effectivement un goût pour les meilleures choses de la vie.

La robe en elle-même était superbe, toutefois, de la dentelle bleue de cobalt recouvrant une couche inférieure rose et le bas festonné. Habituellement pas la plus grande fan de Lily Pulitzer, la robe était décalée par rapport à leurs robes en trapèze normales.

Il n'avait pas demandé et elle ne lui avait pas dit que les talons Kate Spade qu'elle portait lui avaient coûté presque trois cent dollars.

"Je m'apprête à le faire, ne t'en fais pas."

De retour au miroir pour attacher son nœud papillon, elle entendit un léger petit rire de sa part. "Je suis sûr que tu seras tout aussi belle avec que sans."

"Qu'est-ce que tu préférerais?"

"Pour moi, sans. Pour le mariage, avec." Elle avait commencé à se coiffer les cheveux tandis qu'il attachait ses bretelles et les faisaient glisser sur ses épaules.

"Quand est-ce que vous partez?"

"Notre limousine vient ici à une heure, je ne suis pas sûr pour les filles."

"Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher alors," L'horloge indiquait 12h45.

Il compléta sa tenue avec sa veste, redressant les revers avant de se tourner et d'étendre les mains "Ta-da! Qu'est-ce que t'en dis?"

Elle laissa tomber sa brosse sur le lit et s'étira pour lui donner un rapide baiser sur les lèvres. "Très séduisant, mais je crois que je te préfère sans."

Il lui donna une tape rapide sur le derrière avant d'attraper son portefeuille, son téléphone et la cannette de bière qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée avant qu'il ne la prenne. "Je te vois à l'église."

La cérémonie était à trois heure mais ils prenaient les photos séparées avant et les combinées après. Il y avait aussi des navettes aller-retour entre l'église et l'hôtel (où la réception aurait lieu après), mais c'était une journée tempérée et une marche de moins d'un kilomètre. Dany rejoignit d'autres invités du même avis qu'elle et découvrit le chemin, portant ses chaussures dans ses mains et ayant des tongs aux pieds qu'elle avait l'intention de glisser dans son sac avant d'entrer dans l'église.

La mariée et le marié étant tous deux issus de familles profondément catholiques, évidemment la cérémonie comprenait une messe complète. Etant une catholique défaillante, Dany fut tentée de passer la communion mais eut l'impression que cela pourrait avoir l'air irrespectueux et, réalisant également que cela pourrait lui faire gagner des points avec les membres laconiques de la famille Stark, elle s'avança pour accepter le corps du Christ et s'agenouilla sur le banc, offrant une prière sincère pour le bonheur de Robb et Talisa.

En les regardant se tenir devant l'autel, Dany put voir l'attrait de Robb Stark et comprendre la popularité avec les femmes que Jon avait décrite. La ressemblance entre les deux frères Stark était vraiment troublante parfois. Mais, en apercevant un clin d'œil dans sa direction, elle décida que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle avait chopé le plus beau des frères.

Talisa était remarquable dans sa robe style robe de bal à jupons bouffants. Quoi que la femme ressemblerait probablement à la perfection en portant un sac à patates. Debout à côté d'elle, Arya et Sansa étaient également superbes dans leurs robes trapèzes en dentelle couleur lilas et Dany le leur dit dans la file d'attente pour sortir de l'église.

Elle put voler un peu du temps de Jon avant qu'ils ne partent pour les photos additionnelles et qu'elle ne dirige vers l'apéritif. "Tu as attaché tes cheveux, tu n'attaches jamais tes cheveux."

Dany avait tressé ses boucles argentées sur le côté et enroulé la queue en un chignon bas, complexe et flou sur le côté gauche de sa tête. C'était l'une de ses premières incursions dans les chignons et elle était assez contente du résultat.

Lui faisant face, elle lui agrippa les mains et tira doucement dessus, appuyant son menton sur son torse.

"Tu es magnifique, parfaite vraiment." Il effleura ses lèvres contre sa joue.

Elle s'étira et murmura dans son oreille, "Tu es le frère canon," se reculant et le fixant avec amour.

Comme c'était un mariage dans le Cape en automne, le cocktail maison était une vodka martini au citron vert et à la canneberge, judicieusement nommé "Le Cape Codder-tini."

Lorsque les invités furent amenés dans la salle du banquet pour les présentations officielles, Dany en avait déjà terminé deux.

La mariée et le marié avaient opté pour une table des mariés plutôt qu'une table d'honneur, laissant une place pour Dany à côté de Jon.

Après les parents, Pyp et Sansa entrèrent, Pyp ayant clairement chuchoté quelque chose d'extrêmement inapproprié et provoquant un fou rire chez Sansa alors qu'ils traversaient la piste de danse. Jon et Arya suivirent, Jon trottinant avec sa petite sœur sur le dos, faisant un rapide tour sur lui-même sur la piste de danse —perdant presque l'équilibre.

Les portes fenêtres menant à la salle furent fermées pendant une minute avant qu'ils n'annoncent les nouveaux Monsieur et Madame Stark. Ils entrèrent dans la salle de manière éloquente et avec assurance, faisant une pause au milieu, comme Jon, Robb soulevant la main de Talisa tandis qu'elle tournoyait avant de l'attirer contre lui et de la pencher dans un plongeon gracieux.

Bien qu'elle n'en avait pas discuté, Dany conclut secrètement que cette seule action était la raison pour laquelle la mariée avait opté pour une robe de bal.

Le ciel bleu d'après-midi se transforma rapidement en un crépuscule couleur néon et puis en soirée à travers le mur de fenêtres qui surplombait l'océan. Les discours arrivèrent et se passèrent, les premières danses eurent lieu et le gâteau fut coupé.

Le mélange de jazz doux, de Bobby Darin et de Sinatra céda sa place à de la musique dansante contemporaine et Dany échangea ses talons contre les tongs plus confortables avec lesquelles elle était arrivée plus tôt. Avant de réaliser ce qui se passait, Dany se retrouva à crier les paroles de _Call Me Maybe_ , une vodka soda dans une main, l'autre battant l'air au-dessus d'elle alors qu'elle bougeait en rythme avec la musique.

Quand les lumières s'allumèrent et que le DJ annonça qu'ils allaient servir des pizzas au bar, Dany réalisa à quel point elle s'était amusée, à rire et à danser pas seulement avec Jon, mais avec toute la fratrie des Stark, _même Sansa_. La fille plus jeune et elle s'étaient prises par les épaules et s'étaient balancées en chantant _Scenes from an Italian Restaurant_ en même temps que Billy Joel _._

Quand Jon posa une vodka soda devant elle au bar, elle réalisa à quel point elle était imbibée et demanda à ce qu'il lui commande aussi de l'eau et elle dévora deux parts de pizza, espérant que le pain absorberait l'alcool surconsommé dans son système. Elle avait les coudes appuyés sur le bord d'un mange-debout, Jon à côté d'elle, sirotant une boisson au bourbon et lui caressant doucement le bas du dos. De l'autre côté de la table se trouvaient Arya et deux cousins Stark plus jeunes dont Dany ne se souvenait pas des noms.

La mémoire de Dany était un peu confuse, mais elle se souvint vaguement que la discussion s'était terminée et qu'elle se retrouvait seule à la table avec Jon. Il l'attira contre lui par la taille, sa voix douce alors qu'il disait, "J'espère que tu n'es pas trop fatiguée. J'ai des choses de prévue pour toi."

"Je veux dire, si on part maintenant…"

Déduisant son sous-entendu, Jon lui prit la main et ouvrit la marche. "On va juste devoir filer à l'anglaise."

En sortant, elle remarqua deux choses; la première étant l'expression sur le visage de Catelyn alors qu'ils passaient près d'elle. La femme plus âgée savait exactement pourquoi son fils et sa petite-amie sortaient en douce. La deuxième étant le manque de distance entre Sansa et Pyp, qui se tenaient dans le coin du fond près du bar. Dany prit une note mentale pour celle-là.

"Je crois que tu vas devoir porter un de ces trucs plus souvent," Dany attaquait son cou de derrière lui. Le mordant, lui et ses lobes d'oreilles tandis ses mains travaillent habillement pour déboutonner sa chemise et qu'il s'efforçait d'ouvrir la porte.

Une fois le seuil franchi, Dany se retrouva plaquée contre le mur et pressée étroitement contre Jon, juste assez de place derrière elle pour que la main Jon défasse la fermeture éclair dans son dos, ses mains à elle s'enfouissant dans ses cheveux maintenant en pétard. Il suça son cou avec abandon tandis que ses mains remontaient l'arrière de ses cuisses, tirant sur sa jambe droite pour l'enrouler autour de lui et prenant ses fesses dans sa paume.

Il poussa ses hanches contre les siennes, ayant clairement besoin de friction. Saisissant l'allusion, Dany défit sa ceinture et le pantalon de son smoking et glissa sa main à l'intérieur pour l'agripper. Il laissa échapper un sifflement bruyant avec le contact, rompant le contact de ses lèvres avec sa peau.

Tandis que sa main commençait à bouger, il lui mordit l'oreille. "Oh, tu vas _ramasser_ ce soir."

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur:** La robe Lily que je décris pour Dany est réelle, en fait, et elle est superbe: 'Selina' Embroidered Lace Sheath Dress (LILLY PULITZER)

Au cas où ce n'est pas évident, le "présent" de l'histoire va toujours en avant, tandis que le "passé" part un peu dans tous les sens.


	13. Christmas (Baby Please Come Home)

**Notes de l'auteur:** La chanson de ce chapitre: Christmas (Baby Please Come Home). Après un long débat interne, je choisis la version de U2, uniquement parce que c'est la première version de cette chanson que j'ai jamais entendue.

* * *

 **Chapitre 13: Christmas (Baby Please Come Home)**

La discussion sur où ils allaient passer Noël commença juste après Halloween.

Jon était affalé sur le divan, un gant de toilette humide sur son front, soignant une gueule de bois. Dany était dans la cuisine en train de faire du pain grillé pour lui et des œufs brouillés pour elle.

"Peut-être que, la prochaine fois, tu n'essayeras pas de boire des bières en shotgun avec des étudiants d'université de vingt et un ans?" Lui cria-elle, de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Sa réponse initiale fut un gros gémissement. "Tu peux faire en sorte que la pièce arrête de tourner?"

Le tintement de l'assiette rencontrant la table le poussa à découvrir ses yeux, rencontrant sa main pour capturer le verre d'eau de coco qu'elle avait servi.

"Ne t'avise pas d'essayer de me forcer à manger cette banane."

"Il faut que tu t'hydrates et tu as besoin de potassium. Le pain grillé a ses limites."

Il tenta une petite gorgée, "C'était à l'entonnoir."

"Quoi?" demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle servait ses œufs sur une assiette.

"On n'a pas bu des bières en shotgunn, on les a bues à l'entonnoir."

"Parce que ça fait une grosse différence."

"Tu pourrais ne pas manger ça ici? L'odeur qui s'en dégage provoque déjà des trucs dans mon estomac."

"La prochaine fois, écoute-moi quand je te dis de manger et de boire de l'eau toute la journée avant une soirée." Elle se tenait de l'autre côté de la péninsule de la cuisine, assiette dans une main et fourchette dans l'autre.

"Comment ça se fait que tu n'as _pas_ la gueule de bois?"

"Peut-être parce que dès qu'on est arrivé à la soirée, mon petit-ami a commencé à boire de la bière à l'entonnoir et des Jello Shots."

"Ugh, j'avais oublié les Jello Shots."

La vérité était que, bien que Jon et elle avaient toujours aimé sortir pour boire quelques verres, l'époque de leurs soirées bien arrosées était définitivement derrière eux et, après s'être retrouvée bien bourrée au mariage de Robb, elle avait décidé de vraiment faire une pause avec l'alcool.

Elle avait presque craqué la semaine précédente, mais la seule gorgée du prosecco qu'elle avait commandé n'avait simplement pas eu bon goût.

Hier soir, elle avait décidé que si l'envie lui en venait, elle boirait quelques verres. Mais elle s'était retrouvée à siroter le même verre de vin toute la soirée.

Et même après ce seul verre, son ventre était toujours un peu barbouillé. Bien qu'elle ne le dirait jamais à Jon.

Au moins leur costume avait été un succès à la soirée de Sansa.

Quand Jon lui avait demandé, deux semaines plus tôt, si elle voulait aller à la soirée de Sansa, sa réaction initiale avait été, évidemment, de faire comme si elle n'aimait pas vraiment Halloween.

Puis Jon lui avait montré le SMS.

 _"Ma colocataire et moi organisons une soirée dans notre maison. Arya revient de la fac en voiture avec quelques amis. Robb et Talisa vont peut-être venir. Tu devrais passer."_ Puis la bulle suivante, _"Dany est aussi la bienvenue."_

La tension entre Dany et Sansa n'avait jamais été explicitement adressée, mais Jon savait qu'il valait mieux essayer de les garder éloignées, pour garder la paix.

Décidant de prendre ce qu'elle pouvait, Dany avait accepté de se rendre à la soirée. Tant qu'ils pouvaient y aller avec un costume de couple.

Jon avait donné son accord, à condition de pouvoir lui-même choisir le couple. Intriguée et à moitié convaincue qu'il n'allait pas assurer, Dany avait accepté ses conditions.

C'est comme cela qu'elle s'était retrouvée avec des bottes, un pantalon sombre, une chemise blanche et une veste noire avec un pistolet laser à sa hanche; Jon dans un costume de Chewbacca.

"Je ne porte pas de perruque."

"Han Solo n'a pas de longs cheveux blonds."

Quand elle avait répliqué, "Chewbacca ne mesure pas 1m75," il avait laissé tomber le débat.

Bien que Sansa n'avait pas été excessivement accueillante avec elle, elle avait été courtoise et l'avait saluée avec une étreinte crispée.

 _On progresse._

"Je veux que tu viennes à Killington pour Noël cette année." Dit-il après avoir s'être lancé deux ibuprofènes dans la bouche et avoir aspiré le reste du contenu de son verre. Elle put voir qu'il essayait d'avoir l'air nonchalant, mais elle savait qu'il avait très envie de lui demander.

"La famille de Missy va s'attendre à me voir cependant."

"Ils comprendront si tu leur dis que tu viens faire Noël avec moi et ma famille."

"Jon…"

Il laissa tomber, pour ce jour-là.

Quand il souleva l'idée quelques jours plus tard, elle lui dit qu'elle ne skiait pas.

La prochaine fois qu'il aborda le sujet, elle lui dit qu'elle ne pensait pas pouvoir avoir autant de jours de congé en fin d'année. Il discuta qu'il ne s'agissait réellement que de quatre jours, quand on comptait les jours fériés.

A chaque fois qu'il demandait, il l'avait un peu plus à l'usure. Et il le savait définitivement.

La dernière fois qu'il demanda, la semaine avant Thanksgiving, elle le déposait à l'aéroport pour un voyage d'affaire. Il se pencha pour lui faire un bisou pour dire au revoir et lui caressa doucement la joue avec son pouce. "Penses-y, d'accord?" Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, il pressa ses lèvres contre son front et s'en alla.

"Bon vol." Fut sa seule réponse. Elle était trop fatiguée pour continuer de se disputer à propos de ça.

Elle était tellement fatiguée de manière générale ces derniers temps. Les jours devenaient plus courts et elle était tentée d'aller se coucher en temps que le soleil la plupart des soirs.

En rentrant chez elle, elle appela Missy.

"Garde à l'esprit que, si tu y vas, tu seras coincée dans un chalet avec eux pendant sept jours entiers."

"Huit, ils montent jusque-là le 23." Corrigea Dany.

"Je suis désolée, mais aucune personne saine d'esprit ne peut skier pendant huit jours d'affilée."

"Ils font, genre, de la marche sur la neige avec des raquettes et d'autres conneries ringardes comme ça."

"Oh, donc tu vas y aller pour faire une chouette petite randonnée en raquettes avec ta copine, Sansa?"

"Il a vraiment envie que j'y aille, Miss."

"Il y a deux ans, t'aurais imaginé qu'on aurait cette discussion?"

"Tout le concept de ne jamais dire jamais prend vraiment plus de sens en vieillissant."

"Je pense que tu veux que je te dise de ne pas y aller. Tu veux une excuse pour dire non."

"Tu as raison."

Quand elle alla au travail ce matin-là, elle lui envoya un SMS.

"Si je passe huit jours avec ta famille à Noël, alors je passe Thanksgiving avec Missy."

"Marché conclu!" Fût sa réponse, avec un smiley souriant.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle regarda l'agenda pour Décembre qu'elle réalisa que sa dernière injection de depo datait de la fin du mois d'Août. C'était bizarre de ne pas avoir reçu le rappel typique et automatique du cabinet de son médecin.

"Médecine familiale, Diane en ligne."

"Bonjour Diane, je m'appelle Daenerys Targaryen, je suis une patiente du Dr. Mulligan. Je dois avoir mon injection de depo et je me demandais quand je pourrais venir?"

La dame plus âgée lui demanda poliment d'attendre pendant qu'elle vérifiait l'agenda.

"Daenerys?"

"Oui?"

"Vous pouvez venir Vendredi, si ça vous va; nous avons des disponibilités n'importe quand après trois heures."

"D'accord, disons à cinq heures alors?"

"D'accord, je prends note. Vous aurez un rappel téléphonique Jeudi."

"Super, merci!"

Dany entendit une discussion étouffée à l'autre bout du fil. "Oh, et Daenerys?"

"Oui?"

"Puisque vous avez raté votre injection du mois d'Août, nous devrons simplement vous faire signer une décharge indiquant que vous être raisonnablement certaine de ne pas être enceinte."

Tandis que l'adrénaline la traversait à toute vitesse, Dany put sentir son cœur battre dans ses oreilles. Qu'est-ce que cette femme racontait? "Je suis venue en Août. J'ai reçu mon injection à ce moment-là."

Elle entendit des papiers se froisser à l'autre bout du téléphone avant, "Nous avons une consultation pour maladie le 28 Août."

"Oui, je suis venue pour un mal de gorge et ils m'ont fait mon injection en même temps."

"Ce n'est pas ce que je vois. Vous avez été vue par le Dr. Collins pour un test de détection du _s_ _treptocoque_ et vous avez demandé un vaccin antigrippal."

"Non. Non. J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas un vaccin antigrippal. Je n'attrape jamais la grippe et je n'ai jamais eu de vaccin antigrippal. C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit à l'infirmière quand elle me l'a demandé."

"Vous savez, beaucoup de personnes pensent qu'elles n'ont pas besoin de vaccinations parce qu'elles ne sont jamais malades. Mais en ce qui concerne les vaccins, vous devez les voir comme une ruche. Votre corps est peut-être immunisé, mais vous pourriez quand même aider à propager la maladie."

"Bon sang, je ne suis pas une anti-vaccin, j'ai simplement dit non pour le foutu vaccin contre la grippe."

"Ce n'est pas ce que disent nos notes, madame."

"J'étais là pour mon injection contraceptive, pas un vaccin antigrippal. Vous êtes en train de me dire que j'ai sauté une injection."

"Ce n'est pas grave, ça arrive tout le temps. Tant que vous n'avez pas eu de rapports sexuels non protégés, nous pouvons vous faire votre injection Vendredi."

"C'est bien ça le problème. Je _pensais_ que j'avais des rapports sexuels protégés."

"Votre médecin vous conseillera à ce sujet quand vous viendrez, mais vous devriez vraiment être—"

Dany raccrocha le téléphone avant que l'Infirmière Cliquet ne puisse finir sa phrase; faisant mentalement le compte du nombre de fois où Jon et elle avaient été ensemble depuis le mois d'Août.

Impossible. C'était hors de question. Elle n'allait pas devenir un foutu cliché.

 _Quoi que…_

Elle était fatiguée ces derniers temps. Vraiment fatiguée. C'était comme si elle ne pouvait jamais dormir suffisamment.

Mais elle n'avait pas été malade. Du tout. Bien sûr, son estomac avait été un peu barbouillé. Et l'autre soir, au restaurant, elle avait pu sentir les ailes de poulet de l'autre côté de la salle

Elle avait été légèrement révulsée par le café récemment, ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

Et, elle avait eu inopinément envie de légumes-racines rôtis tous les jours cette semaine. Mais ils étaient de saison.

Avec toutes les pensées qui lui traversaient l'esprit à cet instant, l'une d'elles se distinguait: _PUTAIN._

Jon rentrait à la maison Vendredi matin et avait un enterrement de vie garçon ce soir-là jusqu'au Dimanche, puis il partait en déplacement de Lundi jusqu'à Mercredi, complétant ses réunions d'admission libre. Elle s'était habituée à ses voyages incessants à cette période de l'année, ayant une ombre dans son lit durant les mois d'Octobre et Novembre.

Elle acheta un test et annula le rendez-vous mais était terrifiée à l'idée de le faire. Si elle avait raté son injection en Août, elle aurait certainement dû avoir ses règles depuis lors, pas vrai?

Ce n'était pas le genre de choses qu'elle pouvait évoquer dans un SMS pendant qu'il voyageait. Et ils n'avaient jamais vraiment pris l'habitude d'avoir de longues conversations téléphoniques pendant ses absences.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas Dimanche après-midi, elle s'était enfin préparée à aborder le sujet avec lui. Laissant tomber ses sacs à terre et fermant la porte derrière lui avec un coup de pied, il s'effondra sur le divan à côté d'elle et posa sa tête sur ses genoux, lui faisant presque renverser son thé.

"Rude soirée?"

"Je crois que Theon a trompé sa fiancée. A son enterrement de vie de garçon."

"Je veux dire, est-ce que Theon n'est pas déjà un peu salaud de base?"

"Non," Theon avait grandi en face de chez les Stark et avait toujours été proche de Robb. A vrai dire, Jon n'appréciait pas tellement le type. Il avait utilisé les mots 'se croit tout permis' plusieurs fois en le décrivant à Dany. "Enfin, d'accord, oui. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il…"

Dany savait où il voulait en venir. "Jon, tu ne peux rien dire. Ne t'en mêle pas."

"Elle devrait savoir qui elle épouse."

Dany se pencha par-dessus la tête de Jon pour placer sa tasse sur la table. "Ca ne te regarde pas. Laisse-les se débrouiller." Elle fit courir une main dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il plissait le front.

"C'est juste, c'est vraiment une fille gentille, Dany. Elle ne mérite pas ça. Je veux dire, après tout le temps qu'ils ont été ensemble, après l'impact positif qu'elle a eu sur lui, qu'il décide de tout gâcher pour une nuit avec cette…"

Ayant perdu tout intérêt pour cette discussion, Dany secoua ses jambes sous la tête de Jon, lui disant de bouger. Elle se leva et emporta sa tasse avec elle pour s'asseoir sur un tabouret sous la péninsule. Il ne l'arrêta pas.

Il projetait sa propre culpabilité sur la situation de Theon. Il n'avait probablement pas idée qu'il le faisait, mais Dany ne pouvait pas le supporter, ne pouvait pas le soulager de son apitoiement sur lui-même. Pas aujourd'hui.

Lorsque ses mains s'enroulèrent autour d'elle par derrière et que ses lèvres trouvèrent son cou, elle n'avait plus envie de discuter de leur _potentielle_ situation actuelle. Bien que sincère, son affection était délibérée. Il avait réalisé, trop tard, ce qu'il faisait et se sentait coupable, de ne pas avoir pris ses sentiments en considération. A nouveau. Ses sentiments semblaient toujours être une pensée après coup pour lui.

"Je vais travailler de la maison des parents de Missy à Rhode Island Mercredi."

"Mais tu as congé Vendredi, pas vrai?"

"On se fait une journée aux thermes Vendredi."

"Quoi, depuis quand?"

"On n'a jamais l'occasion de se voir, on s'est dit que ce serait chouette." Elle espérait que Missy serait d'accord avec ça.

"D'accord. Je suis sûr que tu le mérites. Tu vas manquer à Talisa à Thanksgiving." Il prit note du ton froid dans sa voix et n'insista pas. "Laisse-moi te l'offrir."

Que Dieu le maudisse.

C'est comme ça que les choses se passaient. Chaque fois qu'ils entendaient d'autres couples se disputer ou des histoires de disputes d'autres couples, ils se sentaient supérieurs. _Ils_ ne se disputaient jamais.

Mais parfois, Dany se demandait si se disputer de temps à autre était mieux que cette impasse de guerre froide à laquelle ils arrivaient, de temps à autre. Ils arrivaient tout juste au précipice d'une dispute et ils battaient tous les deux en retraite; trouvant une manière d'assurer leur amour à l'autre.

Mais était-ce suffisant?

Missy fut aux anges quand Dany décida de venir un jour plus tôt et de rester un jour de plus. Tout comme ses parents et Grey. La famille Naath était toujours chaleureuse et accueillante et Dany avait véritablement l'impression de faire partie de la famille lorsqu'elle était là.

Toute la famille fit la course de Dinde de la ville le matin, après quoi ils offrirent un petit-déjeuner à, sembla-t-il, la ville toute entière. Le diner avec la dinde était tertiaire pour ce repas et Dany adorait ça, ayant toujours pensé que le plat principal de Thanksgiving était très surfait. Pourquoi est-ce que le diner se passait toujours à deux heures de l'après-midi durant les jours fériés, de toute façon?

"Est-ce que tu évites de manger les oignions?" Demanda sa meilleure amie tandis qu'elle s'asseyait à côté d'elle à la table, un mimosa dans chaque main, en offrant un à Dany.

"Je n'en ai juste pas envie aujourd'hui." Elle prit la plus minuscule des gorgées et, bien que cela contenait son alcool préféré, sa boisson n'avait simplement pas bon goût.

Heureusement, il n'y eut pas beaucoup de temps libre entre le nettoyage après le petit-déjeuner et immédiatement préparer les apéritifs et le diner, puis, évidemment, nettoyer après le diner et préparer les desserts; personne ne remarqua le peu qu'elle avait bu.

Lorsque la famille fut toute rassemblée dans le salon, entassée sur le grand canapé en coin et lançant La Vie est Belle, Dany était prête à aller au lit. Elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'Harry tomba dans l'eau glacée et se réveilla pour voir George courir dans les rues en criant _Joyeux Noël!_

Même en ayant raté la plus grande partie du film, elle sentit quand même les larmes lui monter aux yeux quand toute la ville vint dans la maison des Bailey pour offrit leur aide. Le film la touchait à chaque fois.

Le bisou de la mère de Missy sur son front et son "tellement contente que tu ais pu venir cette année, ma chérie," firent aussi affluer des larmes dans ses yeux. La famille connaissait son passé et l'accueillait à bras ouverts, elle n'avait jamais ressenti de la pitié ni aucun jugement de leur part. Uniquement de l'amour.

C'était un changement rafraichissant.

Elles optèrent pour des soins thermiques à la maison Vendredi; faisant leur propre eau au concombre et se détendant dans le jacuzzi derrière la maison.

"J'ai l'impression que je ne t'ai presque pas vue hier." Les bras de Missy étaient étendus sur bord du bain à bulles, sa tête penchée en arrière. "Alors, raconte-moi tous les détails. A quel point est-ce que tu redoutes Noël?"

Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, "Je crois que je suis enceinte."

Les bras de son amie retombèrent dans l'eau tandis qu'elle se penchait en avant. "Je suis désolée mais, quoi?!"

"Je n'en suis pas encore sûre. Je n'ai pas fait le test."

"Mais tu as un test?"

"Oui."

"Comment c'est arrivé?"

"Eh bien, quand un garçon et une fille s'aiment vraiment beaucoup…" Malgré les circonstances, Dany ne put s'en empêcher.

"Oh va te faire foutre. Tu vois ce que je veux dire."

"J'ai été dans le cabinet de mon docteur quand j'ai eu une angine en Août et ils ont demandé si je voulais le vaccin contre la grippe. J'ai refusé et demandé mon injection de depo. Ils ont confondu les deux."

"Attends, tu as eu une angine en Août _et_ en Octobre?"

"Concentre-toi, Missy."

Son amie rencontra son regarda et leva rapidement les paumes, "Désolée."

"Est-ce que Jon le sait?"

Les dents de Dany se serrèrent et elle leva ses épaules en un faible haussement.

"Alors, c'est quoi ton plan exactement, là? Tu sais qu'éviter de faire le test ne va pas changer le résultat, n'est-ce pas?"

"Je sais, j'ai juste…" Dany se passa les doigts dans les cheveux et grogne. "Je ne sais pas si j'en ai envie."

"Est-ce que Jon et toi avez déjà parlé d'avoir des enfants?"

"Non, pas vraiment. Hormis le fait qu'on savait tous les deux que j'étais sous contraception."

"Vous n'avez jamais fait le _Et si?_ "

Comment se faisait-il que son amie savait exactement ce qui se passait dans sa tête?

"Je veux dire, oui."

"Et?"

"Missy, il a été élevé dans une maison super catholique. Qu'est-ce que tu crois?"

"Tu as peur qu'il t'oblige à le garder?"

"Tout d'abord, il ne va m'obliger à rien faire du tout."

"D'accord, mauvais choix de formulation de ma part." Missy choisissait ses mots avec prudence, "Il voudra le garder parce que…."

"Il n'est pas, genre, opposé à la pratique dans son ensemble. Il est d'accord que tout le monde devrait avoir le choix. C'est juste, pour lui, il ne voudrait pas le faire." Jon et elle avaient eu de nombreuses discussions sur le sujet tel qu'il s'appliquait dans la société au fil des années et, bien qu'elle avait clairement exprimé qu'elle était très fortement en faveur de l'avortement, l'opinion de Jon sur le sujet était légèrement plus floue.

"Il ne me le pardonnerait jamais, cependant."

"Tu n'envisages pas de ne pas lui dire, n'est-ce pas? Dany, tu ne peux pas faire ça."

"Honnêtement, j'y ai pensé au départ. Mais je ne pourrais pas faire ça. Je ne pourrais pas lui mentir comme ça."

"Est-ce qu' _il_ veut des enfants? Est-ce que _tu_ veux des enfants? Est-ce que tu veux des enfants avec _lui?_ "

"Il en veut. Je veux dire, comme j'ai dit, on n'a jamais explicitement parler d'avoir des enfants mais, parfois, il fait des références à ses futurs enfants hypothétiques. Est-ce que je veux des enfants? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas comment être une bonne mère. Je ne veux pas bousiller quelqu'un comme mon enfance m'a bousillée."

Et voilà. La plus grande raison de son appréhension. Et si elle ne pouvait pas aimer son enfant? Et si elle était tout comme sa propre mère?

"Ne te cache pas derrière tes blessures."

"Je te demande pardon?" Dany était vexée.

"Ecoute, je t'aime. Mais c'est ce que tu fais. A chaque fois que tu dois faire face à ton passé, tu esquives la situation avec l'excuse que tu es _trop bousillée pour gérer_." Son amie glissa dans le bain jusqu'au siège à côté d'elle. "Tu as beaucoup grandi ces dernières années, mais c'est ton schéma. Arrête de trouver des excuses et fait face à la partie difficile. Donc, tu as une vie merdique en grandissant. Tu as quand même eu un toit au-dessus de ta tête et des vêtements sur ton dos. Et un père qui t'adorait."

"T'es une vraie garce, tu le sais, ça?"

Missy enroula un bras autour des épaules de Dany et attira sa tête sur son épaule. "La vie est dure, Altesse. Toute personne qui te dit le contraire essaye de te vendre quelque chose."

Une heure plus tard, elles étaient assises sur le lit de Missy à attendre les résultats. Quand le minuteur sur le téléphone de Missy sonna, Dany n'eut même pas besoin de regarder le test ni le visage de son amie.

"Eh bah, au moins, ça explique pourquoi tes nichons sont plus gros."

Les pires craintes de Catelyn Stark étaient devenues réalité; son fils avait mis en cloque la fille avec qui il avait couché en douce et qui était, à elle seule, responsable de la perte de sa précieuse Ygritte Snow.

Elle n'avait expressément pas dit à Jon quand elle rentrait à la maison. Elle était assez certaine qu'il en avait déduit, de leurs discussions et SMS, qu'elle restait chez Missy pour la nuit de Vendredi. Mais elle décida d'affronter la situation et de faire l'heure et demi de chemin jusqu'à la maison plus tôt Vendredi soir.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle fût à l'intérieur de l'appartement vide qu'elle remarqua son SMS, indiquant qu'il rejoignait Pyp, Robb, Talisa et Sansa pour aller boire un verre en ville. Il lui disait que tout le monde disait salut et qu'elle leur manquait (surtout à lui). Alors qu'elle lisait le message, un autre arriva, une photo de tout le monde faisant signe à la caméra.

Il pouvait être si foutrement mignon parfois.

Elle décida de ne pas répondre, préférant qu'il la découvre au lit quand il rentrerait à la maison.

Dany avait toujours eu le sommeil léger, donc elle fut complètement surprise de se réveiller le matin, enroulée dans les bras de Jon et n'ayant aucun souvenir de quand il l'avait rejoint. Se réveillant lorsqu'elle remua dans ses bras, il blottit son nez dans son cou et fredonna.

"Quand es-tu rentré à la maison?" Demanda-t-elle, lui serrant la main.

"Quand es- _tu_ rentrée à la maison?"

Elle ne put empêcher le sourire qui traversa ses lèvres. "Vers sept heure."

Il se redressa sur un coude pour pouvoir la regarder. "Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit? Tu aurais pu venir avec nous, ou j'aurais pu rentrer à la maison."

"Tu semblais bien t'amuser, puis j'étais fatiguée de toute façon."

"C'était sympa de trouver une fille canon dans mon lit quand je suis rentré."

"Je me suis dit que tu aimerais ça."

"Tu m'as vraiment manquée ces derniers temps."

"Toi aussi." Elle se tourna et fit un rapide bisou au bras posé près de sa tête.

"Tu as été tellement distante. Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose? J'ai l'impression que, ces deux dernières semaines, même quand on était là, tu n'étais pas vraiment là."

C'était l'occasion qu'elle avait espérée quand il rentré de l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Theon.

Elle s'assit et croisa ses jambes sous elle, il suivit le mouvement.

"Je dois te dire quelque chose et ça me fait vraiment peur."

"Depuis quand tu as peur de quoi que ce soit?"

Un demi-sourire s'accrocha au coin de ses lèvres, "Bien plus souvent que tu ne peux le croire."

"C'est quelque chose de grave? Je dois être nerveux?"

"Non… enfin, peut-être? Je ne sais pas. Tu ne dois pas être nerveux mais tu vas être nerveux. Ou, du moins, je pense que tu vas l'être." Elle vit que ses mots ne servirent qu'à accentuer la confusion sur son visage. "Je n'ai pas, genre, tué quelqu'un ni enfreint une loi. Ce n'est pas ce genre de choses."

"Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas quel genre de choses c'est et que tu ne me laisses pas décider tout seul comment je me sens? Tu es un peu en train de me tuer là."

Elle se mordit la lèvre, ferma les yeux, redressa les épaules et prit une profonde inspiration. "Jon, je suis enceinte." Et voilà. Les mots étaient dehors maintenant, flottant dans l'air et propulsés dans l'univers, ne pouvant jamais plus être non-dits.

"Putain." _Putain._

De toutes les choses qu'il s'était attendu à entendre de sa bouche, ça ne s'était même jamais trouvé sur la liste. Pas encore, en tout cas.

"Je pensais que tu étais—"

"Je l'étais. Ils ont merdé et je n'ai pas eu ma dernière injection."

Il fut sur ses pieds, à faire les cent pas dans la petite surface de leur chambre, une main se grattant la tête.

"Dany, ça ne faisait pas partie du plan." Il se parlait plus à lui-même qu'à elle, aucune accusation dans sa voix.

"Quand est-ce que _quoi que ce soit_ avec nous a déjà fait partir du plan?"

Elle marquait un point.

"Je suis désolé, je ne m'attendais simplement pas à ça. J'ai besoin de traiter cette information. J'ai tellement de pensées dans ma tête là tout de suite."

Elle se leva devant lui et tendit le bras pour prendre sa main, la serrant doucement. "Je comprends. Tu prends la chose bien mieux que moi."

Attendez une minute.

"Quand est-ce que tu l'as découvert?"

"J'ai commencé à avoir des soupçons il y a quelques semaines. Mais j'ai fait le test aujourd'hui. Missy m'a obligée."

"Tu l'as dit à _Missy_ avant de me le dire à moi?" De la confusion et de la peine palpitèrent en lui. Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas dit ?

"Je t'en prie, ne sois pas fâché. Je ne savais pas quoi ressentir. Je n'aurais pas pu supporter qu'on réagisse tous les deux à la nouvelle en même temps."

Il s'éloigna d'elle et s'assit au bord du lit, les coudes sur les genoux et la tête penchée en avant, bercée dans ses paumes.

"Tu as envisagé de ne pas le garder."

"J'avais besoin de réfléchir aux possibilités. On n'a jamais parlé d'avoir des enfants."

Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait? "Evidemment que si."

"Pas dans le contexte de toi et moi."

Il était certain que si. A chaque fois qu'il avait mentionné les hypothétiques enfants de son futur, il les avait toujours imaginés avec elle.

"Tu y as déjà pensé? Dans le contexte de toi et moi, je veux dire?"

Le regard lointain qui caressa son visage et la petite morsure de sa lèvre inférieure répondit avant qu'elle ne puisse le faire. Il lui agrippa la main et la tira pour qu'elle se retrouve à califourchon sur ses genoux alors qu'il reculait plus loin sur le lit, le tout en un mouvement fluide.

Il lui embrassa le bout du nez et se blottit contre elle, "Tu y as pensé. Tu y as _pensééé_." Accusa-t-il, taquin.

"Une fois ou deux." Elle enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules, capturant son poignet gauche avec sa main droite.

Incapable d'exprimer ses émotions avec des mots, il l'attira vers lui et captura ses lèvres; ses mains lui massant les cuisses, attirant doucement ses hanches plus près.

"C'est bizarre que je sois assez excité?"

"Je ne suis pas sûre du protocole, là," Elle bougeait définitivement contre lui, "Je n'avais encore jamais dû dire à mon petit-ami que je suis enceinte."

"Est-ce que ta mère va nous obliger à dormir dans des chambres séparées?" Lui demanda-t-elle quelques semaines plus tard.

A son insu, c'était un débat qu'il avait commencé à Thanksgiving. Alors qu'il avait expliqué son absence pour ce jour de congé avec les nouvelles qu'elle se joindrait à eux durant une semaine entière pour Noël.

Catelyn lui avait dit que Dany était plus que bienvenue pour les vacances, mais qu'elle allait devoir partager une chambre avec Sansa et Arya et avait fait une allusion comme de quoi c'était sa maison et ses règles. Ce contre quoi Sansa avait immédiatement protesté.

Las de cette dispute, Jon avait simplement répliqué que soit Dany partagerait une chambre avec lui, soit il chercherait un autre logement. Catelyn avait cédé à contrecœur; du moins pour le moment.

"Je suis sûr qu'elle essayera."

"Est-ce qu'elle pense qu'on ne couche pas ensemble? Genre, je ne comprends pas le but."

"Je crois que c'est plus qu'elle a l'impression que c'est irrespectueux envers elle, dans sa propre maison."

"Mais ça irait si on était marié."

"On aurait la bénédiction de Dieu alors." Il remarqua l'expression amusée sur son visage. "Ecoute, je ne dis pas que c'est ce que je pense, c'est juste… comme ça que sont les choses."

"Peut-être que tu devrais lui dire que la chose qu'elle craint est déjà en train de se produire? Je veux dire, on ne peut pas concevoir un autre enfant pour le moment." Elle agita sa main devant son ventre.

Ils avaient vu un médecin et déterminé que Dany était enceinte de neuf semaines à Thanksgiving. Marquant la date de la conception au mariage de Robb. Ils avaient ri devant l'ironie du fait que c'était eux qui avaient conçu un bébé la nuit du mariage de son _frère_.

Le débat sur quand le dire à sa famille avait lieu presque quotidiennement. Jon voulait leur dire à Noël et Dany voulait attendre de pouvoir mettre plus qu'une porte entre elle et la famille Stark; anticipant une réception pas géniale de la nouvelle pour la plupart d'entre eux.

Arrivés mi-Décembre, cela commençait à se voir, de façon très subtile; mais pas pour un œil non averti argumentait Dany.

Un soir, alors qu'ils étaient assis près de l'arbre de Noël à débattre de noms de bébé, il aborda le sujet auquel il réfléchissait depuis qu'elle lui avait dit.

"Tu sais, ma famille prendrait bien mieux la nouvelle si…"

"Non."

"Non à quoi?"

"Ne me demande pas de t'épouser juste pour apaiser ta famille. Et on sait tous les deux que, quand tu dis famille, tu veux parler de ta mère."

"Allez. Tu me connais mieux que ça."

"Ne me demande pas par _obligation_ , alors."

Il ne savait pas comment répondre. Y avait-il une partie de lui qui était mal à l'aise à l'idée d'avoir un enfant en dehors du mariage? Bien sûr. Mais il voulait l'épouser, si les circonstances avaient été différentes, il lui aurait probablement demandé de l'épouser juste après la fin de leurs études.

"Ce n'est pas ça."

Elle remua pour lui faire face, "On n'a pas besoin d'une feuille en papier pour dire au monde qu'on s'aime et qu'on aime notre enfant. Mes parents étaient mariés et regarde comme ça a bien tourné?"

Juste une fois, Jon avait suggéré que Dany prenne contact avec sa mère pour lui faire savoir. Son visage avait été dur comme la pierre et le ton dans sa voix n'avait pas laissé de place à la discussion. "Absolument pas," avait-elle dit.

"Dany—"

"C'est à mon tour. Pourquoi pas Wesley pour un garçon?"

Il se résigna à ajourner la discussion, "Gros veto."

"Mais on pourrait l'appeler Wes." Elle retourna à sa position d'origine avec son dos appuyé contre son torse, ses doigts à lui traçant des cercles sur son ventre, juste au-dessus de là où leur enfant grandissait.

"Si Wes est en jeu, alors je remets Luke dans les possibilités."

Il était à peu près certain qu'ils n'allaient jamais se mettre d'accord sur un nom.

En ce qui sembla être un clin d'œil, ils se mirent en route vers le nord, tôt le matin du 23 Décembre. Le trajet aurait dû leur prendre environ trois heures, mais en chemin, Dany découvrit que la grossesse lui donnait le mal des transports et ils avaient dû faire plusieurs arrêts. C'était bien son genre de complètement éviter les nausées du matin mais de développer cette affliction bizarre.

Ils se retrouvèrent garés devant le chalet juste après trois heures. Dany eut l'audace de penser qu'elle allait aider à porter les sacs à l'intérieur.

"Tu réalises que je ne suis pas invalide, n'est-ce pas?"

"Concentre-toi sur le fait de ne pas glisser sur le verglas devant la porte."

Prenant son sac et une bouteille de vin, Dany se glissa dans la maison et monta les trois volées d'escaliers, passant toutes les chambres, jusqu'à l'étage principal.

"Regardez qui s'est enfin décidé à se joindre à nous." Taquina Robb alors qu'il tendait le bras vers la bouteille dans sa main et l'attirait dans une étreinte.

"Je suis pratiquement à bout de souffle à cause de ces escaliers."

"Ils sont super pour travailler les jambes." Cria Arya du divan, où Sansa, Talisa et elle papotaient et buvaient du vin. De la musique de Noël passait doucement en fond sonore; les trucs vieillots avec lesquels Dany avait grandi. Il y avait un feu chaud qui dansait dans la cheminée massive.

"J'aime votre manteau!" Dany se rapprocha pour inspecter le pin posé au-dessus, des ornements étincelant glissés entre les branches reflétaient la lumière et donnaient une beauté couverte de rosée à la scène.

"Papa l'a construit l'année où on a acheté cette maison." Dit Sansa avec mélancolie, du divan juste à côté de là où elle se tenait, un sourire triste sur le visage. De façon involontaire, Dany serra doucement l'épaule de Sansa pour offrir du soutien. La rouquine ne se recula pas immédiatement comme si sa peau avait été brûlée. Elle voulut dire que le premier Noël sans son père avait aussi été le plus dur, mais ne voulut pas tenter sa chance.

Elle pensa que c'était un bel hommage que la chaussette de Ned pende au manteau, à côté de celle de Catelyn. Le temps avait vieilli la plupart des chaussettes de cette façon agréable, mais il y en avait deux qui se distinguaient du reste. Quand Dany réalisa pourquoi, elle se retrouva au bord des larmes.

La première était pendue à côté de celle de Robb et portait le nom de Talisa. _La deuxième…_

"Vous avez pendu une chaussette pour _moi?_ " Elle se tourna vers le centre de la pièce, sa main se posant inconsciemment sur son abdomen.

Ne la regardant pas cette fois, Sansa haussa les épaules, "C'est la tradition."

Lorsque Jon apparut, Dany s'était légèrement reprise et avait ôté sa veste et était en train de saluer Catelyn.

"Jon, je pensais que tu avais dit que vous partiez ce matin?"

"Le trajet a pris plus longtemps que prévu."

"Désolée, c'est de ma faute. Je suis parfois malade en voiture et le trajet pour monter jusqu'ici était un peu difficile."

Eh bien, ce n'était pas pas-vrai, pensa Jon.

"Vous avez fait des descentes aujourd'hui ?"

"Arya et moi avons essayé, mais la moitié des remontées étaient fermées à cause du vent. Ca devrait être bon demain cependant. Talisa n'a jamais skié aux Etats-Unis et n'a plus skié depuis le lycée, donc ça devrait offrir un peu de spectacle."

"Dany, tu vas te ridiculiser avec moi sur les pistes pour débutants demain?"

"Je n'ai jamais été skier." Répondit-elle, acceptant la bouteille d'eau de la part de Jon.

"Il va te falloir quelque chose de plus fort que ça si tu veux garder le rythme avec nous ce soir." Arya fit un signe de tête dans sa direction.

"Quoi?"

"La tradition. Au réveillon de Noël, on joue à des jeux à boire et on fait un petit-déjeuner gueule de bois le lendemain matin." Sansa était certainement plus bavarde avec elle ce soir.

"Oh, je n'en suis pas si sûre. Peut-être que je peux préparer le petit-déjeuner pour tous les gens à la gueule de bois le matin."

"Non, non. Faire le petit-déjeuner gueule de bois est la pénitence."

Dany regarda Jon, qui acquiesça de la tête. Elle s'assit sur le divan, ses jambes repliées sous elle, "Je suppose que je vais juste devoir rendre compte des activités alors."

"Je ne t'ai jamais vu refuser de l'alcool gratuit." Blagua Talisa, donnant un coup de coude au bras de Dany.

"Mon estomac est toujours un peu patraque à cause du trajet en voiture."

"D'accord, mais tu viens pour louer des skis avec moi demain matin. Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais faire d'autre alors qu'on est ici pour toute une semaine?"

"J'attendais avec impatience un peu de repos et de détendre, pour être honnête. Et peut-être une trempette ou dans le jacuzzi dont Jon m'a parlé. Mon dos me fait mal après être restée assise toute la journée." Alors que les mots quittaient sa bouche, Dany se cambra en arrière, ses paumes poussant le creux de ses reins.

Jon vit la chose se passer. Sansa était juste au bon angle et, lorsque son regard passa de Dany sur lui, il était sûr qu'il ressemblait à un cerf ébloui par les phares d'une voiture.

"Oh mon Dieu! Tu es enceinte."

 _Bordel de merde, Sansa._

 _A suivre..._


	14. Handle with Care

**Notes de l'auteur:** La chanson de ce chapitre est _Handle with Care_ par The Traveling Wilburys **  
**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14** **: Handle with Care**

La famille avait pris la nouvelle étonnamment bien. Même Sansa.

Tout le monde, sauf Catelyn qui les fixa silencieusement avant de ramasser sa tasse de thé et son livre du comptoir et de monter, sans un mot, les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre principale.

"Maman?" Avait questionné Jon alors qu'elle passait à côté de lui. Elle s'était contentée de lever sa main pour le faire taire et avait continué d'avancer. Jon avait eu l'air abattu.

Dany eut de la peine pour lui. Elle ne décevrait jamais aucun de ses enfants comme sa mère venait de le faire.

"Ne laissez pas ça gâcher votre humeur," Talisa fit courir une main réconfortante le long du bras de Dany. "C'est vraiment une bonne nouvelle! C'est prévu pour quand?"

Dany laissa son attention passer de Jon à son amie, "Le 15 Juin. Donc le bébé pourrait avoir le même anniversaire que Jon."

"Vous connaissez le sexe?"

"Pas encore, mais on ne sait pas si on va le savoir."

"Vous devez le savoir, autrement tu ne vas avoir que du vert et du jaune à ta babyshower." Sansa se joignit à elles.

"T'étais obligé de trouver quelque chose à faire avant moi, hein Jon?" Robb donna une tape bruyante dans le dos de son frère.

"Ca sera sympa que tu marches sur mes traces pour changer." Un sourire sincère courba ses lèvres.

Plus tard, ils étaient couchés au lit, aucun des deux ne parvenant à dormir. Jon se tournait et se retournait, alternant entre pelotonné derrière elle avec une main sur son ventre en expansion et à plat sur son dos, les yeux ouverts tandis qu'il fixait le plafond.

Quand il se tourna pour la énième fois, Dany bougea dans ses bras. "Tu crois que tu seras mis assez confortablement pour arrêter de bouger avant que celui-ci ne commence à bouger?" Elle posa sa main sur la sienne, "Je ne crois pas que je pourrais supporter qu'un Stark roule à côté de moi et à l'intérieur de moi."

"Désolé."

"Ok, j'essayais de te faire rire."

"Je vais aller chercher de l'eau."

"Jon, reste ici. Reste avec moi. Avec _nous_."

"Je ne vais pas m'endormir de sitôt. Tu devrais te reposer."

Avec ça, ses pieds furent dans ses pantoufles et l'amenèrent jusqu'à la porte.

C'était précisément pour ça qu'elle n'avait pas voulu leur dire durant ce séjour. Même si la réaction de Sansa était une agréable surprise, celle de Catelyn était exactement ce à quoi Dany s'était attendue.

Jon n'avait jamais rien dit, mais Dany pouvait facilement voir que l'approbation de sa mère comptait énormément pour lui. Ayant récemment découvert qu'il avait été enfant de chœur quand il était petit et qu'il avait donné la communion en tant que pasteur extraordinaire durant toute la durée de la fac, elle pouvait facilement comprendre à quel point il avait l'impression d'être tombé bas.

Sa foi était très importante pour lui et c'était quelque chose qui l'avait rapproché de sa mère à un très jeune âge.

Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup de religion, mais Dany savait qu'il aurait voulu qu'elle vienne à l'église avec lui, même s'il n'avait jamais vraiment insisté sur la question. Comme Hamlet, il avait du mal à concilier son existence corporelle avec sa faculté rationnelle.

Jon Stark était la définition exacte de la culpabilité catholique.

Regardant sa montre et réalisant que, tant bien que mal, elle s'était assoupie pendant une demi-heure, Dany remarqua que le lit à côté d'elle était toujours inerte. Se demandant ce qui l'avait retenu et espérant secrètement qu'il s'était, d'une façon ou d'une autre, endormi sur le divan à l'étage, elle se débarrassa des couvertes et partit à la recherche de son petit-ami fatigué.

Lorsqu'elle atteignit la deuxième rangée d'escaliers, ses mouvements cessèrent. Les voix de Jon et Catelyn Stark arrivaient à ses oreilles.

"J'ai l'impression de ne pas savoir qui tu es, ces dernières années."

"Je suis moi, j'ai toujours _été_ moi."

"Mais tu ne l'es pas. Jon, tu étais tellement déterminé et tellement attentionné, nous n'avions même pas à établir des règles pour toi quand tu étais adolescent, tu établissais les tiennes."

Dany pouvait sentir la tension dans l'air, à deux étages d'eux.

"Je ne pensais pas—"

"C'est exactement ça, le problème! Tu n'as pas réfléchi. Tu as agi de façon impulsive quand tu as trompé Ygritte, tu t'es retrouvé dans cette relation pour des raisons lascives et maintenant tu as fini par mettre Daenerys enceinte."

Pourquoi, pensa Dany, est-ce que la mère de Jon préférait toujours son nom complet? Son nom complet qui semblait toujours ressembler à une insulte venant de la bouche de la femme plus âgée.

"Je l'aime, Maman. Je l'aime depuis… bah depuis je ne sais même pas quand."

"De tous mes enfants, je n'ai jamais cru que ce serait toi qui confondrait l'amour et le désir."

Bien que stoïque en majeure partie, Jon avait quand même du caractère. Si c'était Dany qui avait ce genre de dispute avec lui, elle était certaine qu'il pointerait le bout de son nez. Mais avec sa mère, ses paroles semblaient avoir l'effet inverse, le rendant plus désespéré d'avoir son approbation.

"Je te faisais confiance avec Ygritte. C'était une fille bien."

"Elle était Juive."

Sa mère s'esclaffa, "Allons donc, tu penses que ça aurait eu de l'importance?"

"Je ne comprends pas. Dany a été élevée en tant que catholique." Il fit une pause. "Elle te déplait à ce point-là?"

"Daenerys est une fille bien, Jon. Si c'était l'une des amies de Sansa ou d'Arya ou même de Talisa, elle serait une bonne connaissance."

 _Qu'est-ce que ça voulait foutrement dire?_

"Elle n'est pas assez bien pour toi."

 _Ne vous retenez pas, madame._

"Je pense que, de nous deux, je suis plus à même de déterminer qui et ce qui est assez bien pour moi."

"Toutes les décisions que tu as prises, depuis qu'elle est dans ta vie, ont été les mauvaises."

"Eh bien, attends une minute là,"

"Réfléchis. Nomme une chose de bien que tu as fait grâce à elle."

"Elle a tout laissé tomber pour pouvoir être avec moi, avec nous, quand Papa est mort."

"Et c'était très gentil et noble de sa part. Elle a été très gracieuse et utile durant cette période."

"Je ne sais pas si je m'en serais sorti sans elle, Maman. Elle a perdu son père quand elle avait dix-huit ans. Elle savait exactement ce que je traversais, savait ce que j'allais vivre."

"Je ne remettrais jamais en cause l'aide qu'elle a fourni à notre famille durant cette période."

"Alors quoi? Qu'est-ce que c'est? Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut faire pour faire ses preuves pour toi?"

 _S'il croit que je vais faire quoi que ce soit pour faire mes preuves pour une femme qui vient d'insulter ma personne pendant quinze minutes, il se met le doigt dans l'œil._

"Elle a une mauvaise influence sur toi."

 _Attendez que je lui dise que tout le monde saute d'un pont, Catelyn._

"J'ai treize ans ou quoi?" Dany entendit la semelle de ses pantoufles trainer sur la carpette. Heureusement qu'elle avait dépensé une fortune pour les semelles intérieur-extérieur.

"Jon, tu vas avoir un enfant."

"Tu préfèrerais qu'elle ne le garde pas?"

"Tu t'es mis dans une position que je ne peux pas cautionner."

 _Eh bah allez vous faire foutre._

"On n'avait pas l'intention que ça arrive."

"Personne n'a _l'intention_ que ça arrive."

"Ecoute, je ne sais que ce ne sont pas les circonstances les plus idéales, mais je suis heureux, Maman. Je suis vraiment très heureux. Dany me comprend comme personne d'autre. Est-ce que ma définition du bien et du mal a légèrement changé? C'est sûr. Mais le monde n'est pas noir et blanc, et c'est ce qu'elle m'apprend. Maman, si tu savais même toute la merde qu'elle a traversée et qu'elle est quand même la personne qu'elle est."

Même si Dany se sentait légèrement coupable d'écouter aux portes, elle était contente d'être témoin de cette conversation. Ecouter ceci lui donnait une meilleure compréhension de la dynamique des Stark que tout que Jon aurait pu lui dire.

"Eh bien, je n'ai pas beaucoup le choix maintenant, n'est-ce pas?"

Catelyn avait toujours été à peu près gentille avec Dany. Mais en entendant ses paroles dures et son ressentiment évident et profondément ancré, Dany fut prise de court. Alors que le robinet s'ouvrait, elle décida que le moment était propice pour se refaufiler dans la chambre sans que sa sortie nocturne ne soit remarquée.

Quand Jon se glissa sous les couvertures une heure plus tard, Dany fit semblant qu'il l'avait réveillée et se tourna pour lui faire face. Le regard qu'il lui lança fit fondre sa détermination. "Vous êtes les deux filles les plus importantes pour moi, tu le sais, ça, pas vrai?" Il attira son corps aussi près de lui qu'elle pouvait imaginer, mais ce n'était absolument pas sexuel.

"Les filles?" Fut tout ce qu'elle parvint à dire.

Il lui embrassa le nez et caressa un pouce contre sa joue; un léger rougissement colorant ses joues.

"J'ai juste un pressentiment? C'est bizarre?" La façon dont son amour brillait dans ses yeux la rendit légèrement folle.

"J'ai l'impression que c'est plus bizarre que je n'en ai aucune idée?" Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, "J'ai l'impression que je devrais savoir puisque c'est moi qui nourrit et qui abrite notre petit parasite, mais je n'ai jamais eu de gros pressentiment pour l'un ou l'autre."

"Noël prochain, on aura un enfant. C'est vraiment bizarre, non?"

Comme prévu, le matin suivant, quand Dany se réveilla, les enfants Stark étaient dans la cuisine en train de préparer un festin pour le petit-déjeuner. Elle avait été surprise de se retrouver seule au lit et à une heure aussi tardive, Dany se réveillait presque toujours quand Jon commençait à remuer. Quelque chose d'autre à rajouter à liste des choses qu'elle pouvait imputer au bébé.

Arya fût la première à la remarquer. "Regardez qui voilà," Taquina-t-elle par-dessus la tasse de café fumant sous sa bouche. "Tu en veux un peu? J'ai pris la vanille française que tu aimes." La fille aux cheveux noirs s'approcha de l'armoire puis s'arrêta, "Est-ce que tu peux en boire, en fait?"

"Le docteur a dit qu'une tasse, c'est bon. Donc fais-moi une grande tasse?"

"Ca vient. J'ai du lait d'amande aussi, merci de m'avoir initiée à ça."

"Dany t'a initiée au lait d'amande, quand?"

"C'est quand déjà qu'on est sortie? Quoi, en Août?"

"Vous êtes sorties?" Sansa eut l'air confuse.

"Arya est venue en ville un soir avant de retourner à l'école et on a été faire un karaoké sur Davis et elle a un peu trop bu donc elle a squatté le divan." Jon posa une main sur l'épaule de Sansa pour la garder en place alors qu'il passait derrière elle dans la cuisine étroite, une brassée d'assiettes dans son autre main.

Sansa roula les yeux, "Merci pour l'invitation, les gars," et passa à côté d'eux pour disparaître dans les escaliers.

Bon, bah, les progrès qu'elles avaient fait hier soir étaient foutus.

La vérité était que cette soirée-là avait été l'idée d Dany. Elle n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps avec Arya, mais le peu qu'elle avait passé avec elle, elle avait apprécié la fille. Même si elle était clairement plus garçon manqué qu'elle, Dany se sentait un peu semblable à elle.

"Ne t'en fais pas pour elle. Elle est… lunatique?" Dany accepta gracieusement le café de la part d'Arya.

"C'est une façon de le dire." Les mots quittèrent sa bouche avant qu'elle ne réalise ce qu'elle disait. Il y eut un moment tendu quand tout le monde s'arrêta pour la regarder. Un grand sourire traversa le visage d'Arya avant qu'un rire tonitruant ne s'échappe. Tout le monde se joignit à elle peu après. Tout le monde sauf Catelyn. Elle réalisa que la matriarche de la famille brillait par son absence.

"Maman est partie faire quelques courses avec une amie. Elles vont probablement rester dans le pavillon pendant des heures, à boire et papoter des nouvelles, elles ne se voient vraiment qu'à cette période de l'année."

La bouche de Dany forma un "O" de compréhension. Elle essaya de cacher son soulagement.

"Ne t'en fais pas, même en étant ici, elle te battra froid."

"Arya…" Jon pencha la tête sur le côté vers elle.

"Quoi? Tu veux que je tourne autour du pot? Tu n'étais pas dans la pièce hier soir?" Elle souleva un sourcil en direction de Dany, "Attention spoiler, elle n'est _pas_ contente de toi."

Dany laissa sortir un rire sarcastique devant l'absurdité de la situation, "Quelqu'un d'autre? Les files se forment à gauche." Elle leva la main pour souligner ce qu'elle disait.

"Laisse-lui du temps," Intervint Robb, "Elle a juste besoin de traiter l'information. Elle est définitivement secrètement contente, elle nous demandait déjà, à Talisa et moi, quand elle pouvait s'attendre à des petits-enfants le jour où on lui a dit qu'on était fiancé."

Dany fut tentée de faire remarquer que Catelyn voulait des petits-enfants de lui, pas d'elle, mais elle tint sa langue, attrapa la pile de fourchettes sur le comptoir et prit place à table.

Par chance pour Dany, le séjour se déroula sans autre incident et avec aussi peu d'interaction avec Sansa ou Catelyn qu'elle aurait pu espérer.

Lorsqu'ils montèrent les escaliers de l'appartement, Dany put vraiment dire qu'elle s'était assez bien amusée. Cela avait peut-être aidé qu'elle se sentait moins fatiguée et plus comme elle-même. Elle remarquait également une augmentation de son désir pour Jon, ce qui était apparemment très normal à ce stade et une chose à laquelle il n'hésitait pas à se soumettre. Mais ce serait chouette de le faire quelque part qui n'était _pas_ le chalet de sa famille.

Environ une semaine après qu'ils soient revenus, alors qu'elle était assise sur le divan en train de finir son travail et que Jon préparait le diner dans la cuisine, elle le sentit bouger pour la première fois. Ca ressemblait à des bulles. Ca la fit haleter à haute voix alors qu'elle posait sa main où le mouvement s'était passé.

"Tout va bien?"

"Viens ici!"

Le temps que Jon arrive langoureusement jusqu'à elle, la sensation était passée.

Devant l'air de déception sur son visage quand il réalisa ce qu'il avait raté, elle taquina. "La prochaine fois, bouge-toi les fesses."

En Mars, Catelyn organisa une petite fête après une messe commémorative dédiée à Ned, au premier anniversaire de son décès.

A la maison, après, Dany s'était attendue à recevoir des regards moralisateurs et des commentaires chuchotés de la part des membres de la famille de Jon; imaginant les choses que Catelyn avait pu leur dire.

A son agréable surprise, les membres de la famille Stark étaient bien plus aimables avec elle qu'elle n'aurait pu le prévoir. Ils étaient pleins de sourire et de félicitations et de questions sur pour quand l'accouchement était prévu et s'ils projetaient de rester dans leur appartement. C'était un changement rafraichissant de l'atmosphère froide de Noël et Nouvel An.

Elle savait qu'ils arrivaient un peu dans l'histoire à l'aveuglette et c'était chouette de recevoir des encouragements, chouette de ne pas avoir l'impression d'être une tâche sur l'emblème de leur famille.

Il n'y avait que Catelyn qui semblait contrariée par la nouvelle, pensa Dany. Même Sansa avait semblé ravie du concept d'un bébé arrivant dans la famille. Arya était clairement excitée, étant la plus jeune et n'ayant jamais eu de bébé avec qui jouer. Robb et Talisa étaient probablement ceux qui apportaient le plus leur soutien et Dany fût à nouveau reconnaissante d'avoir une alliée avec la femme du frère de son petit-ami.

Un Vendredi anormalement chaud en Avril, Jon lui avait envoyé un message au travail pour suggérer qu'ils invitent la paire à la maison pour utiliser le petit patio de leur appartement. Quand elle avait répondu que l'espace était à peine assez grand pour eux deux, il avait renvoyé qu'il voulait juste vraiment une excuse pour utiliser le gril et ouvrir les fenêtres. Elle ne pouvait pas nier que ce serait sympa de voir une brise tiède emplir l'appartement après un hiver particulièrement venteux.

Tandis que Dany et Talisa papotaient par-dessus le comptoir de la cuisine, Jon et Robb avaient décidé de faire deux ou trois courses rapides de Mario Kart sur la Wii.

"Bah, au moins, tu es déjà rodée avec l'un des hommes-enfants là-bas." Fit remarquer Talisa, tournant sur son tabouret pour faire face à Dany et prendre une longue gorgée du rosé que Dany avait insisté pour qu'elle boive.

"Mais carrément, putain. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il avait besoin de trois consoles différentes et il m'a regardée comme si c'était moi qui avait trois têtes. Je suis assez certaine que quand le bébé sera assez grand pour tenir des choses, il y aura une wii-mote dans ses mains."

"Vous vous êtes déjà décidés pour un nom?"

"Bien sûr que non. L'impasse totale." Le problème était que Dany ne pensait qu'à des noms de garçons et que Jon ne trouvait que des noms de filles. Elle lui avait rappelé à plusieurs occasions, pour rire évidemment, que c'était elle qui remplirait le certificat de naissance.

"Ta babyshower va arriver."

"Ne m'en parle pas."

"T'es pas excitée à l'idée?"

"Les babyshowers sont toujours ennuyantes. Et je jure que si quelqu'un m'oblige à jouer à des stupides jeux, je m'en vais."

"Ca ne dépend pas de moi." Talisa l'éconduisit du revers de la main. "Je suis excitée à l'idée d'enfin rencontrer la fameuse Missy, cependant."

"Elle m'a dit que vous vous êtes envoyées des messages?"

"Oui, en gros, je ne fais que suivre ses ordres."

Dany lâcha un petit rire et sirota l'eau pétillante dans son verre à vin. "Ca lui ressemble assez bien."

"Mon Dieu, tu dois être excitée."

"Excitée et nerveuse. C'est tellement bizarre quand ils te font l'échographie et qu'il y a cette petite chose qui ressemble à un alien, _avec une queue,_ et que t'es, genre, wow ça se passe _à l'intérieur de moi_."

"Ca sera bien d'avoir quelqu'un à qui poser mes questions, quand ce sera à mon tour."

Dany souleva un sourcil, "Et quand, exactement, est-ce que ce sera ton tour?"

"Pas avant un moment, on n'est pas prêt. Et on veut d'abord un peu voyager."

"Je n'étais pas prête, jusqu'à ce que, soudainement, je le sois et je doive l'être."

"J'ai l'impression que personne n'est jamais _vraiment_ prêt."

"C'est juste."

Talisa hésita avant de commencer sa phrase suivante. "Catelyn et Sansa ont répondu qu'elles viennent."

"Encore plus de raisons de l'appréhender."

"Honnêtement, je pense que Catelyn va se calmer avec son habitude de t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs."

Dany avait toujours essayé d'être patiente avec la famille de Jon. Elle comprenait que leur histoire laissait à désirer, mais une pensée la rongeait depuis que Sansa avait annoncé sa grossesse pour elle.

Se levant sur la pointe de ses pieds pendant une minute avant de se pencher en avant, elle chuchota, "Le truc c'est que, je peux supporter. Ca ne me dérange pas. Mais je ne tolèrerai pas, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, que mon enfant soit traité comme un pis-aller." Elle n'avait pas exprimé l'inquiétude avant cet instant précis, mais la peur était profondément ancrée en elle. Son enfant ne connaitrait jamais la dureté d'un parent qui lui en voulait pour son existence. Pas tant qu'elle pourrait l'en empêcher.

Talisa avait eu des bribes de l'histoire de Dany au coup par coup par le biais de Jon via Robb, elle en savait assez pour savoir que poser plus de questions était zone interdite.

"J'ai besoin de plus de vin," Annonça Talisa en se servant un verre généreux.

"T'es en train de saouler ma femme par-là, Targaryen?" Les yeux de Robb ne quittèrent même pas la télévision alors qu'il faisait slalomer Bowser entre les obstacles et soulevait ses mains avec victoire quand il passa la ligne d'arrivée avant Jon.

"Je la mets d'humeur pour toi." Dany fit un clin d'œil et provoqua un gloussement de la part de Talisa et de Robb.

"Elle est toujours aussi lourde?"

"Ces temps-ci, en fait, elle est un peu plus de deux fois plus lourde," Un grand sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres de Jon tandis qu'il riait doucement de son propre sous-entendu.

"Très mature!" Lança Dany puis elle appuya ses coudes sur le comptoir, secouant la tête et levant les yeux au ciel. "Ca," elle pointa du doigt, "c'est le père de mon enfant."

"Ca pourrait être pire?" Talisa fut récompensée par sourire en coin de Dany. "Ca t'arrive de penser…"

"De penser à quoi?"

"Non, j'ai l'impression que tu vas trouver que je suis bizarre."

"Je trouve déjà que tu es bizarre. C'est quoi la question?"

"Eh bien, c'est juste que. Comme, dans la société, on ne parle pas vraiment de sexe. Je veux dire, bien sûr, on en parle avec certains amis ou peu importe, et on fait tout un foin autour de notre première fois."

"Tu vas arriver là où tu veux en venir à un moment?"

"Je ne sais pas. J'ai juste l'impression que, quand tu annonces que tu es enceinte, tu dis un peu, du style, hey on a couché ensemble." Talisa fit une pause, "Ca a du sens ce que je dis?"

"Tu réalises que les gens ont des relations sexuelles? Je veux dire, pour ton bien, j'espère sincèrement que tu le sais."

Talisa secoua la tête. "Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste bizarre pour moi qu'on célèbre le résultat de l'acte sans parler de l'acte."

"Tu veux des détails de l'acte qui a conduit à ceci?" Taquina Dany en se levant et se frottant le ventre.

"Honnêtement, il doit se passer quelque chose de bien à ce niveau si vous ne pouviez pas rester éloignés l'un de l'autre." Les yeux de Talisa se révulsèrent immédiatement avec horreur tandis que les mots quittaient s bouche. "Oh mon Dieu, je suis vraiment désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça."

"Ne t'en fais pas," Dany l'éconduisit du revers de la main, "Et crois-moi, _c'est le cas._ "

Talisa lui fit un sourire conspirateur, "De toutes les personnes avec qui tu as été, c'est le meilleur?"

Dany rit. "Ok, il n'y en pas eu _tant_ que ça."

"Bah, combien il y en a eu?"

Dany ferma les yeux et réfléchit un instant. "Six, peut-être sept? Définitivement moins que dix, c'est sûr."

"Ok. C'est légitime."

"Et oui, c'est le meilleur. Il l'a toujours été."

"Tu as été avec combien de personnes avant lui?"

"Aucun."

"Attends, quoi? C'était ton premier?"

"Je veux dire, dans la plupart des sens du mot, oui."

"Tu étais la sienne?"

"Oui."

"Tu connais son nombre?"

"Ce n'est pas une chose dont on a vraiment parlé. Mais approximativement, je dirais trois."

"Wow. Enfin, on dit toujours que notre premier reste avec nous."

"Le truc, avec notre première fois—" Dany fut interrompue par le son de l'interphone, indiquant l'arrivée de leur repas Thaïlandais.

La babyshower se fit le premier weekend de Mai, dans une salle de la ville natale de Jon. A l'agréable surprise de Dany, ce n'était pas aussi ringard qu'elle l'avait cru. Il y avait des ballons bleus et roses et des décorations de biberons, mais il n'y avait pas de jeux. Le champagne coulait à flot pour les invités et les cadeaux n'étaient pas emballés.

La fête en elle-même était assez intime, organisée par Missy et Talisa et avec la participation de nombreuses tantes et cousines de Jon. Même Margaery était parvenue à se libérer, ce qui était plus que ce que Dany aurait pu escompter. Bien qu'elles étaient restées en contact, elles ne s'étaient plus vraiment vues depuis que Dany avait quitté New York presque trois ans plus tôt.

Gilly la salua avec un sourire chaleureux et une main douce sur son ventre, lui disant sérieusement que "C'est définitivement une fille. Je sais ces choses-là."

"Jon pense la même chose, depuis le début."

Après son échange avec Gilly, les yeux de Dany atterrirent sur les cadeaux. Il y avait tout ce dont elle pourrait avoir besoin; un berceau blanc et une table à langer assortie, un siège auto, un lit parapluie, attendez, était-ce une poussette Uppa Baby?!

Tandis qu'elle était en pleine contemplation, Catelyn et Sansa furent soudainement à ses côtés.

"J'espère que tu aimes."

"C'est trop, beaucoup trop."

La femme plus âge sourit poliment, "C'est la mieux notée qui soit, tu veux la meilleure. On veut toujours le meilleur pour ses enfants."

Sentant qu'elle faisait allusion à plus que juste une poussette, Dany ne put répondre qu'avec, "Merci, nous l'apprécierons beaucoup."

"Jon a dit que ta mère ne viendra pas? J'espérais la rencontrer." La question semblait être une demande sincère, mais elle fit quand même mal.

"Non, elle ne sera pas là. On n'a pas vraiment de relation et c'est pour le mieux."

"Ton opinion à ce sujet pourrait changer quand tu auras ton propre enfant. Etre parent est… _compliqué_ , et ce qui semble mieux sur le moment peut être le mauvais choix, avec le recul."

"Merci pour le beau cadeau et d'être venue." Dany n'allait pas avoir cette discussion aujourd'hui. Elle se surprit à être énervée contre Jon parce qu'il n'avait pas expliqué son passé à sa famille. Mais elle savait que c'était irrationnel vu qu'elle lui avait spécifiquement demandé de ne pas leur dire.

Elle commença le travail trois jours avant que l'accouchement ne doive être provoqué. Vingt-huit heures plus tard, à trois heures du matin le 22 Juin 2013, Audrey Grace Stark fit son entrée dans le monde; volant l'anniversaire de son père et le cœur de ses deux parents.


	15. Don't Stop

**Notes de l'auteur:** La chanson de ce chapitre est _Don't Stop_ de Fleetwood Mac **  
**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15: Don't Stop**

Dany se mordit la lèvre avec concentration, perchée sur la deuxième et la dernière marche de l'escabelle, sa main se déplaçant aveuglément dans la grande armoire au-dessus du frigo, à la recherche de la cafetière à piston qui, elle en était sûre, avait été relocalisée là quand ils avaient dû faire de la place pour les biberons d'Audrey. Jusqu'à présent, tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé, c'était un peu de poussière et beaucoup de couvercles Tupperware.

En se déplaçant de l'autre côté de l'armoire, sa main entra en contact avec ce qui ressemblait à la poignée d'une sorte de sac. Tirant un petit coup, elle entendit quelque chose d'autre à côté gratter contre la surface et se rapprocher d'elle. S'arrêtant un instant pour tâtonner légèrement vers la gauche, sa main entra en contact avec l'objet qu'elle cherchait.

Avec un sourire triomphant, elle captura la poignée et descendit les marches.

"Regarde ce que Maman a trouvé! Maintenant je ne vais pas être obligée de faire toute une cafetière et de jeter une bonne partie!"

Andrey poussa un cri de joie et frappa ses mains sur le plateau de sa chaise haute. Pour une personne aussi petite, elle avait certainement beaucoup d' _affaires_.

Dany s'était habituée à ce genre discussions à sens unique avec sa fille. Ayant la chance d'avoir pu établir un horaire de travail réduit après son congé de maternité, ils ne devaient la mettre à la crèche que trois jours par semaine.

Cela ne faisait également pas de mal que, six mois après l'arrivée d'Audrey, Jon soit passé du côté privé de son secteur et que sa rémunération ait presque doublé du jour au lendemain. Ils avaient fait de économies et pensaient tangentiellement à regarder après une maison mais, même avec leurs salaires combinés (son salaire à elle minime comparé au sien de nos jours), ils ne pouvaient rien acheté à Somerville et avaient du mal à se mettre d'accord sur le meilleur nouvel endroit. Pour le moment, ils s'étaient résignée à supporter des armoires encombrées et des jouets _partout._

Alors qu'elle finissait de rincer la cafetière à piston et d'allumer la bouilloire électrique, elle tendit le bras pour replier l'escabelle et la mettre de côté mais hésita. Après un bref débat, elle remonta sur l'échelle et tira la poignée avec vigueur, perdant brièvement l'équilibre et se rattrapant au sommet du frigo tandis que le sac tombait à terre avec un nuage de poussière. Combien de temps avait-il été là-haut?

Le visage d'Audrey se plissa avant qu'un petit éternuement ne s'échappe de son corps, la détournant momentanément de ses cheerios.

"Désolée ma chérie, je suppose qu'on va devoir gronder Papa parce qu'il n'a pas fait les poussières là-haut, hein?"

En pensant à Jon, Dany jeta un œil à l'horloge. Il était un peu plus de deux heures. Il lui avait envoyé un SMS à une heure et demi pour lui faire savoir que sa réunion de l'après-midi était annulée et qu'il allait vite passer à la salle de sport puis qu'il reviendrait à la maison. Il faudrait probablement encore une heure avant qu'il ne rentre.

Elle reporta son attention sur le sac en toile maintenant au milieu du sol de sa cuisine, curieuse. C'était l'un de ces sacs de voyage Vera Bradley qui ne l'avaient jamais intéressé. C'était aussi certain qu'il n'était pas à Jon.

Mais alors à qui c'était? Combien de temps avait-il été là? Était-ce immoral de sa part de l'ouvrir?

 _Et puis merde, c'est dans ma maison et ce n'est pas comme si j'ouvrais un courrier adressé à quelqu'un d'autre._

Elle poussa l'échelle plus loin et se laissa tomber à terre devant le sac, ses jambes croisées sous elle.

Elle défit la fermeture éclair du sac et ouvrit les côtés, ses yeux rencontrant en premier un petit paquet de préservatifs.

 _Curieux._

Les mettant de côté, elle trouva un fer à lisser, un modèle très similaire à celui qu'elle avait eu juste après l'université. Il semblait presque flambant neuf.

Le reste du contenu du sac était majoritairement anodin, brosse à dents et dentifrice (le tube pressé au milieu par des barbares), deux t-shirts simples et un pull Jcrew qui était assez joli, en fait. Pas de pyjama cependant.

 _Intéressant._

* * *

La première chose que Jon remarqua en déverrouillant la porte de son immeuble fut l'odeur délicieuse qui attaqua ses papilles gustatives. Envoyant une prière silencieuse pour que ça vienne de son appartement, il ferma la porte derrière lui et monta les escaliers.

Ouvrant la porte et laissant tomber son sac à terre près du plateau à chaussures, il aperçut la mijoteuse sur le plan de travail.

"Ca sent merveilleusement bon." Dany se tenait au milieu de la cuisine, se déplaçant avec Audrey dans les bras.

"J'ai eu une envie soudaine de manger Mexicain, donc on a été faire un tour au magasin ce matin. Pas vrai ? Si, c'est vrai." Elle frotta son nez contre la joue de la petite de onze mois. Jon la salua avec une main dans le bas du dos et un bref bisou sur son front avant de voler Audrey de ses bras.

Il remarqua les larmes qui séchaient sur ses joues et commenta, "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Maman est encore méchante avec toi ?" Elle souriait et tirait sur la courte moustache de sa barbe. Sa fille avait eu la chance d'avoir le teint de peau et la couleur des yeux de sa mère, mais les cheveux étaient tout à lui. _Pauvre chou,_ pensa-t-il.

"Elle s'est cognée la tête contre l'armoire et est tombée sur les fesses."

"Elle est dangereuse maintenant qu'elle est mobile."

"Sans blague. Attends un peu qu'elle se transforme en vélociraptor et qu'elle apprenne à ouvrir les portes."

"Tu _adores_ cette blague."

Dany haussa les épaules et ouvrit la mijoteuse pour surveiller le poulet. "Il est quelle heure, presque quatre heure? Elle est probablement grognon et si elle fait une petite sieste maintenant, elle pourra probablement aller au lit à l'heure normale."

"Tu me laisses le sale travail, hein?" Taquina-t-il en traversant le salon et il la déposa dans son berceau avec l'un de ses bidules en peluche pour faire les dents. Comment ça s'appelait déjà?

Dès qu'il se faufile hors de la pièce et laissa la porte légèrement entrouverte, il se tourna et remarqua le sac sur la table basse. Pourquoi c'était sorti, bordel? Cela faisait bien six ans qu'il ne l'avait plus vu. Enfin, qu'il ne l'avait plus _vraiment_ vu.

"Je cherchais la cafetière à piston cet après-midi et je suis tombée sur ça à la place." Dit Dany, remarquant son regard fixe et replaçant le couvercle sur la mijoteuse.

"Donc tu l'as sorti de l'armoire pour fouiller dedans?" Demanda-t-il, prudent.

"Oui, un sac bizarre de femme dans mon armoire semblait un peu sortir de l'ordinaire." Elle leva un sourcil, "De plus, c'est intéressant que tu savais exactement où il était."

"Dany…" Il n'avait pas envie de faire ça maintenant. Enfin ni maintenant ni jamais, s'il était honnête.

"Au début, je me suis dit que c'était à Sansa ou à Arya. Puis j'ai brièvement pensé à Eloïse, mais ça n'aurait pas eu de sens parce que c'était juste un truc d'un soir."

Il soupira, déjà exaspéré.

"Je te connais assez bien pour savoir que tu ne coucherais pas en douce dans mon dos."

"Enfin, évidemment que non."

"Alors pourquoi tu l'as, Jon?" Son visage ne trahissait rien de ses émotions.

"Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé faire avec? Le jeter a toujours semblé mal."

"Je comprends, au début en tout cas. Mais après tout ce temps, c'est quoi le plan, là ? Tu vas l'appeler pour dire, ' _hey, désolé pour tout, mais voilà ton sac?'_ "

"Je ne savais pas quoi faire avec et, honnêtement, ça faisait mal de le regarder, donc je l'ai fourré dans cette armoire après qu'il ait été évident qu'elle n'allait plus jamais me reparler et je l'avais totalement oublié jusqu'à ce qu'on change tout de place pour Audrey."

"Tu aurais pu le jeter à ce moment-là."

"Tu te sens menacée à cause de ça?"

"Menacée? Non. Moyennement ennuyée parce que je ne comprends pas le motif derrière le fait de se raccrocher littéralement au passé? Oui." Elle passa à côté de lui. "Je vais prendre une douche, je n'ai pas l'occasion de le faire depuis hier matin. Fais ce que tu veux avec."

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans incident. Lorsque Dany sortit de la douche et revint dans le salon en pyjama avec une serviette enroulée autour de la tête, il avait à nouveau rangé le sac.

Si elle voulait qu'il soit jeté, elle allait devoir le faire elle-même, décida-t-il. Soit ça, soit lui demander de le faire lui-même. Jusqu'à ce que ou à moins que cela ne se produise, il n'allait pas supporter ses conneries bizarres, stoïques et passives-agressives.

Ils mangèrent leurs tacos et donnèrent du fromage et de l'avocat à Audrey pour le diner avant de la mettre au lit et de s'installer sur le divan pour regarder quelques épisodes d'Homeland; série à laquelle Robb et Talisa les avaient rendus accrocs quelques semaines plus tôt.

Quand ils furent au lit ce soir-là, Jon réalisa à quel point elle semblait loin. Bien que leur relation physique serait probablement considérée saine d'après les critères de la plupart des gens, ces temps-ci, quand ils dormaient ensemble, le plus souvent, ils _dormaient_. Avoir un enfant était épuisant.

Les jours où Dany travaillait, Jon amenait Audrey à la crèche dans l'immeuble de son travail; ce qui était un plus pour lui parce qu'il pouvait se faufiler en bas pour la voir. Les jours où Dany et Audrey étaient ensemble à la maison, Dany semblait toujours plus débordée et stressée en pensant à la journée de travail à venir.

Les Vendredis étaient chouettes parce qu'ils avaient l'occasion de prendre du temps l'un pour l'autre, de rester éveillés un peu plus tard et de discuter et, _habituellement,_ de folâtrer un peu.

C'était bizarre comme leur relation avait changé une fois qu'Audrey était arrivée. Non pas qu'elle était meilleure ou pire de quelque façon, c'était juste différent. Evidemment, ajouter un autre être humain dans une relation allait clairement changer sa nature, mais c'était plus que ça. Il y avait une partie de lui qui s'était combinée avec une partie d'elle et ça avait fait une nouvelle personne. C'était un miracle.

Savoir qu'elle avait fait grandir une partie de lui en elle changeait leur relation, l'approfondissait. Ils étaient universellement reliés l'un à l'autre maintenant, leurs vies s'étant touchées et leur amour ayant créé une manifestation physique, vivante et respirante.

C'était cette pensée qui l'amenait vers elle; cette nuit-ci et de nombreuses nuits, cherchant une nouvelle fois la confirmation de leur connexion et pour dissiper toute interaction négative du passé. Ce qui importait, c'était ce qu'ils avaient, ce qui était tangible.

* * *

Dany grimaça lorsqu'un coude s'enfonça carrément entre ses omoplates. Elle tourna la tête pour voir qui l'avait cognée – c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait arriver à faire dans le bar bondé – mais il était impossible de discerner qui était le coupable dans la mer de gens de 20 ans et quelques.

 _Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai accepté de sortir ce soir, de toute façon?_

Dany goba la lie de sa vodka soda avec irritation. C'était principalement de l'eau à ce stade.

 _Même la vodka craint ici._

Un bar sombre, exigu et tonitruant à South Boston était le dernier endroit sur Terre où Dany voulait passer son Mercredi soir. Elle n'avait probablement même pas été dans un bar un Mercredi depuis son boulot de barman à l'université. Contrairement à la majorité des clients ce soir, elle n'avait définitivement plus 25 ans.

De toute façon, la seule raison pour laquelle elle était là c'était pour être avoir un "esprit d'équipe," une chose sur laquelle sa responsable directe lui avait dit qu'elle devait travailler. Dany était une employée assidue et indépendante, mais elle n'était pas sociable au travail. Elle adorait la cause pour laquelle elle travaille, mais les gens… c'était une autre histoire. Elle savait qu'elle se faisait passer pour une personne distante et froide, et elle n'en avait vraiment rien à faire. Elle préférerait bien mieux passer son temps libre à la maison avec Audrey.

Sa fille allait avoir un an et elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment c'était passé aussi vite. Mais ils venaient tout juste d'obtenir une subvention considérable et Dany avait rédigé la plus grande partie du projet, donc quand l'email suggérant "un verre pour fêter ça!" avait été partagé, elle s'était sentie à la fois obligée de participer et forcée de prouver à sa chef qu'elle n'était pas une reine des glaces.

Elle le regretta presque immédiatement. Non seulement c'était à Southie – complètement dans la direction opposée de sa petite fille – mais il s'avéra que c'était la soirée bière à un dollar, ce qui voulait dire que l'endroit était encore plus inondé d'anciens gars de fraternité voulant revivre leurs jours de gloire, même à 6 heure du soir. Le barman leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement irrité, quand Dany commanda une boisson qui nécessitait plus d'effort que de faire sauter la capsule d'une bouteille de bière bon marché.

Après les plaisanteries forcées initiales tandis que la première tournée de verres entrait dans leurs systèmes, Dany se retrouva plus à observer la conversation bruyante de ses collègues qu'à y participer.

Son dos toujours courbaturé, elle jeta un œil à sa montre. 8:07. Elle avait tenu deux bonnes heures et tout le monde autour d'elle était déjà bourré avec l'alcool pas cher. Si elle appelait un Uber maintenant, elle serait à la maison à temps pour border Audrey, réchauffer un diner rapide et être sur le divan avec Jon quand Modern Family commencerait.

"Bon, les gars, c'est tout pour moi pour ce soir."

A sa surprise, elle reçut quelques sourires chaleureux et des "ça a fait plaisir de te voir!" comme au revoir. Il y avait ça, au moins.

D'après l'application sur son téléphone, il faudrait encore 11 minutes pour que son conducteur Uber arrive. On était encore à quelques jours du jour officiel de l'été, mais la température été soudainement montée en flèche dans les 30 et, apparemment, la grande majorité de Boston était de sortie pour profiter du beau temps.

Dany s'avança lentement jusqu'à l'avant du bar pour attendre dehors. Elle s'appuya contre un panneau de signalisation et regarda en bas de la rue, attendant sa voiture. Ils avaient ouvert les fenêtres du bar et le bruit de nombreuses conversations fuitaient sur le trottoir. Elle avait survécu à son quatrième hiver à Boston et cela ne rendait l'air chaud que d'autant plus agréable. Elle n'était pas faite pour le froid.

Dans le mélange des conversations, une voix résonna soudainement plus fort que le reste. Elle était un peu inarticulée, mais Dany la reconnut instantanément.

" _S'il te plait._ Laisse-moi tranquille!"

Dany tourna vivement la tête en direction du bar. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir, c'était l'arrière de la tête d'où la voix provenait. Il y avait un type blond avec un t-shirt penché sur la fille, qui était appuyée contre le demi-mur menant à l'extérieur du bar. Ses bras étaient de chaque côté d'elle, agrippant le mur derrière elle, l'empêchant de bouger. Il était impossible de se méprendre sur les longs cheveux auburn: Sansa.

Sansa détourna son visage du type blond et Dany put apercevoir son profil; elle était définitivement saoule et définitivement effrayée.

 _Merde._

Sans réfléchir, Dany retourna dans le bar et se faufila dans la foule jusqu'où la paire se tenait. Elle avait bougé trop vite pour formuler un plan et, une fois qu'elle approcha la tête blonde et le t-shirt noir, elle n'était pas tout à fait sûre de quoi faire.

Elle lui tapa sur l'épaule.

"Excusez-moi."

Le type ne répondit pas. Elle essaya encore. Dans le bar grouillant de monde, il ne remarqua pas sa présence.

 _Bon bah alors…_

Elle se tourna légèrement, leva son bras et, avec tout son poids, planta son coude dans ses flancs. Ca fit l'affaire. Son attention déviée, il se détourna de Sansa et se retourna pour faire face à Dany, furieux.

"C'est quoi ce bordel?"

 _"Dany?!"_

Malgré la situation actuelle, Dany rigola presque. Sansa était heureuse de la voir?

"Vous embêtez cette fille. Elle vous a demandé de la laisser tranquille et maintenant il est temps que ce soit précisément ce que vous fassiez."

Maintenant qu'il lui faisait face, Dany pouvait voir ce qui était écrit sur le devant de son t-shirt. FBI: Female Body Inspector. Ce mec était sérieux?

"Ecoute, pétase, personne ne t'a rien demandé." Il commença à se retourner vers Sansa.

 _Oh, je ne crois pas, non._

Dany passa sous son bras et força le passage entre lui et Sansa. Elle redressa les épaules et regarda le sale type droit dans les yeux.

"Je ne partirai pas sans mon amie. Il est temps que vous partiez."

Il lança un regard furieux à Dany et, durant un instant, elle sentit un éclair de peur aussi. Le type n'était pas particulièrement grand – bien qu'elle réalisait que son baromètre était un peu faussé à cause de son amitié avec Drogo – mais elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était capable de faire. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas choper le videur en revenant dans le bar?

Après une seconde qui sembla être une éternité, il détourna le regard et s'en alla en trébuchant, marmonnant, "La salope n'en vaut pas la peine de toute façon."

Dany se tourna vers Sansa, lui agrippant les épaules.

"Tu vas bien ? Tu es ici toute seule ? C'était qui ce type, bordel?"

Sansa hocha la tête, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

"Je suis venue avec Jeyne," Renifla-t-elle. "Elle est partie il y a un moment. Il s'appelle Joffrey. Je l'ai rencontré il y a quelques semaines et il est habituellement super gentil, mais ce soir…"

Les larmes commencèrent à couler le long des joues de Sansa. Malgré le fait qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait depuis les presque trois ans qu'elles se connaissaient, Dany la serra fort dans ses bras. A sa surprise, Sansa lui rendit son étreinte, pleurant doucement.

"Tout va bien. J'ai un Uber qui est probablement ici maintenant. Allons-y."

Dany attrapa la main de Sansa et la mena jusqu'à l'entrée du bar. Elle donna une rapide description de Joffrey au videur, un homme énorme avec un visage balafré. Il hocha la tête avec lassitude.

"Oh, je le connais. Je m'en occupe."

Les filles se glissèrent sur la banquette arrière de la Honda Civic qui les attendait.

"Tournez à gauche ici," Dit Dany au conducteur. "On va à une nouvelle adresse."

Après un moment de silence, hormis les directions que Dany donnait au conducteur, elle réalisa qu'elle tenait toujours fermement la main de Sansa. Elle la lâcha. Sansa la regarda, ne sachant clairement pas quoi dire.

"Merci de m'avoir aidée. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. J'ai les pires goûts en matière d'hommes."

"Oh crois-moi, j'ai commis beaucoup d'erreurs au fil des ans."

A la seconde où ça sortit de sa bouche, Dany réalisa ce qu'elle avait dit et à qui. Elle savait _exactement_ ce que Sansa pensait de certaines de ses erreurs.

Dany ne savait pas si Sansa était trop bouleversée pour le remarquer ou trop épuisée pour lancer une pique. La douceur avec laquelle elle parla ensuite fut surprenante.

"Dany…"

"Ouais?"

"Est-ce que tu peux ne pas en parler à Jon? Je ne veux juste pas qu'il pète un plomb. Il devient tellement…"

"Protecteur? Excessivement noble? Un petit peu trop nerveux?"

Sansa leva les yeux au ciel. "Je n'aurais _jamais_ fini d'en entendre parler."

Dany hésita puis tendit la main pour serrer celle de Sansa une fois de plus. "Je ne lui dirai rien."

Sansa lui fit un petit sourire. "Merci."

Le reste du trajet jusqu'à l'appartement de Sansa fut rapide et silencieux. Dany demanda au conducteur d'attendre, puis sortit sur le trottoir avec Sansa.

"Tu promets que ça va aller ?"

"Je le promets. Encore merci."

Dany hésita à lui donner une autre étreinte; c'est comme cela qu'elle aurait traité n'importe qui d'autre dans cette situation. A la place, elle recula de façon mal à l'aise vers la voiture et fit un geste vers la porte.

"Je veux juste être sûre que tu rentres sans problème."

Sansa hocha la tête et grimpa les escaliers de son appartement. Elle déverrouilla la porte et entra à l'intérieur.

Dany se laissa tomber sur la banquette arrière de la voiture qui attendait. Alors qu'elle tendait le bras pour refermer la porte, elle entendit son nom.

"Dany?"

Dany leva les yeux pour voir Sansa debout sur le seuil de la porte.

"Je te vois toujours ce weekend?"

Dany fit une pause. "Tu ne raterais pas le premier anniversaire de ta nièce, n'est-ce pas?"

"Ok. A bientôt, alors." Avec un petit sourire, Sansa ferma la porte.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Dany déverrouilla sa propre porte, émotionnellement vidée à cause de la soirée.

"Hey." Jon l'accueillit avec un bisou rapide. Il répondit à la question non dite qui apparut sur son visage, "Elle fait dodo. Depuis environs une heure maintenant." Elle fût déçue mais résignée à passer donner un rapide bisou de bonne nuit à Audrey avant d'aller au lit.

"Bref, comment ça a été? Elle pense toujours que tu es une reine des glaces?"

Dany s'effondra sur le divan.

"Tu sais quoi? Je ne suis définitivement pas sa préférée, mais je pense que j'ai fait des progrès."

Aussi excitée que Dany était pour le premier anniversaire d'Audrey et sa pulvérisation du gâteau, elle était lasse de Sansa. Mais pas de la même façon que par le passé. Elle voulait que Sansa se sente à l'aise et normale.

C'était exactement pour cette raison qu'elle tâta le terrain et, quand ça sembla bon, elle demanda à Sansa si elle voulait se joindre à elle pour déjeuner la semaine suivante.

Heureusement, son employeur avait un service de garderie d'urgence qui pouvait être utilisé, gratuitement, cinq jours par an. Ce jour, Dany profita de cet avantage.

Sansa n'avait pas encore trouvé un travail de bureau à temps plein et travaillait dans une boutique sur Newbury Street en tant qu'assistante d'achat. Elle accepta de retrouver Dany dans un petit café de plein air à Beacon Hill, un compromis à mi-chemin.

Dany était arrivée en avance et commanda un mimosa, techniquement elle ne travaillait pas les Vendredis de toute façon; autant en profiter un maximum.

Sansa entra et s'installa sans son assurance habituelle.

"Salut."

"Salut."

Dany était nouvelle dans ce domaine mais elle était certaine qu'elles devaient échanger plus de mots pour avoir une réelle conversation.

"Ecoute, Sansa"-

"Dany, je-"

Elles commencèrent toutes les deux en même temps.

"Vas-y," Dany leva la main, l'encourageant.

"Je ne sais même pas où ni comment commencer." Sansa relâcha un souffle, était-elle nerveuse? "Je suppose que j'ai une dette de reconnaissance envers toi."

"Tu ne me dois rien, Sansa." Dany sourit gentiment.

"Les choses ont tellement changé." Sansa ne la regardait pas dans les yeux, "Je sais que ça n'était pas — n'est pas — de ta faute. Ce qui s'est passé avec Jon et Ygritte, je veux dire."

Donc elleen venait directement _au fait_.

Dany n'était pas sûre de s'il valait mieux qu'elle parle ou qu'elle laisse Sansa continuer.

"Mon Dieu, je l'ai encore fait, pas vrai?" Sansa radotait pour elle-même. "On dirait que je ne sais rien faire comme il faut."

Dany sourit de façon ironique avec ça, "Moi non plus."

Elles éclatèrent d'un rire sincère. Riant d'elles, de leurs situations et de l'absurdité de tout ça.

Quand la serveuse s'approcha et demanda si elles avaient besoin de plus de temps, Sansa fit un geste vers le verre de Dany. "Il va définitivement m'en falloir un comme ça."

Un autre silence mal à l'aise tomba sur elles, voulant toutes deux dire quelque chose mais aucune ne sachant quoi.

"Je te dois une excuse." Déclara finalement Sansa.

"Je peux te demander," Dany chercha ses mots, "Ce que j'ai fait pour t'offenser à ce point?"

"Ca n'a jamais été _toi_. En fait, tu t'es rendue incroyablement difficile à détester."

"Qu'est-ce que c'était alors?"

Sansa inhala profondément et sembla réfléchir un moment. "Tu as entendu parler de notre dynamique familiale, je suppose?"

"Oui."

"En grandissant, j'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'il y avait ce club spécial que Robb, Jon et Arya avaient et, même quand ils essayaient de m'inclure, je ne m'intégrais simplement pas. J'étais toujours juste plus sensible que mes frères et ma sœur et j'essayais de juste garder la tête baissée et d'être une gentille fille."

"D'accord," Encouragea Dany.

"Ma phase 'âge ingrat' a duré une éternité. Mes membres ont grandi avant ma coordination et j'étais juste un désordre de jambes et d'os. Puis, durant ma première année, j'ai soudainement eu des seins et une taille. Les garçons l'ont remarqué, de même que les filles."

"Sansa…" Dany devenait nerveuse concernant la direction que ça prenait.

"Soudainement, tous ces types ont commencé à me demander pour sortir avec eux et à m'envoyer des messages instantanés et je ne savais pas quoi faire, je n'avais jamais eu l'habitude de l'attention. J'ai accepté d'aller à un bal d'hiver avec ce gars de dernière année, Ramsay, et j'étais assez stupide pour penser qu'il m'aimait bien alors que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était…"

"Oh mon Dieu," Dany attrapa la main de Sansa, la serrant, "Je suis désolée."

Sansa l'éconduisit du revers de la main, "Oh non! Non, non, non, il n'a pas eu ce qu'il voulait. Je lui ai donné un coup de pied dans l'entrejambe quand il s'est jeté sur moi dans sa voiture et qu'il ne voulait pas se calmer."

"Bon choix!"

"Je suis sortie de sa voiture et je rentrée de là où il s'était garé jusqu'à la maison à pied. Avec mes talons, dans la neige. Heureusement, ce n'était pas _si_ loin que ça."

"Donc ta situation de l'autre soir n'était pas la première fois qu'un type était agressif avec toi?"

Sansa sourit et souleva les sourcils, "Je veux dire, y a-t-il une femme sur terre qui n'a pas vu au moins un type devenir agressif avec elle ?"

"C'est triste, mais c'est tellement vrai, putain." Sansa était bien plus complexe que ce que Dany avait réalisé, mais elle était en train de gagner un sérieux respect pour la fille.

"Le Lundi suivant, il a fait courir des rumeurs qu'on s'était envoyé en l'air. A partir de là, ça s'est simplement empiré. Des types que je ne connaissais même pas prétendaient avoir couché avec moi et toutes les filles étaient simplement méchantes avec moi parce qu'elles pensaient que j'étais une sorte de mangeuse d'hommes sur le point de leur voler leurs petits-amis. Je ne peux même pas te dire le nombre de mots méchants fourrés dans mon casier; me traitant de salope, de pute, disant qu'elles me détestaient."

"Tu l'as dit à quelqu'un?"

"J'aurais dû, je le sais, en y repensant. Mais à l'époque, j'avais juste l'impression que ça empirerait la situation. Et je ne pouvais pas le dire à mon père, parce qu'il aurait été dans les maisons de ces garçons avec une batte baseball, ou pire."

"Si tu veux mon avis, je suis assez certaine que Jon ou Robb auraient fait la même chose."

Les mains Sansa étaient atterries sur ses genoux, ses doigts s'entortillant. Un demi-sourire tira sa lèvre, "Aussi quelque chose que je sais maintenant."

"Le recul est une sacrée garce, hein?"

"J'étais dans une mauvaise posture, vraiment mauvaise. Je crois que je n'ai réalisé à quel point c'était grave que quand j'en suis sortie un peu."

"Et c'est à ce moment-là que tu as rencontré Ygritte."

"Elle était différente aussi, mais elle a juste directement été ma personne dans la famille, si ça a du sens? Elle était obséquieuse à mort et elle… elle me comprenait simplement. Elle savait que quelque chose était cassé et voulait m'aider à le réparer."

"Elle l'a fait?"

"Je ne crois pas que c'était intentionnel." Sansa pencha la tête en réfléchissant, "Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Je suppose que… elle n'était pas intrusive, mais elle m'a simplement aidé à voir la lumière au bout du tunnel qu'était le lycée. M'a raconté des histoires sur les gens qui étaient méchants avec elle quand elle était plus jeune. A forcé Jon à traîner avec moi, m'a aidée à voir au-delà ce que les autres pensaient et disaient et à ne pas le laisser me déranger. Je suppose que, par-dessus tout, _elle s'est souciée de moi_."

Sentant que le monologue de Sansa était arrivé à sa fin, "Je suis tellement désolée pour ce que tu as traversé et pour le fait que des décisions stupides que Jon et moi avons prise t'aient affectée. Je suis plus désolée que je pense pouvoir l'exprimer."

A présent, elles avaient toutes deux terminé leurs verres et, quand la serveuse arriva, Dany répondit à sa question avant qu'elle ne puisse l'exprimer, "Oui, deux de plus. Merci."

"Je suppose que je suis longue à la détente de plus de façons que je ne l'avais réalisé. C'était injuste de ma part de te traiter aussi froidement pendant si longtemps. Immature vraiment."

Deux flutes remplies furent posées devant elles. "Hier est révolu. Ca ne sert à rien de stresser là-dessus. Si je peux transmettre un peu de sagesse qu'il m'a fallu trop longtemps pour apprendre?

Sansa hocha lentement la tête.

"J'ai réalisé, quand Audrey est arrivée dans ma vie, que ce n'est pas le passé qui importe, c'est l'avenir. Répare ce que tu peux, mais libère-toi de ce que tu ne peux pas, parce que ça va simplement t'accabler."

"C'est un peu poétique. Je suppose que ça fait ça de créer une vie, hein?" Plaisanta Sansa.

"Honnêtement, Sansa, la partie la plus difficile dans le fait de mettre un enfant au monde, c'est de savoir que, à un moment donné, son bel idéalisme innocent va être réduit en poussière et qu'il n'y a rien qu'on tu puisses y faire."

"Si qui que ce soit emmerde ma nièce, j'irai sur leur seuil avec une batte de baseball." Les deux femmes eurent un petit rire suite à ça et trinquèrent leurs verres.

A partir de là, la conversation fût légère et, Dany devait bien le dire, agréable. Dany décida de laisser l'histoire de sa propre enfance malheureuse pour un autre jour. Quelque chose de bien était en train de commencer et ça voyait déjà le jour à cause de quelque chose de fâcheux.

Quand Sansa suggéra un dernier verre, Dany ne put pas dire non. A la place, elle écrivit un rapide SMS à Jon pour lui faire savoir qu'il allait devoir aller chercher Audrey à la garderie. Elle lui ferait un résumé de la journée et omettrait la raison de sa rencontre avec Sansa.

Ce fut aussi à ce moment que Dany décida d'être juste un peu audacieuse. "Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Pyp et toi au mariage de Robb?"

Sansa recracha presque sa boisson. "Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?"

"Ne fais pas l'innocente avec moi," Accusa malicieusement Dany, "Ce n'est pas parce que j'étais bourrée et en route pour aller concevoir ma fille—"

Sansa leva une main en protestation, "Trop d'information! Trop d'information!" Elle posa ses mains sur le côté de sa tête, "Cache-oreilles!"

"Soit tu me racontes ce qui s'est passé avec Pyp, soit je te donne des détails gratuits sur les prouesses sexuelles de ton frère."

Sansa secoua la tête et tira la langue. "Beurk, d'accord ça suffit! Je vais cracher le morceau, je vais cracher le morceau!"

Elle expliqua que, bien qu'ils n'avaient pas exactement fait le tour du diamant, ils étaient bien passés par quelques bases. Pyp avait été un gentleman, cependant, et avait pensé que ce n'était pas bien d'aller trop vite ce soir-là; il n'avait pas pu faire ça à la sœur de ses deux meilleurs amis.

Même s'il fallut un peu la presser, Sansa avoua qu'il avait passé la nuit dans son appartement au moins à quelques occasions en venant en visite de New York. Ils ne s'étaient plus vus depuis plusieurs mois et Sansa semblait effectivement un peu déçue de ce fait.

Ils étaient restés en contact toutefois et avaient échangé quelques SMS coquins.

"Le problème c'est qu'il est là-bas et que je suis ici. Aucun de nous deux ne veut faire un truc à longue distance, mais aucun de nous deux ne semble pouvoir renoncer à l'autre non plus."

"Je sais ce que c'est."

"Dany, il est juste tellement drôle. Et, genre, il peut être un connard, mais c'est juste une façade. Tu sais? Et, genre, à chaque fois que je crois avoir rencontré quelqu'un d'autre de gentil, il s'avère être un véritable connard"

Dany connaissait, _que trop bien_. "Bah, il va venir au moins quelques fois cet été, pas vrai?"

Sansa sourit, penaude "On a déjà parlé de trainer ensemble."

"J'ai un bon pressentiment à ce sujet. Les choses ont une habitude étrange de bien fonctionner quand on s'y attend le moins."

Dany tendit sa carte à la serveuse avant que l'addition ne puisse être donnée, faisant taire l'objection de Sansa. "Honnêtement, c'est grosso modo l'argent de Jon de toute façon." Elle haussa les épaules.

"C'était sympa. Je veux dire vraiment sympa. J'ai envie de recommencer."

Dany réfléchit un instant, c'était Vendredi après tout. Quand elle souleva son téléphone, elle avait un appel manqué et plusieurs messages de Jon demandant pourquoi leur fille était à la crèche et si tout allait bien.

Décidant de répondre à sa question avec ce qui allait inévitablement le rendre encore plus confus, elle répondit, "Tout va bien. J'ai juste un peu bu au brunch avec Sansa. Elle vient diner. Tu devrais probablement aussi aller chercher plus d'alcool."


	16. Both Hands

_Je profite de ce chapitre pour répondre à une review qui m'a été postée en Guest sur ma traduction des Tudors, "Doute". Je ne sais pas si la personne lit cette histoire-ci, mais elle faisait mention de Jonerys. Donc je préfère en discuter dans le cadre d'une histoire,_ _ _au moins,_ qui est dédiée au couple._

 _Donc, la personne me recommandait l'histoire "Her Life and Her Death" de magicmoon111 - que je connaissais déjà (c'est une fic excellente que je ne peux moi-même que recommander et qui peut être trouvée sur Archives of Our Own) - pour une prochaine traduction. Malheureusement, je doute très fortement que j'entamerai un jour sa traduction. Non pas par manque d'intérêt, parce que je pense qu'elle en vaut énormément la peine. Mais parce que je n'ai plus le courage de m'attaquer à des histoires aussi monumentales en terme de taille. Traduire demande moins de temps, d'énergie et d'efforts que si j'écrivais moi-même mes histoires. Mais ça reste un exercice non négligeable pour moi et je n'ai plus autant de temps à pouvoir y consacrer depuis que je suis dans la vie active (comme le prouve ma productivité fortement ralentie et diminuée de ces dernières années)._

 _Après, je pars du principe qu'il ne faut jamais dire jamais. Mais, malheureusement, je suis désolée de dire que je doute TRES fortement que je me lancerais un jour dans la traduction de HLAHD._

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur:** La chanson de ce chapitre est _Both Hands_ par Ani Defranco, je recommande GRANDEMENT de l'écouter ou de lire les paroles.

* * *

 **Chapitre 16: Both Hands**

Le soleil se déversant dans la pièce par les rideaux ouverts la firent se réveiller avec un sursaut. Elle plissa ses yeux gonflés et roula sur elle-même, soulevant un oreiller pour bloquer la lumière au-dessus de sa tête.

Sa tête, qui palpitait.

Où est-ce que Jon mettait ses ibuprofènes, se demanda-t-elle automatiquement.

Jon.

 _Jon._

 _Putain._

Tandis que la réalisation s'abattait sur son corps, elle se redressa dans le lit comme une flèche.

Tout en observant son environnement, une pensée passa avant toutes les autres.

 _Où était-elle, bordel?_

De vagues souvenirs assaillirent son cerveau déjà martelé. Etre sortie du train hier, avoir sauté dans les bras de Jon comme s'ils étaient dans un film ringard. Avoir vu le front de mer de Boston, avoir vu le nouvel appartement de Jon. Avoir vu la nouvelle chambre de Jon…

Avoir été dans le trou à rats de bar dont il parlait tout le temps. Avoir enfin rencontré Pyp et avoir revu Sam. Il postulait à des Facultés de Médecine, ou il y pensait?

 _New-York._

 _Des gens_ à New-York.

 _Daenerys._

 _Putain de_ Daenerys.

Putain de _JON_ et Daenerys.

Jon _baisant_ Daenerys.

Ygritte leva ses genoux contre sa poitrine, berçant sa tête entre ses rotules, ses bras enlaçant ses tibias.

Elle sentit des papillons dans son ventre, mais pas de manière nerveuse et excitée. D'une façon qui lui fit penser qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais faim.

Elle était déconcertée, plus que cela. Si elle avait été une célébrité, elle aurait été convaincue qu'Ashton Kutcher était sur le point de débouler dans sa chambre d'hôtel pour lui annoncer qu'elle venait de se faire piéger.

Mais attendez, comment était-elle arrivée ici? Comment avait-elle eu une chambre d'hôtel?

Elle se souvenait de s'être éloignée de Jon. Elle se souvenait de s'être retrouvée dans Chinatown et d'être passée devant quelques clubs de striptease sordides.

Oh, le bar de l'hôtel. Sur le front de mer. Il faisait glacial. Elle était entrée, pas pour boire un verre mais pour se réchauffer et essayer de recharger son téléphone. Il était passé minuit quand un gentil monsieur était venu la voir pour lui demander pourquoi elle était seule. Ayant choisi de continuer à boire pendant que sa batterie augmentait, elle avait toujours été un peu pompette.

"Je suis censée rendre visite à mon petit-ami."

"Où est-il?" Avait demandé l'homme.

"Je ne sais pas très bien."

"Vous devez l'appeler ?"

"Non."

"Est-ce que ça va?"

"Non." Elle avait pris une gorgée de sa boisson, "Il a baisé Daenerys. Pendant trois ans."

L'homme lui avait souri avec compassion.

"Vous avez un endroit où passer la nuit?"

"Non. C'est la seule personne que je connais dans cette ville."

Avant qu'elle n'ait réalisé ce qu'il se passait, l'homme avait claqué des doigts vers le barman et pointé son majeur et son index vers lui-même. Le barman avait hoché la tête avec compréhension.

"Ecoutez…"

"Ygritte."

"Un beau prénom pour une belle fille. Ecoutez Ygritte, je suis en partie propriétaire de cet hôtel. On n'a pas beaucoup de place libre ce soir, mais il y a une suite qui est inoccupée. Allan, là-bas, va facturer vos boissons et la chambre à mon nom."

Elle l'avait regardé, confuse.

"Vous ne me devrez rien du tout. Allez vous reposer et rentrez à la maison saine et sauve demain."

"Je," avait-elle bredouillé, "Je ne sais pas quoi dire."

Il avait placé une main paternelle dans son dos, "Vous ne devez rien dire. Vous êtes mal en point là tout de suite et je suis dans une position où je peux vous aider à vous remettre sur pied. Promettez-moi seulement une chose?"

"Bien sûr?"

"Un jour, quand vous vous trouverez à ma place et que vous tomberez sur quelqu'un qui a besoin d'aide, vous ferez ce que vous pourrez."

Ygritte avait enroulé les deux mains autour du verre devant elle, frottant ses pouces de haut en bas dans la condensation. "Je le ferai. Merci, Monsieur."

Son téléphone sonna sur le bureau, où elle avait dû le laisser tomber après avoir branché le chargeur.

Se tenant prête, Ygritte balança les couvertures sur le côté, surprise de réaliser qu'elle portait uniquement un débardeur et sa culotte. _Fais-le comme avec un sparadrap, pensa-t-elle._

Cinquante-sept messages non lus, quinze appels manqués et sa messagerie vocale était pleine.

N'étant pas encore toute à fait prête à affronter la réalité, elle se dirigea dans la salle de bain d'un pas feutré et se remplit un verre d'eau. Après avoir descendu le premier et un deuxième verre, elle le retourna et se re-glissa dans le lit.

Pour ce que ça valait, le lit était terriblement confortable.

* * *

Debout au milieu de South Station, vérifiant obsessivement le tableau digital qui affichait les horaires de train, Ygritte jeta un œil à sa montre. A nouveau.

Aussi en colère qu'elle était, aussi blessée qu'elle était, elle espérait secrètement de vivre l'une de ces scènes dramatiques dans une Comédie Romantique, et de lever les yeux pour voir Jon entrer en courant dans la gare, la suppliant de ne pas partir.

Quand l'avertissement des cinq minutes apparut sur l'écran au-dessus d'elle, le creux de son estomac s'approfondit et elle se dirigea d'un pas mesuré vers le quai pour monter dans son train, foutrement renfrognée.

Alors que le train s'élançait brusquement en avant, laissant Boston de plus en plus loin derrière elle, Ygritte jura de faire de même.

* * *

Elle se réveilla, son oreiller toujours humide, à sept heures Samedi soir; ayant traîné son sac dans sa chambre et s'étant immédiatement effondrée sur son lit.

Elle avait plus d'appels en absence et de messages qu'elle ne pouvait les compter. Et elle supprima tous ceux qui, de toute évidence, venaient de Jon.

Ses parents avaient tous deux appelé plusieurs fois. Elle avait oublié les appels paniqués qu'elle leur avait passés le soir précédent, avant la gentillesse de l'étranger.

Karsi lui avait écrit qu'elle avait critiqué Jon et Daenerys sur Facebook, pour que tout le monde sache ce qu'ils lui avaient fait.

C'était _la dernière chose_ qu'Ygritte voulait.

Son amie l'invitait également chez elle ce soir-là, pour boire du vin et manger une pizza.

Bien que le premier semblait palpable, ce n'était pas le cas pour la deuxième. Ygritte avait l'impression qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais faim.

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées quand le coup sur la porte retentit. Avec une profonde inspiration, elle balança les couvertures sur le côté et laissa son amie entrer.

Karsi avait une bouteille d'Arbor Mist fourrée sous le bras et une boîte de pizza dans les mains.

"Salut."

"Bon, on doit lui couper les couilles?"

"Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, mais c'est aussi la seule chose dont j'ai envie de parler? Je suis triste depuis ces dernières vingt-quatre heures et à chaque fois qu'il ne me reste plus de larmes, je me souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé et tout recommence depuis le début."

"Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Honnêtement, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il était capable d'une telle chose."

"S'il ne l'avait pas dit, devant moi, je ne l'aurais pas cru non plus."

"Il a dû m'appeler cinquante fois hier soir."

"Tu lui as parlé?"

"Non. Je lui ai finalement envoyé un SMS aujourd'hui pour lui dire d'aller se faire foutre."

"Il a répondu?"

"Non."

"Comment on peut faire ça à quelqu'un? Il m'aimait soi-disant. Comment on peut juste… s'en ficher?"

"C'est un sociopathe, il t'a menti sans sourciller. Tu mérites tellement mieux."

Ygritte s'était dit la même chose tant de fois ces dernières vingt-quatre heures et, bien qu'elle en était consciente sur un plan intellectuel, ça n'atténuait pas la douleur.

Elle n'était pas sûre de comment elle avait survécu au reste du semestre; dont la première moitié avait été passée à dormir, étudier, aller aux cours et à répéter le schéma. Elle avait choisi de pas participer à voyage avec ses amis durant les vacances de printemps, préférant un voyage pour aller voir ses parents dans leur appartement en Floride.

Ils étaient inquiets pour elle, elle leur dit qu'elle allait bien. Elle semblait amaigrie et ils essayèrent de la bombarder de nourriture riche en glucides et, honnêtement, une partie avait réellement bon goût.

Etre avec ses parents était agréable. Cela faisait longtemps, plus longtemps qu'elle ne pouvait s'en souvenir, qu'elle n'avait plus passé du bon temps avec eux.

Ce fut en Avril qu'elle apprit qu'elle avait été invitée à revenir au bureau du Député Lincoln à D.C., avec un poste permanent. C'était la première bonne nouvelle qu'elle avait reçue de toute l'année 2008. Elle commencerait après les vacances du Quatre Juillet.

Son salaire serait petit et elle devrait probablement vivre dans taudis, mais elle avait battu plus de 300 concurrents pour le poste. Et elle aurait l'opportunité d'avoir un accès direct au député. Bien que très minime, elle prendrait tout ce qu'elle pourrait.

Ce fut quand elle commença qu'elle réalisa que la grande majorité de son travail était de répondre à des appels d'électeurs en colère. Ils devaient toujours répondre au téléphone, devaient écouter les plaintes, prendre des notes et écrire des résumés pour le député.

Même si le boulot en lui-même n'était pas ce qu'elle rêvait de faire, elle se sentait connectée. Il y avait un brouhaha autour d'elle en permanence et c'était excitant. Elle croyait sincèrement que le but du député était de soutenir ses électeurs et de promouvoir un programme pour l'intérêt supérieur de son état et de son pays.

Ce fut à mi-chemin de sa première année à D.C. qu'une partie de sa foi dans le système fut brisée. Elle vit l'un de ses collègues mariés rentrer à la maison avec une autre aide du Congrès après une collecte de fonds. Il n'avait jamais eu un comportement déplacé avec elle mais le fait qu'une autre personne en qui elle avait confiance ait été moins que vertueuse la secoua.

Durant la première année, ou à peu près, elle n'eut aucun intérêt pour des relations amoureuses. Ayant décidé que la meilleure chose à faire était de se concentrer sur l'avancement de sa carrière et de ne pas se laisser distraire par des problèmes personnels. Elle avait aussi l'impression qu'elle devait se rappeler de qui elle était avant sa relation avec Jon.

Quand le _Presidents' Day_ de 2009 arriva et qu'elle ressentit la piqûre des événements de l'année précédente, elle réfléchit aux façons dont sa vie avait changé. En faisant le bilan, elle se sentit étonnement satisfaite de la direction qu'avaient pris les choses.

Ce fût le jour de la St-Patrick de la même année, alors qu'elle était dans un bar avec quelques amis du travail et leurs amis à eux, qu'elle rencontra Josh. Il était en train d'attendre dans la file pour prendre un verre dans le bar quand elle l'avait accidentellement percuté en entrant. Il blagua qu'elle devait attendre son tour et elle fit un geste vers ses cheveux et expliqua que c'était sa fête. Il céda et offrit de lui payer un verre, assez ravi quand elle demanda une Guinness.

Il fût surpris quand elle lui dit qu'elle n'était pas Irlandaise et encore plus surpris quand, après seulement deux verre, elle accepta de rentrer à la maison avec lui.

Il lui plaisait et elle pensait qu'elle était prête à rompre sa période de sécheresse. Mais son corps voyait les choses autrement. Peu importe le nombre de fois qu'ils essayèrent, ça ne voulut simplement pas fonctionner. Elle roula loin de lui et sentit des larmes glisser le long de ses joues. Il lui dit que ce n'était rien. Il était désolé s'il avait bousculé les choses.

Ce n'était pas lui. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre. C'était un type tellement gentil. Elle eut de la peine pour lui, d'avoir amené quelqu'un d'aussi brisé chez lui.

Elle n'avait jamais eu de problème avec les relations interpersonnelles avant Jon. Il avait pris tout ce qu'elle avait et ne lui avait plus rien laissé à pouvoir donner. Elle avait toujours été une personne qui faisait confiance et avait eu l'impression que si elle donnait le meilleur d'elle-même au monde, ça lui serait rendu en nature.

Elle détestait cet état d'apitoiement sur elle-même dans lequel elle se retrouvait. Même après plus d'un an après la dissolution de leur relation, le moindre rappel de ce qu'il s'était passé la faisait partir en vrille.

Ce fut à cette période qu'elle se prit à prendre du recul, essayant de regarder en-dehors de sa vie et les choix qu'elle avait faits. Elle avait besoin de comprendre ce que c'était qu'elle ne parvenait pas à dépasser.

Elle rencontra des psychologues; elle rencontra des voyants. Elle voulait que son esprit et son corps soient en symbiose.

L'un ou l'autre, ou les deux, l'aidèrent à réaliser que ce n'était pas tant son ancien petit-ami qui lui manquait, mais plus la sécurité qui étaient venue avec lui. Elle était une enfant unique qui avait été chaleureusement accueillie dans une famille de six. Elle s'était sentie désirée et nécessaire.

Le problème était également le sentiment de trahison qui l'avait déchirée. Elle avait perdu la capacité de faire confiance à son intuition car une personne en qui elle avait une confiance implicite lui avait menti.

Sa thérapeute suggéra qu'elle avait peur d'être seule; pas juste sans une relation, mais sans une famille. Les Stark lui avaient donné une famille sans se poser de questions et ça lui avait été arraché en quelques _minutes._

C'était peut-être grâce aux paroles du docteur, ou grâce au temps, mais quelques mois plus tard, elle se retrouva à nouveau dans le lit de Josh et, cette fois, les choses se passèrent bien mieux que prévu.

Il était _marrant._

Elle appréciait sa compagnie.

Mais elle ne voulait rien de plus que ce qu'ils avaient déjà; cette seule nuit. Bien sûr, il aurait été facile de se retrouver dans une situation où elle se languissait de lui, mais ça ne l'intéressait pas. Elle aurait pu tenir à lui, mais ça lui importait peu.

Son chef de travail n'avait que quelques années de plus qu'elle mais, dès leur première rencontre, elle sut qu'ils avaient un lien spécial. C'était un bon directeur qui voulait que tous ses employés réussissent, mais il était plus que ça pour elle. Ce n'était en aucun cas déplacé, comme certains pourraient l'interpréter.

Il la comprenait, il compatissait avec elle et il voulait la voir réussir dans sa carrière. Parfois, elle avait l'impression d'être une imposteuse. Il lui disait qu'il la voyait qu'elle accomplirait beaucoup de choses. Parfois elle voulait juste garder la tête baissée et se concentrer sur la tâche à accomplir. Il lui apprenait l'importance des remarques constructives. Le genre donné avec sincérité, le genre provoqué uniquement par une estime sincère.

Son petit groupe d'amis dans la région de D.C. l'avait taquinée sur la quantité de temps qu'elle passait à parler de son chef incroyable et sur comment ses sentiments pour lui étaient probablement plus que platoniques. Elle les avait elle-même remis en question à une ou deux reprises, mais avait réalisé que c'était juste eux qui lui mettaient des idées en tête.

Ce ne fût que lorsqu'il expliqua qu'il s'impliquait énormément dans son église qu'elle comprit. Il était comme Jon, mais sans danger. Il était une figure masculine qui se souciait d'elle d'une façon totalement non-sexuelle, mais il avait certains attributs de son premier amour. Ca devait être ça qui l'attirait vers lui et il semblait sentir qu'elle avait traversé une période difficile. Il se souciait elle de la manière la plus sincère et platonique, à une époque où c'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin.

Il était marié avec un enfant et un autre en route. Son épouse était la femme chrétienne la plus adorable et gentille qu'elle avait jamais rencontrée Ils formaient un couple véritablement heureux. Ils l'accueillirent dans leur vie en tant qu'amie et baby-sitter de leurs enfants.

Il avait plaisanté qu'il la payait deux fois, mais c'était exactement ça, une plaisanterie.

Durant leurs moments de travail ensemble, il était devenu plus qu'une personne représentative, il était devenu un ami de confiance. Elle lui avait raconté toute la saga Jon et il avait menacé de péter la gueule de l'homme si jamais ils se retrouvaient face à face.

Ygritte apprit tant de choses avec lui, sur comment rester elle-même dans une ambiance stressante, comment ne pas prendre les choses autant pour elle et comment travailler de manière plus intelligente. Grâce à lui, sa confiance en elle-même s'accrut.

Elle avait toujours eu ses parents, évidemment. Ils l'aimaient et ne l'avaient jamais laissée manquer en grandissant dans une petite ville dans le Vermont. Elle les aimait de tout son cœur mais ils ne s'entendaient pas toujours. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi elle voulait vivre aussi loin, s'engager aussi profondément dans la politique. Ils étaient minutieusement fiers d'elle, à l'excès. Mais elle savait secrètement qu'ils s'inquiétaient de ce que les voisins allaient penser.

Ce fut grâce à la guidance de son chef que, début 2010, elle se sentit à l'aise de postuler et d'obtenir un poste en tant qu'assistante de direction. En tant que telle, sa responsabilité principale serait de traiter les problèmes prioritaires et de superviser la communication avec le bureau du Vermont.

Elle fut nerveuse à l'idée d'occuper ce poste mais elle y excella; recevant de multiples recommandations du député lui-même. En ce qui sembla être un clin d'œil, elle avait occupé le poste pendant deux ans et était encouragée à poser sa candidature pour un poste en tant que directrice adjointe des communications pour le Député Murphy.

Un jour exceptionnellement chaud de Mars 2012, elle se mit en route pour son deuxième entretien d'embauche. Assise sur les chaises inconfortables devant le bureau, elle décida de s'occuper en jetant un œil à Facebook. Tandis qu'elle déverrouillait son téléphone et ouvrait l'application, une notification apparut. Ca disait "un nouveau message de Daenerys Targaryen."

Son pouls s'accéléra et elle verrouilla immédiatement son téléphone et essaya de ne pas penser à ce que la femme pouvait bien avoir à lui dire.

Les possibilités se bousculaient dans sa tête.

 _Désolée d'avoir baisé ton petit-ami dans ton dos et d'avoir été sympa devant toi._

 _Je voulais juste te faire savoir que, ce type avec qui tu as couché à DC? Ouais, j'ai aussi couché avec lui en secret._

Elle coupa court à la pensée et se força à pratiquer un bref exercice de pleine conscience consistant à se concentrer sur sa respiration pour la ramener à l'instant présent.

Lorsqu'ils appelèrent son nom, elle se surprit à être étonnement calme. Elle se leva, redressa sa jupe et sa veste et ramassa son porte-document en cuir et donna une poignée de main ferme à son intervieweur.

La rencontre fur courte; le directeur des communications ayant reçu un e-mail urgent et s'excusant pour sa brièveté. Quand elle se leva pour le remercier de son attention, ses yeux ne quittèrent jamais son BlackBerry.

"Vous allez pouvoir former rapidement un remplaçant pour votre ancien emploi?"

"Je vous demande pardon?"

"Nous allons devoir commencer aussi vite que possible. Je vais demander à Margaret de contacter votre responsable actuel pour arranger la transition."

"Merci," fût tout ce qu'elle put dire. Intérieurement, elle sautait de joie. Elle avait vingt-six ans et allait occuper le poste de Directrice Adjointe des Communications pour un Député!

Quand elle ouvrit son application Facebook en s'asseyant dans le Métro, elle se rappela la raison des palpitations de son cœur plus tôt dans la journée.

Avec la sensation d'invincibilité provoquée par une putain de bonne journée, elle ouvrit le message.

 _"Hey Ygritte, je sais que c'est un peu bizarre, mais je voulais juste que tu saches que Ned Stark est décédé subitement hier soir. Sansa le vit vraiment très mal et je sais que vous étiez proches. Je ne veux pas dépasser les bornes, mais je pensais juste que tu devrais le savoir, pour elle. Amicalement, Daenerys."_

Ygritte se cala sur son siège et laissa le contenu du message faire son effet.

 _C'est._

 _Quoi._

 _Ce._

 _Bordel._

Sa première émotion fut de la tristesse. L'homme faisait des plus gentils et des plus sincères qu'elle avait rencontrés. Un soir d'été, elle était restée avec lui après que tout le monde, y compris Jon, soit allé se coucher. Il avait bu plus d'alcool qu'elle l'avait jamais vu boire et lui avait parlé de philosophie et d'éthique et elle avait eu l'impression d'être une meilleure personne grâce à cela.

Elle avait aimé Ned Stark.

Mais…

Elle avait aussi aimé Jon Stark.

Elle se sentait tellement partagée.

Attendez une seconde. Pourquoi Daenerys était-elle au courant, bordel? Est-ce qu'elle l'avait vu sur Facebook et avait pris l'initiative d'envoyer un message à Ygritte de New-York? Non, ça ne semblait pas vrai.

Elle cliqua sur le nom de Daenerys pour voir son profil.

Et voilà. Sa photo de couverture était un thème de plage —pourrait-elle _être_ plus cliché— mais sa photo de profil était un selfie de groupe, avec Daenerys devant au centre. Elle était appuyée sur Jon, ses bras enroulés autour de son cou, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Evidemment, il avait ce grand sourire aux lèvres fermées sur le visage et ses cheveux étaient coiffés sur le côté avec du gel. A sa gauche se trouvait la photographe, une femme qu'Ygritte n'avait jamais vue. Derrière Daenerys se tenait ce qu'Ygritte ne pouvait que supposer être l'insaisissable Robb Stark, ses bras enroulés autour de Daenerys d'une manière reflétant ses bras, à elle, autour de Jon, mais il détournait le regard de l'appareil photo, riant probablement de quelque chose.

 _Eh bien._

Ygritte verrouilla son téléphone et se cala sur son siège pour réfléchir une minute.

Une partie d'elle était surprise d'être aussi peu surprise.

Elle avait déployé des efforts considérables pour se sortir de tout ce qui pourrait avoir à faire avec eux deux et, apparemment, ils avaient fait exactement le contraire l'un avec l'autre.

Même si elle ne pouvait pas voir grand-chose du profil de Daenerys, sa ville actuelle était Boston. Il n'était pas difficile de déduire le reste.

Ygritte avait passé assez bien de temps à être conseillée par des femmes et à examiner les relations entre les hommes et les femmes dans leur application de la politique des sexes et elle essaya d'ôter Jon de la situation.

Ce n'était pas Dany qui l'avait trahie, même si elle s'était comportée comme une pauvre enfoirée. Mais c'était Jon qui l'avait profondément blessée. Et, à tout le moins, elle avait appris durant ces dernières années que les femmes devaient être unies et solidaires, même si elles ne s'aimaient pas.

Ygritte respectait que Dany ait pris le risque de lui envoyer un message. Sansa avait vraiment un cœur unique et il n'y avait aucun doute que Jon aurait été mal à l'aise avec ça.

 _Maudite soit Daenerys de lui faire ça._

La convenance l'emportant sur elle, Ygritte répondit, "Merci."

Il lui fallut un jour et demi, mais Ygritte détermina finalement la méthode avec laquelle elle allait tendre la main vers Sansa. Un e-mail était la meilleure façon étant donné qu'elle avait extrait tous les Stark de son existence depuis longtemps.

Elle dit à Sansa qu'elle avait appris pour la perte de son père et comme elle était terriblement désolée pour elle. Elle lui dit qu'elle était désolée de la fin abrupte de leur amitié et de ne l'avoir jamais contactée, mais qu'elle avait eu besoin d'un début ouvert et que le passé était rempli de vieilles blessures. Elle lui dit qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé de penser à elle et que si jamais elle en avait vraiment besoin, son numéro n'avait pas changé. Elle ne lui en voulait pas pour les péchés de son frère. Elle dit à Sansa qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle la soutenait comme elle le pouvait.

Ygritte avait vraiment de la peine pour la fille et elle aurait préféré pouvoir épargner la pauvre fille et recevoir sa douleur en dix fois pires que de la voir à nouveau souffrir. Ses camarades de classe du lycée avaient été _foutrement cruels._

Sansa ne répondit pas et Ygritte comprenait. Elle l'avait trahie de façon semblable à la manière dont Jon l'avait trahie. Elle avait abandonné quelqu'un à qui elle avait dit qu'elle tenait.

Elle fit de son mieux pour mettre le passé derrière elle et fonça de l'avant. Au milieu de 2014, son ancien responsable l'informa qu'un nouveau poste de Directeur Numérique était créé pour le Député Lincoln. Il pensait qu'elle convenait parfaitement pour le travail; ayant été la seule cadre supérieure à avoir été employée durant l'essor des médias sociaux et avec de l'expérience dans la communication. Elle fût honorée par la suggestion et choquée quand elle eut à peine besoin de passer un entretien pour être nommée.

Elle était enfin à un poste de haut niveau, élaborant des stratégies de communication numérique. Elle remettait ses dossiers directement au député lui-même. Avec un mot de sa part, l'information était partagée avec ses centaines de milliers d'abonnés et des millions d'électeurs. Sa voix avait de l'importance.

Arrivée en 2015, elle ramenait à la maison un salaire plus gros que son père n'avait jamais eu. A l'âge de vingt-neuf ans, Ygritte se retrouvait à un poste plus haut que le responsable qui avait été son mentor. Plutôt que de la jalousie ou de l'amertume, il exprima de la gentillesse et l'affirmation qu'elle était sur la voie qu'il savait être la bonne pour elle. Il lui avait offert une semaine dans sa maison familiale sur Nantucket la semaine de la Fête du Travail, sachant qu'elle avait développé un amour pour la côte du Massachusetts pendant ses années d'études à l'université.

Ygritte fût plus que reconnaissante, invita les membres les plus proches de son équipe et sentit à peine un rappel engourdi quant à la raison de sa présentation initiale avec Cape Cod. L'idée du sable chaud sur ses pieds, d'une boisson froide dans sa main et pas une seule politique législative pendant une semaine entière (excepté les e-mails envoyés sur son BlackBerry) lui mit l'eau à la bouche pour les vacances.

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur:** Avant toute chose: La MERVEILLEUSE ice-and-fire-trash a créé cette image incroyable basée sur la photo de profil de Dany dans ce chapitre: 66 . media . tumblr 7194c16ca43eeb401d7a509e838c570c / tumblr_p3dfsrXgqf1x4nr55o1_1280 . png _(NDLT: attention, j'ai été obligée de mettre des espaces pour que lien ne disparaisse pas!)_

Bon, je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment un chapitre sur Jon et Dany. Mais j'étais tellement excitée à l'idée de partager l'histoire d'Ygritte avec vous, littéralement depuis le début.

Comme j'ai dit, je veux que ce soit aussi réel que possible et ça veut dire qu'Ygritte est une spectatrice adorable, gentille et malencontreuse. C'est une personne qui a été blessée et elle a su foutrement renaitre de ses cendres.


	17. Hold On

**Notes de l'auteur:** La chanson de ce chapitre est _Hold On_ d'Alabama Shakes.

* * *

 **Chapitre 17: Hold On**

"On est rentrée!" Dany se pencha pour laisser Audrey courir jusqu'à Jon, qui s'était détourné de la poêle sur la cuisinière à leur arrivée. Il la souleva rapidement par-dessus sa tête et la rabaissa pour lui faire des prouts avec la bouche sur le ventre; ce qui la fit glousser et taper des mains avec excitation. Le spectacle réchauffa le cœur de Dany, comme à chaque fois.

Abaissant sa fille sur sa hanche, il fit quelques pas de plus et salua Dany avec un bisou chaste sur le front.

"Je fais des tacos, je sais que ce n'est pas officiellement le Mardi des tacos, mais la femme des en-cas chez Trader Joe's avait des tacos en échantillons et je n'ai pas pu résister…"

"Tu aimes un peu trop la femme des en-cas. Je devrais m'inquiéter?"

"Eh bien, elle cuisine toujours pour moi." Il haussa les épaules et hissa Audrey pour lui donner un bisou sur le nez avant de la remettre à terre pour qu'elle aille explorer leur appartement sécurisé pour les enfants. "Bref, j'ai une nouvelle."

"Oh?" Dany était en train d'ôter sa veste et d'enlever ses bottes.

"Sam et Gilly se sont fiancés à Noël!"

"Il leur a fallu un mois pour te le dire?"

"Eh bah, pour le dire à qui que soit, vraiment. Ils étaient dans la maison de sa famille en Utah et puis ils ont fait ce super voyage dont ils parlaient depuis un an."

"Oh c'est vrai!" Dany avait complètement oublié leurs trois semaines de vacances dans toute l'Europe. En fait, elle avait été informée des fiançailles plus tôt dans la journée via un SMS de Sansa, qui flippait parce que Pyp lui avait envoyé un message à _elle_ pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Ces huit derniers mois, sa relation avec Sansa s'était considérablement améliorée. Elle n'aurait pas dit que la fille aînée des Stark était sa meilleure amie, mais elles étaient définitivement _amies_ et Dany considérait ça comme une victoire.

Le plus délicat, c'était que ni Jon ni Robb n'était au courant des diverses interactions qui avaient eu lieu entre Pyp et Sansa cette dernière année. Sansa l'avait suppliée de ne rien dire et Dany n'avait pas réussi à se forcer à briser la confiance de leur nouvelle relation. Ce qui, évidemment, voulait dire qu'elle cachait un assez gros secret à Jon.

Même si ce n'était pas à elle de révéler ce secret.

Même si _elle_ ne cachait pas un secret.

"Ils ont déjà une date?" _Elle le savait déjà._

"Ils pensent au 9 Mai, dans les Berkshires."

"Ce serait magnifique. Ca fait une éternité que je n'ai plus été là-bas à cette période de l'année."

Même si Dany n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps dans l'ouest du Massachusetts dans sa vie, le peu qu'elle y était allée, elle avait eu l'occasion de s'aventurer dans les Berkshires une fois ou deux; c'était à couper le souffle.

"Tu vas faire partir du mariage?"

"Je pense qu'il en a envie." Il hésitait.

"Mais?"

"C'est un mariage sans enfant."

Et c'était ça le hic.

Après avoir vu le SMS de Sansa tout à l'heure, elle s'était déjà imaginée Jon en garçon d'honneur, posant pour une photo avec Audrey, une photo accrochée au-dessus du manteau de la cheminée dans la maison qu'ils ne possédaient pas encore.

"Eh bien, c'est leur mariage. Ils devraient se sentir libres de faire ce qu'ils veulent."

"Je suis sûr que Robb et Talisa seraient d'accord de la garder." Ajouta Jon, "Je crois qu'ils ont arrêté la pilule. Donc ils vont avoir besoin de s'entraîner le plus possible."

Dany avait une idée de la direction que Jon voulait faire prendre à cette discussion. Leur situation contraceptive depuis Audrey était pour le moins précaire. Elle n'avait pas voulu revenir à la contraception hormonale pendant qu'elle allaitait et elle voulait vraiment un stérilet. Le seul problème avec ce dispositif était qu'il n'était pas recommandé pour les femmes qui projetaient de nouvelles naissances dans un délai d'à peu près un an. L' _à peu près_ était ce avec quoi ils ramaient.

Dany n'était pas convaincue d'en vouloir plus qu'Audrey. Jon, de son côté, en voulait autant qu'ils pouvaient en avoir; ayant eu l'habitude de grandir dans une maison pleine à craquer.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle appellerait un point de discorde et il y avait certainement eu quelques occasions où ils avaient tous les deux étés _dans le feu de l'action_ et distraits. Heureusement, de l'avis de Dany, ils avaient été tirés d'affaire _jusqu'à présent._

"Une sortie à deux ? C'est ça que tu m'offres?" Elle sourit et souleva les sourcils de façon suggestive. "Ce serait sympa de t'avoir rien que pour moi…"

Jon l'attira dans une étreinte décontractée, la fixant. "Oh, j'ai déjà des _projets_ pour toi."

Sansa lui avait confié plus tôt dans la journée que Pyp lui avait demandé si elle voulait bien être son accompagnante pour le mariage. Elle avait dit non, elle n'était pas prête pour que leur _peu importe ce que c'était_ , comme elle l'avait appelé, soit découvert au grand jour. Il avait semblé un peu déçu mais avait compris. Sansa s'en voulait d'avoir refusé, pour elle, leur relation était encore trop ambigüe pour la révéler.

Dany comprenait et voulait dire à Sansa que Jon comprendrait aussi mais, même après un an, leur amitié était trop nouvelle pour que Dany se sente assez à l'aise pour insister sur le sujet.

Sam prit son frère comme témoin; Jon, Pyp et son ami d'enfance, Will, comme garçons d'honneur.

Dany était excitée à l'idée d'avoir une excuse pour passer tout le temps pour les adultes avec Missy au mariage pendant que Jon serait préoccupé. Même si elle ne vivait qu'à deux heures de route, sa meilleure amie aurait pu tout aussi bien être toujours à Denver vu le peu de fois qu'elles se voyaient.

Quand elle reçut une invitation pour l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille, qui se passait le même soir que l'enterrement de vie garçon, le 18 Avril 2015, Dany fut un peu surprise. Gilly était une fille super gentille et Dany appréciait sa compagnie, mais elle ne se sentait pas assez proche pour accepter l'invitation.

Jon avait envie qu'elle y aille. Il y avait un super plan pour que les enterrements se retrouvent en fin de soirée et il pensait que ce serait une sorte de réunion sympa des anciens de la fac. Mais Dany ne connaissait presque aucune des filles qui y allaient et était secrètement convaincue que leur intention cachée était de surveiller leur moitié après qu'ils aient été dans un club de striptease; Dany s'en fichait. Elle avait donné carte blanche à Jon pour se faire faire une danse érotique et boire avec ses amis et son frère.

Même si Robb et Sam n'étaient pas si proches que ça, et même si Robb n'était pas invité au mariage, Sam avait dit qu'il serait ravi d'avoir les deux frères Stark pour s'amuser.

L'avantage de ne pas aller à la fête était également qu'elle avait une excuse pour passer du temps avec Missy durant une soirée, pendant que leurs hommes se saoulaient et se couvraient de ridicule ensemble. Dany était excitée.

Missy, qui était elle-même fiancée et qui se mariait en Septembre.

Ce soir-là, elle commanda des pizzas de son restaurant préféré, prépara un assortiment de friandises pour le dessert et acheta plusieurs bouteilles de Prosecco. Elle avait également invité Talisa et Sansa. Arya ne pouvait pas venir parce qu'elle avait vingt-quatre ans et de meilleures choses à faire, évidemment.

Le programme était de faire des masques de tissus sur le visage, manger une quantité indécente de pizzas, bavarder et regarder d'horribles films, le tout en se beurrant _glorieusement_.

Missy fût la première à arriver, un sac de voyage géant sur une épaule et la robe de demoiselle d'honneur de Dany drapée sur l'autre. Tout cela fut jeté à terre quand elle serra fortement sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.

"Je suis tellement contente de te voir!"

"Tu m'as tellement manquée!"

Dany lui tendit immédiatement son Prosecco et taquina sa meilleure amie pour avoir laissé tomber sa robe de deux cent dollars à terre.

Missy lui raconta tout sur l'organisation du mariage et sur comment sa sœur la rendait dingue et qu'elle aurait souhaité que Dany soit son témoin, décrétant qu'elle était toujours la _meilleure demoiselle._ Sa sœur avait prévu un weekend de sortie à Nashville en Juillet et Dany n'allait pas pouvoir y participer, à la grande déception des deux femmes.

Le temps que Talisa et Sansa arrivent, Missy et Dany avaient sifflé une bonne partie de la première bouteille qu'elles avaient ouverte et étaient assises sur le divan en pleine discussion.

Après les avoir toutes deux saluées avec une étreinte, Dany souleva la bouteille en offrande.

"Oui, s'il te plait!" Accepta rapidement Sansa.

"Pas de problème. Talisa? Tu en veux? On a d'autres choses aussi, si tu es intéressée."

Talisa ouvrit son fourre-tout et sortit plusieurs bouteilles d'eau de Seltz, "Je conduis ce soir, donc je vais rester avec les bulles sans alcool.

Dany hocha la tête mais lança un regard sceptique à Talisa.

"Où est Audrey?"

"Elle dort. Si on a de la chance, elle ne se réveillera pas."

Sansa eut l'air déconfite, "Oh. J'espérais lui faire quelques câlins."

"Si tu la gardes éveillées, tu pourras t'occuper de l'enfant grincheux demain."

Sansa accepta la flute que Dany lui offrit, "Pas faux."

"La bonne nouvelle c'est qu'elle a les habitudes de sommeil de son père et pourrait probablement ne pas être dérangée si une cavalcade traversait le salon."

Après avoir longuement débattu, elles se décidèrent pour _Le Diable s'habille en Prada_ pour leur film; par-dessus lequel elles finirent par parler en grande majorité.

Ce fut durant la quatrième bouteille que Dany laissa échapper que Jon voulait un autre bébé. Et qu'il commençait quelque peu à l'avoir à l'usure à ce sujet.

"Est-ce que vous allez vous marier un jour ou est-ce que vous allez continuer à vivre dans le péché pour contrarier ma mère?"

Dany haussa les sourcils et tenta de cacher ses émotions, "Si ce n'est pas cassé, ne le répare pas!" Missy rencontra brièvement son regard et sirota son verre. Elles avaient un peu parlé tout à l'heure du nombre d'enfants qu'elles voulaient toutes les deux et du statut conjugal de Dany et Jon. Dany n'avait pas vraiment envie d'ouvrir le sujet à la discussion pour le comité.

Voyant la tension gênée qui s'était installée, Talisa prit la parole. "Eh bien, Audrey ne va plus être le seul petit-enfant Stark très longtemps."

"Tu veux dire?!" Sansa s'était levée de son siège avec excitation, des larmes de joie lui montant aux yeux, les bras jetés autour de sa belle-sœur.

"Oh mon Dieu! Talisa c'est génial!" Dany l'attira dans une étreinte aussitôt que Sansa fut disposée à la lâcher.

"Tu connais le sexe? C'est prévu pour quand? Vous avez pensé à des noms?"

Talisa rit doucement, "Une question à a fois. Pas encore, c'est trop tôt, le 20 Novembre et on ne dira pas le nom avant que le bébé soit né."

"Jon m'a dit que vous laissiez la nature suivre son cours, ça a été tellement vite!?"

"Ouais, on a de la chance à ce niveau-là. Je veux dire, on savait déjà que les hommes Stark n'ont aucun problème de virilité." Talisa fit un clin d'œil.

"Les filles. Allez, ne me gâchez pas le moment." Dit Sansa avec un air de dégoût sur le visage.

"Oh Sansa, si seulement tu avais vu ton frère et Dany à la fac…" Plaisanta Missy, sirotant son verre et ses yeux s'exorbitant quand elle se rendit immédiatement compte des mots qui lui étaient sortis de la bouche. "Je veux dire, hum."

Surprenant tout le monde, Sansa secoua la tête et l'éconduisit du revers de la main. "De l'histoire ancienne," soulevant un verre pour faire un 'santé' à Missy dans l'air.

"Désolée, je ne voulais pas voler l'attention de la soirée. Je mourrais juste d'envie de le dire à quelqu'un. Mais je suis à peine à neuf semaines et Robb est incroyablement superstitieux avec ces choses-là."

"Il valait mieux nous le dire maintenant, sinon Sansa aurait probablement vendu la mèche pour toi aussi." Dit Dany avec un petit rire.

"Hey! Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès!"

"Non?"

"Je veux dire, j'étais juste surprise et je n'ai pas eu le temps de filtrer la pensée de mon cerveau avant de la régurgiter verbalement."

"Catelyn va être folle de joie. Elle va probablement déclarer qu'elle est _aux anges_."

Sansa fût d'accord avec Dany, "Oh mon Dieu, elle va pouvoir se vanter de deux petits-enfants maintenant? Elle va commencer à acheter des trucs sur Amazon probablement cinq minutes après que vous lui aurez dit."

"Je peux l'attester. A chaque fois qu'on la voit, elle me tend des _sacs_ de jouets et de vêtement pour Audrey. Je ne sais pas où elle pense que tous ces trucs rentrent dans cet appartement."

"Oh elle chuchote dans l'oreille de Robb d'acheter une maison plus près de chez elle, en dehors de la ville."

Sansa interrompit pour se moquer, _"La ville n'est pas un endroit où faire grandir un enfant."_

Dany ne put empêcher l'éclat de rire qu'elle lâcha. Après que ses gloussements se soient calmés, "Elle dit la même chose à Jon et bien plus, j'en suis sûre."

"Vous pourriez toujours déménager à Rhode Island et être plus près de moi!" Missy se joignit à elles.

"Oh elle _adorerait_ ça." Sansa était d'humeur sarcastique ce soir.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous retient ici?" Talisa posa la question à Dany.

"Honnêtement, pendant très longtemps, on n'avait pas vraiment les moyens de nous payer une maison et, maintenant, ça donne un peu l'impression de battre en retraite? Agiter une sorte de drapeau blanc pour dire qu'on n'est plus assez jeune ni assez branché ni assez cool." Puis elle ajouta, "En plus, c'est la dernière excuse qu'il me reste sur le pourquoi on ne peut pas avoir un autre enfant." Elle plaisantait à moitié.

"Tu l'envisages sérieusement, pas vrai?" Sansa n'était rien si ce n'est intuitive.

"Ca devient de plus en plus dur de dire non, en toute honnêteté. J'ai juste l'impression qu'il n'y aura plus de temps pour faire quoi que ce soit et je ne veux pas que le fait d'être maman définisse mon identité."

"Je crois que tu réfléchis trop," Assura Missy, "Tu te souviens de quoi on parlait quand tu nous as rendu visite, à Grey et moi, dans le Colorado? Arrête d'éviter les conversations difficiles. Sois honnête et fais face à tout ce qui vient avec."

Le lendemain matin, Jon et Grey rentrèrent dans l'appartement en ayant l'air aussi fatigués et groggy que Dany se sentait. Mais ils amenaient du café et des sandwichs petit-déjeuner pour Dany et Missy. Et un cacao pour Audrey, évidemment.

Missy tenait Audrey sur ses genoux, à terre près de tous ses jouets, essayant d'apprendre des jeux de mains à la petite.

"Fais attention, Grey. Voilà ce qui t'attend dans ton futur." Sourit Jon alors qu'il sortait les cafés du plateau et les sandwichs du sachet.

"Tu ne sembles pas trop te plaindre."

"C'est vrai."

"Hey," Dany tendit la main vers son café et Jon l'éloigna, "Il faut d'abord payer les taxes." Il se pencha et effleura ses lèvres contre les siennes. "Alors, comment c'était hier soir?" demanda-t-il, lui tendant la tasse et son sandwich.

"C'était très amusant. On est restée éveillée jusqu'à presque deux heures du matin. La pauvre Talisa a ensuite dû ramener Sansa chez elle. La partie pas amusante? Quand ta fille m'a réveillée à six heures et que ma gueule de bois s'est installée."

" _Ma fille,_ hein?" Il souleva un sourcil.

Réalisant enfin que Jon était à la maison, Audrey s'extirpa des genoux de Missy et courut pour faire un câlin à sa jambe. La soulevant et enroulant ses jambes autour de lui du mieux qu'il put pour qu'elle soit à hauteur de ses yeux, "Comment va ma chérie? Je t'ai manqué?" Il frotta sa barbe contre sa joue et elle couina de joie.

Plusieurs heures après avoir dit au revoir à Grey et Missy, quand Audrey faisait la sieste et que Jon essayait de s'avancer pour le travail de la semaine, assis sur le divan avec un match Red Sox/Orioles en fond sonore. Toutes les deux ou trois minutes, il regardait la TV et criait quelque chose que Dany ne comprenait pas.

"Ils ne jouent pas bien aujourd'hui?"

Jon lâcha un soupir contrarié, "Ils n'ont pas bien joué toute cette saison."

"Eh bien, j'ai appris quelque chose hier soir qui, je pense, va te distraire."

"Je parie que je sais ce que c'est." Dit Jon d'une voix chantante.

"Je parie que non," Elle joua le jeu.

"Si c'est que Talisa est enceinte, alors je ne sais définitivement pas ce que c'est."

"Hey! Pas juste!" Elle lui frappa le bras. "Talisa a dit qu'ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne rien dire avant le mois prochain!"

"Pourtant elle t'a dit quelque chose, à toi?"

"Eh bien, oui, mais c'était Robb qui voulait garder le silence!"

"Parce que ça change vraiment tout." Taquina-t-il.

"Ta mère va flipper sa race." Elle corrigea, "Dans le bon sens, je veux dire. Pense à tout ce qu'elle m'a donné et, moi, elle ne m'apprécie même pas!"

"Dany…"

"Je rigole, je rigole." Elle ne plaisantait qu'à moitié. Bien que sa relation avec la matriarche des Stark s'était améliorée, Dany avait souvent l'impression que la femme plus âgée _tolérait_ simplement sa présence. Sa plus grande peur avait fini par être infondée, car Catelyn _adorait_ indéniablement Audrey.

"Cet agent immobilier m'a envoyé une liste de maisons en visite libre sur la Rive-Sud pour le weekend prochain. Tu veux qu'on tente notre chance en allant en voir quelques-unes?"

"Tu veux vivre aussi loin de la ville?"

"Tu dramatises. Il faut une heure, au _plus,_ pour arriver en ville. Et c'est en prenant la voiture! Le train de banlieue et le bateau de banlieue ne prennent encore moins de temps!"

"Tu ne tiens pas compte du trafic aux heures de pointe. Tu devrais savoir mieux que moi à quel point la 93 est horrible le matin et le soir."

"C'est pour ça que j'ai mentionné le train et le bateau." Il se redressa et posa son ordinateur sur la table basse, "Ecoute, on peut regarder par ici, mais les écoles dans ces villes sont excellentes. Les taxes dans certaines d'entre elles sont étonnamment basses et, oui, j'aimerais être plus près de ma mère."

Elle savait qu'il pouvait voir sa résistance s'effriter.

"Robb et Talisa parlent aussi de déménager."

"En dehors de la ville?"

"Ils veulent pouvoir s'étendre. En plus, si on vit tous sur la Rive-Sud, on pourrait envisager d'acheter un bateau ensemble."

"Bon sang, quand est-ce qu'un bateau est entré dans l'équation là ?"

"Rien d'extravagant, juste une vedette de 8 à 10 mètres qu'on pourrait partager et avec laquelle on pourrait jouer en été."

"Tu parles comme si je comprenais la terminologie pour les navires."

"Bateau, c'est un bateau." Corrigea-t-il automatiquement.

"Vraiment?"

"Ok, on n'est pas obligé de réfléchir à un bateau pour l'instant."

"C'est ta façon de m'avoir à l'usure pour déménager?"

"Ca fonctionne?"

"Jon."

"Allons juste regarder. Pour nous mettre dans le bain."

"Très bien. Mais je ne vais rien aimer." Devant son regard, "Mais je vais essayer, d'accord?"

Le Samedi suivant, Dany se surprit à apprécier les rues et les vues de la petite banlieue. Réalisant immédiatement comme les conducteurs étaient plus sympathiques et comme les routes étaient de meilleure qualité. Après avoir quitté la troisième maison en visite libre, elle réalisa qu'elle était déçue de n'avoir aimé aucune maison.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'autoroute, une dernière pancarte de visite libre attira son regard, "Jon, prends à droite, ici."

"Pourquoi?"

"Il y a une autre maison."

"Tu veux aller voir une autre maison?"

"Tu es en train de plaindre?"

Il tourna sans attendre d'autre instruction. Après quelques routes peu claires et sinueuses en plus, ils se garèrent devant une petite maison victorienne avec un porche qui entourait toute la maison et surplombait l'eau. Dany fut émerveillée.

"Jon."

"Tu l'aimes bien?"

"Jon."

"Tu vas devoir me donner plus que ça."

"C'est notre maison."

"Tu n'as pas vu l'intérieur et on ne sait pas combien ils en demandent. Les maisons en bord de mer ne sont pas exactement dans notre fourchette de prix."

"Je le sais simplement. Je ne sais pas comment mais je le sais simplement."

Leur offre fut acceptée sur le champ et leur vente fut prévue pour la première semaine de Juin.

Ils décidèrent également d'arrêter d'essayer activement de prévenir une grossesse. A la condition de Dany que le divan blanc merdique et inconfortable de leur appartement de Somerville soit jeté ou donné, elle n'avait pas de préférence. Sa belle nouvelle maison n'allait pas voir une monstruosité pareille.

Le mariage de Sam fût amusant, même si _extrêmement_ traditionnel. C'était sympa de rencontrer sa famille et de voir Jon se lâcher avec ses amis, comme à la fac.

Alors que Dany pesait le pour et le contre d'un dernier verre, Pyp se glissa sur la chaise à côté d'elle.

"Princesse, est-ce que tu m'as ignoré toute la soirée?"

"Je faisais ce truc où je t'évite pour t'obliger à faire attention à moi, Pyp."

Il rapprocha sa chaise et enroula un bras autour de son dos, s'avachissant. "Là, rendons le petit Jonny jaloux."

"Sansa te manque ce soir?"

Il s'éloigna d'elle et prit sa bière sur la table, riant doucement. "Tu donnes direct le coup de grâce, hein Dany?

"Je crois que, depuis que je te connais, je peux compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de fois où tu m'as appelée par mon vrai nom."

"Ne t'y habitue pas, Altesse."

"Tu veux le dire à Jon."

"Je suis mort de trouille de le dire à Jon et Robb, mais je me sens coupable de mentir par omission. C'est dur à expliquer."

Dany se vexa, "Parce que je ne sais rien sur le fait de coucher en douce dans le dos de quelqu'un."

"Touché."

"Je pense que Sansa a peur de la fluidité de la situation."

"Pardon?"

"Elle ne veut pas dévoiler… peu importe ce qu'est ce que vous avez, ou, êtes?" Elle secoua la tête avec confusion, "Je pense que le truc de longue distance la trouble."

"Ca me trouble aussi."

"Tu veux la voir plus souvent? Passer plus de temps avec elle?"

"Evidemment. Elle est… c'est dur à expliquer. Je suis juste. J'ai l'impression. Non," Il fit une pause, "Elle a l'impression…" Il n'acheva pas sa phrase.

"Ca semble bien comme rien d'autre n'a jamais semblé bien auparavant?"

"Oui. C'est exactement ça."

"Tu veux bien écouter les conseils de ta reine?"

"J'ai toujours respecté l'opinion royal."

"Au lieu d'essayer de trouver une raison au pourquoi ça ne va pas marcher, trouve une raison pour que ça marche. Crois-en l'expérience de quelqu'un qui aurait probablement pu épargner de la souffrance à certaines personnes si j'avais accepté mes sentiments plus tôt."

"Pyp, si tu as fini de flirter avec la mère de mes enfants." Jon tendit une main en direction de Dany, l'invitant sur la piste de danse.

"Tes enfants?"

Dany lui fit un clin d'œil et accepta l'offre de Jon.

Ce fut quelques jours plus tard que Sansa lui dit que Pyp déménageait officiellement à Boston; elle l'appela immédiatement après avoir lu le message.

"Il veut le dire à Jon et Robb." Bredouilla Sansa au téléphone en guise de salut.

"Tu ne crois pas que ça va bien se passer?"

"Etant donné que la seule fois que j'ai été bourrée à dix-huit ans et qu'ils se rendaient chez un ami et qu'il m'a dit que j'étais invitée à me joindre à eux, ils m'ont fermé la porte au nez en me disant d'aller au lit; non Dany. Non, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée."

"Enfin, pourquoi tu crois ça?"

"Dany, je suis leur sœur. Ils ne vont pas s'écraser et accepter le fait que leur meilleur ami commun ait été dans mon lit."

La fille marquait un point. _Mais…_

"Tu tiens à lui?"

"Je ne le voulais pas. Je n'en avais pas l'intention. Mais oui."

"Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre."

"Quoi?!" Hurla Sansa d'une voix perçante.

"Ecoute, il revient clairement par ici à cause de toi." Dany prit son silence comme une confirmation et décida d'omettre les détails de sa conversation avec Pyp au mariage de Sam. "Ca fait deux ans, Sansa. Donc, peu importe ce que Robb pense, ce que Jon pense, fais ce qui semble bien _pour toi."_

Dany savait qu'elle prenait un risque. Elle réalisa que sa métaphore était à peine voilée.

"Tu as raison." Après quelques respirations tremblantes, Dany entendit, "On va enfin le faire."

Les étoiles s'alignèrent assez bien pour que le déménagement de Pyp à Boston coïncide avec l'emménagement de Jon et Dany dans leur nouvelle maison. Jon contacta le propriétaire et attesta de la nature de Pyp et garantit qu'il ne saccagerait pas l'appartement. C'était soit cette assurance, la vérification des antécédents et l'enquête de solvabilité qui se passaient sans encombre, soit l'idée de ne pas devoir prendre la peine de mettre l'appartement en location et de devoir faire des visites qui avaient convaincu le propriétaire de permettre à Jon et Dany de remettre les clés à Pyp lorsqu'ils déménagèrent, aucun dépôt de garantie _requis_.

Evidemment, ils le firent à la seule condition qu'il les aide avec leur déménagement.

* * *

Jon et Robb étaient assis en face de Pyp à l'une de leur table préférée chez Mike's, juste en bas de la rue de l'appartement de Pyp. Qui était anciennement l'appartement de Jon. Et _encore plus_ anciennement l'appartement de Robb.

"Ca ne vous manque pas déjà, ici?" Pyp taquina Jon.

"Ce qui est à proximité de cet appartement? Si. La nouvelle proximité de cet appartement avec toi? Pas autant."

"Je t'aime aussi, Jon-o."

"Alors, Pyp, combien de filles se sont enfuies loin de toi en criant depuis que tu es de retour en ville?" Blagua Robb en sirotant sa bière.

"C'est marrant, en fait, que tu parles de ça."

Pyp était en train de gigoter. Plus que d'habitude, en tout cas.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Pyp?"

"En fait, je sors en quelque sorte avec quelqu'un. Depuis un petit moment maintenant."

"Pyp, tu es à Boston depuis quoi, un mois? Comment as-tu rencontré une fille aussi vite?" Jon était stupéfait, Pyp ne parlait jamais de sortir avec des filles, encore moins de sortir avec des filles depuis _un_ _moment_.

"Eh bien, c'est ça le truc, les gars. C'est une fille de Boston."

"Pyp! Tu n'es pas revenu vivre ici pour une fille!" Jon était estomaqué.

"Mon gars, ça doit une sacrée femme pour t'avoir convaincu de revenir pour elle." Robb fût un peu plus discret avec sa réponse. "Voyons voir une photo d'elle."

"Les gars, je ne sais pas comment vous le dire."

"Mec, crache simplement le morceau!"

"C'est Sansa."

"Pardon, quoi?" Jon était sûr qu'il avait mal compris Pyp.

"On a en quelque sorte renoué au mariage de Robb."

"Attends, attends, attends" Jon leva la main et la fit bouger d'un côté à l'autre au milieu de la table. "Woah, woah, woah, woah. Tu es en train de dire que tu parles à Sansa, notre sœur, depuis." Il fit une pause et pointa furieusement du doigt entre Robb et lui-même, "Presque un an et demi, c'est ça? Ca doit être ça, le mariage était en, quoi, 2013?"

"Oui."

" _C'est quoi ce délire, Pyp._ "

"C'est pour ça qu'elle ne voulait pas vous le dire."

"Mon gars, t'es notre meilleur ami. Comment tu as pu ne pas nous le dire?" Jon était furieux, trahi.

"Calme-toi, Jon." Réprimanda Robb. "Pyp, tu jures que tu n'es pas un connard avec notre sœur?"

"Je veux dire, pas plus que d'habitude."

"Pyp, arrête tes conneries."

"Les gars, je suis revenu ici pour elle. Je vous promets. Je crois… je crois que c'est le grand amour."

"Ou peut-être que tu veux juste être un vrai Stark à tout prix."

"Wow, Jon. Ne te retiens pas."

"Tu nous as menti, à nous, à notre famille, pendant des années. Je ne sais pas comment tu t'attends que je le prenne."

"Honnêtement, c'était Robb qui m'inquiétait. Je me disais que tu avais assez d'expérience avec le fait de cacher une relation aux gens qui comptent pour toi pour comprendre."

"Pyp, allez. Ce n'est pas juste et tu le sais." Robb parlait. Jon n'aurait pas pu formuler une phrase cohérente même pour sauver sa vie.

"Et puis! Et puis, Dany, il m'a balancé notre relation à la figure, il essayait juste d'être un connard." Jon était en train de réciter les évènements de la soirée à Dany alors qu'il se changeait pour se mettre au lit.

"Jon…"

"Il se prend pour qui, putain? Il vit dans _notre_ appartement maintenant, il te souvient de ça?"

"Jon…"

"Il a eu le culot de me dire qu'il aime Sansa. Ce type ne sait pas faire la différence entre l'amour et un trou dans le mur."

"Jon!"

Il tira son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête et se tourna vers elle. "Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

"Tes sœurs comptent pour toi, personne n'en doute."

"Dany, ce n'est pas—"

"Je pense que tu dois faire confiance à son jugement, à elle."

"C'est marrant d'entendre ça venant de toi."

"Tu es littéralement en train de me faire, à moi, exactement ce que Pyp t'a fait tout à l'heure. Tu le réalises, n'est-ce pas?"

Jon s'assit sur le lit en prenant la mouche, s'appuyant contre la tête de lit et se pinçant l'arête du nez.

"Je suis désolé."

"Ne me dis pas que tu es désolé. J'ai l'habitude de tes conneries."

"Et puis," elle se glissa jusqu'à lui et se mit à califourchon sur ses genoux, "Sansa et moi sommes passées outre. Il nous a fallu longtemps. Probablement trop longtemps, mais on a réussi. On est passée outre. Et maintenant je l'adore. Et je lui fais confiance. Je fais confiance à ses instincts. Tu devrais aussi."

Jon fit passer ses mains le long de ses hanches; rien qu'être avec elle, comme ça, c'était apaisant.

"Tu es en train de dire que j'ai réagi de façon excessive?"

"Je veux dire, tu as _réagi_. C'est humain. Mais c'est ton meilleur ami et ta sœur. Ce sont deux personnes que tu aimes. Je pense que tu dois retirer tes propres émotions de la situation et simplement les soutenir."

"Quand es-tu devenu aussi émotionnellement intelligente?"

"Probablement à l'époque où tu as commencé à me mettre enceinte."

Nom de Dieu, elle était sexy.

"En parlant de ça…" Il essaya de l'attirer pour un baiser mais elle posa ses mains sur son torse, arrêtant son mouvement. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Demanda-t-il, confus.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, "Eh bien, il n'est plus nécessaire d' _essayer_."

"Tu veux dire?"

"Audrey va avoir un frère ou une sœur."


	18. Hurt Somebody

**Notes de l'auteur:** La chanson de ce chapitre est: _Hurt Somebody_ , par Noah Kahan

* * *

 **Chapitre 18: Hurt Somebody**

Jon regarda sa montre pour la quatrième fois depuis qu'il s'était mis dans la file pour la charcuterie, son pied tapant maintenant impatiemment le sol devant lui.

Même si l'heure du début du barbecue et de la cuisson annuelle du homard de la famille Stark pour la Fête du Travail n'était pas gravée dans la roche, Jon aimait de se lever et de bouger à chaque fois qu'il avait ce qu'il considérait être _de la route_ devant lui. Dany avait testé sa patience avec du retard à diverses occasions durant leur relation, ce dont elle était bien consciente.

Evidemment, c'était sensiblement différent ici. On ne blaguait pas avec la sieste d'une enfant de vingt-six mois, comme Dany et lui l'avaient appris à la dure, à plusieurs occasions.

Il avait voulu continuer, il ne leur restait plus que vingt-cinq minutes en voiture avant d'arriver à la résidence du Cape, mais Audrey était apparemment aussi têtue que sa mère quand il était question de savoir, et d'obtenir, ce qu'elle voulait.

Ils devaient passer prendre quelques courses et de l'alcool de toute façon, donc ce n'était pas comme s'ils perdaient trop de temps. Mais il était déjà d'une humeur pas tellement géniale aujourd'hui, les évènements de la veille pesant dans son esprit, et ce détour n'aidait pas.

Jon ne pouvait pas dire pourquoi il se sentait aussi nerveux, mais il voulait simplement _arriver_ là-bas. Pour sortir de la voiture.

Quand le boucher appela enfin son numéro, Jon réalisa qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était censé commander. C'était Dany qui avait fait la liste et elle était partie à la recherche d'une toilette quelque part dans ce complexe commercial.

Peu disposé à refaire la queue, il débita une liste de viandes froides et de salades de pâtes et de pommes de terre. Pourquoi est-ce que la mayonnaise transformait quelque chose en salade, se demanda-t-il.

"N'oublie pas les coquilles St-Jacques et les moules." Robb se matérialisa comme par magie, "Sansa et Arya ont les homards et le cuiseur à vapeur." Il remarqua le contenu du panier de Jon. "Nom de Dieu, tu as pris cinq cent grammes de toutes les viandes qu'ils ont?"

"J'étais tellement nerveux par rapport au temps que ça prenait pour commander que je n'ai jamais réfléchi à ce que j'étais censé commander."

Jon regarda sa fille soulever lentement sa tête du torse de son oncle, des larmes mouillées de sa dernière colère séchant toujours sur ses joues bouffies.

"Quelqu'un est de meilleure humeur." Il tendit un pouce vers la joue douce d'Audrey, ce qui lui fit immédiatement faire une moue et tourner la tête vers l'épaule de son oncle.

"Pas pour Papa, je suppose." Robb tendit le cou pour regarder la bambine grincheuse.

"Monsieur, ce sera tout?"

"Oui, merci." Jon tendit la main par-dessus la vitrine pour prendre le récipient de coquilles St-Jacques et le sac de moules.

"Mais sérieusement," Commença Robb alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la caisse, "Qu'est-ce que tu projettes de faire avec trois kilos de charcuterie? Est-ce que tu as acheté du pain au moins?"

Ils retrouvèrent Talisa au bout de l'allée des boissons, poussant une charrette remplie d'eau, à la fois gazeuse et plate.

"Ok, il nous faut autre chose?"

Alors que Jon réalisait qu'il leur fallait une sorte de sac en amidon pour emballer la nourriture qu'il venait de commander, il passa son regard autour de lui dans l'épicerie de luxe à la recherche de l'allée nommée _pain._

Tournant la tête à gauche le plus loin possible, il ne vit rien par-là. Sa tête bougeait lentement vers la droite alors qu'il survolait et puis, rebroussa chemin vers une paire de yeux bleus très familiers.

Ca ne pouvait pas être _elle._ Qu'est-ce qu' _elle_ ferait _ici?_

Sur un coup de tête, il leva la main en un signe maladroit.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et regarda d'un côté à l'autre avant de faire lentement de même.

Que devait-il faire? Aller jusque-là? Dire bonjour? Lui faire signe de venir? S'excuser de l'avoir trompée?

Ok, non, la dernière était définitivement une mauvaise idée.

Sa décision fut faite pour lui lorsqu'elle s'approcha prudemment. Il était assez sûr qu'il avait entendu son frère demander à qui il faisait signe, mais les mots semblaient lointains, comme s'ils étaient sous l'eau.

"Bonjour." Dit-elle.

Elle avait l'air différente. Jolie, _vraiment jolie_ en fait, mais différente. Ses longs cheveux avaient été coupés et elle faisait clairement plus attention à son apparence de nos jours. Elle avait l'air… _raffinée_.

Son visage avait vieilli, mais pas mal. Elle avait l'air adulte, confiante. Elle portait une robe d'été légère et ample qui se resserrait à la taille. C'était complètement différent de tout ce qu'il l'avait vue porter, mais ça lui allait bien.

"Salut." Il n'était pas sûr s'il était approprié de la serrer dans ses bras.

Il évalua qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire non plus, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sache.

"Vous vous rendez à Chatham pour la Fête du Travail?" Evidemment qu'elle s'en souvenait.

Chassant les fantômes de son esprit, il hocha la tête avec affirmation. "Effectivement. On devait juste faire un petit arrêt." Il se retint de pointer Audrey et de feindre de l'irritation à son égard.

"Je suis désolé, je crois que mon frère a oublié ses bonnes manières." Dit Robb de derrière lui, tendant la main qui ne berçait pas sa nièce, "Je suis Robb, le —"

"Frère." Ygritte rencontra le regard de Robb, "Tu es Robb, le frère de Jon."

"Oui," Son visage était perplexe, faisant probablement enfin le rapprochement. "Voici ma femme, Talisa."

Talisa, toujours incertaine de la situation, dit simplement, "Ravie de vous rencontrer…"

"Ygritte, je m'appelle Ygritte."

"Ravie de vous rencontrer, Ygritte." A son honneur, sa belle-sœur ne montra aucune réaction, aucune indication qu'elle savait exactement qui était la rouquine. Il était plus que certain que Dany et elle avaient longuement parlé d'Ygritte.

"Egalement." Elle sourit poliment.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans le coin ?" Jon cafouilla avec la question, mal à l'aise.

"Je vais à Nantucket pour le weekend avec des amis." Elle se racla la gorge, "Mon ancien patron de mon premier boulot au bureau du Député Lincoln n'utilisait pas sa maison et me l'a offerte."

"Tu travailles pour un Député? Ygritte, c'est super." Il était sincèrement fier d'elle, content pour elle. Elle ne parlait que de politique à la fac. Contrairement à lui, qui n'avait eu aucune trajectoire exacte et qui pourtant se retrouvait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, à avoir assez réussi, elle faisait ce dont elle avait rêvé.

Le sourire qui traversa son visage sembla authentique. "C'est beaucoup d'heures tardives et peu de salaire, mais c'est un super travail. Le Député Lincoln se soucie vraiment de ses électeurs et c'est, eh bien, c'est passionnant."

Elle avait l'air heureuse.

Audrey commença soudainement à se tortiller dans l'étreinte de Robb, une plainte légère mais heureuse s'échappant de ses poumons tandis qu'elle tournait la tête et commençait à essayer d'attraper l'air.

Les yeux de Jon suivirent la direction des bras de sa fille.

Merde.

Putain de putain de merde.

Il ferma les paupières avec effroi pendant un instant.

La petite fille commença à babiller, "Ma-ma, ma-ma, ma-ma."

"Voilà ma fille joyeuse!" Dany tendit les mains vers Audrey, ne se rendant absolument pas compte de la réunion qu'elle interrompait, prenant la fillette des bras de son oncle et couvrant ses joues, son nez et son front de bisous joyeux, arrachant des gloussements alors qu'elle attrapait les cheveux de sa mère.

Le temps que l'attention de Dany passe à autre chose qu'uniquement sa fille, le plein effet du choc de l'instant s'était installé. Sa seule action fût de dire, "Oh!"

"Bonjour Daenerys."

"Ygritte, ça fait plaisir de te voir." Dany attira instinctivement Audrey plus près d'elle et loin de la rouquine.

"C'est ta fille?"

"C'est Audrey Stark," Murmura Dany contre le sommet de la tête du bébé avant de soulever doucement son bras et de l'agiter en direction d'Ygritte, "Tu peux dire bonjour à l'amie de Papa, Audrey?"

Jon remarqua le sourire suffisant sur les lèvres de Dany lorsqu'elle dit ça. Elle faisait étalage de leur fille devant son ancienne petite-amie, une chose qu'il n'appréciait pas.

"Elle est magnifique, elle a tes boucles, Jon." Ygritte essayait d'être polie et il sentit une piqûre d'empathie lui ronger l'estomac. Elle le cachait bien, mais il pouvait voir que les remarques de Dany avaient été à la hauteur de leurs intentions _piquantes._ "Félicitations, à vous deux."

"Elle va aussi avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur en Janvier." Dany fit miroiter ça intentionnellement, son but évident.

Ce fût avec un gros effort que Jon contint son irritation et sa colère.

"Ca a fait plaisir de vous croiser, j'espère que vous passerez un chouette long weekend."

Jon était silencieusement pendant qu'ils attendaient dans la file. Il était _furax_. Quand il vit Ygritte passer devant leur allée, il ne réfléchit même pas avant de tendre sa carte à Robb et de dire qu'il les retrouverait à la voiture.

Quand il sortit du magasin, il dût se protéger les yeux du soleil avec la main, il aurait dû prendre les lunettes de soleil dans le magasin avec lui, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait? Il balaya rapidement le parking bondé du regard et trouva sa cible. Il se lança dans un petit trot pour la rattraper.

"Ygritte!" Appela-t-il, puis encore "Ygritte!" Elle s'arrêta, mais ne se retourna pas.

Il arriva à sa hauteur.

"Ygritte." Il se tint devant elle et elle le regarda, dans l'expectative. "Je suis désolé."

Elle eut l'air impatiente, secouée. "Pour quoi?"

"Pour ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas," Il pointa le magasin du doigt, "Pour ce qu'il passé à Londres, pour ce qu'il s'est passé à la fac de façon générale, je suppose."

* * *

D'une façon ou d'une autre, Dany était à la fois surprise et pas du tout surprise de la réaction de Jon. C'était exactement comme ça qu'il s'était comporté tout au long de la fac; à courir après Ygritte pour apaiser sa sensibilité, en laissant peu de considération pour Dany.

Sauf que maintenant ils avaient Audrey et attendaient un autre bébé. Cette fois, un bébé qu'ils avaient _prévu_.

Le temps qu'il ait fini peu importe ce qu'il était sorti faire en courant —elle savait exactement où il était allé ou, plus précisément, qui il était allé voir— la voiture était pleine à craquer et le climatiseur soufflait au maximum.

La seule interaction qu'elle eut avec lui étant le regard noir qu'il lança vers elle en ouvrant la portière côté conducteur, devant lequel elle se détourna, le visage impassible.

Elle savait qu'il était fâché contre elle, merde Robb et Talisa savaient qu'il était fâché contre elle. La tension entre eux avait escaladé toute la journée, après les événements d'hier soir.

Pyp et Sansa étaient descendus de la ville et le programme avait été qu'ils aillent diner et qu'ils passent la nuit dans la maison de Jon et Dany. A la fin du repas, cependant, Pyp avait dit quelque chose sur le fait que Dany avait soutenu leur relation depuis le début, et Jon avait été pris de cours.

Dany avait expliqué qu'elle s'était sentie mal de lui cacher, mais qu'elle avait juré le secret à Sansa. Evidemment, ça avait ramené la colère envers Pyp du début de l'été à la surface et il avait été d'une humeur tellement mauvaise que Sansa et Pyp avaient choisi de rentrer à Boston ce soir-là.

Quand ils étaient rentrés à la maison et avaient mis Audrey au lit, il l'avait un peu boudée. Normalement, elle lui aurait donné le temps de digérer peu importe ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête, avec un roulement des yeux. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'observer, à voix haute, qu'il se comportait comme leur fille de deux ans.

Inutile de dire que _cela_ n'avait pas aidé la situation.

Il n'avait pas été un _aussi gros_ connard ce matin, mais elle savait qu'il était irrité de ne pouvoir passer qu'une journée dans le Cape cette année; devant partir pour le mariage de Grey et Missy à Rhode Island le jour suivant pour qu'ils puissent arriver à temps pour la répétition. C'était l'un de ses weekends en famille préférés et il voulait passer le plus de temps possible avec sa famille.

La majorité de la suite de la mariée descendait déjà à l'hôtel le Vendredi, mais Dany avait fait le compromis qu'elle irait dans le Cape à la place le Vendredi.

Le restant du trajet en voiture fut en grande partie silencieux. _Au moins ma nouvelle voiture a une grande banquette arrière,_ pensa-t-elle. Quand ils vivaient en ville, ils avaient partagé la voiture de Jon; étant donné qu'elle restait parquée dans la rue la plupart du temps. Cependant, déménager en banlieue les avait forcés à réaliser à quel point il était peu pratique de partager une voiture. Ils allaient également avoir besoin de plus de place pour un deuxième enfant. Début Juillet, ils s'étaient rendus chez un concessionnaire et en étaient ressortis quelques heures plus tard avec un beau véhicule SUV moyen.

Elle réalisait qu'elle avait été inutilement mesquine au magasin, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais la façon dont Jon avait regardé Ygritte avait touché une corde sensible. Quelque chose enterré depuis longtemps était facilement remonté à la surface et ce n'était pas agréable.

Audrey s'était endormie pendant le peu de temps qu'il fallut pour finir le trajet donc ils la laissèrent faire la sieste un peu plus longtemps tandis qu'ils déchargeaient la voiture et amenaient les valises dans la maison. Le programme du lendemain était que Jon et Dany se lèveraient, rassembleraient leurs affaires et partiraient directement pour Rhode Island, laissant Audrey sous la garde de la famille pour les deux nuits qu'ils passeraient au mariage. Dimanche, Robb et Talisa prendraient la route avec Arya jusqu'à chez Jon et Dany, où ils avaient garé leur voiture.

Finalement, alors que Jon arrêtait la voiture et s'assurait que toutes les fenêtres étaient fermées, Dany souleva sa fillette endormie avec soin et l'emmena dans la chambre que Jon et elle partageaient, un berceau datant de la propre enfance de Jon monté et installé. Quand elle fut doucement placée sur le matelas préparé, Audrey remua mais ne se réveilla pas; les prières silencieuses de Dany ayant été entendues.

En se déplaçant dans la cuisine pour aider avec les courses, elle remarqua Jon, Robb et Arya qui se tenaient sur le porche arrière, chacun ayant déjà une boisson en main.

"Je suppose qu'ils commencent tôt, hein?"

"Ils essayent clairement de profiter un maximum du temps qu'ils ont ce weekend alors que nous, femmes enceintes, nous tenons à pieds nus dans la cuisine." Malgré son humeur, Dany dût rire car elles étaient toutes les deux là, à pieds nus, enceintes et en train de déballer les courses.

"Je meures de faim et la seule chose au monde dont j'ai envie maintenant, c'est un sandwich au beurre de cacahuète."

"Ca semble délicieux, en fait." Talisa lui tendit le pain tout en cherchant après le beurre de cacahuète. "Tu veux parler de ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas?"

"Honnêtement, non. Mais regarde, il va m'ignorer pour le restant de la journée."

"C'est… sain."

"Il peut réagir excessivement et il s'est amélioré avec le temps, mais parfois j'ai l'impression de vivre avec un adolescent. Habituellement, si je le lui fais remarquer, il met de l'eau dans son vin et reconnait ce qu'il était en train de faire. Mais ça ne marchera évidemment pas si c'est contre moi qu'il est fâché."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans ces situations?"

"On ne se fâche habituellement pas l'un contre l'autre."

"Vous ne vous disputez pas?"

"Je veux dire, on se contrarie l'un l'autre, bien sûr. Mais le truc où on se crie, où on se hurle dessus? Jamais."

"Robb et moi nous disputons, mais on se hurle rarement dessus. Je pense que c'est sain de s'exprimer et de laisser un désaccord se produire. Je ne sais pas comment notre relation aurait évolué si ce n'était pas le cas ? Je veux dire, quand il m'a dit qu'il retournait vivre aux Etats-Unis sans même m'avoir d'abord consultée? Oui, on ne s'est pas parlé pendant deux jours, mais c'était après qu'on se soit disputé. Il y a eu des cris à ce moment-là. Mais après ça, on a pu en discuter."

"Je n'aime pas les cris. J'ai été trop souvent en leur présence en grandissant et je ne veux _définitivement_ pas exposer Audrey, ni aucun autre futur enfant, à ça."

"Il y a une différence entre une dispute saine et une dispute dysfonctionnelle. Je pense que vous devriez au moins aborder vos sentiments l'un avec l'autre."

Dany mordit dans son sandwich et s'appuya contre le comptoir, croisant un bras sur sa poitrine et regardant les frères et sœur par les portes fenêtres fermées.

Une sensation nerveuse dans son ventre, Dany finit son sandwich et se força à passer la porte et à sortir sur la terrasse.

"Dany! Je me demandais où tu étais! Tu es superbe!" Arya l'accueillit avec un sourire amical et une étreinte, "Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on va bientôt avoir deux nouveaux bébés Stark!"

"Merci, Arya." Après un moment, "Ca vous dérange de nous laisser une minute, Jon et moi?" Leur demanda-t-elle, à Robb et elle.

Ils échangèrent tous un regard gênant, Arya probablement plus confuse que son frère aîné.

"En fait, on devrait commencer à préparer la nourriture et aller voir comment vont Sansa et Pyp." Robb alla jusqu'à la porte et fit un signe de tête dans la même direction, montrant à Arya qu'elle devait suivre.

Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, Dany se rapprocha de Jon. "Tu projettes de me bouder toute la journée?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise?"

"N'importe quoi. Je veux que tu dises _littéralement_ n'importe quoi."

"Je n'ai pas envie de faire ça maintenant." Jon s'appuya contre la rambarde et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

"Tu es fâché contre moi. Je comprends. Mais ça t'es venu à l'esprit que moi aussi, je suis fâchée contre toi?"

"Comment ça serait possible?" Il plaça sa boisson sur la rampe. "Maintenant tu es énervée contre moi parce que je t'ignore? Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, à chaque fois que j'essaye de te parler de quelque chose de difficile, tu te fige et tu t'en vas. Alors dis-moi, Dany, à quoi ça sert d'essayer de te dire pourquoi je suis en colère alors que ça va tomber dans l'oreille d'une sourde?"

"Eh bien, je suis là maintenant."

"Bon Dieu, tu peux être tellement exaspérante parfois." Jon se redressa, marcha quelques pas, puis revint dans le sens inverse et se tourna vers elle. "Tu veux que je commence par quoi? Comment tu m'as menti à propos de Sansa et Pyp pendant, quoi, un an? Ou la manière puérile dont tu t'es comportée au magasin aujourd'hui?"

"Vraiment? _Vraiment?_ _C'est_ _moi_ _qui suis puérile_? On va juste oublier ta petite crise de colère d'hier soir? Et qu'est-ce que tu dis de la façon dont tu regardais Ygritte comme si on t'avait montré un futur que tu aurais aimé avoir?"

"C'est une blague? Sérieusement, c'est une putain de blague?" Il se dirigea vers elle, puis repartit dans l'autre sens. "Combien de fois je vais devoir te rassurer pour ce manque de confiance en toi? Bon sang, je me sens super mal de l'avoir vue en faisant étalage de notre relation. Peut-être que si tu avais une once de compassion, tu le verrais."

Sa colère alimentée par l'adrénaline, elle avait l'impression que ses os faisaient trembler sa peau. "Oh c'est _moi_ qui manque de compassion? Tu dis quoi du fait que tu accordes plus d'attention à la sensibilité d'une étrangère dans la rue qu'à la mienne?"

"Quand est-ce que j'ai _déjà_ fait ça? Littéralement tout ce que je fais est pour toi et Audrey."

"Ne fais pas ça, _ne fais pas ça putain_." Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle criait avant d'apercevoir les cinq paires d'yeux qui regardaient par les portes. "Tu dis quoi du début? Quand c'était plus facile de me faire du mal à moi qu'à Ygritte? Tu dis quoi de la première fois que j'ai rencontré ta famille et que tu n'as rien dit? Tu dis quoi du moment après l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Theon? Ou du fait que tu ais gardé le sac d'Ygritte, _après_ que je l'ai trouvé et que je t'ai dit que ça me mettait mal à l'aise."

"C'est _toi_ qui ne voulait pas être avec _moi_. Je te l'ai demandé, à plusieurs reprises! Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais et tu es simplement partie. Puis tu as foutrement invité Drogo à ta remise de diplôme. Et c'est _toi_ qui a disparu pendant cinq putains de jours après l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Theon!"

Elle croisait et décroisait les bras, remuant sur place malgré le désir de son corps de bouger et d'évacuer l'énergie, elle resterait sur sa position. "Je ne comprenais rien de ce qui m'arrivait à la remise des diplômes; au cas où tu aurais oublié, mon père était mort et ma mère m'avait grosso modo reniée. Mais oui, désolée de ne pas avoir pris _tes_ sentiments en compte. _Et_ quand tu es revenu après la soirée de Theon, j'essayerais d'intégrer le fait que j'étais enceinte et je ne voulais rien d'autre que t'en parler, mais tout ce que tu voulais faire, c'était t'asseoir et te détester pour des choses qui s'étaient passées cinq ans plus tôt."

"Comment j'étais censé le savoir, je ne peux pas voir dans ta foutue de tête!"

"Tu ne savais également pas voir ce qui était juste devant toi. Peut-être que si tu avais arrêté de te torturer pendant cinq minutes, tu l'aurais vu. Et tu n'as _toujours_ rien dit concernant le sac d'Ygritte."

"Bon sang, s'il t'ennuie tant que ça, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas jeté? Hein?"

"Sérieusement? Je veux dire, sérieusement Jon? Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire avec ça? Tu veux que je le jette pour toi? Il faut que tu te _libères_ du passé, je ne peux pas le faire pour toi, bordel."

Il se tourna et détourna le regard loin d'elle, vers l'eau au loin, et puis pivota à nouveau vers elle, à court de mots, apparemment.

"Tu n'as aucun problème à te raccrocher à son sac. Je parie que dans un monde différent, tu lui aurais demandé, à _elle,_ de t'épouser à l'heure qu'il est." Dans sa frustration, elle laissa échapper la seule chose qui la rongeait.

" _Tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas que je le fasse!_ Ce n'est pas juste, putain. A chaque fois que j'ai abordé le sujet, tu as mis fin à la discussion avant même qu'elle ne puisse commencer."

"Tu l'as abordé _une fois_ , quand on venait juste d'apprendre que j'étais enceinte, et je t'ai dit de ne pas le faire _à cause_ d'Audrey."

"Ce n'est _pas_ comme ça que ça s'est passé. Et si ça t'embêtait à ce point-là, pourquoi tu n'as jamais rien dit?" Il faisait à nouveau les cent pas.

"Oh, je suis censée demander à mon petit-ami de me demander de l'épouser? Mon petit-ami qui part toujours dans une spirale d'apitoiement sur lui-même et de honte à chaque fois que ne serait-ce que l' _idée_ de sa petite-copine de fac est soulevée? Ouais, ça parait _idéal_."

"Pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à laisser tomber le sujet? Tu es aussi peu sûre de toi par rapport à Ygritte?"

"C'est _toi_ qui n'arrive pas à laisser tomber! Bon Dieu, tu me rends dingue, putain. C'est toi qui ne m'a plus parlé pendant une heure après qu'on l'ait vue. C'est toi qui a crié sur _moi,_ ta petite-amie _enceinte_ , parce que je n'ai pas été assez gentille avec la femme derrière qui je suis passée en second choix pendant quatre ans!"

"Hey, les gars—" Interrompit Sansa de l'autre côté de la porte, qu'elle avait ouverte juste assez pour passer la tête.

"Pas maintenant!" Hurlèrent-ils à l'unisson.

Dany agita la main en direction de Sansa, "Même Sansa a tourné la page. Ta sœur, qui m'a détestée pendant des années, peut passer outre, me pardonner, mais pas toi."

"Ce n'est _pas_ ça!"

"Alors qu'est-ce que c'est?!"

Il soupira, exaspéré. "Je ne lui ai pas juste brisé le cœur. Je lui ai arraché ma famille. Tu ne comprends pas, mais elle faisait partie de la famille. On lui a volé ça."

 _Eh bien, ça faisait mal._

Elle sentit des larmes dans ses yeux. Elle n'allait pas pleurer là maintenant. Ou, du moins, elle n'allait pas pleurer devant lui là maintenant.

"Tu sais quoi? Tu as raison, je ne comprends ce que c'est de faire partie de ta famille."

Si elle n'était pas aussi blessée et en colère, elle aurait probablement remarqué la manière dont son visage s'était radouci quand il dit, "Dany, je—" Mais elle était blessée et en colère et elle agita une main pour le faire taire tandis qu'elle se tournait et passait devant Sansa pour rentrer dans la maison.

* * *

Jon couvrit ses yeux avec ses mains et prit quelques profondes inspirations, essayant de se calmer. Comment la dispute avait-elle dégénéré comme ça? Malgré sa colère et son irritation, il s'en voulait horriblement pour ce qu'il avait dit. Evidemment qu'il n'avait pas voulu dire les choses dans ce sens-là, mais il savait comment Dany les avait prises.

Finalement assez calme pour s'excuser, il rentra dans la maison à la recherche de Dany. Ce qu'il trouva, il ne s'y était pas attendu.

Toutes ses affaires, toutes les affaires d'Audrey, avaient été retirées de leur chambre. Il poussa le rideau sur le côté et vit Dany en train de charger la voiture.

 _C'est quoi ce bordel_.

Il se précipita dans la cuisine, paniqué. Sur le point d'ouvrir la porte de l'allée, il remarqua que Talisa tenait sa fille dans ses bras. Sa fille qui semblait merveilleusement inconsciente des évènements autour d'elle. Il la prit des bras de sa tante et lui embrassa le sommet de la tête.

"Jon, Dany s'en va et elle compte emmener Audrey avec elle. Personne n'a réussi à la dissuader."

A ce moment précis, Dany rentra dans la maison.

"Tu comptais me dire que tu l'emmènes ou tu allais me laisser découvrir le lit vide?"

"Tu dis au revoir maintenant." Son ton stoïque habituel était revenu mais il pouvait voir que ses yeux étaient bouffis et elle reniflait un peu.

"Dany, tu ne peux pas faire ça."

"Je prends _ma_ famille et je rentre à la _maison_."

"Dany…"

"Dis au revoir à Papa, ma puce."

Ne se rendant toujours pas compte de ce qui se passait autour d'elle, Audrey marmonna un rapide "au-voir" et fut tirée de ses bras.

Après un moment figé sur place, les pieds de Jon rattrapèrent ses pensées fugaces et le portèrent dans leur sillage. Quand il arriva dehors, Dany était en train de fermer la portière arrière. Il lui attrapa le bras, "Dany, je t'en prie, ne pars pas. Ne fais pas ça."

Elle se dégagea comme si elle avait été brûlée, "Ne me touche _pas_!" Il céda et recula d'un pas.

"Donc tu vas simplement te sauver alors? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire demain ? Comment je suis censé rentrer à la maison ? Aller au mariage ?"

"Je ne sais pas et, là tout de suite, je m'en fiche."

Elle monta dans la voiture et s'en alla.


	19. Goodbye Stranger

**Notes de l'auteur:** La chanson de ce chapitre est _Goodbye Stranger_ par Supertramp. **  
**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19: Goodbye Stranger**

Jon ouvrit lentement les yeux, confus pendant une brève seconde, avant de reconnaître la chanson réglée comme alarme pour Dany. Il voulut rouler vers la table de nuit pour faire taire le bruit agaçant, mais Dany était étroitement collée contre lui, toujours endormie, son corps nu délicieusement proche du sien, un bras fermement enroulé autour d'elle.

Alors qu'il envisageait à nouveau de bouger, elle se blottit plus près de lui, probablement seulement à moitié éveillée.

"Je ne peux pas te dire à quel point je déteste cette chanson," Il prononça les premiers mots de la journée.

"Parce qu'elle signifie qu'on doit se lever?" Elle murmura sa question, essayant maintenant de se dégager de son étreinte.

"Je suppose que la nouvelle raison pour laquelle je la déteste, oui. Mais non, ce n'est juste pas une bonne chanson."

"Si tu me libères, je peux soulager tes souffrances."

"Nooon," grognant tout en étirant le bras qui ne la plaquait pas contre lui et en cambrant le dos, "Si tu éteins l'alarme, alors on va devoir sortir du lit."

"Certains d'entre nous ont cours ce matin."

"Ce n'est pas le problème de nous."

"De nous?" Elle se tourna pour lui faire face et souleva un sourcil. "Notre?"

"Oh, non, _notre_ problème, c'est que tu vas probablement rater ton cours parce que tu es au lit avec moi. Et puis tu vas être fâchée contre moi et patati patata, tu ne vas pas partager ton poulet au curry avec moi ce soir."

Elle mordilla son sourire, timide, "Oh, vraiment?"

"Oh ouais. Ca va être toute une histoire." Il étira le 'ou' de toute.

Elle fit courir une main le long de son côté, jusqu'à son épaule et puis redescendit sur le bras qui était maintenant posé sur sa taille, chercha sa paume et entremêlant ses doigts avec les siens.

Ils se fixèrent, souriant, avant qu'il ne traîne sa tête sur l'oreille, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Bougeant juste un peu plus et il put presser légèrement son nez contre le sien en un bisou esquimau.

"Ton haleine est assez dégoûtante."

"Tu sais toujours comment séduire un homme." Il essaya de libérer sa main, "Tu peux bien parler, Targaryen. Et puis, tu aimes ça." Il se rapprocha pour un baiser, qu'elle lui rendit.

Après un moment ou deux, son corps se détendit et elle passa à l'action, agile. Elle relâcha sa main, le repoussa et roula sur le côté pour enfin éteindre la musique. Alors qu'elle était sur le point de prendre ses jambes à son cou, il l'attrapa par derrière et l'attira en arrière sur le lit.

"Nooon!" Cria-t-elle entre deux rires.

Il la jeta par-dessus son corps, la faisant atterrir sur le dos, lui presque immédiatement au-dessus d'elle, tirant les couvertures comme une tente sur eux.

"Oh, tu vas me le payer." Ses mains furent soudainement sur elle, la chatouillant sous les bras et le long de son ventre.

"Ah! Non! Arrête!" Souffla-t-elle alors que son corps se tordait de rire.

Dany partit à temps pour son deuxième cours, laissant Jon dans son lit. Il prit son temps pour se lever, voulant savourer les quelques derniers matins qui leur restaient ensemble à Londres. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ressentir de telles choses pour elle, du moins pas après qu'il ait commencé à sortir avec Ygritte. _Peut-être avant_ … mais c'était une chose à laquelle il n'aimait pas penser.

La façon dont Dany plissait le nez quand elle n'était pas d'accord avec lui, la façon dont elle riait, quand elle riait _réellement,_ pas juste le faux rire qu'elle faisait avec la plupart des gens. Il avait été à deux doigts de lui dire tout ça quelques semaines plus tôt. Mais ensuite Drogo avait été là et avait plaisanté et été amusant et, bien qu'il avait été dans son lit la veille et le lendemain de sa visite, Jon avait eu l'impression d'être un bouche-trou, un second choix.

Même maintenant, en se redressant et en remarquant le diaporama d'images qui était l'écran de veille de Dany, le visage de Drogo apparaissait toutes les quelques images; faisant des grimaces et tirant la langue, ou avec Dany sur ses genoux, en train de rire _pour de vrai_.

Dans quelques semaines, ils seraient tous deux à la maison. Dany serait avec Drogo comme elle le voulait et il serait… il serait avec Ygritte.

* * *

Dany était parvenue à arriver à temps pour son deuxième cours, tout juste. Le temps qu'elle revienne dans l'appartement, sous la pluie, elle était frigorifiée; la veste qu'elle avait achetée n'étant ni assez chaude ni assez imperméable.

"Eh bah, on dirait un chien mouillé," Pyp sourit en coin par-dessus son épaule sur le divan alors qu'elle ôtait la veste inutile de son corps et la pendait au porte-manteau à côté du radiateur.

Tirant ses cheveux par-dessus son épaule et les tordant, elle se tint au-dessus de Pyp en les essorant, une quantité décente d'eau se déversant sur sa tête.

"Hey là! C'est pas justifié!" Dany lâcha un petit rire et haussa les épaules avec une innocence simulée. "Tu devrais faire attention Princesse, ton prince n'est pas là pour te défendre là tout de suite." Dany lui fit un doigt d'honneur en se dirigeant dans sa chambre.

Enlevant ses couches humides à la recherche de chaleur sur sa peau glacée, elle aperçut son lit froissé, les souvenirs qu'il contenait amenant un sourire sur son visage. Chassant les pensées de son esprit, elle enfila son pull trop grand préféré et un legging. Enfonçant les pieds dans ses pantoufles, elle traina jusqu'à la cuisine pour faire du thé, ses cheveux humides détachés pour sécher.

"Pyp, je peux te proposer une trêve sous forme de thé?"

"Son Altesse va me servir?" Il posa une main sur son cœur, dramatique.

"Oui ou non, Pyp?" Cria-t-elle en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre la boîte des sachets de thé.

"Oui, s'il te plait!"

S'affairant dans la cuisine, elle n'entendit pas Jon entrer ni la traquer, jusqu'à ce que ses bras s'enroulent autour d'elle, attirant son côté droit dans un gros câlin. Il les fit balancer d'un côté à l'autre et puis se recula.

Elle eut étrangement froid avec la perte de ses bras autour d'elle, elle posa une main sur son bras mouillé, "Bon sang, Jon! Je viens juste de me changer!" Elle voulait être contrariée mais il avait ce sourire stupide sur le visage; celui qui lui donnait envie soit de courir dans ses bras soit de s'enfuir loin de lui, elle n'avait pas encore décidé.

"C'est Pyp qui m'a incité à le faire!" Il se baissa et se protégea quand elle lui lança la boîte de thé dessus. "Oui, je veux bien avoir du thé, Dany." Taquina-t-il, la lui rendant et disparaissant, juste au moment où la bouilloire fut en ébullition.

Elle tint les deux tasses très remplies en équilibre en traversant le tapis miteux de leur appartement, sifflant pour attirer l'attention de Pyp alors qu'elle tendait sa main droite, "Attention, c'est chaud!"

"Où est le mien?"

"Oh, _mon lapin_ , j'avais déjà mis l'eau à chauffer." Elle claqua des doigts avec une fausse déception.

"Je suppose que c'est à ton tour d'aller chercher le repas à emporter ce soir alors."

"Hey! Ce n'est pas juste! Tu avais déjà dit que tu irais!"

"C'était avant que je ne subisse cette offense scandaleuse, et j'ai un devoir à rédiger."

"Oh, c'est comme ça. Tu envoies la fille avec la veste fichue sous la pluie pour ramener ta nourriture."

"Ca me semble bien." Son sourire était penaud.

"Les gars, vous savez quoi? Ne faites même pas attention à moi. Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ce qui se passe dans mon émission. Je le pense vraiment, continuez de parler comme si je n'étais pas là."

"Tu as vraiment besoin d'entendre la narration du documentaire sur les antilopes?" demanda Dany, sceptique.

"Peut-être que oui."

Jon se cala sur son siège, les bras pliés derrière sa tête, "Ah, Dany, Pyp prend des notes. Il doit apprendre comment piéger sa proie, sinon il n'aura jamais cette amourette de Londres dont il se vante depuis six mois."

"Eh bah je vais aller parler à des gens qui sont gentils avec moi," dit Pyp, détaché. " _Et_ je prends mon thé avec moi." Ce qui fit échanger un regard amusé à Jon et Dany.

Pyp était facile à cerner et, s'il avait réellement été agacé, ses oreilles auraient viré au rouge. Dany savait que leurs conditions de vie n'étaient pas idéales pour Pyp, mais il les acceptait sans sourciller. Il prenait exemple sur Jon et Dany et n'adressait jamais directement _leur_ situation. Il avait à tout le moins une idée générale de ce qu'il se passait, ayant vu Jon ou Dany se faufiler hors de la chambre de l'autre le matin.

Et il y avait eu cette fois où il les avait surpris en plein milieu d'une séance de tripotage mais, pour leur défense, il était censé être en cours. A son honneur, il n'y avait jamais ne serait-ce que fait allusion. Du moins, pas avec Dany.

Avec le repli de Pyp, Jon se déplaça pour s'asseoir à côté de Dany, passant ses bras autour d'elle et attirant son dos tout contre son torse. "Je vais aller chercher le repas."

"Non, non. Je sais que tu as vraiment ce devoir. C'est bon. Je vais prendre sur moi."

"C'est juste au coin de la rue, tu peux prendre ma veste si tu veux."

"Je vais avoir l'air d'une clocharde avec ta veste."

Jon attrapa son nez entre son pouce et son index, "Mais une clocharde mignonne."

"En parlant de mignon, je vois que tu as coupé tes cheveux aujourd'hui."

"Ils devenaient trop longs, je commençais à avoir l'impression d'être un gamin Emo."

Elle eut un petit rire avec ça, "Tu avais l'air mignon."

"Au passé?"

"Tes cheveux sont sexy quand ils sont tirés en arrière."

"La seule raison pour laquelle je connais cette référence, c'est parce que tu m'as obligé à regarder ce film huit cent fois." Il passa distraitement une main le long de sa clavicule.

"Oh la ferme, tu l'aimes bien."

"Tu aimais vraiment mes cheveux plus longs?"

"Il y avait quelque chose, je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'avec le mélange de la barbe et des cheveux comme ça, tu avais l'air dangereux ou mystérieux."

"Oh, je suis super dangereux et _très_ mystérieux."

Elle lâcha un rire, "Bien sûr que tu l'es."

"Dois-je te rappeler ta punition pour ta désobéissance de tout à l'heure?"

Se raclant la gorge, elle demanda "A quelle heure tu veux manger?"

"Quelle façon de changer de sujet." Il lui donna une tape condescendante sur l'épaule, "Tu veux qu'on vise dans les environs de sept heures?"

"C'est bon. Tu sais si Pyp se joint à nous ce soir?"

"Je pense qu'il a prévu autre chose."

"Il rate le Mercredi du poulet au curry?! C'est lui qui a commencé le Mercredi du poulet au curry!"

"Gardez-moi un peu des restes, les gars!" Son cri résonna dans le couloir, au milieu des nombreuses sonneries de ses messages instantanés. "Aussi, Jon, Robb dit bonjour."

"Merde, il est en ligne? Pyp pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit? On joue au chassé-croisé téléphonique depuis des semaines!" Il releva Dany et lui pressa rapidement le bras avant de disparaitre et de réapparaitre une minute plus tard, "Sept heures?"

Elle lui répondit avec un sourire aux lèvres fermées et un rapidement hochement de tête.

"Ok." Il tapota deux fois le mur avant de disparaitre dans sa chambre.

Dany décida qu'elle ferait tout aussi bien de travailler _un peu_.

Acceptant l'offre de Jon, elle piqua sa veste pour affronter la pluie. Même malgré le froid piquant et l'humidité, Dany ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter pour admirer la vue et les sons qu'étaient Londres. Il ne leur restait plus qu'une semaine et demi avant que le trimestre se termine et qu'ils doivent rentrer aux Etats-Unis.

Une partie d'elle ne voulait pas partir, voulait rester à Londres, dans ce semestre pour toujours. Elle était heureuse ici, elle s' _aimait_ _bien_ ici.

La nourriture fut prête presque immédiatement et les arômes étaient enivrants. Cet endroit allait manquer à Dany. Sur le chemin du retour, elle pensa à en dire autant à Jon, à lui dire comme son sourire était mignon et comme elle était heureuse quand il apparaissait grâce à elle. Elle voulait lui dire que partager un lit la mettait habituellement mal à l'aise mais qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie plus détendue que dans un lit jumeau avec lui. Etre avec lui faisait que certaines des mauvaises choses faisaient juste un peu moins mal. Elle voulait lui dire _pourquoi_ elle avait mal.

Ce soir, pensa-t-elle, ce soir est le grand soir.

Envisageant brièvement de foncer jusqu'à Jon et de frotter sa veste mouillée partout sur lui comme il avait fait avec elle juste quelques heures plus tôt, elle décida de ne pas le faire et remit la veste sur le crochet prévu à cet effet. Avant de partir, elle avait frappé sur sa porte et tournoyé, montrant l'anorak trop grand. Maintenant, elle allait ouvrir sa porte et faire miroiter le sachet à emporter et puis s'en aller sans un mot.

En se rapprochant de sa chambre cependant, elle put entendre qu'il était en train de parler à quelqu'un. _Peut-être qu'il est finalement parvenu à joindre son frère_ , pensa-t-elle. Sa voix était légèrement étouffée à cause de sa porte _pratiquement_ fermée, mais elle entendait juste assez pour piquer sa curiosité.

"Non, ce n'est pas ça. Evidemment que tu me manques—"

Silence et un soupir de son côté. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû s'en aller, ne pas envahir son intimité, mais elle se sentait coincée sur place.

"Je comprends bien à quel point c'est difficile, je suis nul pour comprendre le changement d'heures. Ca fait des semaines que je n'ai pas parlé à mon frère!"

Il semblait exaspéré.

"Ygritte, c'est ridicule… non je ne me suis jamais déconnecté parce que je voyais que tu te connectais… Je ne suis pas fâché contre toi… Je te l'ai dit, le téléphone portable que j'ai ne droit qu'à quelques minutes… parce que ce sont mes parents qui le payent."

Elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage mais elle savait, de par le ton de sa voix, qu'il se frottait les yeux et se pinçait le nez, il faisait toujours ça quand il était agacé.

"Je ne suis pas agacé que tu ais appelé, j'ai répondu, pas vrai?" Il soupira, "Da—Ygritte, écoute, je te vois après Noël et on pourra discuter de tout ça… non, je ne suis pas dédaigneux, c'est juste l'heure de manger ici et je dois étudier et on tourne en rond là… Je sais, mais il ne reste à peine plus qu'un mois maintenant et ça va vite passer… ok… Je, toi aussi."

Dany fila dans le couloir et commença à vider le contenu du sachet à emporter. Quand Jon apparut à table, portant son sweat-shirt mauve d'Amherst, il avait l'air plus âgé, plus accablé.

"Besoin d'aide?"

"Hum, je crois que tout ce qu'il nous faut, c'est les assiettes et les fourchettes de la cuisine, si tu veux bien les prendre?"

Lorsqu'il passa derrière elle, elle vit sa main bouger pour lui presser le bras et puis se figer en l'air, à mi-chemin, et se retirer. Il se racla la gorge, "On boit quoi ce soir?"

"Tu ne vas pas me forcer à boire de la bière?"

"Tu veux que je te force à boire de la bière?"

Dany essaya d'être taquine, "Non, mais il y a d'autres choses que j'aimerais que tu me forces à faire."

Sa réponse fut un sourire triste et un rapide hochement de tête, "Si la Princesse peut recommander un vin qui est agréable avec la nourriture indienne, je le tolérerai."

"Je pense que, techniquement, beaucoup de vins sucrés se marient bien avec la nourriture Indienne, mais je ne suis pas une grande fan du vin sucré. Il y a un rosé pétillant dans le frigo? Je pense que j'en ai acheté un à la dégustation de vin où on est allé il y a quelques semaines?"

"Il n'y a que toi, à vingt ans, qui peut avoir du rosé pétillant qui traine simplement dans le frigo." Le Jon drôle revenait lentement vers elle.

"Il faut bien que je mérite mon titre royal d'une façon ou d'une autre." Il lui tendit une assiette et elle mit du riz et du poulet à la cuillère tandis qu'il versait le vin.

"Un jour, je vais rencontrer tes parents. Je vais voir ce manoir où tu as été élevée en Caroline du Sud et je vais prendre une photo en tenant la cuillère d'argent avec laquelle tu es née."

 _Si seulement tu savais,_ pensa-t-elle. Il avait en partie raison, cependant. Ses parents n'avaient jamais manqué d'argent.

"Oh tu peux bien parler. Tes parents sont propriétaires de combien de maisons?"

"Honnêtement, Dany? Ca ressemble à ça maintenant, oui. Mais quand j'étais gamin, genre, un _petit_ gamin, à l'époque avant Sansa et Arya, on vivait dans ce minuscule appartement. Mon père venait d'avoir son diplôme d'expert-comptable et avait décidé de se lancer seul. Il a pris tout l'argent qu'on avait et l'a mis dans son entreprise." Il fit une pause pour une bouchée de nourriture. "Mes parents nous ont gâtés quand ils le pouvaient, mais s'assureraient qu'on ne soit pas des morveux à cause de ça."

"Tu insinue que je suis une morveuse?" Taquina-t-elle.

"Non, oh non!" Sa fourchette retomba sur son assiette avec un tintement, "Honnêtement, je ne vais pas présumer grand-chose sur les choses à propos desquelles tu ne parles pas. Je pense que je suis peut-être juste sur la défensive parce que, oui, mes parents ont de l'argent et sont à l'aise dans leur train de vie, mais mon père a travaillé _d'arrache-pied_ pour y arriver. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'on devienne des petits connards ingrats."

Il parlait avec ses mains maintenant, ce qui était mignon, quand il parlait avec passion, ses joues et le bout de son nez rougissaient juste un peu.

"Par exemple, mes parents nous ont dit à l'avance qu'ils payeraient pour l'équivalent d'un diplôme sur quatre ans dans une école publique du Massachusetts. Si on voulait aller autre part, la différence serait à notre charge. Mes parents, mon père surtout, veulent qu'on valorise l'idée de _gagner_ de l'argent, de ne jamais rien prendre pour acquis."

"Tes parents semblent avoir réussi à éduquer des enfants assez bien équilibrés." Dany se remplit un autre verre de vin.

"Je ne sais pas, mon père est super, j'ai une relation géniale avec lui, mais j'ai simplement l'impression qu'il a raté beaucoup des choses avec les filles qu'il a pu faire avec Robb et moi. Il n'avait pas le temps d'entraîner leurs équipes de football."

"Il n'y n'a pas de famille parfaite, Jon. On dirait que tes parents t'aiment, je pense que c'est le plus que chacun d'entre nous peut demander."

"Non, je sais. Je ne dis pas que mon père était absent ou quelque chose comme ça, il était là, il est là, j'ai juste… Je ne sais pas ce que je dis. Cet alcool que tu me donnes me monte à la tête." Il leva le verre dans la lumière, l'inspectant.

"Ma fam—" Avant que les mots ne puissent quitter sa bouche, Audioslave retentit soudainement à fond dans la poche de Jon.

"Attends." Il sortit son téléphone et jeta un œil sur l'écran de devant, roulant les yeux.

"Si tu dois décrocher, il n'y a pas problème. Je peux débarrasser."

Il eut l'air hésitant, incertain, avant d'appuyer sur le bouton sur le côté pour faire taire l'appel. "Tu as un peu de cette vodka que tu aimes tant?"

"Tu veux en parler?"

"Pas vraiment." Ses yeux lui dirent de ne pas insister. Elle savait qu'il valait mieux éviter, en toute honnêteté. C'était l'accord tacite qui accompagnait leur… _relation_.

"Jon, je," Elle expira, se donnant du courage, "Est-ce qu'on devrait discuter du semestre prochain?"

Sa chaise glissa sur le sol en linoléum, la seule zone sans tapis de tout l'appartement, avec un crissement bruyant, "T'as fini?" Il empila son assiette sur la sienne et les laissa tomber dans l'évier avant d'ouvrir le tiroir où ils rangeaient l'alcool. Il ramena deux grands verres et de l'eau gazeuse à table.

"Jon?"

"Ecoute, il n'y a rien à discuter. Tu vas retourner avec Drogo et je vais retourner avec Ygritte et ce sera juste un souvenir lointain."

"Est-ce que c'est ça que tu veux?"

Il fit tournoyer la boisson dans sa main, étudiant les bulles sans regarder son visage. Il but sa boisson d'une traite et leva son verre vide vers elle, indiquant qu'elle fasse de même.

Cette nuit-là, alors qu'elle était pelotonnée contre lui, peau contre peau, elle se demanda s'il y avait déjà eu une période dans sa vie où il n'avait pas fait partie d'elle. A un moment donné, il murmura que ce qu'il voulait n'avait pas d'importance, si ça avait été dans sa tête ou dans son oreille, elle n'en était pas sûre.

Pyp et lui rentrèrent à la maison un jour avant elle. Ils se réveillèrent ce matin-là, elle le serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa pour lui dire au revoir, elle ne pleura qu'une fois que la porte fut refermée derrière eux.

Ce fut quand elle fit son dernier tour pour s'assurer qu'elle n'oubliait rien qu'elle vit le post-it sur le placard de la cuisine. Il disait "Ouvre-moi!"

Curieuse, elle suivit l'instruction et fut accueillie par une boite qui occupait toute l'étagère du bas. Elle remarqua à quel point c'était léger pour quelque chose de cette taille et la plaça sur le sol devant elle. Otant le couvercle, elle vit le logo reconnaissable entre tous. C'était une doudoune.

Au fond de la boîte, presque camouflée au milieu du papier de soie, se trouvait une carte.

 _"Jette la vieille à la poubelle._  
 _Reste au chaud, Dany.  
-Jon"_


	20. It's Now or Never

_Bon, la 8ème saison de la série est un véritable foutoir et massacre: logique narrative, développement des persos, ... Tout part à la poubelle. Mais ils ne pourront JAMAIS nous voler ces personnages. Je refuse de les laisser détruire Jonerys damn it!_

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur:** La chanson de ce chapitre est _It's Now or Never,_ d'Elvis Presley

* * *

 **Chapitre 20: It's Now or Never**

Jon rentra dans la maison, traversa la cuisine, sortit sur la terrasse, ouvrit la glacière et en sortit une bière. Une fois le couvercle refermé, il se retourna et s'assit dessus, prenant une longue gorgée avant de cogner sa tête contre les bardeaux. Il ne comprenait pas comment c'était arrivé. Les choses allaient _bien_. Ils allaient _bien_. Ils étaient _heureux_.

"Tu tiens le coup, champion ?" Jon était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas entendu Robb ouvrir la porte et sortir sur le porche.

"Tout le monde a tout entendu, pas vrai?" Jon se leva et s'assit par terre pour donner accès à la glacière à Robb. Son frère sortit deux bières et s'assit à côté de lui.

"Je pourrais être gentil et te dire non, mais mon vieux, tout le quartier a probablement tout entendu." Alors que Jon prenait une dernière gorgée de sa bière, son frère se pencha en arrière et lui tapota une cannette remplie contre le torse. "Tout a commencé à cause de la rencontre avec Ygritte tout à l'heure ? Tu crois que tu as peut-être réagi de façon excessive ?"

"Dany _a été_ garce avec elle," Fut la seule défense de Jon tandis qu'il ouvrait la nouvelle cannette et la levait à sa bouche.

"Je veux dire, elle n'a pas été aussi gentille qu'elle aurait pu être, c'est sûr."

"Il y a un _mais_ qui arrive."

"Bah, je ne connais pas Ygritte, mais la façon dont tout le monde avait l'habitude de parler d'elle, honnêtement c'était assez énervant. J'étais agacé d'en entendre parler et je l'entendais en tant que frère."

"Où tu veux en venir?"

"Dany n'a pas eu l'introduction la plus aisée dans la famille. Elle a toléré beaucoup de choses, Jon. Maman n'y a pas toujours été de main morte avec elle et on sait tous la merde qu'il y a eu entre Sansa et elle. Mais elle n'a pas arrêté de venir en redemander, _pour toi_."

"Je ne peux pas contrôler Maman et Sansa." Jon se sentait sur la défensive.

"Non, mais tu aurais pu les prendre à part, surtout Sansa, et leur demander d'arrêter."

"Elles étaient déçues de moi, je ne peux pas le changer."

Robb soupira, "Mon pote, tu dois te libérer de cette culpabilité Catholique à laquelle tu t'accroches. Et, je veux dire, on dirait un peu que tu passes un peu tes nerfs sur Dany."

'On était tous les deux fautifs."

"On n'est pas d'accord sur ce point. Il me semble que, bien que moralement discutables, ses actions n'ont pas affecté négativement ses relations. C'est toi qui était en tort, là, Jon."

"Je veux dire, oui ce que j'ai fait était d'une certaine manière plus fautif que ce qu'elle a fait, elle, mais elle savait ce qu'elle faisait."

"Comme j'ai dit, moralement discutable. Mais j'ai un peu l'impression qu'elle a fait pénitence." Robb ouvrit la glacière et sortit deux bières de plus. "Elle a l'impression d'être une étrangère qui observe sur le côté."

Jon accepta la boisson, autant se bourrer la gueule à 3 heures de l'après-midi, pensa-t-il. "C'est ridicule. Evidemment qu'elle fait partie de la famille." Il leva la boisson à ses lèvres et marqua une pause, se tournant pour regarder Robb. "Attends, c'est ce qu'elle a dit?"

"Pas à moi."

"Alors à qui?"

"Je sais que c'est une chose dont Talisa et elle ont discuté, au moins un peu."

"Pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas me le dire, bordel?"

"Je crois qu'il y a quelques petites choses pour lesquelles vous avez tous les deux fait beaucoup d'efforts pour ne _pas_ vous dire."

"C'est foutrement stupide. J'espère que Talisa le lui a dit."

"Eh bien…"

"Quoi?"

"Regarde les photos de famille dans la maison."

"Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont? Si c'est quelque chose sur le fait qu'Ygritte est sur certaines photos, je ne veux pas l'entendre. Elle a fait partie de ma vie pendant des années."

"Ecoute-moi, Maman a accroché notre photo de mariage à Talisa et moi, la photo de famille Stark de mon mariage —sur laquelle Dany n'était pas— il y a une photo de toi avec Audrey bébé dans les bras. Puis il y a une photo d'un des barbecues que j'ai ratés, mais auquel Ygritte était présente. Il y a une photo du Nouvel An où j'ai fini à l'hôpital. Il y a une photo d'Ygritte et Sansa en train de boire dans l'un de ces trucs Moet Sipper…"

"Je ne vois toujours pas où tu veux en venir."

"Seigneur, tu es bouché parfois. Il n'y a pas une seule photo de Dany, Jon. Tu étais avec Ygritte pendant quoi, trois ans et quelques ? Tu es avec Dany, au moins en cette qualité, depuis quelque chose comme cinq ans? Qu'est-ce que ça te ferait ressentir?"

La tête de Jon retomba à nouveau contre la maison. Il n'avait pas fait ce lien. En réfléchissant au fil des années de leur relation, il fut soudainement facile de voir toutes les choses qu'elle avait endurées sans sourciller. Elle ne lui avait jamais vraiment dit que quoi que soit l'avait dérangée et il n'avait pas pris le temps de se demander si ça avait été le cas ou non.

Robb interrompit ses pensées. "Honnêtement, je ne peux pas imaginer ce que ça a dû lui faire, dans le supermarché. Elle a porté ton enfant, elle est _en train de porter_ ton enfant, et tu restes là, à regarder Ygritte avec des étoiles plein les yeux."

"Je n'avais pas des étoiles plein les yeux."

"L'air sur ton visage indiquait le contraire, frérot. Talisa l'a vu, je l'ai vu, _Dany l'a vu_."

Talisa, Sansa et Pyp choisirent ce moment pour les rejoindre, portant un plateau de fromage et de biscuits salés.

"Vous avez tout entendu, je suppose?" Demanda Jon en attrapant quelques tranches de fromage et une poignée de Triscuts. Les trois échangèrent des regards, ne sachant pas comment répondre.

"On a entendu." Confirma finalement Sansa alors qu'ils faisaient glisser les chaises de la terrasse et une petite table jusqu'à Robb et Jon, formant un petit cercle.

"Je suppose également que vous allez tous être d'accord pour dire que c'est moi qui ai merdé, ici?"

 _Silence_

"Talisa?"

"Oui?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu as vu au supermarché?"

Ses yeux passèrent de Robb à Jon, d'un air gêné.

Jon ouvrit la glacière une nouvelle fois, sortant des bières pour tout le monde et tendant une cannette d'eau gazeuse à sa belle-sœur, "Vas-y, lâche-toi."

"Je suppose que ce n'était pas exactement ce que tu lui as dit qui semblait bizarre, mais la _façon_ dont tu la regardais. Tu avais cet air d'adoration et, je ne sais pas, de nostalgie peut-être, dans les yeux. C'était un peu choquant."

"Tu es en train me dire que j'ai merdé?"

"Jon, je ne veux pas donner l'impression de sortir de nulle part mais." Sansa parlait maintenant, "Si les choses allaient si mal et sont devenues aussi bizarres après cette interaction aujourd'hui, comment ça s'est passé quand tu as dit à Dany que tu avais envoyé un message à Ygritte pour la mort de Papa?"

Jon fût momentanément pas sûr de si l'alcool lui montait à la tête ou si Sansa racontait n'importe quoi. "Quoi? Je veux dire… quoi?"

Sansa baissa les yeux sur la boisson dans ses mains, incertaine. "Tu as dit à Ygritte pour Papa?"

"Mais je n'ai rien dit."

"Elle m'a envoyé un mail deux jours plus tard, pour me faire savoir qu'elle avait appris et qu'elle était désolée."

 _Quoi_.

"C'était Dany."

La tête de Jon se tourna abruptement dans la direction de Talisa. "Je suis désolé, tu peux répéter?"

"Dany savait à quel point ton père et Sansa étaient proches et à quel point leur relation était construite sur des intérêts similaires, donc elle a envoyé un message à Ygritte quand il est décédé, dans l'espoir qu'elle prenne contact avec Sansa."

Le sursaut de Sansa fut audible, "Quoi?! J'étais tellement horrible avec elle à l'époque!"

"Pourquoi elle te l'a dit à toi, mais pas à moi?" Demanda Jon à Talisa.

"Elle s'est sentie coupable après. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir agi dans ton dos. Elle était _tellement_ soulagée quand Ygritte n'est pas venue à l'enterrement."

"Merde."

Même si Dany ne l'avait jamais dit expressément, il savait qu'elle avait des problèmes liés à la peur de l'abandon à cause de sa famille bousillée et il se rendait compte maintenant à quel point, exactement, son commentaire involontaire l'avait profondément blessée. Frustré, il souleva une cannette vide et la jeta contre la rampe, l'entendant s'écraser contre le bois et puis dégringoler dans les escaliers.

"Putain de merde." Il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et se pencha en avant, se grattant le cuir chevelu avec frustration. Quand il leva les yeux, il trouva quatre paires d'yeux sur lui. "Elle ne t'a pas aussi parlé de sa famille, par hasard?"

Talisa eut de nouveau l'air mal à l'aise. "Tout ce que je sais c'est que son père est décédé et qu'elle ne parle pas avec sa mère?"

"Sa mère est une sale conne."

"Tu peux être plus précis?" Demanda Pyp, qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à cet instant.

"La mère de Dany a été violée."

"Je ne vois pas en quoi ça fait d'elle une conne?" Questionna Robb.

"Ses parents étaient mariés à l'époque et essayaient, sans succès, de tomber enceinte."

Ce fut l'halètement de Sansa qu'il entendit en premier, se tournant juste à temps pour la voir se couvrir la bouche de la main. Mais ce fut Talisa qui demanda, "Tu veux dire….?"

"Elle était le produit d'une agression sexuelle. Elle a passé toute sa putain de vie à savoir qu'elle n'était pas voulue. Son père l'aimait, mais il est mort et après ça, sa mère ne pouvait plus cacher son mépris et l'a envoyée à la fac avec une voiture, dix mille dollars et la demande qu'elle ne revienne jamais."

"Bon sang, Jon. Ce n'est pas étonnant que tu ne parles jamais de sa famille. C'est vraiment dégueulasse." Robb secoua la tête.

"Elle se mutilait avant. Surtout après avoir bu. Je l'ai réalisé quand on était à Londres et, enfin… vous connaissez cette histoire." Jon fit une pause, buvant un petit coup. "Je lui ai posé la question une fois, quand on était… ensemble. Elle a dit que parfois, la seule façon de soulager sa douleur émotionnelle était la douleur physique, en _voyant_ et en _sentant_ physiquement la douleur. A l'époque je n'en connaissais pas la raison."

"On doit s'inquiéter?" C'était Talisa qui demandait maintenant.

"Pas pour quelque chose comme ça, non. Elle ne l'a plus fait depuis que je la connais à la fac."

"Je m'en veux Jon, je suis désolée mais je lui ai dit d'aller te parler. Elle a dit que vous ne vous disputiez jamais et j'ai cru que c'était… différent."

"Ce n'était pas ta faute. Elle a toujours été tellement posée et patiente, je crois que parfois je prends ça pour un acquis. Je ne l'avais même encore jamais entendue crier avant aujourd'hui."

Pyp lâcha un sifflement, "Et tu la connais depuis…"

"Tout compris? Douze ans."

"En y réfléchissant bien, à chaque fois que tu perçais ses défenses à Londres, elle se contentait simplement de quitter la pièce." Pyp rit à sa propre blague, "Enfin, avant que tu ne _perces ses défenses,_ si tu vois ce que je veux dire."

"Bon Dieu, Pyp, oui, tout le monde voit ce que tu veux dire." Sansa leva les yeux au ciel.

"Observe l'audience, mon pote." Dit Robb dans sa cannette.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Pyp?" Jon regarda son vieil ami.

"Je pensais que tu connaissais déjà le fonctionnement de l'acte maintenant…"

Jon roula les yeux, "Pyp, allez."

"Mon gars, quand on est arrivé là-bas, tu alternais entre super taciturne et la fixer avec des yeux en cœur. Je n'étais même pas au courant de votre truc de première année à ce stade et je savais _quand même_ que vous alliez forniquer. Tout le monde le savait."

* * *

Le trajet de retour de Dany à la maison sembla passer bien plus vite que le trajet pour l'aller, Audrey dormant heureusement durant la plus grande partie. Décidant de s'occuper des sacs plus tard, elle emmena immédiatement sa fille dans la maison, réchauffa quelques petits fours, l'attacha dans sa chaise haute et chipa elle-même quelques bouchées.

Elle n'avait pas faim mais savait qu'elle devait manger, incapable de se souvenir d'avoir mangé quoi que ce soir ce jour hormis un sandwich au beurre de cacahuète.

Honnêtement, la seule chose dont elle avait envie c'était un verre de vin froid; quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir.

Pendant qu'Audrey mangeait, Dany ouvrit l'application de babysitting que Jon et elle avaient découvert peu de temps après le déménagement. Ayant la chance de son côté pour une fois ce jour-là, Dany put programmer deux nuits avec une femme qui avait déjà gardé Audrey quelques fois dans le passé.

Elle envoya un message à Jon pour lui faire savoir qu'elle s'était arrangée pour la situation de garde d'enfant quand elle serait au mariage; indépendamment de ses émotions emmêlées concernant leur dispute de tout à l'heure, elle savait qu'il allait s'inquiéter. Elle mit également aussitôt toute autre notification de sa part en mode silencieux.

Elle se changea les idées en jouant un peu avec Audrey, en lui donnant son bain, en lui lisant son histoire préférée et en la mettant au lit.

Elle déchargea et puis rechargea la voiture, laissant uniquement les objets dont elle allait avoir besoin pour ses deux nuits au mariage de Missy. N'étant toujours pas fatiguée, elle se fit une tasse de thé et l'amena sur sa terrasse arrière.

Même s'ils n'avaient pas fait grand-chose depuis qu'ils avaient emménagés, non pas que la maison avait _besoin_ de beaucoup, la table et les chaises qu'ils avaient installées étaient immédiatement devenues son endroit préféré. Etant donné la proximité de la maison avec l'eau, même durant un soir d'été chaud, ils avaient fréquemment une brise qui apportait le parfait mordant de fraicheur. Elle était impatiente de s'asseoir ici dehors durant un jour d'automne, enroulée dans une couverture avec soit une tasse de café ou un verre de vin, en fonction du moment de la journée.

Elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise et pencha la tête en arrière, yeux fermés, tandis que la douce caresse de la marée qui effleurait les bateaux en contrebas jouait comme une berceuse.

Elle s'était presque fait croire qu'elle allait bien, mais le bébé bougea et soudainement, elle fût en pleurs. Elle s'en voulait de la manière dont elle s'était comportée avec Ygritte et encore plus de certaines choses qu'elle avait dites à Jon.

Il n'était pas encore pardonné, cependant.

Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il avait bafouillé quand il avait sous-entendu qu'Ygritte faisait plus partie de sa famille qu'elle, mais ça amenait au plus gros problème. Il lui avait reproché son manque de confiance à cause de ses actions et, bien qu'elle admettait pleinement que ses actions avaient été un peu immatures, elle avait l'impression qu'il l'utilisait comme souffre-douleur à cause de ses propres émotions.

A la fac, ça avait été logique que Jon fasse plus attention au ressenti d'Ygritte. Mais aujourd'hui? Après tout ce qu'ils avaient construit? Elle ne comprenait pas. Quelqu'un lui avait dit, un jour, que les gens avaient tendance à être plus durs avec les gens qu'ils aimaient et ça toucha une corde sensible, profondément en elle.

Se résignant au fait qu'elle devrait essayer de dormir un peu, elle se faufila par la porte coulissante, la refermant et la verrouillant derrière elle, déposa sa tasse dans l'évier et se coucha dans son lit, nerveuse.

Heureusement, quand elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle avait faim. Se sentant indulgente et sachant la journée qu'elle avait devant elle, elle se fit plaisir et se prépara du pain grillé et du bacon, qu'elle partagea avec Audrey.

La baby-sitter arriva à midi. Dany fit un gros câlin à Audrey et lui donna un bisou sur les lèvres, avant de sortir discrètement quand sa bambine joyeuse fût distraite. Si les routes étaient fluides, elle arriverait à Newport bien avant deux heures, lui permettant de se joindre à Missy et les autres demoiselles d'honneur pour la manucure/pédicure avant la répétition.

* * *

Décidant que son absence de réaction à ses messages et à l'appel qu'il lui avait passé était intentionnelle, Jon décida que la meilleure chose pour eux deux était un peu de temps et d'espace pour s'éclaircir les idées. Il avait pu se débrouiller pour qu'Arya les conduise, Robb, Talisa et lui, dans leur maison, à Dany et lui, Dimanche main, le jour du mariage. Robb et Talisa libèreraient la baby-sitter et resteraient avec Audrey jusqu'au jour suivant.

Catelyn, évidemment, n'avait pas été contente de la manière dont les évènements du week-end s'étaient déroulés. Etant sortie faire des courses quand Jon et Dany étaient arrivés et ayant complètement ratés leur engueulade, elle n'avait pas du tout eu l'occasion de voir Audrey.

A son honneur, sa mère avait gardé ses opinions pour elle et avait été contente quand Jon avait annoncé, quelque peu bourré, qu'il allait passer la nuit avec la famille Vendredi et Samedi. La première soirée, il l'avait passée à se bourrer éperdument la gueule avec ses frère et sœurs, ce qui avait mené à son besoin de rester le plus loin que possible de l'alcool le Samedi.

Le Dimanche matin, Jon se réveilla en sentant toujours le malaise de sa gueule de bois de la veille. Espérant le faire partir avec du café, il se leva de son lit vide et se dirigea vers la cuisine, toujours dans le cirage.

"Le café est prêt, si tu en veux." Sa mère était assise à table, son dos tourné vers lui.

"Merci, Maman. Tu as toujours des yeux à l'arrière de la tête, hein?"

"Tout le monde a une cadence différente dans sa démarche. Quand tu es à pieds nus, tu as tendance à les traîner à terre." Jon versa le café dans une tasse et ajouta une goutte de stevia. "La démarche d'Audrey est similaire."

"Tu as déjà mémorisé la démarche de ma fille de deux ans?" Il s'assit en face d'elle, ne lâchant jamais son café.

"Elle te ressemble beaucoup."

Jon se frotta une paume sur les yeux puis sur la tempe. "Si c'est …"

"Ca ne l'est pas." Assura-t-elle, levant ses yeux bleus pour rencontrer ses yeux marrons, à lui. "Jon, j'ai commis des erreurs. J'ai été sévère avec vous tous, mais encore plus avec toi." Elle chercha ses mots, "Dès le plus jeune âge, tu me faisais tellement penser à ton père. Tu étais toujours tellement obéissant et respectueux. Tu as commencé à te mettre au lit tout seul quand tu avais dix ans. J'avais une idée de ce que je pensais que tu ferais de ta vie et je le voyais avec tellement de clarté et j'étais tellement inquiète que tu t'engageais sur une mauvaise pente."

"J'avais tellement peur de vous décevoir, Papa et toi, et puis j'ai eu l'impression d'y être parvenu."

"Tu ne pourrais jamais nous décevoir. Ton père est fier de toi, je le sais."

Jon sentit la piqûre des larmes lui monter aux yeux. "J'espère."

"J'avais tort."

"A propos de quoi?"

"Daenerys a eu une bonne influence sur toi. Tu ne te prends pas autant au sérieux quand elle ou Audrey sont dans les parages."

"Tu ne nous as pas vus Vendredi." Ses yeux roulèrent vers le ciel.

"Jon," Sa mère sembla à court de mots. "Sansa m'a dit pour les parents de Daenerys; mes actions n'ont pas dû faciliter les choses pour elle. Tu n'es pas le seul Stark qui lui doit une excuse."

"Elle ne crie pas. Jamais. Elle se tait quand elle est énervée. Je ne l'ai jamais vue comme ça."

"Il me semble qu'elle a réprimé beaucoup de choses et que quelque chose a finalement craqué. _Excuse-toi_ auprès d'elle. Dis-lui pourquoi tu es en colère, laisse-la te dire pourquoi elle est en colère. Jon, _parlez_ -vous mais, surtout, _écoutez_ -vous."

Jon posa ses coudes sur la surface de la table, sa main droite accrochée sous la poignée de la tasse presque vide. Il voulait dire quelque chose, mais il n'était pas sûr de quoi.

"Pour ce que ça vaut, j'ai vu l'alchimie entre vous deux le premier jour."

"A l'appartement?"

"Oui."

"Comment? Elle est restée dix secondes avant de partir."

"J'ai vu la manière dont elle te regardait, et dont tu la regardais."

"Alors, pourquoi…?"

"J'étais inquiète. Tout ce que je savais de cette fille c'était que, eh bien, que tu avais été infidèle avec elle. Tu avais vingt-six ans, je sais, mais dans ma tête tu étais toujours ce garçon de dix-huit ans qui partait à la fac avec des yeux écarquillés. Je n'ai pas été la meilleure Chrétienne ces dernières années, surtout envers Daen—Dany. Mais elle _est_ de la famille. Assure-toi qu'elle le sache, hein?"

Bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, il ne se sentait toujours pas bien à cent pour cent quand il donna un bisou d'au revoir à sa mère. Donnant une étreinte à Sansa, levant les yeux au ciel et faisant un doigt d'honneur à Pyp quand il fit une référence à l'Odyssée avant de monter dans la voiture et qu'ils ne s'en aillent.

La baby-sitter fût surprise, pour être poli, quand Jon arriva et lui dit qu'ils n'allaient plus avoir besoin de ses services pour la journée. Il promit qu'elle recevrait son salaire complet pour le week-end et elle ne sembla pas avoir trop problème à l'accepter.

Accrochant son costume sur la balustrade et laissant tomber son sac de voyage près de la porte, Jon tendit les bras vers sa fille excitée. Elle gloussa quand il la fit tournoyer et couvrit tout son visage de bisous. Depuis qu'il avait changé de boulot deux ans plus tôt, son programme de voyages d'affaire était nettement moins exigeant, mais il y avait toujours quelques fois par an où il devait quitter la ville pendant plusieurs jours. Néanmoins, être séparé d'Audrey ne devenait jamais plus facile.

Il passa autant de temps que possible avec elle, courut dans les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre pour prendre quelque chose et ouvrit la porte juste à temps pour accueillir Sam et Gilly, qui avaient été plus que disposés de l'emmener au mariage.

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel avec suffisamment de temps pour se changer et prendre la navette pour se rendre à la cérémonie. Le petit bémol étant que l'hôtel ne voulait pas l'enregistrer dans sa chambre, qui avait été réservée au nom de Dany et pour laquelle il n'était pas inscrit sur la réservation. S'ils avaient été mariés, dit la femme polie derrière le bureau, ç'aurait pu être un peu plus facile de l'aider.

Oh, l'ironie.

Il eut le choix entre soit cracher _encore_ $350 la nuit pour une chambre supplémentaire, soit accepter la générosité de Sam et Gilly et de se changer dans leur chambre. Ayant déjà eu une hémorragie financière entre toute la nourriture qu'il avait achetée Vendredi, avoir payé une baby-sitter pour _ne pas_ garder sa fille et avoir dû louer un costume pour ce mariage chic, il choisit la deuxième option et espéra très fort que Dany et lui seraient assez réconciliés pour partager une chambre cette nuit.

Jon s'assit du côté de Grey à l'église, à coté de Sam et Gilly. Lorsque les doux accords de la harpe se propagèrent dans les airs, les portes arrières s'ouvrirent et les demoiselles d'honneur commencèrent à remonter l'allée.

Bien qu'elles portaient toutes la même robe, aucune d'elle n'était comparable au régal pour les yeux qu'était Dany. C'était une longue robe noire avec un décolleté en cœur et elle était parfaitement ajustée, elle avait à peine l'air enceinte, pour un œil non averti. Ses cheveux blonds argentés étaient lâchement tressés de droite à gauche et épinglés en un chignon à la base de sa nuque. Elle portait un bouquet de roses blanches et grises argentées. Le contraste du clair et du foncé allait absolument parfaitement sur elle et lui mit des papillons dans le ventre.

Elle lui lança un regard quand elle passa près de lui et il fit un doux sourire en coin. Sa réaction fût illisible, étant donné qu'elle avait été souriante pour tous les invités et le photographe tout le long de l'allée.

La cérémonie comprenait une messe complète et Jon était certain que c'était la première fois de sa vie, de ce qu'il se souvenait, qu'il souhaitait que la messe se termine immédiatement. Il était un Chrétien consciencieux, toutefois, et prononça les prières tout haut, offrit la paix à ses voisins, accepta le corps de Christ et fit une prière pour les jeunes mariés.

Quand la messe fut enfin terminée, son plan était de se faufiler dans l'allée et par la porte et rattraper Dany avant qu'ils ne partent faire les photos. Ses plans furent déjoués avant de pouvoir être mis en œuvre quand Podrick, un type avec qui il avait joué au foot, vint lui dire bonjour. Ne voulant pas être impoli, Jon le salua et lui demanda comment il allait. Après une brève discussion, Jon s'excusa et dit qu'il voulait rattraper le couple pour les féliciter avant qu'ils ne s'en aillent.

Evidemment, quand Jon passa la porte, la limousine était en train s'éloigner. Il fallut tout à Jon pour ne pas jurer sur les marches de l'église.

L'apéritif se faisait sur la grande véranda en pierre surplombant l'eau, c'était une vue à couper le souffle et Jon ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que le coucher du soleil ferait pour améliorer la vue. La réception devait avoir lieu dans la salle de bal, surplombant la véranda.

Jon occupa son temps avec quelques verres de champagne et se retrouva à réellement apprécier prendre des nouvelles de personnes qu'il n'avait plus vues depuis la fac, ou peu de temps après. Tellement pris dans sa discussion, il ne réalisa que le cortège nuptial était arrivé pour l'apéritif que lorsqu'il vit Missy siroter un verre et sourire à quelqu'un.

Balayant rapidement la zone du regard à la recherche de Dany, sans succès, il traversa la foule pour faire un câlin rapide à Missy et un rapide bisou sur sa joue, serrant fermement la main de Grey et l'attirant dans une étreinte.

"Félicitations à vous deux, vous êtes superbes, je suis vraiment heureux pour vous!"

"Merci, mec, on est vraiment content que tu ais pu venir."

"Elle n'est pas canon Dany? J'ai failli mourir en la voyant dans la robe!"

"Elle est vraiment ravissante. En fait, je n'ai pas encore réussi à la trouver, tu as une idée d'où elle est?" Jon pariait sans risque que Dany n'aurait pas accablé Missy avec les détails de leur dispute durant le week-end de son mariage.

"Oh, la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle était près du bar."

"Merci, je reviens vous voir plus tard." Il savait aussi que la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait faire pour le couple ce soir était d'occuper leur temps le moins possible, ils avaient beaucoup de personnes à aller voir.

Quand il l'aperçut enfin, elle avait sa main appuyée contre le bar, penchée en avant, un rire contagieux engloutissant tout son visage. Il sentit à nouveau ces papillons.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise à qui elle parlait.

Ayant totalement oublié que c'était Missy qui avait présenté Dany et Drogo, Jon sentit un pincement de jalousie familier qu'il était toujours capable de la faire rire comme ça.

Elle sembla se reprendre juste au moment où il se retrouva devant eux. Ne sachant pas bien comment la saluer, n'ayant jamais eu une dispute comme cela auparavant, il tendit la main et lui frotta le bras.

"Hey."

"Salut." Son ton était hésitant.

"Jon, mon gars, ça fait plaisir de te voir!" Drogo lui donna une tape dans le dos. "Dany et moi étions justement en train d'échanger des histoires sur les enfants. J'ai entendu dire que vous en attendez un autre? Félicitation. Deux rendent définitivement la vie intéressante mais fais attention, une fois que tu arrives à trois, ils vous surpassent en nombre et, je le jure devant Dieu, ils le savent immédiatement."

Jon lâcha un petit rire poli et ajouta, "Merci pour l'info."

Il se sentait toujours coupable pour ses sentiments injustifiés envers Drogo quand il était en sa présence. L'homme avait toujours été sympa avec lui, même après avoir appris leur relation, à Dany et lui.

"Ca t'ennuie si je te la vole une minute?"

"Bien sûr," Drogo prit une gorgée de sa Guinness et attira Dany dans une énorme étreinte, lui embrassant la tempe. "Ca fait super plaisir de te voir, ma mignonne."

"On peut peut-être aller quelque part pour parler ?"

"Jon, on est au milieu d'un mariage et ils vont bientôt faire les présentations." Son ton de voix offrait peu de patience.

"Dany, je n'aime pas comme on s'est quitté et tu m'as manquée ces derniers jours."

"Je me suis dit que tu serais heureux d'être avec ta _famille_."

"Nom de Dieu, tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire."

"Je voulais que tu viennes hier. Tu ne l'as pas fait."

"Tu as ignoré mes messages et mes appels! Dans le monde réel, Dany, ça veut dire que tu ne veux pas parler à ou voir quelqu'un."

"Baisse le ton!" Siffla-t-elle, "Ne fais _pas_ une scène au mariage de ma meilleure amie!"

"Mesdames et Messieurs," Dit une voix forte, "Si vous voulez vous diriger vers vos tables, nous allons présenter le couple et leur cortège nuptial dans quelques minutes seulement."

"Dany—"

"Pas maintenant." Elle passa à côté de lui.

 _Eh bien, ça se passait formidablement bien._

Les présentations furent suivies par les discours et les premières danses. Durant tout ce temps, le cortège nuptial borda la piste de danse.

Quand Dany prit enfin sa place à côté de lui, elle s'occupa en parlant à Sam et Gilly, sous prétexte de prendre de leurs nouvelles et de voir comment la vie conjugale se passait.

Ce fut après la salade que Jon se lassa des plaisanteries forcées et prit Dany par le coude, "Allons sur la véranda dehors une minute pour regarder le coucher du soleil."

"La vue est très bien d'ici." Elle lui fit un sourire pincé.

"Dany, j'aimerais te parler sur la véranda." Dit-il, les dents serrées.

Hochant la tête, Dany acquiesça, "Si vous voulez bien nous excuser une minute."

"Jon, je ne veux pas faire une scène ici." Dit-elle une fois qu'ils furent dehors et eurent tournés au coin, dissimulé et à l'abri des regards des invités du mariage.

"Je ne suis pas venu ici pour me disputer."

Son visage se radoucit brièvement avant de redevenir dur comme la pierre tandis qu'elle se tenait plus droite et croisait ses bras sur sa poitrine. "Ok, qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire, alors ?"

Il avait préparé un discours dans sa tête depuis des jours mais, à cet instant, il ne voulait rien faire d'autre qu'enrouler ses bras autour d'elle. Il n'arrivait pas à croire à quel point il était facile de voir au travers de son mécanisme de défense flagrant et comment il ne l'avait jamais réalisé auparavant.

Il céda à ses instincts, l'attirant farouchement contre lui et déposant un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête.

"Mon Dieu, Dany. Je suis vraiment désolé." Il sentit des larmes dans ses yeux tandis que sa résolution, à elle, s'effondrait et qu'elle enroulait ses bras autour de son dos. "Je t'aime, Dany. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. Dany évidemment que tu fais partie de la famille. Tout ce que tu as fait quand on a perdu mon père, Talisa serait perdue sans toi, je veux dire, _bon sang,_ Sansa t'a parlé de Pyp à _toi_ avant de le dire à l'un de nous."

Elle se recula et essuya ses propres larmes avec la pulpe de ses pouces. "Même si je ne suis pas désolée d'avoir gardé la confidence de Sansa, je suis désolée aussi. Jon, je sais que je n'aurais pas dû dire ce que j'ai dit. Ou, je suppose aussi, _comme_ je l'ai dit. A," Elle fit une pause, "…Ygritte, je veux dire."

"Non, mais je vois maintenant pourquoi tu l'as fait. Je ne réalisais pas à quel point ma culpabilité t'affectait et je l'ai injustement projetée sur toi. Je te promets, c'est fini. Si tu penses que je le fais, préviens-moi, reproche-le moi. J'ai besoin que tu sois à l'aise de m'en parler."

"Jon, c'est vraiment difficile de parler de ça avec toi et je… Je comprends la culpabilité mais, je ne sais pas, ça a toujours donné l'impression que c'était un sujet interdit. Le peu de fois qu'on en a parlé, je ne savais pas si tu allais être adorable et rassurant ou irrité et grognon."

"C'est exactement pour ça que tu dois me le dire. Je ne peux pas corriger quelque chose si je ne réalise pas que je le fais. Je ne peux pas changer du jour au lendemain mais je promets que je vais travailler dessus, sur tout mais surtout sur nous." Il marqua une pause, "Je vais jeter ce sac."

"Pourquoi tu l'as gardé? Tu peux me répondre à ça?"

"Au début, c'était parce que je pensais que j'allais le lui rendre et je n'avais pas l'impression qu'il me revenait de m'en débarrasser. Honnêtement, après que tu ais emménagé, je l'avais complètement oublié. Puis quand tu l'as trouvé, il y a deux ans, je suppose que je voulais juste un rappel du genre de personne que j'avais été."

"Le truc qui me dérange le plus c'est que ceci," Elle fit un geste entre eux, "tout ceci est arrivé. C'est _arrivé_ , Jon. Parfois, on dirait que c'est la partie avec _nous_ que tu regrettes."

"Oh mon Dieu, Dany. Non. Jamais. Toi, Audrey, le nouveau bébé, vous êtes tout. Vous êtes la dernière chose que je pourrais regretter. Si j'avais pu, je _nous_ aurais commencé plus tôt. Je ne pensais juste pas que c'était ce que tu voulais. Parfois je me sentais rejeté."

Dany lâcha un rire ironique. "Je te repoussais parce que je ne pensais pas que tu voulais rester. Je pensais que c'était juste du sexe pour toi. Et, je suppose que j'avais peur de mes propres sentiments."

"Si je dois travailler sur le truc de la culpabilité, tu vas devoir arrêter de me repousser quand tu t'énerves." Il posa ses mains de chaque côté de son visage, "Je te promets, je ne m'en vais nulle part. Tu _es_ ma famille."

"C'est ça le truc. Au fond de moi, je le sais et je te fais confiance. Mais je… Jon, je ne peux pas encore être quittée. Je refuse. Plus personne ne me fera plus jamais me sentir comme ça."

Bien que Jon s'était attendu à ça, ce n'était pas lui qui allait évoquer le sujet en premier. "Dany, je sais que ta vie t'a amenée à penser autrement, mais les gens _restent_ , quand les choses deviennent difficiles, quand ils se crient dessus, ils restent. Tu es coincée avec moi. Je suis là et je suis à toi, pour toujours. Mais tu dois me prévenir quand tu commences à ressentir ces choses-là. Je t'en prie. Je ne peux pas te voir t'enfuir loin de moi. On doit affronter ces choses qui nous font tellement peur."

"Donc, je suppose qu'on doit travailler sur beaucoup de choses. Je vais travailler dessus, Jon. Je veux m'améliorer."

"On va s'améliorer. Tous les deux. Ensemble. Mais dans le futur immédiat, rentrons à l'intérieur pour aller nous amuser. Les discussions ont attendu huit ans, je pense qu'elles peuvent au moins attendre jusqu'au retour à la maison en voiture demain."

Elle sourit et lui prit la main.

"Comment tu es venu jusqu'ici, au juste?"

"Sam et Gilly."

Le restant du diner passa sans péripétie et ils essayèrent de rester le plus longtemps possible à la soirée, mais la fatigue prit le dessus sur les deux et ils se retirèrent un peu avant dix heures.

Lorsqu'ils se tinrent devant la porte, Jon se bougea de son chemin. "Tu vas devoir nous faire entrer. Je n'ai pas pu avoir de clé."

Sortant la carte de son portefeuille et l'agitant devant le scanner et entendant le déclic familier du verrouillage, elle ouvrit la porte.

"Pourquoi ils n'ont pas voulu te donner une clé?"

"J'étais à moitié convaincu que tu leur avais dit de ne pas me laisser t'approcher."

"Oh, tu plaisantes." Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

"Mon nom n'était pas sur la réservation. Ils ont dit que j'aurais eu plus facile si on était marié."

"Oh."

"Ce que j'approuve."

Dany se tourna vers lui, incertaine.

C'est maintenant ou jamais…

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Jon s'agenouilla et mit la main dans sa poche intérieure pour aller chercher la bague.

Elle haleta, se couvrit la bouche et commença à pleurer.

"Oh mon Dieu, Jon."

"Dany, ce truc du mariage était un autre problème de communication. Je t'aurais épousée en 2011 si j'avais pensé que tu dirais oui. On doit travailler sur beaucoup de choses, mais je suis là pour toi. J'ai ceci depuis le Noël après la naissance d'Audrey. J'attendais juste le bon moment et—"

"Oui."

Un sourire envahit son visage, "Ouais? Pour de vrai?"

"Oui, oui, oui, pour de vrai!"

Il se leva et glissa la bague sur son doigt avant de l'attirer dans un baiser.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le lit, elle interrompit le baiser. "On ne devrait probablement rien dire, pour le moment."

Il sourit et lui embrassa brièvement les lèvres, "Quoi, tu ne veux pas annoncer qu'on s'est fiancé au mariage de Missy?"

"Ce n'est probablement pas la meilleure étiquette de demoiselle d'honneur."

Il eut un petit rire et commença à travailler sur l'arrière de sa robe.

"Au fait, toi dans cette robe? Dangereuse."

"Oh tu trouves?"

Il se pencha et suça lentement son oreille et son cou. "Disons juste que c'est une bonne chose que tu sois déjà enceinte." Il vit la chair de poule se former sur sa peau alors qu'il tirait langoureusement sa fermeture éclair, "Parce que je prévois de beaucoup essayer ce soir"

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur:** Je ne sais pas comment j'ai eu autant de chance, mais ice-and-fire-trash a également créé la scène où Jon voit Dany à l'autel et a des papillons dans le ventre. C'est incroyable et vous devez le voir ( _NDLT: attention, j'ai été obligée de mettre des parenthèses partout pour que les liens ne disparaissent pas!):_

(h)(t)(t)(p)(s)(:)(/)(/)(w)(w)(w).(tumblr).com(/)(dashboard)(/)(blog/ice-and-fire-trash)(/)(170561908835)

(h)(t)(t)(p)(s)(:)(/)(/)(w)(w)(w).(tumblr).com(/)(dashboard)(/)(blog/ice-and-fire-trash)(/)(171593160285)


	21. Nothing is Wrong

**Notes de l'auteur :** La chanson de ce chapitre est _Nothing is Wrong_ , par Gomez **  
**

* * *

 **Chapitre 21: Nothing is Wrong**

L'eau chaude pleuvait sur le corps fatigué de Dany. Alors qu'elle se retournait et levait son visage vers l'eau, elle aurait voulu pouvoir rester dans cette chaleur purifiante. Fredonnant et éclaboussant une dernière fois son visage, elle coupa l'eau et s'enroula dans l'une des serviettes démesurées. Une chose que Dany reconnaissait était que, plus l'hôtel était bien, plus les serviettes étaient grandes.

Elle essora ses cheveux mais choisit de les laisser pendre au lieu de les enrouler au-dessus de sa tête. Elle passa sa paume sur la surface du miroir, balayant la condensation et obtenant un aperçu de son reflet dans le miroir. Elle n'avait pas nettoyé le maquillage d'hier soir et l'eau qu'elle venait d'utiliser dans la douche n'avait servi qu'à étaler le maquillage de ses yeux. Sortant les lingettes démaquillantes que Missy avait inclues dans le sac cadeau des demoiselles d'honneur, elle se frotta le visage et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain.

Jon s'était réveillé depuis qu'elle s'était levée pour aller prendre sa douche. Il était assis, coude appuyé sur son genou, main entremêlée dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il regardait son téléphone.

"Hey, qu'est-ce que tu regardes?"

Il leva les yeux vers elle, surpris. "Le photographe a déjà posté quelques photos. Ca devrait être crime d'avoir été plus belle que Missy à ce point-là."

Jetant la lingette, elle se cala sur le lit, tirant ses longs cheveux par-dessus son épaule et tendant la main vers son téléphone pour regarder. L'une des photos était de la piste de danse, Jon et Dany étaient facilement repérables, elle était à moitié tournée et le regardait. Ils souriaient tous les deux, en train de rire de quelque chose. "Ce n'est pas pour avoir l'air narcissique, mais je trouve qu'on est vraiment mignon là."

Il prit son téléphone, le verrouilla et le replaça sur la table de nuit. Il glissa sur le lit pour enrouler ses bras autour d'elle par derrière et plaça un baiser sur son épaule nue. Elle se retourna et lui caressa la joue avec son pouce, "Je t'aime." Elle lui fit un sourire bref, sans dent.

Enroulant sa main dans la sienne, "Je sens un mais qui arrive?"

Elle détourna son regard en soupirant. "Je suis toujours fâchée contre toi. Je n'ai pas envie d'encore me disputer, mais j'ai juste… Je me sens triste. Je ne sais pas quoi faire avec ça."

"Je crois que c'est normal. On s'est caché de beaucoup de choses. J'ai fait plus d'erreurs que je ne peux en compter et, avec le recul, j'ai l'impression de t'avoir prise pour acquise."

"J'ai un peu l'impression qu'on est de retour à la case départ? Genre, comment on va dépasser tout ça?"

"Je pense qu'en parler comme on le fait est un début. Le reste, je ne sais pas. Mais je veux mettre ça derrière nous."

"Je ne veux pas oublier. J'ai un sens tordu de la famille, je le sais. C'est une chose sur laquelle je dois travailler et je suis prête à le faire ; je ne veux pas que nos enfants grandissent d'une façon similaire à la mienne."

"Ils ne grandiront pas comme ça, ils ne _grandissent pas_ comme ça. Tu es bien trop dure avec toi-même, Dany. Je pense que c'est en partie de ma faute, j'ai été complice en laissant ma mère et, à un moment donné, Sansa être froides avec toi. J'aurais dû être de ton côté. Je suppose que je pensais simplement que rien ne te décontenançait, que tu avais la peau dure."

Elle lâcha un petit rire, "Je suis dure à cuire."

"Tu es en train de détourner le sujet." Il lui passa une main affectueuse dans le dos, essuyant un peu de l'eau qui avait coulé de ses cheveux mouillés. "Je te dois bien plus que ça. Je ne peux dire assez combien je suis désolé pour l'autre jour."

"C'était assez dégueulasse de faire ça. Je n'aurais pas dû être aussi mesquine, je le sais. Mais, en arrivant en plein milieu du truc, avec la tension du soir avant toujours fraiche dans la tête, et en voyant la façon dont tu la regardais, je ne sais pas, j'ai eu l'impression de me prendre un coup en traitre."

"C'était un peu une façon de tourner la page pour moi, pour être honnête. Dany, j'étais fier d'elle. Elle avait l'air heureuse et elle a réussi et je suppose que c'était chouette de voir qu'elle a accompli tout ça, malgré moi. J'avais peur de lui enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie vis-à-vis de nous."

"Tu ne voulais pas qu'elle voit ta famille, Jon."

"Non, ce n'est pas ça du tout. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle voit à quel point j'étais heureux. On était heureux. On est heureux. Je pensais que c'était simplement injuste." Il se bougea de sa position derrière elle pour lui faire face. "Mais elle est heureuse."

"Quoi, tu pensais qu'elle allait simplement être malheureusement après tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec toi? Détruite pour le restant de sa vie?"

"Je veux dire, je réalise à quel point ça semble narcissique, mais je suppose qu'une partie de moi s'en inquiétait."

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit dans le parking?"

"Je me suis excusé pour tout. Elle a dit qu'elle appréciait le geste. Elle a dit qu'elle ne nous en voulait pas pour notre bonheur, mais qu'elle voulait laisser le passé dans le passé."

"Je partage ce sentiment. Mais je ne sais pas, je suppose que j'ai juste eu une impression de oh, voilà, tu partais en courant pour t'assurer qu'elle allait bien alors que j'étais juste là."

"Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je n'ai jamais l'occasion de lui faire convenablement mes excuses et…"

"Tu penses qu'elle avait besoin de ton excuse?"

"J'avais besoin de le dire, Dany. De le dire quand on avait tous les deux les idées claires. Je suis désolé de lui avoir fait du mal, mais je ne suis pas désolé pour nous. J'aurais juste voulu qu'on, toi et moi, ait pu se ressaisir plus tôt."

"Je ne changerais rien, si je le pouvais. Je sais que ça a l'air horrible, mais toutes les choses qu'on a foirées, je ne pense pas que l'aspect _nous_ serait ce qu'il est sans les choses qu'on a traversées."

"Elle avait raison, cependant."

"A propos de quoi?"

"Je suis heureux. Vraiment heureux. Tu me tirailles dans tous les sens, mais tu me comprends mieux que personne. Il n'y a aucune autre façon dont j'aurais voulu que ma vie finisse."

"Du calme, hein. On a 30 ans, pas 60."

"Mais tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si tu n'étais pas revenue dans ma vie quand tu l'as fait. C'était le destin, aussi ringard que ça puisse paraitre."

Elle lui posa une main sur le genou, le serrant doucement. "Je pense qu'on devrait attendre avant de se marier." C'était la pensée qui l'avait tirée du lit ce matin, la rongeant. Elle vit de la tristesse passer sur son visage, "J'ai envie de t'épouser, vraiment. J'ai juste l'impression que, pour le moment, on n'est pas prêt."

"Mais on est prêt pour deux mômes?"

"Je veux que notre relation soit la plus forte possible quand on se mariera et, pour le moment, on n'y est pas. Peut-être que c'est la motivation dont on a besoin pour travailler encore plus dur?"

"C'est juste."

"Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu."

"Je veux que tu sois ma femme, oui. Et l'idée d'attendre me rend un peu triste, oui. Mais le fait qu'on ne soit pas au meilleur de notre forme, c'est la partie qui me dérange vraiment."

"On va y arriver." Elle se leva et fit une courir une main le long de son bras, "En attendant, je vais aller m'habiller et on peut peut-être faire un petit tour au brunch avant de partir? Audrey me manque."

Elle fit un gros câlin à Missy et Grey et ils prévirent circonspectement de se revoir en automne.

Le temps qu'ils arrivent à la maison, elle était épuisée d'avoir parlé et ne pensait plus à rien d'autre que de se blottir sur le divan avec Audrey.

"Eh bah salut, étrangère." Robb la salua avec une étreinte rapide et un bisou sur la joue. "Talisa était justement en train d'aller voir après Audrey."

"Elle vous a fait du bien?"

"Elle est épuisante. Je pense que la garder a eu l'effet inverse de nous préparer."

Dany lui fit un sourire amusé. "Ils ne sortent pas comme ça, heureusement pour nous tous. On s'habitue à la folie avec le temps. Honnêtement, je ne vais pas me souvenir de quoi faire avec un nouveau-né."

"Regardez qui est réveillée et contente de voir maman et papa!" La voix de Talisa était joyeuse.

Dany captura sa fille dans ses bras et lui couvrit le visage de bisous. "Tu m'as tellement manquée!" Audrey couina de joie et rendit les baisers de Dany avec des bisous mouillés à bouche ouverte. Elle fût choquée quand la petite main toucha son ventre et qu'elle dit "Bé-bé."

"C'est vrai chérie, c'est là qu'est le bébé."

"On a travaillé sur ça tout le week-end, mais elle n'a pas encore tout à fait compris."

"Elle a l'air d'avoir compris, pour moi?" Dany était confuse.

A ce moment-là, Jon laissa tomber leurs sacs à terre près de la porte, "Oh quelqu'un a l'air contente!"

"Donne-la à Jon, tu vas voir ce que je veux dire."

Jon, pas sûr d'au milieu de quoi il arrivait, prit gaiement Audrey. Après une minute de bonjour qui réchauffa le cœur de Dany, leur fille se recula et plaça ses mains sur le ventre de Jon, "Bé-bé."

"Bon, elle a compris une partir du concept."

"Alors, vous vous êtes bien amusés ?"

Dany échangea un regard avec Jon avant de se tourner vers eux et de lever dramatiquement les yeux au ciel et de sourire en levant sa main gauche. "On peut dire ça, oui."

"Oh mon Dieu! Félicitations!" Les bras Talisa furent autour d'elle avant qu'elle ne puisse intégrer les mots.

"Eh bah, nom de Dieu, il était temps." Dit Robb en donnant une tape dans le dos de Jon.

"On veut un peu le garder secret pour le moment." Jon se pencha vers le sol, laissant Audrey se promener en liberté, déjà lassée de l'affection de ses parents. Il passa un bras sur les épaules de Dany et l'attira brièvement contre lui.

"Tu dois le dire au reste de la famille, mon gars. Sansa et Arya vont être surexcitées et Maman va être ravie."

"Oh elle va être _ravie,_ " Dany se trouva incapable de retenir le sarcasme sur sa langue.

Devant le regard interrogateur de Robb, Jon répondit, "On travaille toujours sur quelques petites choses."

"Vous avez déjà une idée de quand sera la date?"

"Pas encore," Jon ramassa les sacs et se dirigea dans les escaliers.

"On ne voudrait pas trop se précipiter," Taquina Dany en plaçant une main sur son ventre et en agitant une main autour d'eux.

Ce soir-là fût agréable, Audrey s'endormit doucement sur ses genoux tandis qu'elle était couchée contre Jon, lovée dans le creux de ses bras, et qu'une brise chaude passait par la porte ouverte.

"Hey," Elle le sentit la pousser doucement. "Allons nous coucher. Je peux la porter."

Clignant des yeux, "J'ai dû m'endormir aussi. Je vais la monter, elle est tellement entortillée autour de moi qu'elle va probablement se réveiller si tu essayes de la bouger."

Evidemment, Audrey se réveilla à mi-chemin dans les escaliers. Il fallut presque vingt minutes à Dany pour la calmer et la faire se rendormir, dans le confort de son berceau.

"Elle va bien?" Demanda Jon de leur salle de bain, en se brossant les dents.

"Tu sais ce truc, quand tu es parfaitement à l'aise sur le divan mais que tu bouges jusqu'au lit et que tu n'arrives pas à t'endormir? Je pense que c'est ce qui lui est arrivé."

"Ca va aussi t'arriver ce soir?"

"J'espère que non."

"Je dois te dire quelque chose." Jon s'assit sur le lit à côté d'elle, il avait l'air nerveux.

"Tu veux sortir déjeuner demain?"

"Dany…"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

"Donc, j'ai bu beaucoup d'alcool Vendredi."

"Ok…."

"J'ai dit à ma famille pour tes… parents."

Elle se leva et alla jusqu'à la grande fenêtre de leur chambre, croisant les bras et gardant le dos tourné vers lui tandis qu'elle regardait le reflet de la lune danser sur la surface de l'eau. Ne sachant pas bien quoi dire, quoi ressentir ou comment réagir, elle tourna la tête vers lui et puis à nouveau vers la scène devant elle.

"Dany, je…"

"Mes parents sont morts." Sa voix ne laissa pas de place à la discussion.

"S'il te plait, ne te referme pas sur toi-même." Il enroula ses bras autour d'elle par derrière et elle ne se dégagea pas, malgré l'instinct.

"J'étais ivre et bouleversé, Dany. Je sais que c'est à toi de raconter ton histoire, mais même si tu ne veux parler de ça avec personne, _moi_ j'en avais besoin. J'en ai besoin."

"Je croyais qu'on avait décidé de laisser le passé dans le passé?" Elle était moins fâchée qu'il ne s'y était attendu, mais elle semblait bien plus triste.

"Oui, mais-"

Elle couvrit ses yeux avec sa main et prit une inspiration, "Et Seigneur, maintenant ils vont tous me plaindre et me lancer ce _regard_."

"Quel regard?"

"Celui qui dit _oh pauvre chou_ , c'est à moitié de la pitié et à moitié de la condescendance."

"Allez Dany, ce n'est pas comme ça. Au contraire, je pense qu'ils sont impressionnés par qui tu es, ce que tu as accompli."

"Oh ouais, la petite amie brisée de Jon, qu'il a réparée."

"Je pense qu'on est tous les deux un peu brisés." Il savait que les prochains mots pourraient tourner la discussion dans deux directions différentes, "Et fiancée."

Elle passa devant lui, se dirigea dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte.

Ne sachant pas s'il valait mieux la laisser terminer sa routine du soir en paix ou frapper à la porte, il choisit la première option. Il enfila son pyjama et s'assit avec le dos contre la tête du lit, feuillant au hasard les pages du livre qu'il essayait de terminer depuis presque un an.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, elle éteignit la lumière et grimpa silencieusement dans le lit à côté de lui, lui tournant le dos. Il resta assis une minute, se demandant quelle était la chose meilleure à dire ou même s'il devait rester silencieux.

"Tu sais," Dit-elle, roulant pour lui faire face, "Ce n'est pas comme si je voulais cacher quoi que ce soit de mon passé."

"Je sais."

"Je ne veux pas que les gens me regardent en se disant qu'il y a quelque chose qui _cloche_ chez moi, Jon."

"Pourquoi qui que ce soit se dirait ça?"

"Parce que je viens d'une famille déglinguée. C'était tellement déglingué qu'on ne pourrait même pas appeler ça brisé. Ca n'a jamais été _non_ brisé de départ."

"Je pense que tu as fait du très bon travail à recoller les morceaux par toi-même."

Elle soupira et il prit la façon dont elle le regardait comme une invitation pour se rapprocher. Elle ferma les yeux et le laissa lui embrasser le front.

* * *

"J'ai pensé à quelque chose," Dit-elle par-dessus le comptoir tandis qu'il préparait le petit-déjeuner un Samedi matin de début Octobre.

"Quoi dont?" Il ne faisait qu'à moitié attention, alors qu'il faisait passer le bacon de la poêle sur l'essuie-tout en attente, prêt à absorber la graisse.

"Faisons Thanksgiving ici."

"Ici? Je ne sais pas si on peut accueillir tout le monde."

"Eh bien, tout le monde ne pourrait pas passer la nuit…"

Les œufs maintenant bien cuits et le dernier morceau de bacon presque assez croustillant, Jon coupa les brûleurs et mit des œufs dans leurs assiettes. "Tu veux que je lui coupe son bacon?" Dany acquiesça et il sépara rapidement quelques lanières et les parsema dans le bol d'Audrey avant de traverser la cuisine et de le déposer devant sa fille, qui était confortablement assise au comptoir, chaperonnée par Dany.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il prit sa place à côté d'elle qu'il répondit. "Je ne déteste pas l'idée." Il se souvenait à quel point c'était amusant d'être la maison qui recevait durant les fêtes. L'excitation et l'anticipation des gens qui arrivent, attendre les cousins avec qui il aimait le plus jouer, un changement de sa fratrie qu'il voyait tout le temps. "Il y a quelque chose de chouette dans le fait de ne devoir aller nulle part un jour férié."

"J'ai juste envie de commencer à créer notre propre tradition."

"Tu veux inviter qui? Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait assez de place pour la famille de Missy…"

"Non, je sais. J'ai déjà parlé avec elle d'aller là-bas entre Thanksgiving et Noël pour voir sa famille."

"Tu lui as déjà dit pour nous?"

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, "Justement cette semaine, en fait. Elle a trouvé que c'était hilarant mais a dit, et je cite, _je l'aurais littéralement castré s'il avait fait ça durant la cérémonie._ "

"Et, évidemment, tu as défendu ton homme." Taquina-t-il.

"Oh, je lui ai dit que ça n'aurait pas été grave, j'ai déjà eu deux enfants de toi."

"Je vais garder ça à l'esprit, Targaryen."

"Je ne veux pas changer mon nom." Il était en plein milieu d'une bouchée. "Et je ne veux pas mettre de trait d'union."

"Ok."

"Je sais qu'on n'en est pas encore _là_. Mais j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi. Je suis née en tant que Daenerys Targaryen, et c'est ce que je veux rester."

"Dany, je n'ai aucun problème au fait que tu gardes ton nom." Il n'y avait encore jamais réellement réfléchi. Il avait présumé qu'elle changerait son nom mais il réalisa, en prononçant les mots, qu'il n'était pas du tout dérangé par le concept.

"Ta mère aura probablement un avis à ce sujet."

"C'est une bonne chose que tu n'épouses pas ma mère alors." Il se leva et apporta leurs assiettes dans l'évier, ouvrant le robinet pour les rincer.

"J'ai l'impression qu'il y a tellement de mon identité qui est rattachée à toi, j'ai envie de garder cette partie. Et puis… c'est la dernière chose que j'ai de mon père."

Coupant l'eau et laissant la vaisselle un instant, il se tourna vers elle, appuyant un bras sur le comptoir et l'autre à l'arrière de sa chaise, "Dany, tu n'as pas besoin de me convaincre. Ca me va très bien que tu gardes ton nom." Il posa un bisou sur son nez et prit Audrey du comptoir dans ses bras.

Durant leurs nombreuses discussions depuis la Fête du Travail, Jon avait essayé de parler de sa conversation avec sa mère à Dany. Il pouvait voir qu'elle appréciait le geste mais qu'elle était toujours réfractaire par rapport à son impression d'elle. Il avait décidé de ne pas insister sur la question et de les laisser résoudre le problème entre elles.

* * *

"Ne faites pas attention à moi," La voix de Jon retentit depuis la porte de la véranda. "Je passe juste pour une autre tournée de bière dehors." Sa main glissa rapidement le long de son dos tandis qu'il passait près d'elle et ouvrait le frigo, les bouteilles en verre sur le côté s'entrechoquant.

Jon, Robb et Pyp avaient eu la brillante idée de faire frire une deuxième dinde dehors, à la grande consternation de leur moitié respective. "Si tu mets le feu à notre maison ou ne serait-ce qu'à une partie…" La menace de Dany resta en suspend alors que Jon enroulait son bras autour d'elle par derrière et lui embrassait la joue.

"On fait attention, promis."

"J'en suis sûre pour Robb et toi, mais j'ai des doutes pour Pyp." Intervint Sansa pendant qu'elle arrangeait la charcuterie.

"On le canalise." Jon fit un clin d'œil, passant à côté d'elle, les mains débordant de bière. Il s'arrêta devant la porte et se tourna vers elles, "Ahem. Un peu d'aide, là?"

Sansa leva les yeux au ciel et ouvrit la porte pour lui, "Tu n'as pas réfléchi jusqu'au bout, hein?" Une fois Jon dehors, elle attrapa la bouteille de Prosecco ouverte sur le comptoir. "Tu sais, je vais finir par tout terminer moi-même si Maman et Arya n'arrivent pas bientôt."

Dany lâcha un petit rire, faisant un geste vers son ventre, "Je t'aiderais si je pouvais, mais…"

"Oh, un peu d'alcool n'a jamais fait de mal à un enfant." Taquina Sansa. "Et puis, Arya va vouloir boire cette bière bizarre que Pyp a ramené de Portland."

"Ca m'intéresse d'essayer. Jon m'a dit que je l'aimerais probablement bien, en fait. Il a dit que certaines d'entre elles ont le même goût que les _Sour Patch Kids_. C'est dommage qu'il n'y en ait pas encore sur la côte est."

"Je te promets que dans un an ou deux, tu en trouveras partout ici. Sérieux, tout commence sur la côte ouest et arrive sur la côte est."

"Qu'est-ce qui arrive sur la côte ouest?" Demanda Talisa, les rejoignant dans la cuisine, groggy.

"Bizarrement, on parle de bière." Dany ouvrit le robinet et se savonna les mains, ayant terminé la farce de la dinde. "Comment tu te sens?"

"Ca va, juste un peu fatiguée. Mais je n'ai pas envie de dormir et de rater toute la journée." Elle pointa un doigt vers la cafetière en une question.

"Oui, il y en a encore, il devrait toujours être chaud aussi." Dany n'enviait pas la situation actuelle de Talisa; un nouveau-né d'à peine trois semaines n'était pas quelque chose qu'on aimait transporter, surtout un premier enfant. Elle était assez certaine qu'Audrey n'avait quitté la maison que pour aller aux rendez-vous médicaux durant les huit premières semaines de sa vie. Talisa gérait une pro, toutefois, insistant qu'elle voulait être présente avec la famille pour les fêtes. Une fête qui n'était même pas coutume dans son pays natal. "Comment va Roslin? Audrey ne l'embête pas trop au moins?"

"Pas du tout en fait. Elles étaient toutes deux toujours profondément endormies quand je suis descendue. On dirait qu'Audrey est peut-être prête pour le lit de grande fille."

"C'est rassurant. On a remarqué qu'elle devient un peu territoriale et, franchement, je jure que c'est parce qu'elle sait qu'elle ne va plus être une enfant unique très longtemps."

"Salut la famille! Ne craignez rien, la Stark préférée de tout le monde est là!" La voix d'Arya résonna dans l'entrée. Elle tourna au coin, les bras et main chargés de sacs, "Où veux-tu que je mette ça?"

"Tout ce qui doit rester au froid peut probablement simplement être mis sur le banc de la véranda, il n'y a plus de place dans le frigo. Pour tout le reste, je suppose que tu peux simplement le jeter sur le comptoir et qu'on trouvera de la place. C'est quoi tout ça, de toute façon ?"

Arya empila les sacs sur l'espace limité du comptoir avec un gros bruit métallique, "Maman voulait contribuer au diner, puisque ce n'est pas elle qui reçoit. Elle prend juste des cadeaux pour les enfants dans sa voiture." Elle sortit par la porte de derrière, à la recherche de ses frères, aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

Dany dut se détourner de la plus jeune des Stark pour cacher le roulement de ses yeux. _Evidemment_ qu'elle devait contribuer. Et, par _contribuer_ , elle voulait de toute évidence dire _garder un semblant de contrôle sur la fête._

Dany n'avait plus vu la mère de Jon depuis avant la Fête du Travail et elle était au moins un peu gênée que leur dispute se soit produite dans la maison de la femme. Jon lui avait dit à plus d'une occasion que sa mère avait exprimé des regrets sur la manière dont elle avait traité Dany. Pour sa défense, Catelyn avait cessé de faire tout un foin sur le fait que Jon et elle _vivaient dans le péché_ presque immédiatement après la naissance d'Audrey et avait clairement été —oserait-elle le dire— heureuse quand elle avait appris la deuxième grossesse de Dany. Jon avait parlé de leurs fiançailles à Catelyn au téléphone pendant que Dany était dans une autre pièce, mais elle avait entendu le ton joyeux de sa voix pendant qu'il en discutait. Même si ça avait aidé à calmer une partie de la tension, Dany gardait quand même un mauvais goût dans la bouche quand il était question de Catelyn Stark.

"Bonjour les filles!" Dany sursauta et se retourna en entendant sa voix, _en parlant du loup._ "Vous êtes toutes superbes." Elle attira d'abord Sansa contre elle, plaçant un baiser contre sa tempe. "Oh Talisa, ma pauvre. Tu as l'air épuisée."

 _Evidemment qu'elle est épuisée,_ pensa Dany, irritée; _Elle a un nouveau-né._

"Daenerys, merci d'avoir proposé de te charger de recevoir. Je peux dire d'expérience que c'est un tout un exploit à gérer en étant enceinte."

Dany n'en était pas certaine, mais ça donnait l'impression d'un compliment déguisé.

"Je peux voir la bague?"

Dany _était_ excitée de montrer la bague que Jon lui avait offerte. C'était une taille coussin avec un halo et une bande en platine. Jon et elle n'avaient jamais parlé de bagues, mais il avait _tapé dans le mille_.

Catelyn attira la main gauche de Dany dans la sienne et inspecta la bague de près. "Eh bien, elle est absolument magnifique." Elle fit ce que Dany ne pouvait que supposer être un sourire chaleureux.

"Il s'est très bien débrouillé, oui."

"Les garçons sont dehors?"

"Ils prétendent être en train de préparer la friteuse pour la dinde mais, jusqu'à présent, tout ce qu'ils ont fait c'est rester autour en tenant des bières et faire des pauses de temps en temps pour jouer au football." Répondit Sansa à sa mère.

"Je vais aller leur dire bonjour." Elle s'arrêta, se retournant vers Dany, "S'il te plait, dis-moi si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour aider."

"Merci, je n'y manquerai pas." Dany força un sourire pincé.

Robb et Sansa insistèrent pour faire la vaisselle alors lorsque Jon, Pyp et Arya emmenèrent Audrey dehors pour jouer et que Talisa succomba au tryptophane et tenta de faire une sieste près de Roslin.

Ce fût comme ça que Dany se retrouva seule à table avec Catelyn.

"Le repas était délicieux, Dany. Je n'aurais jamais pensé à faire cuire la farce à l'extérieur de la dinde, mais c'était beaucoup plus onctueux que ce que j'ai jamais goûté, et ces patates dans le fond étaient délicieuses."

Est-ce que la mère de Jon venait réellement de l'appeler Dany? "C'est Barefoot Contessa. La famille de ma meilleure amie fait toujours cette recette, donc je me suis dit que j'allais essayer."

"Je dirais que c'était une première tentative réussie."

"Merci." Dany sirota son thé. Une chose pour laquelle elle serait reconnaissante après la naissance du bébé était le café de l'après-midi, une chose qui lui manquait beaucoup. Enfin, ça et, évidemment, le fait d'avoir le nouveau bébé.

"Ca fait longtemps que je voudrais te dire certaines choses."

Dany fût sceptique, "Je dois être nerveuse?"

Catelyn se déplaça sur le siège à côté d'elle. "J'ai été injuste avec toi et je te dois des excuses. Ce n'est pas facile pour moi d'admettre quand j'ai tort et j'aurais dû dire quelque chose plus tôt."

"Donc c'est de là que Jon tient ça." Dany était mal à l'aise et voulait détendre l'atmosphère. Le regard qu'elle reçut en réponse lui que ce n'était peut-être pas le moment.

"Tu me faisais peur. De tous mes enfants, Jon était le plus consciencieux. Dès son plus jeune âge, il suivait les règles et en créait même certaines tout seul. C'était le seul qui ne se plaignait jamais d'aller à l'église avec moi." Catelyn fit un sourire triste à Dany, "J'ai imaginé une route pour lui et une vie entière. J'ai présumé que tout partait en miettes quand ça s'est terminé comme ça avec Ygritte. J'aurais dû lui faire plus confiance et je n'aurais certainement pas dû tirer une telle conclusion avant de pouvoir te connaître. En te voyant, avec Jon et avec Audrey. Honnêtement, même avec Robb et Talisa, et Sansa et Pyp, et bien sûr Arya, je vois que mon opinion était sans fondement et qu'il y a une étincelle dans les yeux de Jon quand il est près de toi. C'est quelque chose que je n'avais encore jamais vu. Tu le fais sortir de sa zone de confort et c'est exactement ce dont il a besoin." La femme plus âgée poussa une profonde expiration et attendit que Dany réponde.

"Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûre de savoir quoi dire, pour être honnête." Dany remua sur son siège, "Je n'ai pas eu la meilleure des expériences avec les figures maternelles et j'ai arrêté d'essayer de vous plaire une fois qu'il a semblé que vous vous étiez décidée à mon sujet. J'aime Jon, mais les choses entre nous ont toujours été compliquées. Même après mon retour, c'était épuisant d'essayer de rivaliser avec un fantôme pour de l'affection."

"Je sais et, si je pouvais revenir en arrière et corriger ma conduite, je le ferais."

"Nos passés font partie de nous, aussi foireux qu'ils soient." Dany entendit l'halètement brusque de Catelyn devant son juron. Mais la femme tint sa langue. "Je sais que Jon vous a raconté pour mes parents, mais je ne changerais rien pour autant. Il m'a fallu longtemps et beaucoup de thérapie au fil des ans, mais je réalise maintenant que je suis la personne que je suis grâce à tout ça. J'ai survécu à ça, je peux survivre à n'importe quoi."

"Je suis désolée, Dany, pour ce que tu as enduré et pour le rôle que j'ai joué en rendant ta vie plus difficile."

"J'étais fâchée contre Jon parce qu'il l'avait dit à tout le monde, du moins au début." Dany passa sa main droite le long de son bras gauche, mal à l'aise. "Mais je vous l'ai presque dit. Après le décès de Ned. Je ne suis pas non plus passée loin de le dire à Sansa quand on s'est vue pour boire un verre une fois. Ca ne semblait juste jamais être le bon moment."

"Je suis désolée que tu ne te sois jamais sentie à l'aise de partager ça avec nous, mais je peux comprendre pourquoi. Je sais que vous avez réparé les pots cassés depuis longtemps avec Sansa, et j'espère qu'on pourra dire la même chose pour nous un jour."

"Je ne donne pas ma confiance facilement. Il me faut probablement trop longtemps pour me révéler à qui que ce soit, mais je dirais que c'est un pas en avant."

Plus tard ce soir-là, quand toute la vaisselle fût lavée et les casseroles mises à sécher. Quand les aurevoirs furent échangés et qu'ils eurent _en_ _grande partie_ la maison pour eux —hormis Robb, Talisa et Roslin, qui dormaient profondément— Dany s'assit avec son ordinateur, faisant défiler les offres de premières minutes du Black Friday, une Audrey endormie à côté d'elle. Son regard aperçut la forme de Jon lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre en ayant l'air ahuri, s'étant endormi dans le divan en début de soirée.

"Bon retour au pays des vivants." Sourit-elle en fermant l'ordinateur et en le plaçant sur la table de nuit.

"Je suis plus un zombie qu'une vraie personne, là tout de suite." Sa vision tomba sur Audrey. "Tu veux que je la déplace?"

Dany regarda sa fille avec adoration, "J'ai un peu envie d'être blottie contre elle ce soir. Je sais que c'est une mauvaise habitude à prendre, mais elle va avoir beaucoup de changements dans les prochains mois."

"Une nuit ne peut pas faire de mal." Rationalisa Jon pour elle.

"Aujourd'hui a été un succès."

"Etant donné la façon dont Arya a dû être portée pour partir, je suis d'accord avec toi."

"Peut-être moins de cocktails au gin l'année prochaine?"

"Un peu moins." Jon lui fit un sourire et agita les sourcils. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et ignora le commentaire.

"J'ai parlé à ta mère."

Jon arrêta de s'habiller, son t-shirt à moitié enfilé. "Oh?"

"En gros, elle m'a dit ce que tu as dit qu'elle t'avait dit."

"Et?"

"Ca semblait sincère. Mais ça ne va pas se faire du jour au lendemain, Jon."

"Du progrès est _du progrès_. _On_ n'en est pas encore là."

Elle le regarda avec un sourire qui se refléta dans ses yeux, "Non, pas _encore_ , mais on y arrive."


	22. Two Points for Honesty

**Notes de l'auteur:** La chanson du chapitre est _Two Points for Honesty_ , par Guster

* * *

 **Chapitre 22: Two Points for Honesty**

Le doux claquement de la marée lente contre les bateaux amarrés dans la baie et le bas tintement du gréement contre les mats créaient une musique parfaite pour le Samedi matin de Dany. Elle était confortablement assise dans l'un de leurs nouveaux transats, sa jambe droite repliée sous sa cuisse gauche, une tasse de café fumante serrée entre ses mains. C'était le premier matin où elle ne ressentait pas le besoin d'enrouler sa couverture légère préférée autour d'elle tandis qu'elle saluait le jour.

Ayant grandi près de l'eau et n'ayant jamais vécu sans littoral, elle se retrouvait maintenant incapable de comprendre comme on pouvait se réveiller avec autre chose que le va et vient de la marée. Incapable de s'imaginer sans les couchers de soleil bleu, rose, orange et rouge qui étaient facilement devenus monnaie courante.

Le bas vrombissement de la porte coulissante résonna derrière elle, Jon se raclant la gorge. "Il te faut plus de café?" Elle tourna la tête assez loin pour répondre par-dessus son épaule, agitant sa tasse à moitié bue au-dessus de sa tête.

"Le bébé est réveillé ?"

Elle entendit et sentit le rechargement de sa médecine préférée pour se réveiller.

"Audrey s'occupe avec La Pat' Patrouille sur l'iPad, Teddy est curieusement toujours endormi."

"Je pense que ton fils tient de son père en matière de sommeil."

"Excuse-moi, j'étais réveillé avant toi ce matin."

Dany secoua la tête vers lui, "Depuis le tout début de notre relation, je pense que ça doit être la quatrième fois que tu te lèves avant moi. Et puis-je te rappeler que je me suis levée à 3 heures du matin pour lui donner à manger."

"Il s'est réveillé la nuit dernière?"

"Parfaitement illustré." Dany pencha sa tasse dans sa direction et prit une gorgée.

"Sansa dit que Pyp et elle ne veulent pas de longues fiançailles."

"Pas longues, du genre moins que deux ans ou pas longues du genre six mois?"

"Elle a fait appeler les vignobles du coin à Maman pour se renseigner pour les dates en Septembre."

"Purée Jon, c'est du genre trois mois. Tu crois qu _'elle_ choisit un mariage précipité?"

Jon se détendit sur son transat et lâcha un petit rire, sirotant son café. "J'en doute. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle n'était même pas totalement convaincue de vouloir des enfants."

Dany lui lança un regard sceptique, "C'est quoi l'expression que vous aimez tant, les Catholiques ? On fait des projets et Dieu rit?"

"C'est vrai." Céda Jon.

"Tu peux voir Audrey de là où tu es assis?"

"Oui et elle est collée à l'iPad, ne t'en fais pas."

"On est de supers parents."

"Il est à peine huit heure passé. Je pense qu'on peut lui autoriser un petit moment d'exposition à l'écran."

"Mais il faut qu'on fasse attention avec ça, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit élevée par la TV. Tous mes souvenirs de petite enfance tournent autour de quand je pouvais regarder Mister Rogers." Dany marqua une pause, "Enfin, ça et ce qu'il se passait dans La Force du Destin ou Hôpital Central."

"Tu regardais des soap operas quand tu étais enfant?"

"C'était la fin des années quatre-vingt et le début des années quatre-vingt-dix, c'était une époque où tout était plus simple." Dany haussa les épaules. Même si elle n'aimait pas de trop penser à son adolescence, il y avait quelques beaux souvenirs de sa mère enterrés dans le tas, avant qu'elle n'apprenne d'où elle venait, avant qu'elle ne remarque que tout le bonheur et l'affection provenaient de son père.

"Ca te dérange?"

"Les soap operas?"

"Le fait que Sansa va se marier avant nous."

"Est-ce que ça te dérange, _toi_?"

"Tu aimes bien faire ça." Observa-t-il.

"Faire quoi? Qu'est-ce que je fais?" Elle se pencha en avant sur son transat, redressant le dos.

"Détourner. Eviter de répondre à une question."

Elle changea encore de position, se détournant de lui durant le plus bref des instants. Quand elle se retourna, le vent fit voler des mèches de ses cheveux autour de son visage. "Je ne veux pas d'un gros mariage."

"Tu l'as déjà dit."

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. "Je ne veux pas me marier dans une église."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

"Quelque chose de petit. Quelque chose avec juste nous. Peut-être ta famille proche, mais personne d'autre."

"Et Missy? Et…" Jon se retint d'en dire plus un instant, semblant peser le pour et le contre de la prochaine question, "Et Drogo?"

"Tu inviterais Drogo à notre mariage?"

"Tu voudrais qu'il soit là, donc…"

"Ca ne te dérangerait pas du tout? Même pas un peu?" Elle ne croyait pas une seconde qu'il voulait que Drogo soit présent.

"Est-ce que j'adorerais ça? Non. Mais, en mettant mes inquiétudes ridicules de côté, c'était une personne importante pour toi et c'est plus important pour moi."

Dany sentit un afflux de chaleur dans sa poitrine. Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers le pont en-dessous d'elle, à travers le verre de la table. "Le fait que tu sois prêt à être aussi ouvert et honnêtement suffisant. Mais non. Je n'ai besoin de personne présent, excepté toi et Audrey et Teddy."

"Enfin, on a besoin d'un témoin …"

Dany n'était pas sûre de comment articuler ses sentiments. Bien sûr, il y avait eu des moments depuis les années qu'elle était avec Jon où elle avait imaginé le gros mariage avec une robe en dentelle — bien que dans le passé, elle avait imaginé bien trop de ruché. Mais récemment, quand elle imaginait leur mariage, ce n'était pas tant la journée qui l'excitait, mais ce que ça représentait.

"Je ne veux pas qu'on soit ce couple qui est triste après que le mariage soit fini. Tu te souviens comme Talisa était déprimée le lendemain de leur mariage, à Robb et elle? Je ne veux pas que le mariage soit à propos de la _journée,_ je veux qu'il soit à propos de ce que la journée représente."

"Ne dis pas ça aux cinquante épisodes de J'ai Dis Oui à la Robe qui occupent actuellement notre Magnétoscope."

"Ne fais pas comme si tu n'étais pas venu t'asseoir près de moi pour regarder plusieurs épisodes," Taquina-t-elle, "Ce n'est pas parce que je ne veux pas beaucoup de personnes présentes que je ne veux pas avoir une robe bombe atomique."

"C'est un terme technique?"

"Evidemment." Dany sourit dans son café. Quelque chose dans l'aisance avec laquelle ils discutaient du sujet semblait parfait. "Tu dois partir à quelle heure demain ?" C'était la première fois que Jon quitterait la ville depuis que la naissance de Teddy; même si elle avait pris un congé prolongé et ne devrait pas s'inquiéter de se débrouiller avec la crèche toute seule la semaine prochaine, elle n'avait pas exactement hâte qu'il s'en aille.

Jon se cala sur son transat, posant sa jambe gauche sur sa droite, la cheville pressée contre le genou formant un petit triangle entre ses jambes. Audrey ne voulait bien s'asseoir sur ses genoux que s'il était assis dans cette position. Elle avait vu Jon asseoir Teddy là et n'avait pas été contente de devoir partager _sa place_.

"Le vol est à huit heure, ce qui veut dire que je dois probablement être parti pour cinq heures, et même là, ce sera assez serré. Je me suis dit que j'allais prendre la voiture jusqu'à l'aéroport parce que mon vol de retour arrivera tard Vendredi."

"Tu vas devoir réveiller Audrey avant de partir. Elle sera horrible demain si tu ne lui dis pas au revoir."

"Comment tu l'as appelée l'autre jour? Une adolescente de trois ans?"

Dany roula les yeux vers lui, "Je ne peux honnêtement pas imaginer comment elle sera quand elle sera ado."

"Je sais que ça va être une semaine difficile, mais si on décroche ce client, ma commission va presque tripler."

"Ca veut dire que tu vas voyager encore plus alors? Cette boîte a des bureaux partout aux Etats-Unis."

"Non, c'est ça qui est bien. En tant que responsable, ils auront seulement besoin de moi pour les trucs comme ça. Une fois qu'on aura signer le contrat, je pourrai laisser la merde de tous les jours aux chargés de clientèle."

"Donc c'est une semaine et une semaine seulement."

"Une semaine et une semaine seulement." Assura-t-il.

* * *

"Jon, je pense vraiment que c'est une idée épouvantable," fût la phrase avec laquelle Missy répondit au téléphone.

"C'est juste que tout est toujours non résolu. Tu ne penses pas qu'une part d'elle garde espoir?"

Missy soupira, "Jon. Tu ne la connaissais pas en première année. Elle était totalement cinglée. A chaque fois qu'elle se saoulait, elle allait se coucher en pleurant dans son oreiller. J'ai dû la réveiller un matin et la forcer à raconter son histoire. Jon, elle…"

"Je sais, elle se tailladait."

"Mais du genre _beaucoup_. Elle était, genre, dans une période vraiment difficile."

"J'ai envie de dire à sa mère d'aller se faire foutre. J'ai envie qu'elle voit ce que Dany a accompli. Qu'elle est cent fois meilleure que la mère qui l'a élevée et qu'elle ne le doit qu'à elle-même. Que ce n'est pas grâce à sa conne de mère."

"Jon, tu vas rouvrir des plaies assez profondes si tu essayes ça. Dany a clairement fait comprendre qu'elle préfère considérer que sa mère est morte plutôt que d'y penser autrement."

"Elle mérite plus que quelques photos abîmées, Missy."

"Ecoute, elle ne m'en a même jamais parlé. Mais comment tu sais que sa mère l'a gardée?"

"Je ne le sais pas, mais ça vaut la peine d'essayer."

"Elle aurait pu la vendre, Jon. Quelque chose comme ça vaut probablement beaucoup d'argent."

Jon se frotta une paume sur le visage et la passa dans ses cheveux. Il savait qu'il était sur un terrain dangereux. L'idée lui était venue pendant la nuit une semaine auparavant alors qu'il passait son itinéraire en revue et avait réalisé qu'il ne serait pas loin de Charleston.

Jon dit à Missy qu'elle avait raison. Dit qu'il allait laisser tomber.

Il avait menti.

Il avait été remarquablement facile de localiser l'adresse. Il semblait que la mère de Dany était l'une des espèces rares qui avaient toujours un téléphone fixe et un numéro répertorié dans l'annuaire. Même si ce n'était inhabituel pour une femme de son âge, Jon avait quand même l'impression que ça n'aurait pas dû être _facile_ , qu'elle aurait dû être impossible à localisée, cachée dans la clandestinité.

En essayant de se frayer un chemin sur les routes de Mount Pleasant, il se retrouva totalement désorienté. Lorsqu'il se gara finalement devant la maison où son GPS l'avait amené, il douta de son exactitude et revérifia l'adresse, peu convaincu.

Il n'aurait pas su dire à quoi il s'attendait, hormis le fait que ce n'était pas à ça. Quand il avait connu Dany à la fac, il avait très vite remarqué qu'elle avait le goût des belles choses, des articles de luxe même. C'était exactement la même observation de Pyp quand ils étaient à Londres qui avait donné naissance au truc de _princesse_ qui durait depuis longtemps. Jusqu'à sa confession le soir avant la remise des diplômes, il avait présumé qu'elle avait grandi dans un milieu incroyablement aisé. Après ce soir-là, cependant, son esprit était allé dans la direction inverse, présumant qu'elle avait grandi avec des moyens modestes.

Alors que Jon était assis devant une maison de style plantation assez impressionnante sur le front de mer, il se retrouva à nouveau perdu par rapport à ce qu'il ressentait, incapable de contre-passer la beauté devant lui avec la laide façon dont Dany avait été élevée.

Jon ferma les yeux et s'autorisa _un_ dernier discours d'encouragement.

 _Fais-le simplement, espèce de couillon._

Avant de se dissuader encore tout seul de le faire, il força sa main à se lever vers la sonnette, la pressant probablement de façon un peu trop agressive. La partie difficile étant finie, il se concentra sur sa respiration, essayant de la garder lente, malgré son cœur qui battait la chamade. Alors qu'il commençait à se demander s'il y avait quelqu'un à la maison, le loquet fit un bruit sec et la porte commença à s'ouvrir.

Ses yeux étaient plus doux qu'il ne s'y était attendu et il reconnaitrait ce sourire n'importe où.

"Vous êtes Jon?" Même sa voix était similaire.

"C'est moi, ravi de vous rencontrer Madame Targaryen." Jon tendit sa main.

"Oh, je vous en prie, passez-vous des formalités. Appelez-moi Rhaella."

"Ca fait partie du travail, ça a tendance à devenir une habitude." Elle sourit poliment tout en reculant dans le couloir, tendant la main pour l'inviter à entrer. "Merci."

"Je dois dire, Jon. Vous êtes assez persistent. Ca fait des années qu'ils essayer de nous convaincre à envisager les panneaux solaires."

"Le marché est en pleine explosion ces temps-ci, si ce n'était pas moi, ce serait quelqu'un d'autre."

"J'espère que vous ne vous attendez pas à une vente cependant Même si j'étais intéressée, je ne pense pas que vous serez en mesure de convaincre mon mari."

Cette déclaration interloqua Jon. "Oh, je suis désolé. Il me semblait c'était juste vous."

"Vous essayez d'avoir avoir une ouverture avec une vieille nana, c'est ça?" Elle lui sourit aimablement.

Il lâcha un petit rire, détournant les yeux d'elle et se passant une main dans les cheveux. C'était alarmant de voir à quel point elle était sympathique. "Je vous promets que je ne suis là que pour des raisons honorables. J'ai une fiancée, une petite de trois ans et un nouveau-né à la maison."

"Et bien. Vous venez de Boston? Ce n'est pas rare pour les jeunes de votre âge de fonder une famille dans le nord-est?"

"Quel âge pensez-vous que j'ai?"

"En me basant sur une comparaison avec mon beau-fils, je dirais que vous avez environ vingt-huit ans?"

Il lança un sourire. "Trente."

"Au temps pour moi." Elle joignit ses mains devant sa poitrine.

"Mais c'est vrai. Nous ne projetions pas exactement d'avoir Audrey, ma fille, mais je ne peux pas imaginer une vie sans elle."

"Je peux vous offrir quelque chose à boire?"

"Un verre d'eau serait bien en fait. J'ai eu beaucoup de rendez-vous aujourd'hui."

"Bien sûr," Lui sourit-elle, "Du robinet, c'est bon?"

"Tout à fait."

"D'accord, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas, mais je vais devoir la prendre du robinet de la salle de bain, l'évier de la cuisine s'est mis à fuiter ce matin et mon mari n'avait pas le temps de la réparer avant de partir au travail."

"Un tuyau desserré?"

"Je ne suis pas vraiment certaine."

"Allez me chercher un verre et je serais ravi d'y jeter un œil. Il y a une clé à molette là-dedans?"

"Oh, je ne veux pas vous déranger."

"Plus longtemps je reste avec un client, mieux ça a l'air." Il lui sourit rapidement et déboutonna ses manches, les retroussant et passant devant elle pour aller vers l'arrière de la maison, où il présumait que la cuisine était située.

Une fois qu'il se retrouva sous les tuyaux, Jon vit facilement le problème.

"Je ne peux pas vous dire à quel point j'apprécie votre aide. Mais je ne peux pas dire que ça vous fait gagner des points en ce qui concerne notre décision d'installer des panneaux solaires."

Jon tourna la clé à molette une dernière fois et utilisa le devant de l'armoire pour l'aider à se redresser. "Pas de souci. Vous avez juste de la chance que c'est l'une des seules choses utiles que mon père m'ais apprise en grandissant."

"Vous devrez lui transmettre ma reconnaissance envers lui quand vous rentrerez à la maison." Elle tendit le verre d'eau dans sa direction.

Après une longue gorgée, il plaça le verre sur le plan de travail. "Ah, merci. Mais mon père est décédé il y a plusieurs années."

Sa main se leva immédiatement sur son cœur, "Oh, mon Dieu. Je suis vraiment désolée. Je sais comme c'est dur de perdre un être aussi cher."

Il s'appuya contre le plan de travail, essuyant ses mains avec le chiffon qu'elle lui avait donné. "Je suppose que c'est comme ça que va la vie. Tout le monde doit dire adieu à un parent à un moment ou un autre."

"Et à un époux." Ajouta-t-elle, triste.

"Vous avez perdu un époux? Je suis désolé de l'entendre. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer si je perdais Da— ma fiancée."

"C'est horrible. Mon premier mari, c'était un homme gentil et doux. Seigneur, ça a fait treize ans ce printemps." Elle regarda par la fenêtre derrière lui, mélancolique. "Ce n'est pas du tout pour ça que vous êtes venu ici. Je m'excuse. Voilà, vous pouvez inscrire la maison et nous faire savoir ce que nous économiserions maintenant, c'est le moins que je puisse faire."

"Ce n'est rien. Je comprends ce que vous ressentez, ma fiancée a vécu beaucoup de pertes aussi."

"C'est difficile de se préparer, encore moins de préparer son enfant à une telle chose."

"Je préférerais partir avant mes enfants. Je ne peux pas à imaginer de leur survivre." Il était reconnaissant qu'elle amène la discussion dans la direction qu'il voulait. "Vous avez mentionné un beau-fils, vous avez d'autres enfants?"

Son dos se redressa, tout comme le faisait celui de Dany quand elle voulait éviter un sujet. "Juste les garçons que mon deuxième mari a amené dans ma vie. Ce sont de bons gamins cependant."

Il se repoussa loin du plan de travail avec hâte, ne contrôlant pas la réaction de son corps face à sa déclaration. Le chiffon tomba à terre, il se mit immédiatement à la recherche de la veste de son costume. S'il ne partait pas maintenant, il allait dire quelque chose qu'il regretterait.

"Jon? Ca va?" Sa voix retentit avec inquiétude.

Il s'arrêta abruptement. Sa tête se penchant légèrement sur son épaule, les mains serrées en poings à ses côtés. Il se tourna pour lui faire face, ne voyant plus la femme gentille qui l'avait reçu cet après-midi. Devant lui se tenait une vieille dame sans cœur.

"Je ne suis pas ici pour vous vendre des panneaux solaires, Rhaella."

Son front se plissa avec confusion. "Quel était le but de ceci, alors?"

"Je viens de Boston. J'ai trente ans. Je suis courtier en assurance maladie."

"Vous voulez me vendre une assurance maladie?"

Jon se rapprocha de deux pas. "Non."

"Quoi alors?"

Jon secoua la tête et un rire fâché lui échappa. "Elle peut être aussi bornée que vous."

La bouche de Rhaella forma un grand "o," avant qu'elle se reprenne rapidement. "Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes—"

"Je vais épouser votre _fille_. Je suis le père de vos _petits-enfants._ "

"Vous devez vous en aller."

"Je vais le faire volontiers. Mais d'abord je veux sa boîte à musique."

"Vous m'avez dupée pour être invité à entrer dans ma maison et maintenant vous avez l'audace d'exiger quelque chose de ma part?"

"Elle contenait des photos. Elle contenait une mèche des cheveux de son père, qui lui a été donnée avant qu'on ne l'emmène être incinéré."

"Je ne sais pas qui vous pensez être—"

Il fonça vers elle, plus en colère qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, dans ses souvenirs. "C'était une enfant, bordel," Hurla-t-il, "Elle ne vous a rien fait d'autre qu'exister et vouloir votre amour. Vous savez comme c'est dur de se voir refuser un amour comme ça? Certainement pas moi. Seigneur, j'ai réellement apprécier votre compagnie. Comment pouvez-vous être aussi agréable avec moi, un étranger, tout en niant complètement l'existence de votre fille?"

Jon s'interrompit assez longtemps pour voir que des larmes ruisselaient le long de son visage.

"Je l' _aime_ et je la _déteste_. Elle me manque tous les jours et je ne veux plus jamais la revoir." Elle essuya ses larmes, "Ca me déchire tous les jours. Je sais ce que j'ai été avec elle, comment j'ai été. C'est pour ça que je l'ai faite partir. Son père avait assez d'amour pour nous deux et, quand il nous a quitté, je ne voyais rien d'autre qu'une horrible chose qui m'était arrivée. Je suis sûre que vous aimez vos enfants. Peut-être même que vous appréciez de vous rappeler de la nuit de leur conception. Peut-être que vous avez beaucoup d'affection pour ce souvenir. Que ressentiriez-vous si vous saviez que votre enfant était née de la pire chose qui vous soit jamais arrivée? Je l'ai mise au monde. Mais je ne peux pas la regarder."

Jon sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux, "Vous êtes répugnante," Dit-il d'un ton mordant, "Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il lui a fallu quatre ans pour me le dire. Je veux que vous sachiez qu'elle est une meilleure personne à trente ans que vous ne le serez jamais dans autant de nombre d'années que vous vivrez. Si vous me donnez la boîte à musique, je m'en irai et vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de nous."

Il savait qu'il était possible, probable même, qu'elle l'avait jeté ou brûlé, mais il ne misait plus que sur l'espoir à ce stade. Rhaella se tourna silencieusement et monta les escaliers. Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir et le chahut qui accompagne le déplacement d'objets sur une étagère. Elle revint avec une petite boîte en bois richement sculptée, la lui tendant en silence.

Avec un haussement d'épaule, elle dit, "Prenez-la."

Il la lui arracha de la main, agressif, comme si elle avait tenu son trésor perdu depuis longtemps entre les mains. Il se tourna pour partir, se retrouva à portée de main de la porte d'entrée et, avant de pouvoir se raviser, lui refit face. Il tint la boîte dans une main tandis que l'autre alla dans sa poche intérieure, en arrachant la photo et la tenant vers elle. "C'est la seule photo que vous verrez jamais d'Audrey, et la dernière fois que vous nous verrez, moi ou Dany."

Ce ne fut que lorsque les mots eurent quitté sa bouche qu'il réalisa que c'était la première fois que son nom avait été prononcé durant l'entièreté de leur rencontre.

Jon claqua la portière de la voiture et se força à prendre quelques profondes inspirations pour essayer de se calmer. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment quelqu'un d'aussi accueillante et aimable avec lui avait la capacité d'infliger une telle cruauté à sa propre fille. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer de regarder Audrey et de ressentir autre chose que de l'amour et de la fierté. Ne pouvait même pas envisager l'idée de dire un jour à son fils, qui avait reçu le nom de son propre père, de partir et de ne jamais revenir.

La seule chose dont il était encore plus certain, c'était que Dany lui dirait plus vite, à lui, de partir et de ne jamais revenir, plutôt que de permettre que ses enfants soient maltraités de la sorte.

Ses affaires à Charleston maintenant terminées, tant sur le plan personnel que professionnel, il mit la voiture en marche et programma le GPS pour se rendre à l'aéroport.

 _A suivre... (plus que 2 chapitres!)_


	23. Only You

**Notes de l'auteur:** La chanson de ce chapitre est _Only You_ de Yaz **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 23: Only You**

"Dany, la voiture attend dehors depuis presque dix minutes!" En entendant la voix de Jon résonner dans les escaliers, Dany se détourna du miroir vers Sansa tandis qu'elles échangeaient un roulement des yeux. Retournant son attention sur son reflet, elle se concentra pour mettre les attaches de ses boucles d'oreille.

Elle recula et passa ses mains sur ses côtés, de la taille aux cuisses. Elle devait admettre qu'elle ressentait une pointe d'incertitude. Au début et au milieu de la vingtaine, elle n'aurait pas sourcillé devant l'ourlet haut qui s'arrêtait à peine à mi-cuisse. Mal à l'aise, elle se pencha légèrement en avant et tira sur les coutures des deux côtés avant de se tourner vers Sansa.

"J'ai l'air d'être sur le point de faire le trottoir?"

"Je ne pense pas que les gens font le trottoir avec des robes à quatre cent dollars."

"Comment tu connais le prix?" De l'embarras inonda le corps de Dany. Elle avait justifié le coût avec le fait qu'elle n'avait plus fait des folies pour elle-même depuis des lustres et ils _faisaient_ la fête ce soir.

"Dany, je me marie dans deux mois et demi, c'est plus ou moins mon boulot de regarder des robes toute la journée, tous les jours." Le ton désinvolte de Sansa se communiquait dans son corps tandis qu'elle s'appuyait contre le chambranle, la main s'enroulant autour du mur dans le corridor derrière elle. "Mais ces chaussures fuchsia? Il va définitivement reconnaître la semelle rouge de ces bidules, grâce aux deux autres paires qui amassent la poussière dans ton placard."

 _Merde._ Elle n'avait pas pensé à ça. "Elles n'étaient pas au plein tarif." Sansa souleva un sourcil, "D'accord, ils faisaient une réduction de vingt pourcent si tu achetais pour un certain montant." Dany marqua une pause, "Mais je veux dire, regarde. Elles contrastent parfaitement la robe!"

Sansa se pencha plus loin que le chambranle, la moitié de son corps passant dans le hall. "Je ne crois pas que c'est moi que tu dois convaincre." Elle disparut, ne laissant qu'un clin d'œil derrière elle.

Dany se tourna une dernière fois vers le grand miroir appuyé contre le mur et examina sa tenue. La robe était probablement un peu chaude pour cette époque de l'année, mais elle n'avait pas pu passer à côté. De la dentelle bleu pastel recouvrait une combinaison nude qui recouvrait son cou et ses bras. Elle avait même pris le temps de faire des boucles dans ses cheveux, les mèches de devant tirées en tresses lâchées sur les deux côtés de son visage et épinglées à l'arrière de sa tête.

Pas pour rien, mais les chaussures ajoutaient _vraiment_ la touche parfaite de couleur aux tons pâles de la robe. En sortant, elle éteignit la lumière et attrapa sa pochette fuchsia assortie —qu'elle avait payé moins de dix dollars — et ferma la porte derrière elle.

Avant d'atteindre le bas des escaliers, elle entendit un sifflement. "Oh oh ! Ca c'est la princesse que je connais et que j'aime." Elle attrapa le baiser fraternel de Pyp sur les joues et lui donna une rapide étreinte, avant de tirer à nouveau sur sa robe pour la faire descendre.

"Enfin!" La voix de Jon était teintée de la plus légère touche d'irritation tandis qu'il venait de la cuisine au vestibule, en passant par le salon, Teddy sur un bras avec son visage posé contre un bavoir sur son épaule; une bière dans l'autre main.

Dany pinça les lèvres pour réprimer son rire, "Voilà à quoi ressemble l'éducation responsable, juste là."

"Et les deux sont toujours intactes, je n'en ai laissé tomber aucun!" Taquina-t-il alors que Dany se penchait vers lui pour lui prendre Teddy des bras. En s'éloignant, Jon pencha la tête en arrière et déversa les restants de sa bouteille dans le fond de sa gorge.

Elle frotta son nez contre son fils et lui chatouilla le bidou tout en couvrant son visage de bisous, ce qui le fit glousser avec joie. Il ressemblait tellement à Audrey à cet âge-là.

"On doit vraiment y aller, même sans trafic sur la 93, on est fort juste."

Dany remit à contrecœur Teddy dans les bras de Sansa. "Où est Audrey?" Jon et Sansa échangèrent un regard nerveux. "Eh bien, elle est où?"

"Elle est assise par terre dans la cuisine. Elle n'est pas contente qu'on la laisse ce soir."

"Mets tout dans la voiture, j'arrive dans une minute." Elle tendit sa pochette à Jon.

"Dany…"

"Je sais, j'arrive tout de suite, promis."

Elle trouva Audrey appuyée contre le placard sous l'évier, les bras croisés devant son petit corps, son visage rouge de larmes. Quand elle entra dans la pièce, la petite fille s'indigna et tourna la tête sur le côté. Si la scène ne lui avait pas autant brisé le cœur, elle aurait eu envie de rire. Elle avait _tellement_ de son père en elle.

Dany s'accroupit devant elle et lui essuya gentiment son visage baigné de larmes, lui ôtant ses cheveux emmêlés des yeux. "Tu es triste qu'on s'en aille, Papa et moi?"

"Peux pas partir."

"Tu vas vraiment bien t'amuser avec tatie Sansa et oncle Pyp." Dany se rapprocha et chuchota, "J'ai même entendu dire qu'ils vont te laisser manger du popcorn dans le salon en regardant un film!" Dany prit une expression excitée et leva la main vers sa bouche ouverte, avec une surprise simulée.

Elle put voir que l'intérêt de sa fille était titillé, même si elle essayait de le cacher.

"Et peut-être que si tu le demandes gentiment, tatie Sansa te fera une tresse comme tu aimes bien dans les cheveux."

"Tu fais tresses." Se vexa Audrey, mais elle semblait se calmer.

Dany glissa ses mains sous les bras de sa fille et se releva, très prudemment avec ses talons de cinq centimètres, enroulant ses jambes potelées autour de ses hanches. Elle frotta son nez contre celui d'Audrey, la regardant dans les yeux. "Je t'aime, Audrey Grace. Tu vas être gentille avec Sansa et Pyp, pas vrai?" Les yeux de la petite se baissèrent rapidement. Dany lui releva le menton. "Papa et moi serons rentrés à la maison quand tu te réveilleras le matin. Juste un dodo."

Par bonheur, Sansa entra dans la cuisine à ce moment-là et se tint derrière Dany. "Audrey, j'allais me mettre du vernis mais j'ai besoin de ton aide pour choisir une couleur."

Elle poussa pour s'éloigner de Dany, excitée. "Mes orteils?"

"Oh, je ne sais pas, il n'y a que les grandes filles qui peuvent mettre du vernis sur les orteils."

"Je suis grande fille!" Elle remua dans les bras de Dany. "Maman, je suis grande fille."

Dany lui sourit, "Ca c'est vrai. Fais-moi un dernier bisou et puis tu peux aller jouer."

Fermant la porte derrière elle, Dany remarqua la voiture pour la première fois. "Nom de Dieu, Jon."

Son grand sourire découvrait ses fossettes. Avec un bisou sur la joue et une main dans le bas de son dos, il la guida dans la voiture. "Quoi? On fait la fête!"

"Mais une limousine? Ce n'est pas un peu trop?"

Il arqua un sourcil vers elle. "Un peu trop? Tu as dépensé combien pour ta tenue de ce soir?"

"Oh, hey regarde! Tu as acheté du rosé pétillant!" Sa voix était enjouée tandis qu'elle se penchait par-dessus lui pour prendre la bouteille de la petite glacière et lui tendait deux flutes. Alors qu'elle essayait de se retourner à sa place, il enroula la main qui tenait les verres autour de sa taille, l'attirant contre lui et lui mordillant gentiment l'oreille.

"Peu importe ce que ça a couté, ça en valait chaque centime." Pour accentuer son propos, il fit courir sa main libre le long de l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

Elle se tourna vers son visage avec un sourire et lui fit un bisou rapide sur les lèvres avant de s'éloigner et de travailler sur le bouchon de liège. "J'avais peur que de ne pas pouvoir bien la porter à l'âge de trente ans et après deux enfants." La bouteille s'ouvrit avec un éclat et elle versa son contenu dans les verres que Jon tenait pour elle.

"Crois-moi, tu fais bien plus que juste _bien la porter_." Elle plaça la bouteille dans le porte-bouteille à côté d'elle et accepta un verre de Jon et le leva dans sa direction. "Joyeux _presque_ cinq ans officiels."

"Joyeux anniversaire en avance," Répliqua-t-elle.

"Joyeux anniversaire en retard."

"Joyeuse fête des Pères en avance."

"Joyeux jour du Drapeau tardif?" Ils rirent, trinquèrent leurs verres et s'installèrent confortablement pour le trajet.

L'idée pour ce soir n'était venue que la semaine précédente, quand Jon était rentré de son voyage d'affait avec une bouteille de Moet et la nouvelle que sa firme avait décroché le client. Ils avaient fêté ça ce soir-là, mais n'avait pas pu finir la bouteille à eux deux, chacun épuisé pour des raisons différentes. C'était là qu'ils avaient réalisé qu'aucun ne pouvait se rappeler la dernière fois qu'ils avaient eu une soirée juste tous les deux, hormis pour se rendre à un mariage.

Ils avaient convenu d'une soirée, un rancard, en grande partie pour fêter leur anniversaire imminent, mais aussi juste pour faire la fête de manière générale. L'aspect le plus difficile avait été de déterminer où aller. Au départ, Dany avait voulu aller dans l'un des beaux restaurants de leur ville ou quelque part sur la rive sud. Jon avait été d'avis que, s'ils _faisaient la fête_ alors ils devaient le faire jusqu'au bout. Après quelques persuasions, Dany avait accepté et ils s'étaient décidés pour le Top of the Hub, ce qui n'avait surpris aucun des deux.

Jon avait réservé une table près des fenêtres et Dany était fascinée par la silhouette de l'horizon tandis que le soleil se couchait sur la Charles. Boston était vraiment une belle ville. Ils partagèrent une bouteille de champagne, des huitres, du gratin de pommes de terre et des choux de Bruxelles. Il prit un steak et elle commanda les coquilles St-Jacques.

"C'est une bonne chose que ma commission augmente," Plaisanta Jon quand l'addition arriva. Quand le serveur avait demandé s'ils étaient intéressés par un dessert, il l'avait fait partir d'un geste avant que Dany ne puisse répondre, lui disant qu'il avait autre chose en tête.

En sortant de la Pru et en se dirigeant vers la limousine, Dany sentit une légère piqûre d'embarras devant l'extravagance. Une fois installés sur le siège rembourré, elle se blottit dans les bras de Jon et laissa sa main traîné le long de sa cuisse, légèrement pompette. "Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes?"

Il lui embrassa le sommet du crâne et lui effleura le bras des doigts. "Tu vas simplement devoir attendre de voir, hein?"

"Oh, je voulais te dire. Grey et Missy veulent participer à la course sur route du Quatre Juillet avec nous."

"Ca veut dire qu'ils dorment à la maison le trois?"

"Bah, ils ne voudront probablement pas se lever et prendre le volant à Rhode Island pour arriver au point de départ avant que ça ne commence à sept heure."

"Même avec tout l'espace dans notre maison, on n'a quand même pas la place pour tout le monde."

"C'est dur d'être populaire." Dany lui donna un petit coup de coude dans le ventre.

Quand elle avait déménagé à Boston en 2010, Dany avait rapidement réalisé que le Quatre Juillet était facilement la fête préférée de la ville (sauf si vous comptiez le jour de la St-Patrick _à Southie_ , ce qui n'était pas son cas). A plusieurs reprises, lorsqu'ils vivaient à Somerville, ils avaient été sur l'Esplanade pour regarder les Boston Pops jouer et admirer le feu d'artifice. Les semaines précédant la fête, presque toutes les villes environnantes organisaient également leurs spectacles de feux d'artifice.

L'année dernière, quand ils avaient acheté leur maison, elle avait été agréablement surprise d'apprendre que leur nouvelle ville prenait le Quatre Juillet très au sérieux; organisant non seulement un feu d'artifice, mais aussi une course sur route et une parade dans le centre-ville. Elle avait voulu inviter tout le monde dans leur maison pour en profiter, mais ils n'avaient emménagé que quelques semaines plus tôt et n'avaient pas été en état d'organiser une telle journée festive.

Cette année, cependant, ils y allaient à fond. Courir la course le matin, regarder la parade, organiser un brunch après, puis prévoir de se rendre un peu sur la plage privée du quartier avant un barbecue et pour finir, regarder le feu d'artifice de Boston qui, ils l'avaient appris, était visible de leur véranda.

Dire que Dany était excitée était un euphémisme.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Dany n'avait pas remarqué que la voiture se dirigeait dans la direction opposée à la maison, sortant de l'autoroute à la sortie 29, n'avait pas réalisé qu'ils avaient pris un rond-point familier. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils tournèrent près de Tufts qu'elle réalisa où ils étaient.

"On va à l'ancien appartement?"

"On ne peut rien te cacher." Taquina Jon, déplaçant son bras pour le poser sur son épaule et l'attirer plus près de lui.

"Et Sansa et Pyp?"

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça." Il lui pressa le bras avec une caresse tandis que le chauffeur ouvrait la porte. Il lui prit la main et l'emmena dans l'escalier grinçant et tira une clé de sa poche pour déverrouiller la porte. L'endroit semblait tellement différent et pourtant exactement le même.

"Il fait toujours aussi chaud." Elle tira sur sa main et appuya son menton sur son épaule, fermant la porte derrière eux d'un coup de pied. "Ils savent qu'on est là?"

"Nan, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait rentrer par effraction et voler quelques trucs."

"Ha-ha."

"Oui, la seule règle est qu'on dorme dans la chambre d'amis." Il fit un sourire en coin, "Qui est en fait notre ancienne chambre. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, Sansa ne voulait pas partager la même chambre où son frère avait déjà eu des rapports sexuels. Va savoir pourquoi." Il haussa malicieusement les épaules. "Enfin, ça ou le fait que l'autre chambre est plus grande."

"Dorme?" Questionna Dany, ignorant ses autres commentaires. "Jon, tout ce que j'ai, c'est," Elle leva un index devant elle et le fit aller de haut en bas, "Ca."

"Ais un peu confiance." Il se dirigea jusqu'à la chambre et alluma la lampe, deux sacs sur le lit apparurent.

"Quoi! Quand as-tu eu le temps de faire ça?" Elle regarda dans les sacs pour trouver des pyjamas et des vêtements pour le lendemain. "J'ai promis à Audrey qu'on serait là quand elle se réveillerait."

"Crois-moi, avec ce que Sansa a prévu, elle ne remarquera pas." Il fit courir ses mains le long de ses cuisses, les posant sur son derrière et le pressant fermement. "Et puis, j'ai des _projets_ pour toi ce soir."

"Oh?" Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, attirant son front contre le sien et pressant un léger bisou sur ses lèvres.

Il se recula légèrement, déplaçant ses mains sur ses hanches. "Mais j'y reviendrai plus tard." Il se dégagea de ses bras et lui prit la main, la ramenant dans la cuisine. "On mange le dessert ici." Il pointa le frigo.

Curieuse, elle tira la poignée sur la porte et jeta un œil à l'intérieur; la vue l'emplissant de joie. "Union Square Donuts? Pitié, dis-moi ce que c'est ceux au bacon et sirop d'érable?" Demanda-t-elle, prenant la boîte.

Quand ils vivaient en ville, leur rituel du Dimanche matin était que Jon se levait tôt pour aller chercher ces mêmes donuts.

"Mieux qu'un tiramisu bien cher?"

Sa bouche remplie de nourriture et incapable de parler, elle acquiesça furieusement, détacha un morceau et le lui donna à manger.

"J'ai encore une surprise pour toi." Il fit un signe de la tête vers une boîte emballée sur le plan de travail.

"Mais je n'ai rien pris pour toi! Ce n'est pas juste!" Elle fit la moue, à moitié sérieuse.

"Voilà d'où Audrey tient ça."

Elle gloussa et se mordit la lèvre, son regard vers le sol avant de le lever sur lui. "Je pensais la même chose à propos de toi quand je lui disais au revoir tout à l'heure."

"C'est comme si elle avait un peu de nous deux en elle, ou quelque chose comme ça." Taquina-t-il.

"Ou quelque chose comme ça." Elle le repoussa et prit la boîte. Elle était _lourde_. "Quoi, tu fais un trafic d'enclumes ici ou quoi?" Elle tira sur le ruban mais il couvrit sa main avec la sienne. Curieuse, elle tourna la tête sur le côté pour rencontrer son regard.

"Je prends un risque avec ça. Il y a une chance à 50/50 que tu adores ou que tu détestes."

Elle fit un roulement des yeux exagéré et écarta sa main, "Après tout ce qu'on a traversé, après tout ce que tu as fait ce soir, je suis sûre que je vais adorer."

"On va voir."

Elle lui lança un regard de travers peu convainquant et reporta son attention sur la tâche à accomplir. Il n'y avait pas de papier sur la boîte, juste le ruban. L'ayant bougé, elle retira le couvercle et ôta le papier en tissu.

A la vue du contenu, son corps s'éloigna, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'elle entra en contact avec le plan de travail de l'autre côté de la cuisine. Sa main couvrit légèrement sa bouche grande ouverte tandis que des larmes lui montaient aux yeux et que son souffle et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléraient. La stupéfaction initiale diminuant assez pour qu'elle puisse l'apercevoir.

Elle pouvait voir que sa réaction l'avait rendu appréhensif, ne sachant pas avec certitude s'il avait fait quelque chose de merveilleux ou un énorme faux-pas.

"Jon." Sa main se posa sur son cœur tandis que des larmes coulaient de ses yeux de façon irrégulière, " _Jon_."

Il s'avança de quelques pas, mais laissa une distance respectable entre eux.

"Comment?"

Un sourire passa brièvement sur ses lèvres, presque brusque. Comme s'il l'avait attendu. Il ferma les yeux et sa tête se baissa légèrement. Il était nerveux.

"C'est la partie que tu ne vas pas apprécier."

Même si c'était ça qu'elle avait anticipé comme réponse, elle se sentit bouleversée par la révélation.

"Tu as été dans ma maison?" _Comment a-t-il même réussi à la trouver?_

"Je sais à quel point elle comptait pour toi. Le nouveau client avait une antenne à Charleston qu'on devait aller voir, pour faire une apparition. Je…" Il combla l'espace restant et prit sa main dans la sienne. "Dany, je ne peux pas imaginer toutes les choses que tu as traversées avant d'arriver jusqu'à moi, et je sais qu'il y a une période difficile de ton passé sur laquelle tu détestes revenir, mais j'avais besoin de te donner quelque chose. Besoin d'un moyen de te montrer que je m'engage à fond. Plus que juste une bague. Tout le monde reçoit une bague."

"Tu as rencontré ma mère."

"Oui." Elle put sentir la question sur son visage, "Je ne sais pas comment tu es ressortie de quelque chose comme ça."

"Tu lui as dit pour Audrey et Teddy?"

Il sembla répugner à répondre. "Je lui ai dit."

Elle sourit pour elle-même, tentée de rire face à l'ironie. "Et évidemment ça n'a rien changé."

"Dany, je ne voulais pas rouvrir de vieilles blessures. J'ai juste…"

"Je parie qu'elle était sympathique avec toi au début. Elle est très sociable. Bien appréciée par tout le monde dans la communauté. Elle est gentille et généreuse avec tout le monde. Sauf avec moi."

Elle avait essayé de ne pas trop y penser, au sujet de sa mère. Mais elle était humaine. En son for intérieur, elle avait toujours pensé que si sa mère savait pour ses petits-enfants, elle verrait qu'elle avait eu tort de se comporter comme cela. Malgré ses propres murs bien construits, et en tant que mère elle-même, elle avait du mal à rester éloignées de ses enfants un jour ou deux, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre de le faire treize ans. _Treize ans._ En tant que fille, elle voulait une mère qui l'aimait de la même manière qu'elle aimait ses enfants. Dany savait qu'elle serait prête à pardonner à sa mère; tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était de le demander.

Mais Dany connaissait la dure vérité depuis longtemps. Rhaella n'allait jamais le demander.

"Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû écouter Missy."

Une demi sourire triste lui traversa le visage alors que quelque chose lui tiraillait le cœur. "Tu as parlé de ça avec Missy?"

"Elle m'a dit que c'était une mauvaise idée. Epouvantable en fait. M'a dit de laisser les choses comme elles étaient. Mais, de toute évidence, je ne l'ai pas fait ; je ne pouvais pas."

Ses yeux cherchaient les siens, essayant désespérément de jauger sa réaction. Elle plaça sa main sur son torse et effleura ses lèvres contre le coin de sa bouche, en silence, avant de se détacher de son étreinte et de se retrouver de l'autre côté de la pièce, la boîte à sa droite, lui faisant face.

Elle concentra son attention sur ses mains, se tordant et se s'entortillant devant elle. Après un moment, elle inspira profondément et leva les yeux. Elle savait qu'elle pleurait, plus fort qu'avant. L'expression sur son visage, triste, déçue, lui brisa le cœur.

"Je ne suis pas fâchée." Sa voix, qui résonna dans la cuisine, la surprit, ils étaient restés silencieux depuis tellement de minutes. "Je veux dire, je _suis_ fâchée, mais pas contre toi." Elle chercha les mots, "Je ne sais pas quoi dire, honnêtement. Ca fait effectivement remonter de mauvais souvenirs, mais aussi tellement de bons." Elle se pencha pour regarder dans la boîte, faisant courir ses doigts sur les riches sculptures faites par la main de son père. "Ca faisait tellement longtemps que je ne l'avais plus vue, je n'étais pas sûre de bien m'en souvenir." Elle tourna la tête vers lui, de nouvelles larmes dans les yeux. "Mais elle est tout comme je m'en rappelais, mieux même."

Elle sortit la boîte à musique et la posa sur le plan de travail. Quand elle souleva le couvercle, une berceuse familière commença à jouer et ses yeux parcoururent le contenu qu'elle n'avait plus vu depuis si longtemps. " _Oh!_ "

Son attention concentrée, elle ne remarqua qu'il avait traversé la pièce que lorsque ses bras s'enroulèrent autour d'elle et que ses lèvres se pressèrent contre sa tempe. Alors qu'elle se blottissait dans son étreinte, ses bras passèrent de sa taille jusqu'à ses épaules, l'attirant plus près de lui.

"Tu veux le voir?"

"Absolument."

Elle sortit la première photo qu'elle put attraper, à la fois extatique et bouleversée devant tant d'options. Elle la tint bas pour qu'il puisse la voir par-dessus son épaule.

C'était une photo de son seizième anniversaire, avec son visage rempli de taches de rousseur au centre, les yeux fermés tandis qu'elle soufflait les bougies. Son père se tenait derrière elle, les cheveux gris et faisant une grimace, tirant la langue et lui faisant des oreilles de lapin.

"C'était vraiment un pitre. Son insulte préférée était _andouille_ ," Rit-elle avec le souvenir, "Probablement qu'il en _était_ une."

Même s'il était déjà passé onze heure quand elle avait ouvert le cadeau, ils passèrent près de deux heures à parcourir les photos, Dany expliquant comment elles étaient arrivées et racontant des histoires qu'elle avait presque oubliées avec les années.

Juste après une heure du matin, quand Jon tendit le bras vers une autre pile de photos, sa main se posa sur son avant-bras. "Fini pour ce soir."

"Tu es sûre?"

"Je veux en garder un peu. Je ne veux pas les épuiser toutes ce soir."

Il hocha la tête, comprenant, et glissa à nouveau son bras autour d'elle tandis qu'elle se blottissait contre son torse, sa chemise détachée depuis longtemps et sa cravate abandonnée.

Elle était heureuse, elle se sentait _presque_ entière à nouveau.

Repliant ses jambes sous elle, elle s'agenouilla et lui tourna doucement le visage dans sa direction. "Jon, je ne sais pas comment te remercier pour ça. De tout ce que tu—que _qui que ce soit_ — as jamais ou pourrais jamais me donner, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus parfait."

Il reproduit son geste, plaçant sa main sur le côté de son visage, son pouce dessinant de doux cercles sur sa joue. "Ca, Dany, juste là, c'est tout le merci dont j'ai besoin. T'observer avec ça ce soir, entendre ces histoires, rien que ça fait que ça en valait la peine."

"Alors," Elle laissa ses mains traîner le long de ses épaules et tira sur son col.

"Alors." Il fit un sourire radieux et fit remuer ses sourcils vers elle

"Tu veux te marier?"

"Maintenant?" Taquina-t-il.

"Pas maintenant, mais bientôt. Je pense que je suis prête. Je pense qu'on est prêt." Ses mains à lui trouvèrent le creux de ses reins. "Et puis, un de nos enfants devrait ne pas naitre hors des liens du mariage. On va peut-être suivre les règles, pour une fois."

"Il y a quelque chose que tu voudrais me dire?" Il l'attira pour qu'elle soit à califourchon sur ses genoux.

"Avec la quantité d'alcool que j'ai bue ce soir? Définitivement pas." Elle lui mordit doucement l'oreille, "Mais je pense qu'on est capable d'un de plus."

"Oh, _au moins_. Et c'est vital la pratique." Siffla-t-il alors qu'elle lui suçait doucement le cou.

"Bah, il faut s'y mettre alors." Elle se leva, pieds nus, et le tira sur ses pieds, lui prenant la main et l'emmenant par la porte ouverte de la chambre, qu'il referma derrière eux d'un coup de pied ferme.

 _A suivre (plus qu'un!)_


	24. You'll Accomp'ny Me

**Notes de l'auteur:** La chanson de ce chapitre est _You'll Accomp'ny Me_ par Bob Seger.

* * *

 **Chapitre 24: You'll Accomp'ny Me**

Une douleur lancinante à la tête la tira d'un sommeil sans rêve.

Berçant son front dans ses paumes, Dany laissa échapper un bas gémissement, la bouche fermée. Souhaitant garder les yeux fermés dans l'espoir que la douleur s'atténue, elle resta immobile quelques instants.

Cédant à la douleur, elle tendit la main vers le côté du lit, où se trouvait son bureau, dans l'espoir que le flacon rempli d'ibuprofènes n'avait pas été déplacé pendant ses singeries ivres de la veille.

Sauf que sa main ne rencontra rien d'autre que de l'air. Momentanément surprise, ses yeux s'ouvrirent alors que sa paume retombait sur l'oreiller derrière elle, se donnant du courage, elle se redressa. Il y eut un froissement bruyant tandis qu'elle réalisait que ses doigts se pressaient contre du papier, mais la pensée fût écartée car elle réalisa immédiatement que ce n'était _pas_ sa chambre. Il lui fallut quelques secondes de plus pour réaliser qu'elle était totalement nue et elle tira les couvertures sur sa poitrine.

 _Pourquoi était-elle seule?_

Le visage posé contre ses genoux, une image d'yeux sombres et de cheveux encore plus sombre apparut soudainement derrière ses paupières fermées.

 _Son nom était Jon et il avait grandi près de Boston et avait des fossettes vraiment mignonnes et était absolument nul à Flip Cup._

Ses yeux examinèrent la pièce, notant des détails qu'elle n'avait pas remarqués dans le noir hier soir. Des posters de Dave Matthews, 311 et Fight Club à la penderie ouverte et terriblement bien rangée, à la télévision à la taille impressionnante, s'arrêtant devant le mini-frigo, le micro-onde et le grille-pain. Il y avait aussi, curieusement, des étagères murales qui contenaient plus d'Easy Mac, de flocons d'avoines, de ramens et de céréales qu'elle en avait jamais vu en dehors d'un supermarché.

Elle était incapable de déterminer si la chambre était plus grande que la sienne ou si ça donnait juste cette impression parce qu'elle abritait la moitié des meubles. _Ca doit être bien d'avoir une chambre pour une personne,_ pensa-t-elle, localisant ses vêtements jetés en une pile froissée loin du lit.

Hier soir, elle s'était autorisée à imaginer qu'ils auraient un avenir mais, à la lumière du jour, la vérité tailladait cette illusion. Il était bien dans sa peau et normal; ses parents s'étaient clairement souciés de préparer un avenir prospère pour lui. Elle serait probablement perçue par eux comme un poids mort et brisé, à traîner derrière lui et l'empêchant d'avancer. Si ça continuait, il fuirait le fardeau qu'elle portait, sachant qu'elle ne le méritait pas, ni lui ni tout ce qu'il avait à offrir.

Elle ne méritait pas d'être aimée, comme sa mère le lui avait dit juste quelques semaines plus tôt.

Sa tête palpita plus fort quand elle se leva, lui rappelant à quel point elle était déshydratée. Mais se lever amena également une nouvelle sensation; une courbature, une douleur, _là en bas_.

Ignorant ça pour le moment, Dany s'habilla rapidement et s'en alla, commençant la marche de la honte jusqu'à son dortoir et ratant complètement la note griffonnée à la hâte sur l'oreiller à côté d'elle.

Son premier instinct en se retrouvant dans sa propre chambre fut de retirer ses vêtements de 'sortie' de la veille, un pantalon moulant Pattes d'eph et un débardeur strié avec des paillettes et des strass.

Mettant le jet la douche le plus chaud possible, elle se recula, ferma les yeux et apprécia l'avalanche dure d'eau qui pleuvait le long de son corps. Ce fut quand elle commença à faire courir son loofah sur son corps qu'elle réalisa qu'elle était endolorie à _d'autres endroits_ aussi et inspecta enfin son corps.

De petites ecchymoses brunes et bleues bleu traçaient un chemin le long de sa poitrine et de ses cuisses.

* * *

Elle tira sur ses boucles sombres, ne sachant pas bien si elle lui demandait d'arrêter ou si elle l'encourageait. Il sembla le prendre comme une indication de continuer avec plus d'enthousiasme, faisant quelque chose de scandaleux avec sa bouche et provoquant des sensations qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenties et qui la faisaient monter au plafond.

Suffisamment content de lui, il utilisa cette bouche qu'était la sienne pour remontrer le long de son corps.

"Tu avais déjà fait ça?" Demanda-t-elle, à bout de souffle.

"Juste une fois, il y avait cette fille au lycée…" Ses yeux furtifs, l'air penaud.

"Pas besoin de détails."

"Désolé."

"Crois-moi, tu n'as aucune raison d'être désolé." Elle lui sourit tout en enroulant ses jambes autour de ses hanches, l'attirant plus près d'elle.

Il lâcha un sifflement et se redressa un peu, "Dany, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée."

"Non?" Elle fit tournoyer juste un peu ses hanches.

"Je n'ai jamais…"

"Moi non plus."

"Vraiment?"

En réponse, elle attira son visage vers elle pour rencontrer son baiser féroce. "Vraiment. Mais si ce que tu viens de faire là est d'une quelconque indication, je crois que c'est la meilleure idée que j'ai jamais eue."

Convaincu, ses mains parcoururent son corps jusqu'à la courbe sous son genou, son pouce dessinant des cercles dans la chair de sa cuisse. La douceur du geste contredisait les agissements illicites de sa langue contre la sienne.

* * *

"Alors, comment ça a été avec Jon hier soir?" Demanda Missy, remuant les sourcils vers Dany dès qu'elle revint de la douche.

Dany ferma les yeux pour reprendre ses esprits et fût immédiatement assaillies par d'autres souvenirs explicites de leurs activités de fin de soirée.

Devant l'absence de réaction de Dany, elle continua. "J'espère que tu n'es pas fâchée que je t'ai laissée rentrer avec lui. Tu insistais que tout irait bien et vous étiez plus ou moins collés l'un à l'autre durant la plus grande partie de la soirée."

* * *

"Une fois, mon frère, mon meilleur ami Pyp et moi sommes allés sur le parking d'un supermarché pour voler un caddie. On l'a mis dans le coffre du vieux break de Pyp. On pensait qu'on était hilarant et on blaguait qu'on allait se pousser dedans durant le trajet. Mais en fait, il a atterri dans la cave de Pyp jusqu'à ce que son père le trouve et le ramène." Il sourit tout seul avec le souvenir et lui posa une main douce sur le bras en continuant, "Et oh purée, le père de Pyp était _en rogne_ , il a été puni pendant une semaine."

Elle venait tout juste de lui raconter la première fois qu'elle avait été saoule, après le bal des anciens élèves en deuxième année de lycée avec quelques copines dans le sous-sol de quelqu'un. Il avait taquiné qu'elle était vraiment une rebelle et elle avait répliqué en lui demandant quel genre d'ennuis il s'était attiré au lycée.

Elle voulait lui dire que son acte de défi juvénile surpassait difficilement le sien, mais elle était trop distraite par le feu sur son bras laissé par son bref contact. Par la façon dont tout son visage se plissait quand il souriait. Par la façon dont il la regardait, comme s'il la _voyait_.

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à s'amuser ce soir. Missy, sa colocataire et presque immédiatement meilleure amie, l'avait traînée à une soirée de bienvenue. Elle avait insisté que ce serait marrant, l'un des hôtes était une connaissance de chez elle et elle allait les présenter. Il était censé être très mignon, ressembler à un mauvais garçon mais avoir le cœur d'un nounours.

Par coïncidence, mauvais garçon nounours n'était pas là et Dany n'en était pas mécontente.

"Hey," La voix de Missy cria de derrière Dany, par-dessus les basses sourdes de 'In Da Club' de 50 Cent's

"Je vais aller chercher une part de pizza chez Antonio avec quelques personnes avant le rush. Ca t'intéresse?"

 _C'était tentant._

"Euh," Ses yeux se reposèrent sur Jon, les sourcils soulevés en une question.

Il sourit et vida la bière restant de son gobelet rouge avant de s'en débarrasser sur l'étagère derrière eux. "Je prendrais bien une pizza au poulet quésadilla là tout de suite."

Durant la marche jusque-là, il lui avait pris la main. Elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler quand exactement; une minute ils marchaient côte à côte et étaient en train de glousser, celle d'après, ses doigts étaient enlacés avec les siens.

Quand Jon ouvrit la porte et fit un geste pour que Missy et elle passent devant lui, Missy lui donna un coup de coup. Dany rencontra le regard suggestif de son amie avec un sourcil soulevé et réprima un sourire devant sa galanterie attachante.

Ayant sous-estimé l'heure où le rush nocturne commençait, ils eurent amplement le temps d'évaluer la variété de pizzas parmi laquelle ils devaient choisir. Quand un employé agacé demanda leurs commandes, Jon s'avança, se tourna vers elle et Missy, "Vous voulez quoi?" Elles commandèrent toutes deux une pizza poulet quésadilla.

Quand il fut temps de payer, Jon leur tendit leurs parts et sortit son portefeuille, leur faisant signe de sortir.

Il les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, assiette en papier grasse dans une main, part plié en deux dans l'autre, déjà à moitié mangée. Dany glissa plus loin sur le banc pour lui faire de la place à côté d'elle.

Ils mangèrent en grande partie en silence, observant les étudiants ivres, majeurs, entrer en trébuchant chez Antonio, essayant d'appeler des taxis, des couples s'embrassant et d'autres se disputant. L'air de nuit de début Septembre était chaud sur leur peau et n'avait pas l'humidité oppressive qui avait régné dans l'air la semaine précédente.

C'était le truc en Nouvelle Angleterre, lui avait dit Missy alors qu'elles se dirigeaient dans le réfectoire plus tôt dans la semaine, il faisait trente degrés et humide à mort et puis, un jour, ça s'arrêtait simplement et on avait besoin d'une veste et d'une écharpe. Il n'y avait pas de _transition en douceur_ entre les saisons ici.

Dany appréciait le changement.

Missy était en plein milieu d'une discussion profonde et ivre avec une fille qu'elle avait rencontré à la soirée, partageant une cigarette et pouffant de rire. Jon s'était penché en avant, les coudes sur ses genoux et les mains jointes au milieu. Il essayait d'être discret, mais elle pouvait le voir lancer des regards furtifs dans sa direction.

"Dany," Le discours bredouillé de Missy la sortit de sa rêverie, "On va rentrer boire un peu du Goldschläger dans mon frigo. Tu veux venir?"

"Je crois que je ne devrais plus boire, en fait."

"On allait aussi mettre Comedy Central pour voir la rediffusion du The Daily Show de Jeudi."

"Je ne sûre pas sûre d'être prête à déjà rentrer." _Allez, Jon._

"Je vais rester un peu avec toi et je peux te raccompagner."

"D'accord!" Elle grimaça intérieurement devant la rapidité avec laquelle elle avait accepté.

"Tu es sûre que tu veux faire ça?" Elle ne connaissait pas Missy depuis longtemps, mais son amie avait déjà montré à quel point elle était farouchement loyale et protectrice.

"Oui, j'en suis sûre. Allez-y, buvez un verre pour moi."

Missy répondit d'un clin d'œil et tira sur le bras de l'autre fille avant qu'elles ne s'en aillent en titubant.

"Mince, j'aurais vraiment voulu aller à UMass." Jon se pencha en arrière et étira son bras sur le banc derrière elle.

Dany se tourna pour lui faire face, "Alors pourquoi tu n'y as pas été?"

Il haussa les épaules, "J'ai été accepté à Amherst."

"Et alors? Je pense que tes parents auraient préféré le minerval local dans une école publique au minerval de Little Ivies."

Jon lâcha un petit rire. "Mon père a grandi à South Boston dans les années soixante, sa famille n'avait rien. Il a fait des journées de seize heures pour se payer l'université, le premier de sa famille y aller. Mes parents… attendaient beaucoup de choses de nous, académiquement parlant. Ils nous ont donné tous les avantages possibles pour qu'on n'ait pas à endurer la même chose qu'eux. On valait mieux qu'une _école publique._ "

"Eh bah, pauvre petit chou. On dirait que c'était une vie difficile." Taquina Dany, cognant son épaule contre la sienne.

"Ugh, horrible," Se moqua-t-il. "Tout n'est pas mal, cependant. Je veux dire, la vue de la Colline Commémorative?" Il siffla et secoua la tête.

"Je ne l'ai pas encore vue."

"Quoi!" Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et sa voix incrédule, "Comment c'est possible? Le campus n'est pas si grand que ça!"

"Je sais pas." Elle haussa les épaules.

"Eh bah, on va corriger ça tout de suite." Il lui attrapa à nouveau la main et la tira du banc.

Durant leur périple sur le campus, ils ne rencontrèrent même pas une douzaine d'étudiants avant d'entrer sur le patio vide surplombant la Colline Commémorative.

La seule illumination venait de la lueur ambrée des lumières sporadiques qui ornaient la cour derrière eux et des étoiles scintillantes qui brillaient dans le ciel clair au-dessus d'eux, la lune s'étant couchée plusieurs heures plus tôt. Dany ne pouvait distinguer la vue devant elle qu'en différentes nuances de noir, pourtant elle avait quand même le souffle coupé.

"La vue est encore mieux en plein jour." Il marqua une pause, "Mais il y a plus de personnes qui circulent."

"Blanc bonnet et bonnet blanc, c'est ça?"

"Exactement."

Il la regardait à nouveau, la regardait d'une façon qui faisait qu'il était difficile de maintenir son regard. La regardait comme si elle n'était pas brisée. Elle n'était pas sûre si c'était la douce brise qui venait des arbres en-dessous ou son regard, mais de la chair de poule apparut sur sa peau et provoqua un frisson qui commença dans sa colonne vertébrale et se propagea dans tout son corps.

Ses cheveux, qui avaient commencé la soirée parfaitement lisses, étaient devenus bouclés à un moment donné. Les rafales de vent ne faisaient rien pour aider la situation, tordant et emmêlant et créant des nœuds dont elle devrait s'occuper le lendemain.

Remarquant son frisson, il fit courir ses mains chaudes le long de ses bras froids. "Désolé, je ne sais rien t'offrir d'autre que ça. Je ne pensais pas que j'aurais besoin d'une veste ce soir."

 _Il était tellement près._

"Je suppose que je n'aurais pas dû sortir avec juste un débardeur. Je ne suis toujours pas habituée à m'habiller pour la météo d'ici." Elle sourit légèrement et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, captant son regard quelques brèves secondes avant d'ajouter, "Et puis, c'est l'intention qui compte, pas vrai?"

Sans prévenir, ses mains furent sur sa taille, l'attirant contre lui, ses lèvres rencontrant les siennes avec une étincelle d'électricité. Il se recula, interrompant le baiser alors qu'il venait à peine de commencer, ses yeux cherchant la permission dans les siens mais portant également ce _regard à nouveau_. Il n'était pas juste un autre mec qui essayait de concrétiser.

L'air entre eux était lourd de potentiel. Potentiel pour aller plus loin que cette seule nuit. Ca la faisait se sentir à l'aise et par-dessus tout ça semblait _juste_. Juste d'une façon qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant.

 _Et ça la terrifiait._

Il ne la connaissait pas, ignorait d'où elle venait. Il n'avait pas encore appris qu'elle ne méritait pas d'être _regardée_ comme ça.

Elle savait qu'elle devrait s'enfuir, le quitter avant qu'il ne la découvre, avant que la blessure dans son cœur ne devienne plus profonde. Mais ses inhibitions étaient réduites grâce à l'alcool et, sans y réfléchir, elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et l'attira à nouveau contre elle.

* * *

"Tu vas me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ou tu vas simplement rester là avec des yeux éberlués?"

Dany se racla la gorge et recommença à passer sa brosse dans ses cheveux emmêlés. "Désolée, c'était sympa. Il est sympa."

"Sympa? On va revoir Jon le sympa?"

"Eh bien, je suis sûre que je le reverrais sur le campus."

"Quoi? Ma fille, quand je suis partie vous donniez l'impression d'être sur le point de signer l'acte de propriété d'une maison ensemble!"

Dany ouvrit la porte de la penderie et se changea, mettant un jeans et un débardeur. "C'est un type gentil, mais on dirait qu'il cherche quelque chose de sérieux et je ne suis pas encore prête à m'enchainer." Elle pendit sa serviette humide au-dessus de la porte et la laissa entrouverte.

"La manière dont tu le regardais hier soir laissait supposer l'inverse."

Dany attrapa son chandail à tirette préférée sur la chaise de son bureau et l'enfila. Quand elle aperçut la boite à cartes qui lui servait de boîte à bijoux ces jours-ci, elle réalisa qu'elle avait laissé ses boucles d'oreilles créoles préférées sur la table de nuit de Jon. "Bordel!"

"Quelque chose ne va pas?"

Décidant que ça ne pourrait que renforcer l'inquisition, Dany remballa Missy avec un geste de la main. "Rien. Petit déjeuner? Je meure d'envie d'une gaufre couverte de beurre et de sirop avec des pommes de terre sautées sur le côté."

"Absolument." Missy se leva, attrapant son portefeuille et enfilant ses tongs.

"Ca me va tout à fait si tu as besoin d'une minute pour te changer."

Missy roula les yeux et ouvrit leur porte, "Epargne-moi ça. C'est toi qui refuse de quitter le dortoir en portant quoi que ce soit de moins d'un jeans."

"Je n'étais pas—"

"Oh tu l'étais carrément! Tu as de la chance que je t'aime." Missy glissa son portefeuille et son téléphone dans la poche de son sweatshirt. "Je vais découvrir ce que tu caches derrière cette façade détachée, Daenerys Targaryen."

* * *

"Allez, tu dois me le dire, c'est impossible que ce soit ta couleur de cheveux naturelle."

Dany plissa le nez et tira la langue à sa colocataire dans le miroir tandis qu'elle détachait la dernière couche de cheveux du dessus de sa tête et commençait à passer le lisseur dessus. "Tout ce que j'utilise, c'est un shampoing violet chatoyant pour qu'ils gardent leur brillance et empêcher qu'ils virent au jaune à cause de l'eau dure d'ici."

"Vrais ou faux, Drogo va perdre la tête quand il va te voir."

Dany se tourna, "Je ne comprends pas ton obsession à nous mettre ensemble. Je ne connais pas un seul truc sur lui et je suis assez certaine qu'il en connait encore moins sur moi."

Missy lui tendit un shot, "Je sais pas. J'ai juste un pressentiment pour vous deux." Elles trinquèrent et burent leur boisson respective, que Missy suivit avec une bière et Dany du jus d'orange.

Grimaçant avec le liquide brûlant alors qu'il se déversait dans sa gorge, Dany contesta. "Tu as dit que _tu le connais plus ou moins_. Quand est-ce que ça s'est transformé en tu sais le genre de fille qu'il aime bien?"

"Il était ami avec le petit copain de ma sœur."

"Bon, finissons-en, alors." Dany débrancha le lisseur et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Malgré tous ses efforts, les pointes se recourbaient toujours vers l'intérieur; ses cheveux ne seraient jamais aussi raides que dans les magazines.

"Tu devrais prendre une veste ou quelque chose."

"Quoi? Il fait, genre, vingt-cinq degrés dehors." Elle ignora le sourire entendu de Missy.

"Très bien, voilà tiens, un pour la route."

"Tu as mélangé," Dany inspecta la bouteille, "De l'eau gazeuse à la framboise et au citron vert avec du Goldschläger?"

"J'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu avec ce que j'avais, ma chère. Maintenant, on y va." Missy la poussa vers la porte.

Malgré sa répulsion initiale, Dany se surprit à presque aimer la préparation de Missy et fut en mesure de la finir avant qu'elles n'arrivent à la soirée.

"Salut," Dany sourit à deux types qui se tenaient sur le porche, tenant des bières dans leurs mains.

"Salut. Cinq dollars."

"Oh, on connait Drogo." Missy lança un sourire.

"C'est bien, Drogo n'est pas là. Cinq balles vous font rentrer dans la soirée et vous donnent un gobelet."

"Quoi? Il est censé être là, il nous a invitées."

"Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, poupée. Il n'est pas là. Donc, tu peux payer et entrer, ou non et partir."

"Missy c'est bon, voilà," Dany tendit un billet de dix au type et reçu deux gobelets rouges en retour.

Missy lança un regard furieux aux types en passant, mais elle accepta le gobelet que Dany lui tendit et ouvrir la porte. 'Right Thurr' de Chingy assaillit immédiatement leurs oreilles.

Elles trouvèrent facilement le fût et remplirent leurs gobelets à ras bord, Dany se résignant à contrecœur qu'elle allait être obligée de boire de la bière.

Missy se lia rapidement d'amitié avec le groupe de personne assises autour d'une table dans la cuisine, jouant à Kings, déclarant que Dany et elle participeraient une fois que cette partie serait finie.

Attendant leur tour, Dany inspecta la pièce, ne reconnaissant pas une seule personne. Elle ne savait pas trop à quoi elle s'attendait, elle n'était là que depuis une semaine. Se donnant du courage, elle ferma les yeux et avala l'alcool infect. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle aperçut un type appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, la regardant avec un petit rire. Il portait un t-shirt gris à col en V bien ajusté sur un jeans, des boucles sombres tombaient sur son front. Son sourire amusé illuminait son visage tout entier.

"Jon!" Quelqu'un le tapa sur l'épaule et leva un pouce vers le devant de la maison. Il acquiesça et se retourna avant de partir, soulevant son gobelet en l'air vers elle, geste qu'elle rendit avec un sourire pincé avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

"Dany! C'est bon pour nous, " Missy tapota une chaise vide.

"Donc, tout le monde connait les règles de la maison?" Le croupier à l'air de mec de fraternité qui posait la question portait une casquette Red Sox à l'envers et un t-shirt de volleyball Coed Naked.

"Pourquoi tu ne les répètes pas, juste pour être sûr." Suggéra Missy.

"Ugh, les premières années," Grogna-t-il en mélangeant le jeu de cartes. "Deux c'est toi, trois c'est moi, quatre c'est le sol, cinq c'est les meufs, six c'est les mecs, sept c'est le ciel, huit choisit un rancart, neuf trouve un rime, dix c'est catégories, valet c'est le dos, la reine c'est questions, le roi c'est social, et l'as c'est cascade. On est bon?"

Dany souleva les sourcils vers Missy, qui lui fit un clin d'œil en retour et tendit la main pour prendre une carte.

Après deux parties, Dany était sûre qu'elle avait imbibé plus de bière qu'elle en avait jamais bue, se sentant ballonnée et cherchant un répit pour ce jeu.

"Yooo!" Gronda un autre mâle indistinct portant une casquette des Celtics, "On commence un Flip Cup dans l'autre pièce. Prenez vos gobelets rouges et venez vous amuser. Sauf si vous ne savez pas retourner un gobelet, en quel cas, ne venez pas."

Sautant sur l'occasion de se dégourdir les jambes, Dany tapota Missy sur l'épaule et pointa du doigt, "Ca t'intéresse?"

"Nan, je suis bien là. Vas-y. Amuse-toi. Sois imprudente!"

Elle dût attendre quelques parties pour prendre part au jeu, ils jouaient à quelque chose appelé Flip Cup Survivor, qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore.

"D'accord, blondinette, à ton tour." Casquette Celtics pointa la place libre de l'autre côté de la table, en diagonale. "Tu commences. A l'envers, à l'endroit, tu bois. On est prêt?"

Ne trouvant rien d'autre que plus de bière, Dany versa une petite quantité dans son gobelet et se donna du courage. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle salua le gobelet en face d'elle qu'elle réalisa que c'était lui, col en V aux cheveux sombres. Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de taper son gobelet sur la table et de siffler le liquide.

"Blondinette, on y va!" Surprise, elle sirota la bière, laissant tomber le gobelet sur la table avant même d'avoir avaler et retournant le gobelet avec chiquenaude d'un coup, tandis que col en V peinait toujours, visant sa chiquenaude juste un peu trop haut. Son équipe termina juste au moment où le bord de son gobelet toucha enfin la table. Elle rencontra son regard découragé avec un clin d'œil.

"D'accord, Stark. Tu sors." Cria le capitaine apparent de son équipe.

Même si elle se surprit à être déçue de le voir partir, elle se surprit à apprécier le jeu, même malgré l'objectif principal qui était de siffler de la bière. Ses coéquipiers l'avaient surnommées "princesse un-coup-de-doigt," ce qu'elle avait pris comme un compliment.

Quand quelqu'un parti pour aller chercher de la bière et ne revint jamais, les joueurs se dispersèrent et Dany décida de trouver Missy ou plus d'alcool. Par chance, l'une précipita l'autre, sa colocataire se tenant dans la cuisine en train de descendre une bouteille de vodka bon marché. "Dany! Viens te joindre à nous! On a trouvé ça dans le placard!"

Prenant la bouteille, elle la pressa contre ses lèvres et renversa le liquide dans sa gorge pendant quelques secondes, seulement pour se retrouver à avoir un haut-le-cœur quand elle eut fini. "Bon sang, c'est quoi ce bordel? Quels mecs boivent de la vodka à la framboise ?" Elle avait eu un incident dans la maison d'une amie durant les partiels qui avait impliqué beaucoup de vodka à la framboise et d'eau plate et avait conduit à la pire gueule de bois qu'elle avait eue à ce jour.

Sentant que la pièce commençait à se refermer sur elle et ayant besoin d'un répit des basses percutantes et de la chaleur corporelle, Dany s'excusa pour aller sur la véranda, espérant que l'air frais allait arrêter l'impression que la pièce tournait. Remarquant la différence drastique de température avec l'intérieur, elle choisit de virer à droite et de s'effondrer sur le canapé vide et usé au lieu de se joindre à la foule de gens qui traînaient à sa gauche. Elle appuya sa tête contre le coussin du dossier et ferma les yeux pour reprendre ses esprits, se forçant à ne pas réfléchir à quel genre de tâches sordides elle était exposée.

Après un moment, elle releva la tête, commençant à se sentir mieux. Elle regarda par hasard de l'autre côté de la véranda et il était là à nouveau, appuyé nonchalamment contre la barrière, une main enfoncée dans sa poche avant, en plein milieu d'une discussion qui ne cessait d'amener ce sourire rieur sur son visage.

Quand il la remarqua, au milieu d'une phrase, il s'interrompit et la regarda à deux fois. Ne sachant pas bien quoi faire, elle souleva son gobelet. Il inhala un rire, lui rendit son geste et reprit sa discussion. Elle sortit son téléphone et l'ouvrit. Pas d'appels manqués ni de messages. Même si ce n'était pas surprenant, elle se retrouva quand même déçue.

Avec un soupir, elle se releva en s'aidant de l'accoudoir du divan et était sur le point de retourner à l'intérieur pour dire à Missy qu'elle s'en allait quand elle réalisa que col en V était la seule autre personne sur la véranda avec elle. Il avait dû lire la question sur son visage parce qu'il lui fit un sourire espiègle, souleva les sourcils et leva les mains en haussant les épaules.

Dany débattit intérieurement pendant une minute avant de se diriger vers lui à grands pas. _Et puis merde._

Elle tendit une main, "Salut, je suis Dany. Tu m'as foutrement dévorée des yeux toute la soirée."

Son visage se baissa tandis qu'un rire résonnait dans son corps. "Tu me plais déjà." Il lui saisit la main, fermement. "Jon."

Fin

* * *

 _Voilà, l'histoire est terminée. J'espère que vous avez eu autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai eu à la traduire ^^_

 _Pour ceux et celles que ça pourrait intéresser, je devrais également bientôt commencer la traduction d'une fic "Fix it" sur la saison 8 qui est juste grandiose et qui a été très thérapeutique pour oublier le foutoir qu'était la conclusion de la série (et de Jonerys) ;-)_


End file.
